Reservations
by EmmaleeWrites05
Summary: Bella/Emmett. All human and a little OOC. Its AU. Rated M for a reason. Bella and Alice work at a fancy hotel in down town Seattle. Emmett is a pro football player and they meet at a party at the hotel. Collab with LittleLea05. Full Summary Inside...
1. Men in Tight Pants

**Summary:** This is Bella/Emmett story. It's all human and a little OOC. Its AU. Rated M for a reason. Bella and Alice work at a fancy hotel in down town Seattle. Alice is dating Jasper and living with Bella. Emmett is a pro football player and they meet at a party at the hotel. They have fun but will a long distance romance ensue or will there be other challenges along the road. Read and find out.....

**A/N: **Hello everyone, this is EmmaleeWrites05. I am writing this story with my best friend MsNaomi05. I am writing Emmett's POV and MsNaomi05 is writing Bella's POV. We came up with this story together and thought it would be really fun to write. We hope you enjoy it and check out our other stories if you like this one too. (P.S. Link for the hotel mention in this story is on both of our profiles)

**Disclaimer: **Okay so we all know Stephanie Meyer runs the Twilight show. It is all hers and not ours. Although EmmaleeWrites05 claims Alice (God I love her). And MsNaomi05 claims...well all the guys from Twilight cause its so hard to choose just one. But we might share with you if your nice.... :)

**Chapter 1 – Men in Tight Pants**

**Bella POV**

Then we were just about to…Beep. Beep. Beep.

The alarm clock was squawking away in my ear so I turned over to hit the snooze button one more time. It was just a little after 5:30 and work always starts bright and early. Man I really do hate Mondays even though it was only Saturday. I had just had two much needed days off. The alarm went off nine minutes later and I decided if I wanted to take a decent shower I might as well wake up and start my day. After getting out of the shower and getting dressed for work I made my way to the kitchen for some coffee and a bagel with cream cheese to hold me over until lunch.

Alice, my highly energetic incredibly small pixie of a roommate and best friend, was already bouncing around the kitchen doing whatever it is that gets her amped for a day at work. She didn't even need coffee to be so energetic. How does she do it?

"Good morning sunshine." She said with her angelic voice, handing me a cup of coffee while I went to the fridge for the cream cheese.

"Eh, morning to you too I guess." I replied.

"Awww someone seems a little grumpy this morning. Did the alarm clock ruin a perfectly good dream again?" She chuckled and noticed me glaring at her and stopped.

"Oh you know me all too well, Alice. So let's go get this day over with shall we?" I was not in the mood for her badgering this early in the morning but we both had the early shift at work.

We got to the hotel a little bit before we had to start. All was peaceful for it only being 7 AM. Alice and I worked at the lovely four star Monaco Hotel in downtown Seattle as front desk clerks. It sure beats cleaning rooms. Around 8:30 is usually when people start checking out or going to the restaurant for breakfast. I was helping a guest check out of her room while Alice was on her fifteen minute break. My phone started vibrating in my pocket all of a sudden. I got a text from Alice.

_'We are going to a football game tomorrow night so don't make any plans.'_

I couldn't write her back just yet because I was still helping a guest. After I had a minute I wrote back.

_'What are you talking about? Why are we going to a football game anyways?'_

About a few minutes later she wrote me a very cryptic text saying '_Radio trivia. Free tickets. Men in tight pants.'_

I didn't know what the hell she was talking about. Guess I would just have to wait until we went to lunch to get the whole scoop.

Once 11:30 rolled around we went to the little deli that we always go to for lunch and she spilled everything to me.

"So I was listening to the radio and there was one of those trivia question things and if you're the 10th caller you win the prize if you have the right answer type of things. I knew the answer so I called and won tickets to tomorrow night Seahawks vs. Bear's game. So you and I are going and no questions asked." She was talking faster than I could comprehend what she was actually saying.

I just had to ask. "What exactly was the question for this trivia thing anyways?"

"How many points did the Seahawks win by last week against the Colts? And I only knew that because Jasper watches football all the time and we caught the last few minutes of that game before..."She had a smile plastered on her face.

I could only guess the smile was from her reminiscing about something they did either during or after the game had ended. Eww I really don't want mental pictures of my best friend and her boyfriend having sex so I tried to think of other things. I was just wondering why she didn't take Jasper her football fanatic boyfriend instead of me, but Alice always has her reasons and I wasn't even gonna ask her about that right now. I just wanted this day to be over already. Four more hours and I would be home again. Work was starting to really stress me out, and being home in my element was the best cure for that.

The next day we didn't have to wake up at the crack of dawn so I slept in until I heard her tiny little fists pounding on my door at around 11:30 telling me that we need to start getting ready for the game.

"Christ Alice it's not even noon yet. Why do we have to start getting ready now?" Then I realized this is Alice we are talking about she is going to want to get all dolled up just for a football game. So I lazily got out of bed and headed to the kitchen because I was starving. That's what I get for not eating 3 meals a day I guess. After I ate something to tide me over for a while and showered it was time to let the fun begin. She had already had what she wanted me to wear laid out on my bed when I got out, which consisted of jeans so tight they looked like they were painted on and a red tank top because I wasn't into the whole fashion thing like Alice is. So I let Alice do her thing which took what felt like two hours, and then she started on herself. Her outfit consisted of a jean mini-skirt and a light blue spaghetti strap. I didn't get it! What was the point to get all dressed up for a football game? Plus we had to leave the game early anyways because we had to go to work for a big group of people that were checking in later and they needed us to help them get situated.

Alice saw the questioning look on my face and said "Because I have my reasons Bella. Now stop being a baby and get over it."

Around 3:30 we left to go get something to eat before going to the game because the food at the stadium is never really good for being so overpriced. Then we needed to stop at the Radio Station to get the tickets she had won. Finally we were off to the football game that would change my life as we know it.

Before going to sit in our seats we each bought a jersey. Alice bought a Seahawks jersey with some random number on it and I went for the Bears number 23 jersey instead. Alice looked at me like I was crazy and I said "What someone has to support the other team." She retorted with, "You're going to get us booed at and food thrown at us. You suck!" I decided to tune her out to go find out seats. Once we were seated in the bleachers the guys next to us were staring at us creepily. Alice was starting to get fidgety beside me.

"Hey what is your deal? Why are you all spastic right now?" I asked her because she was starting to get annoying. Man I need a vacation if my own best friend is starting to annoy me.

She eagerly said "Don't for one minute think I don't know you love a man clad in football gear Bella, and I'm still kinda nervous about you wearing a traitor jersey."

I could feel the color burning in my cheeks. _What girl in her right mind wouldn't think a hunky football player looked sexy in their uniforms. And why should I care what other people think? It's just a stupid jersey anyways._

The stadium was filled with waves of blue and orange for everyone was wearing their favorite team's colors. The Chicago Bears started to storm the field and I heard a bunch of booing coming from all the Seahawks fans in the stadium along with a bunch of people cheering. I decided to be on the Bears side because I felt that someone needed the steal the Seahawks thunder and root for the so called "underdog". Then the Seahawks made their grand entrance onto the field and cheers erupted all over the stadium. While they were all warming up on the field the guy next to me was trying to talk to me.

"Hey my name is Mike and these guys here are Eric and Ben."

"Hi I'm Bella and this is my friend Alice." I said to be polite.

He obviously didn't realize I wasn't paying any attention to him and was trying to ask me if I was from around here but Alice intercepted and said, "Um sorry to burst your bubble...Mike was it, but she's not interested. So if you don't mind can you just leave her alone? Thanks. Uh buh bye." She gave a little hand gesture to wave the guy off and turned to me. "Men, they never learn do they?"His friends busted up laughing at Alice's wordy demise of the poor guys ego. I was beet red but she could plainly see that I was getting uncomfortable with this guy and she totally saved me from his stupidity.

Finally the game started and the kickoff went to the Seahawks after the coin toss. One of the Bear's players caught it and started running down the field. They got a first down at the 40 yard line. Then Alice asked me "So which of those big football players' ass is the most fascinating to you?" I had watched a Bears game a few weeks ago with Alice and Jasper and already knew what I was going to say.

"I am kinda into the number 23 quarterback for the Bears. Something tells me he looks good in uniform and out of it." Then I winked at her coyly. This number 23 would be making a regular appearance in my dreams from now on – as long as my alarm clock doesn't keep ruining it.

Around 7:30 it was about time to go. The score was Bears 27 Seahawks 18. I just had a feeling that the bears where going to kick some major ass tonight. Alice was tugging on my arm telling me we had to go. So I tore my eyes away from number 23 whose identity was still a mystery to me.

When we got to the hotel everyone was running around trying to get things ready for whatever was going on tonight. I guess there was some big party later but I had no clue what it was for until my manager decided to greet us with his presence. James had long blond hair that he puts into a ponytail and deep blue eyes. He wasn't that bad looking but he was a royal ass to say the least. He told us that the Chicago Bears were staying here for a few nights and were having a post game party in the Paris Ballroom that was decked out in the Bears' colors with a full bar and everything. We were told to just come to work in out street clothes so Alice and I were still dressed to kill with our jerseys on. I told Alice to take hers off and after a little badgering of my own I got her to take off the jersey.

Around 9:30 the team started to pour into the lobby shouting and laughing. I guess they had won after all. AWESOME!!! I was checking the guys in along with Alice and the next guy in line came up to the desk while I am finishing up the last check in I was doing.

"Hello welcome to the Monaco Hotel. I am Bella. What is your last name so I can get you situated in your room?"

He answered in a booming voice, "Cullen. Emmett Cullen. Nice to meet you Bella."

I finally looked up to see the face that went with that sexy voice. Man - to say he was gorgeous was an understatement. He had short curly black hair that you would have the urge to run your fingers through and the most beautiful big blue eyes I have ever seen, oh and you can't forget those dimples. His body was to freaking die for. You could see his muscles through the dress shirt he was wearing. He was totally eye-fuckable to say the least. I decided to make small talk with him.

"So I take it from all the noise that you guys won."

"Yeah it was 42 to 27. We totally creamed them." His laugh was as booming as his voice. Damn!

"Congrats. So what is your position?" I could feel my cheeks burning red as I realized what I had said. "Sorry that totally didn't sound right."

He chuckled and answered. "I am the quarterback, number 23 to be exact."

Holy freaking shit! This was the man I had been looking at throughout the game. Wow.

"Oh that's cool. Well here's your room key and everything you need while staying here. If you have any questions feel free to ask." I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. I felt my cheeks turn a deep shade of red again.

"Ok I have a question for you. What are you doing after this?"

Did he just basically ask me out? Seriously? Me Bella freakin Swan. This hunk of a man standing before me was staring into my eyes awaiting my answer. Shit. What do I say? I gave a questioning glance towards Alice who was giving me the "come on answer him" glare and opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I started to turn a bright tint of red and finally I found my words.

"Um…I don't really have any plans for tonight. Why?" I said kind of in shock that his man was even attempting to talk to someone like me. I pictured him with some tall blond super-model type.

His face lit up and he gave me a heart stopping grin. "Oh I was just wondering if you would like to hang out with me and the team for this little shindig we are throwing. Your friend over there is also invited. You girls are already dressed to kill why not have a little fun? What do ya think?"

I glanced over towards Alice again and she was vibrating with excitement. She nodded with approval. So if she was up for it why not take a chance and get to know this guy?

I agreed to join him after I was finished checking all of the team into their rooms. I told him we would be there in a half hour and to save some seats for us. Me and Alice, who was giddy as all hell, went to the restroom to freshen up. You know the normal girl thing like fixing the hair and make-up. Once we were finished we walked into the Paris Ballroom that was swarming with a bunch of big burly drunk men and the occasional football groupies throwing themselves at them.

I spotted Emmett at a table near the back and he waved eagerly. Wow he must really be desperate to go for someone like myself. Alice saw my cheeks flush and said "Hey breathe hun, it's just hanging out with the team, some casual conversation, and maybe a few drinks. No need to get all flustered."

Easy for her to say she had a man in her life while I was living the single life, and this guy was freaking beautiful. His blue eyes were making my salivary glands work overtime.

He was chatting with a few of his teammates who were also at the table. He introduced us to them but I was too caught up in my own head that I forgot their names immediately after. I was eternally grateful that Alice was my wing- woman tonight and didn't decide to ditch me to go over to Jasper's.

"Man I need a drink. Would you care to join me at the bar, Bella?" Emmett asked with a small smile.

"Um…yeah sure why not I think I'm in need of a drink too." I said with a slight smile. We got up and made our way to the bar. He grazed my hand while walking to our objective, and I felt a little jolt of electricity between us. Man did my cheeks turn the brightest shade of red they have ever been and I wasn't even drunk yet. What the hell?

We finally got to the bar and I really needed some liquid courage so I ordered a round of tequila to get the party started. Gotta love those open bar events. We ordered 2 more rounds after that. After the tequila shots I was feeling a little less skittish and we started talking. I ordered a Blue Moon on tap with a slice of orange and a apple martini for Alice and he had a Budweiser. After we had our drinks we went back to the table where I had left Alice to fend for herself. She seemed to be in a heated argument with one of the guys about god only knows what so I decided to ignore what was going on with her and find out more about Emmett.

"So Emmett did you always want to be in the NFL playing for the Chicago Bears? Or did you just happen to land it by chance?"

He replied, "Well I grew up in the Chicago area and I had a football scholarship to the university there. A big name scout for the Bears saw me at a game and liked what he saw I suppose. So here I am. I knew I was destined for football I guess. I never really thought about much else."

"Oh I see. That's cool. Anyways so if you don't mind me asking…Why did you invite me to this party tonight?" I was feeling gutsy in asking and I really just wanted to know.

"Well other than the fact that you are wearing my number and that I think you are a very beautiful girl I just wanted to get to know you a little better that's all. Oh and all that blushing you do I think is very sexy." He replied with enthusiasm.

Holy hell this man is going to be the death of me.

**Emmett's POV**

Another win. At this rate we might make it to the super bowl. I was sitting on the bus on the way over to our hotel. We were in Seattle playing the Seahawks on their own turf. Man I hate that. We always get booed when come here. Its even worst when we win. Which we did. Fucking-A right. Apparently we were having a post game party at this hotel called Monaco. Should be fun. Open bar, post game high – maybe even a hot little honey or two. Who knows?

"Hey Em," I heard from the back the back of the bus. I turned around to see Jared, one of our linebackers, "That last touchdown you did, when you spun around the fag on the other team, I though for sure he was going to trip you. Man – for such a big guy you sure our light on your feet."

I laughed. This was true. I had heard it many times before. The bus then halted to a stop outside a huge hotel. We disembarked and started heading in. The guys were all yelling and laughing still celebrating our victory. We started forming lines behind each of the four front desk clerks. I couldn't get a clear view of the girls ahead, what with all the guys still jumping around yelling, but I could plainly see that the girl at head of the line next to me was wearing one of our jerseys. I switched lines and kind of got a semi clear view of her.

She was small. Well, compared to me every girl is. But she was really hot. She had long dark brown hair the was in this half up half down contraption. She looked like she had a smoking little body if only she wasn't wearing that over sized jersey. If she could just move a little to the left I could read the number on it. The people in front of me one by one slowly departed and I finally saw her in all her glory. She was hot! And she was wearing my jersey._ My Jersey_. God, I think I just fell in love.

I slowly worked my way to the front of the line. I finally stood in front of her. I could smell her – strawberries, and something else. All I knew was that she smelled wonderful.

"Hello welcome to the Monaco Hotel. I am Bella. What is your last name so I can get you situated in your room?"

"Cullen. Emmett Cullen. Nice to meet you Bella." My voice seemed to boom about the room.

She finally looked up at me and I about lost it. Her eyes. I could stare into her eyes forever. An her cheeks started to flame red. I caught her checking me out. And it was hot.

"So I take it from all the noise that you guys won." her voice had a few nerves in it.

"Yeah it was 42 to 27. We totally creamed them." I laughed, she smiled. I could get use to that.

"Congrats. So what is your position?" As if I thought her cheeks couldn't get any redder – they did. Immensely. So hot. "Sorry that totally didn't sound right."

I laughed a little. "I am the quarterback, number 23 to be exact." I took the chance then to look at her "jersey". I wanted to see her out of the jersey just so I could see her better. That jersey was entirely too big. Would have never fit me but the average Joe – it might.

"Oh that's cool. Well here's your room key and everything you need while staying here. If you have any questions feel free to ask." She wouldn't look at me now. Probably feeling a little embarrassed. No need.

"Ok I have a question for you. What are you doing after this?" Please say nothing, please say nothing.

I watched her as she seemed to mule things over in her head. She looked over at the girl next to her, I didn't even notice her before, and she seemed to be urging Bella to say something.

"Um…I don't really have any plans for tonight. Why?"

I grinned. Huge grin. Like Cheshire cat grin. "Oh I was just wondering if you would like to hang out with me and the team for this little shindig we are throwing. Your friend over there is also invited. You girls are already dressed to kill why not have a little fun? What do ya think?" I was laying it on thick. Please say yes.

She glanced over at her friend again who was nodding her head yes. I beamed. Score. She told me she would meet after checking everyone else in. I took the elevator up to my room and stepped it. Shower time! I quickly showered, changed and headed down stairs.

I sat in the back a table full of friends. I wasn't really listening to them as they regaled us all with the game we were all just in. I keep glancing at the door waiting for her to arrive. God, I feel like I am already whipped and we aren't even dating. Yet. Hopefully. I dunno. Possibly? She is hot. Hopefully it isn't all looks and there is some brains behind that bod.

Then I saw her. The world could have melted away around her and I wouldn't notice. She finally locked eyes with me and I waved her over. Her and her little sprite friend started mumbling back and forth before finally making their way over.

I got up so I could let Bella and her friend sit down. Alice was her name. She whispered it in my ear as they squeezed by. "Hey you guys, this is Bella and Alice. Girls, that is Jared, Steve, Kyle, Robert and Zak." The girls mumbled their hellos and sat down. I had other plans.

"Man I need a drink. Would you care to join me at the bar, Bella?" I smiled at her hoping she would.

"Um…yeah sure why not I think I'm in need of a drink too." She smiled – very shyly. As we walked towards the bar I let my hand slightly brush against hers. I felt like I just stuck a fork into a toaster. The jolt of electricity I felt between us was crazy. Good. Bad. I don't know. I don't care.

We got over to the bar and she ordered a round of tequila shots. Nervous much? I watched as she licked the salt of her hand, slammed the shot and put the lime slice in her mouth. I got a semi hard on just watching her do that. All I could think of was what she could be licking salt off of and sticking in her mouth. Bad Emmett. I downed the shot and moved onto my second. She was already rounding her third. I order a Budweiser for myself, a blue moon for her and a apple martini for her friend the pixie. We headed back over to the table drinks in hand. I hung back a little bit behind her to get a good view. Nice little apple bottom ass.

We took a seat on the edge of the booth when she finally looked over at me to talk. Liquid courage is awesome.

"So Emmett did you always want to be in the NFL playing for the Chicago Bears? Or did you just happen to land it by chance?"

"Well I grew up in the Chicago area and I had a football scholarship to the university there. A big name scout for the Bears saw me at a game and liked what he saw I suppose. So here I am. I knew I was destined for football I guess. I never really thought about much else."

"Oh I see. That's cool. Anyways so if you don't mind me asking…Why did you invite me to this party tonight?"

I smirked. This might get interesting. "Well other than the fact that you are wearing my number and that I think you are a very beautiful girl I just wanted to get to know you a little better that's all. Oh and all that blushing you do I think is very sexy." And let the flirting begin....

**A/N: **Reviews are awesome – please do. We want to know what you think of this story while we continue it....Thanks.


	2. And All That Jazz

**A/N: **Okay, so we are back with the next chapter. We hope you like it. As a reminder…. MsNaomi05 is writing Bella's POV and EmmaleeWrites05 is writing Emmett's POV. Enjoy….

**Disclaimer: **We own the words below but we do not own the characters involved. They belong to Stephanie Meyer who said it would be fine if we borrowed them for a little bit.

**Chapter 2 – …And all that Jazz**

**Bella POV**

It was starting to get incredibly hot in the room that just so happened to be jam packed with a bunch of sweaty football players and I realized that I was still wearing the jersey. With the number 23 that belonged to this freaking beautiful male specimen sitting before me. I blushed but no one would be able to tell because my cheeks were permanently rosy from all the alcohol I had consumed earlier. I finished the rest of my beer and started to lift up the jersey from the hem and up over my head. I then chose to look at Emmett and his jaw had literally dropped to the floor from what I had just done. I guess the saying "tequila makes her clothes fall off" is totally and completely true. What can I say I was feeling good as long as nothing else came off tonight all as well.

"W-wow." Emmett stuttered when he could finally form words. "I thought you would never take that damn thing off. Boy are you a sight for sore eyes." He smiled and his dimples made yet another appearance. He was eying me up and down taking in the fact that I was wearing a red tank top underneath that 3 times larger than me jersey and said. "You're a really laid-back girl. I like that about you."

"Well thank you. You're not bad yourself. You clean up good." I proclaimed, feeling more courageous than when I first arrived to the party. Emmett got up to get us another round of drinks for us. Alice of course was done for the night being the sober driver and all.

I looked over at Alice who was staring like she just saw the dahlia lama waltz into the room. She had a big shit eating grin on her face, and then she was gone. Not literally. You can always tell when she is seriously thinking about something. She gets this blank expression on her face and blocks out anything being said to or around her. I wonder what she has up her sleeve this time. After a few minutes she snapped back to reality. I would ask her about it later. There were better things to do than worry about what the mastermind Alice was thinking.

After a while I started to muster up some courage and asked Emmett the normal get to know a person questions and was fascinated by every word he said. I listened to him talk about his childhood in Chicago with his little brother Edward, and his parents Carlisle and Esme. His family sounded wonderful in every way. My family seems totally dysfunctional after hearing how great his family seemed to be. Well to me anyways. I was an only-child growing up and didn't have the pleasure of a little brother to hang out with.

He was starting to tell me a funny childhood memory from his brother Edwards 9th birthday.

"Well you know we had this killer staircase in the house I grew up in. Well me and Edward got this crazy idea to get a sled and go down the stairs. So I got on first and Edward was behind me. I kicked off and we went down the first flight fine thinking we would stop on the landing but no…we kept going all the way down the second flight were I saw the door that leads to the garage come into view. I knew we weren't stopping anytime soon, so I put my feet in front of me and crashed right through the door. Man, that was some funny shit." He was trying his damnedest to keep a straight face while telling this story, but all hell broke loose once my laughter kicked in.

I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe. After a few minutes of clutching my side he gained composure enough to go on with the story.

He chuckled, "Oh my mom was livid. She grounded me for a month and I had to buy her a new door too, but that's not even the funniest part. Later that night little Eddie and me started watching 'Scream' because it had just come out on video. So I was in the kitchen getting some popcorn and wanted to play a little trick on my little bro. So I grabbed one of those party poppers and when it came to a jumpy part of the movie I set it off right in his ear. He let out the most girlie bloodcurdling scream I have ever heard." Now I was rolling on the ground again laughing my ass off. I think I may have even let out a snort or two.

"Haha…I wish I had a little brother…hell even a little sister to pull practical jokes on. Wish I could have seen the look on his face. Must have been priceless." I said through chuckles. My ribs were killing me. Then I heard the DJ starting to play one of my favorite songs "Low" by Flo Rida.

"Oh I love this song. Hey you want to dance? I am tired of sitting. I need to move." I said with enthusiasm and moving my hips to the beat. Hoping the whole time that I wouldn't trip.

He looked at me for a minute and they said, "Hell why not. Let's see what you can do."

So grabbed his huge muscled forearm and dragged him to the dance-floor all while shaking my ass.

_She had them Apple Bottom Jeans  
Boots with the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

When that last line blared out I went low, swiveling my hips to the beat of the song all the way till I reached the floor. I'm not much of a dancer but I could tell when I looked up into his cloudy eyes that he seemed to like that little maneuver. So I came back up slowly tracing my tiny hands up his torso and then started grinding his leg. Wow tequila makes you do the craziest things I swear.

The song finally came to a close and I saw Alice walking over with a smug look on her face. She also looked pretty tired.

Alice's bell voice said, "Hey sorry to interrupt but it's getting late and I have to work in the morning so I am going to go home and get some sleep." Oh shit I totally forgot that I have to work in the morning too. I then realized I should get home too.

"Argh, I have to work in the morning too. I should probably get going. Plus Alice is the sober driver tonight, and I really should get some sleep so I'm not a total zombie in the morning." The look on Emmett's face looked like I kicked his puppy or something.

He asked sadly, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"If you are up before one in the afternoon, possibly." I said jokily.

He had that sexy dimply grin spread wide across his face again. I wrote my number on his hand because apparently there was no paper in sight and he had left his cell phone up in his room. I said goodnight and went in for a hug. He bent down and lightly pressed his smooth lips to my cheek that was turning the darkest shade of red yet, and he whispered into my ear "Good night Bella. See you soon."

I had a smile plastered on my face when I climbed into the passenger seat of Alice's silver Toyota Celica. Alice looked over at me and shook her head saying, "Ah Bella, take it you are going to have a great dream tonight."

When we got home I realized that I had left my jersey at the table in the ballroom. _Crap I was going to wear that to bed too. Damn. Oh well hopefully it will still be there in the morning. _So I just pulled out whatever shirt and pants that were laying on top and crawled into bed, turned over and set my alarm for 6:00.

…**6 hours later…**

The alarm clock broke through my dream again. Today I wasn't in the mood to do anything let alone go to work, but I got up. It felt as if my head was in a vice and my stomach was in knots. Hangovers are the worst. I slowly walked into the kitchen where Alice was eagerly waiting with breakfast and a giant cup of coffee to unravel all the juicy details.

This is going to be a very long day. Dammit. So I started from when we went to go get drinks, about how he accidentally grazed my hand and the sudden jolt of electricity I felt, and the conversation about his childhood and the story he told me about his little brother which brought us both to tears we were laughing so hard. Then I told her about the sexy moves on the dance floor. She was smiling from ear to ear after I told her I gave him my number and was going in for a hug when he planted a kiss on my cheek and whispered into my ear. Ah, it gave me goose bumps just thinking about it. I felt like a teenage girl all over again gossiping about boys.

After finishing another cup of coffee it was time to leave. The sun was actually out today and was starting to peak around the high buildings of Seattle which is very rare. The drive to work was very quiet. I didn't want to talk because my head was still pounding and she knew this so she didn't hound me about what I had just told her in the kitchen. When Alice and I got to work I headed to the office where we keep our banks, and when I turned around there was a very smug looking James standing in my way.

"Looks like you had a little too much fun last night. You will be able to work today right?" He asked with a slight tone of irritation.

"Would I be here if I didn't, James?" I retorted.

"Good point, well just thought I would see how you were fairing. Oh by the way you look like hell."

"Oh thanks, that's what every girl wants to hear first thing in the morning. You are such a gentleman." I shoved him out of the way so I could start my day. The sooner I start the faster I would get the hell out of there.

Around 10:30 a very winded looking Emmett jogged to where I was working with something in his hand. _Oh god I look like shit. Why is he coming over here? Wait is that my jersey?_

"Hey Bella, good morning. I found this last night under the table. It must have fallen off the chair when you stood up. So I thought I would keep it for you last night. So here ya go. Plus it gave me a reason to wake up early to see you." He said with a smile.

"Oh thanks I totally forgot. So why are you so out of breath, just run a marathon or something?" I replied.

"More like just took advantage of the great gym this hotel offers. And might I say you look great this morning for being hung over." With that last sentence he let out a small chuckle.

"That's not what my boss said this morning." I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Well he is a dumbass for saying so." He boomed. "Anyways I was wonder if you had plans tonight?"

"Um…nope nothing that I know of. Alice is going to be with her boyfriend later tonight so I don't have anything planned." I was just going to hog the couch all night and watch a few movies, and order some Chinese food. Orange chicken and chow mien was calling my name.

"Oh cool. I was wondering if I could take you out tonight. You know like a date." Ok that caught me totally by surprise. He must have seen something from the way I was looking at him and said, "You don't have to ya know. I was just thinking we had such a great time last night. Why not do it again?"

"I would like that actually. Very much so. I need to get out of my house every once in a while." I replied with a grin and a little more color in my cheeks.

"Awesome. Let's meet around 6 o'clock? Here? Sorry I don't have a car with me or I would offer to pick you up at home, but flying in with the team has its ups and downs. Oh and wear a dress too." He picked up my hand from the desk and lightly kissed the back before turning around and catching an elevator to his room. My cheeks were blazing red now.

_Where the hell is Alice when I need her?_

**Emmett's POV**

I couldn't wait. I just saw Bella downstairs in the lobby, and even though she was hung over – she looked good. I wanted to take her somewhere fun for our first date. Somewhere she'll remember. I got online in my room and decided to search the local scene for a restaurant that had a dance floor too. I finally found the right place after several hours of looking. I called and made a reservation and then went to take a shower. I would need to meet Bella in about an hour.

I decided to dress semi formal but still casual. Pair of black slacks and a long sleeve blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I grabbed the carnation flower I got earlier for her and went down stairs. I chose a carnation instead of a rose because that was Bella to me. She was simple and beautiful. She didn't need to get all dolled up for me to be impressed. Her mind was beautiful, her body was rockin and I was looking forward to our night together. Too bad I have to leave first thing in the morning.

I was standing in the lobby by some of the waiting chairs when I saw her walk in. She was gorgeous. She was in a dark blue dress that almost matched my shirt. It was a halter top dress and it came down to her knees. The color was amazing on her skin. Her hair was curled and down her back. I let my eyes rake over her body a couple of times before I decided to walk over to her. I need to start thinking of other things or everyone was going to notice the way Bella dressed was effecting my body.

"Bella....You look amazing." I walked over to her and her blush was very prominent. I handed her the flower and took her hand.

"You look pretty good yourself you know." She was so quiet when she said this. It was cute.

"Okay, so let's go." I pulled her out side with me and there was a black limo sitting at the curb. I heard her let out a little sigh and I looked at her with questioning eyes.

"You're going to try to spoil me aren't you?"

"Yes. I want to treat you good. I never get to do anything like this often, so indulge me a little." I tried to give her the best puppy dog eyes I had.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Okay, fine. I just don't always do so well with people spending money on me." I helped her into the limo and we were off. The restaurant wasn't too far away.

"So hot stuff, where are we going?" her blush was so sexy.

"I am taking you to a restaurant called Dimitriou's Jazz Alley. I heard they have good food and good jazz music."

She looked at me and smiled, then laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Jasper works there."

"Who's Jasper? Ex-boyfriend or something?" Please say no.

"No no no....he's Alice's Boyfriend. He's a bartender. Makes one hell of a margarita. I have never eaten there though." Oh thank god. Pixies boyfriend...this should be interesting.

We pulled up to the club several minutes later and went inside to our reserved table. The jazz club was packed and the music sounded great. Our table, as promised, was on the side of the dance floor towards the back. I wanted some privacy and be close to the dance floor but not so close to the music that we couldn't talk. It was a darker club with just the stage lit around the outside of the tables.

We were sat down by our hostess and seconds later our waiter came up. "Bella. Hi, remember me, Mike we met at the Seahawks game. How are you?"

Bella had a grimace on her face. This guy could be a problem. "Oh yeah, Mike, Hi. Is Jasper working tonight?"

He still hadn't even acknowledged me sitting here yet, which was a change for me. I was the celebrity everyone knew. "Oh, so you know Jasper. He is here. He gets off in about an hour and a half." He sounded a little disheartened.

"Yeah, remember Alice from the game. The one who deflated your ego? Yeah, that's her boyfriend." I had to give her props. She sure knows how to stick up for herself. Brains, beauty and quick witted. Nice.

"Hey Mike was it? Why don't you take our drink orders so Bella and I can enjoy our date? Thanks."

"Holy crap! You're Emmett Cullen the quarter back for the Bears!"

"Very well spotted. Now can my date and I have our drinks?" He looked between Bella and I and let out a little whimper like he knew he had no chance now – like that would stop him.

"I'll have Budweiser and Bella...."

She laughed, "Tell Jasper to make his Green Salt Monster. He'll know what you mean."

"Okay." Mike walked away and I raised my eyes brows at her, "Green Salt Monster?"

She let out a small laugh, "Yeah, it's his lime margarita with extra salt and extra tequila. Alice and I named it that one time when we were at his apartment drinking and we were praying to the porcelain gods by the next morning." We both laughed. Oh, and she has a sense of humor. Help me.

We were talking about the band and the restaurant when a different guy walked up with our drinks.

"Bella you are the only person I know who will order something like this from me." Bella got up and hugged this new guy, I can only hope and assume that it was Jasper.

"Hey Jasper. Yeah, I thought you would get a kick out of that. Um...Jasper....I want you to meet my date...Emmett Cullen."

"Cullen. Like_ the_ Emmett Cullen. Number 23 quarterback for the Bears?" He finally looked pass Bella to see me sitting there. She took her seat again and I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you Jasper. I believe I met your girlfriend last night – Alice?"

"Yeah man, that's her. Wow, so how did you guys meet?"

"They had a celebratory party at the hotel last night."

"Well, that's awesome. Anyhow, I'll try to keep Mike out of your hair so you guys can get back to your evening. I'll see you later Bells."

Mike only came back to our table to get our orders. Bella got the Grilled Wild Alaskan Salmon and I got Pan Seared Bass. We also had the Calamari for our appetizer. We didn't see him again until he brought us our food. We had a pleasant talk about each other. She told me about her love for books and I told her about my love for collecting cars. I told her about the 1967 fastback blue ford mustang with black leather interior that I just procured and her eyes glazed over.

"I love old cars. Mustangs especially. Such a beautiful car." A girl that can appreciate a fine car also. My hearts starting to pound even more. After we finished with dinner we sat there and listened to the jazz band play for a little bit. Some couples made it up to the dance floor and I looked over at Bella.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Um...." she stuttered a bit, "unless I am drunk and don't care.....I really do have two left feet. I am a klutz. I trip going up the stairs." I laughed. That was cute.

"It's cool. It's all in the leading. Just try?" she reluctantly took my hand and followed me to the floor. I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Besides, you looked great dancing last night."

I spun her out from me and then brought her back to my chest. She didn't trip once. The music was upbeat so it was a fast kind of samba dance we did. Several more couples joined us once we got to the dance floor but Bella didn't seem to notice. She kept her eyes on mine the whole time and she was smiling. The song came to an end and everyone started clapping.

"Okay, Ladies and gentlemen. We are going to play you a remake of Miles Davis' Stella by Starlight."

It was a slower jazz song so I brought Bella close up to me and laid my hand on her lower back. She had one of her arms somewhat up around my neck and the other one I was holding against my chest. My heart was pounding and I was pretty positive hers was too. She had that gorgeous blush again.

I leaned in a whispered in her ear, "I am really enjoying my evening with you. I wish it would last longer."

"Me too. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." She was looking into my eyes and it felt like she could reach my soul. I think I could actually fall in love with this girl. She is down to earth and original. Nothing like the girls I am normally around. They are nothing but skanks who want to be able to say they slept with so-and-so the professional football player. "So...where did you learn to dance so good anyways?

"My mom, Esme, didn't want her boys to grow up without knowing how to be a gentleman I guess. She had Edward and me both taking ballroom dancing lessons by age 12. My coach doesn't exactly know that so don't say anything."

She laughed, "So is that why you always seem so graceful on the field?"

I leaned in close to her ear so my breath was hot on her neck, "You should see me off the field."

She looked in my eyes and I saw something different. Lust. I pulled her close and leaned in. Her lips were incredibly soft and tasted like cherry chapstick. I tried to keep the kiss PG-13 and not deepen it too much. We had an audience and I didn't want them to witness too much- especially if there is a camera around. Although, I could care less about the paparazzi right now, I just worry how Bella would take to the fame of being a pro-football player's girlfriend. So I took her bottom lip in and she tasted so sweet.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes. Her blush was still there and she was smiling. I let my lips brush her cheek as I whispered into her ear, "You are an incredibly sexy woman, do you know that?"

She pulled my neck down so she could whisper in my ear, "Let's get out of here." Oh hell yes. Bow-chick-wow-wow. Stop it Emmett. She is a nice girl that you are actually starting to like. While the devil and angel in me argued with each other we walked over to the table and grabbed our things. Our bill was already sitting there. I grabbed it and we headed towards the door.

"Hold on Bella, let me pay this real quick." I walked over to the bar where Jasper was.

"Hey Jasper." He walked over to me.

"Bella and I are leaving. Here is a hundred. Cut Mike his gratuity and keep the rest. Hopefully I'll see you again next time I am in town. Thanks for the drinks man."

"Yeah, no problem." He then pulled me in close. "You seem like a nice guy but I have to say this. You hurt Bella in any way and I don't care if you are twice my size – I will hurt you." He let go of my collar and straightened back up, "Anyways...you two have fun." He smiled and waved bye at Bella.

I put my arm around her as we walked out. "What was that all about Em?" Em, she called me Em. I like that nickname from her. Everyone else calling me that, I hate.

"He just wanted to enforce the big brother type position since you don't have one. He was just being protective." I kissed her temple and lead her out the door. We got into the limo and started back towards the hotel.

**A/N:** Please click that little button below and let us know what you think…..Thanks :)


	3. When Life hands you Lemons

**A/N: **Alrighty, new chapter! Yay! As a reminder EmmaleeWrites05 is writing Emmett's POV and MsNaomi05 is writing Bella's....enjoy....

*****Official Smut Warning*** **This chapter as lemony goodness written all over it. :)

**Disclaimer:** Sadly nobody owns anything Twilight related besides Stephenie Meyer. Although, EmmaleeWrites05 would like to own Emmett in her dreams after this chapter (yum) and MsNaomi05 is all over his alter ego - Kellen Lutz - in her dreams (hot!). LOL.....we have to share sometimes......

**Chapter 3 – When Life hands you Lemons....**

**Emmett POV**

We made our way back to the hotel about ten minutes later. I tipped the limo driver and we started for the door. I had my hand on Bella's lower back all the way to the elevator. The second the door closed however, she pushed me up against the wall. Her hands on my cheeks as she leaned in. So hot. She kissed me with furiousness and I let my hands wander down her back side. Perfect firm little ass. She pulled away just in time for the doors to slide open and us to step out.

We made our way to the door of my hotel room and I was stumbling a little getting the card in the door. She giggled and took the card from me. One swift move later and she had the door open.

"I guess working in this hotel has its perks. I had a hell of a time getting the key to work last night too."

She just let out a little giggle, "Oh Yeah" and pulled me into my room. I kicked the door shut with my foot as she pulled me into another hot kiss. I let my tongue glide across her bottom lip begging for entrance. Our tongues started dancing for dominance. She tasted so sweet and she let out a soft little moan in my mouth. So hot. She pulled back and smiled wickedly at me.

She tugged me over towards the couch and pushed me down. She then pulled her dress up a bit straddling me. This girl is going to kill me. Sweet and innocent one second – sex kitten undone the next. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me as I eagerly started to kiss and nip down her jaw to her neck. Her hands ran up my chest and over my shoulders. I could feel my hard on straining against my pants. She felt it too and ground her hips into me causing me to growl into her neck.

I brought my lips back to hers and kissed her while I rubbed my hands up and down her back – inching lower and lower each time. She ran her hands up my chest again and instead of putting them on my shoulders she started to undo my shirt – one button at a time. I rubbed my hands down her sweet fine little ass and down her thighs. She wasn't wearing nylons. Even hotter – the only thing between us was my pants and her underwear.

She finally had my shirt unbuttoned and untucked. She started kissing down my jaw, took my ear lobe in her mouth and sucked on it. My dick twitched in my pants. I wasn't going to rush this but if she kept that up....

She started kissing down my chest next – running her tongue along each outline of my muscles. I need to take control or I am going to come undone too soon. I traced my hands up her back again and made it to the knot of her dress on her neck. I started to untie it and she got frustrated. She sat up and pulled the halter strap up over her neck. She leaned and took my lips with hers again. I slid the top of her dress down releasing her gorgeous chest. Perfect size too. I have always thought that more than a handful was a waste.

I ghosted my hand over each breast. Her pert nipples barely touching my palms. She moaned ever so slightly into my mouth. I pulled away and started back down her neck this time making my way towards her chest. I sucked a little extra at her collarbone when she shutter as I kissed over it. I made my way to her right breast and took her nipple in my mouth – teasing it with my tongue. Her lips parted and she moaned. I gently bit on it and she sucked in a huge breathe, bit her lower lip and rocked her hips into me. Animal instinct took over then.

I picked her up in my arms; she put her legs around my waist as I carried her over towards then bed. I sat her down right next to the bed and slowly pulled her dress down the rest of the way. She started to slide my shirt off of me as well. We were both looking over each other's bodies as we did this. Each of us feeling the urge. As soon as her dress hit the floor I took her lips with mine again. Her body was perfect. Better than any models I had ever seen. I felt her hands slide down my chest to the top of my pants. Her hands were shaking ever so slightly as she undid my belt. I started kissing her neck and alternating between her neck, collarbone and ear lobe. I felt her pop the button on my pants open and pull the zipper down. My hard on obvious as her hand gently brushed against it. She slid her hands around the top of my pants along my hips. She reached into my pants and grabbed my ass. She started to slide my pants down as I kissed back up her neck to her mouth.

I pulled apart from her so I could step out of my pants, shoes and socks. I lifted her up and gently laid her on the bed – her legs up and around my waist. I leaned on one elbow to keep my weight mostly off of her as I trailed one hand down her body over her perky nipple, stomach and down one leg. I reached her high heel and undid the buckle. I let it drop to the floor. I made quick work of her other shoe as well. We were both left in only our underwear. I slid my hand down her stomach again inching towards the top of her underwear. I got to the top of them just to have her buck her hips into me. I kissed down to her chest as I let my hand slip under her underwear. I instantly felt how aroused she was. I slid my finger down her clit to her opening and was met with an incredible amount of wetness. I growled into her chest at the feeling of how wet she was. I started working her underwear off. I was hit the smell of her. My mouth watered. I had to taste her.

She spread her legs to make room for me and I lowered my head down. I lowered my tongue to her clit and she gasped as soon as I licked her. I continued my ministrations on her with my tongue while I slowly slipped a finger in her. She bucked her hips into me and moaned. I looked up at her and she had her lip between her teeth again and both her hands on her own breast. My dick twitched again. Such a hot sight. I put two fingers into her as she started moving with the rhythm of my tongue and fingers. I started to feel her walls clench around my fingers. She let out a guttural moan and I felt her juices spread down my hand. I smiled and with one more quick kiss to her clit I pulled my fingers out. I licked them and looked over at her. "You taste fucking amazing."

She pulled me up to her and flipped me over. And straddled me. Her hot wet center marking my boxer briefs. "My turn." she growled into my neck as she started kissing down my chest. I twitched against her leg and she laughed. She slid her hand down my chest and between her own legs and grabbed a hold of me. My breathing stopped. She gave one quick tug and slid her hand back up. She kissed down my chest to the top of my underwear. I lifted my hips slightly to help her remove them. She smiled when she finally saw me in all my naked glory. My eyes rolled back into my head as both her tiny little hands grabbed a hold of me.

She was slowly pumping me when I felt her warm wet mouth enclose over the top of my dick. My hands gripped the sheets tightly as she pushed me further into her mouth. I let out a moan that didn't sound like me as she continued. After a few minutes of her mouth working over me she stopped. She stood up and walked over to her purse. She came back with a condom in her hand. I smiled. At least she was prepared. She climbed back on me and put the top of the condom on me. With her hands and her mouth she rolled it onto me. That was hot. I had never seen a girl put a condom on a guy let alone with her mouth.

I reached up and I swiftly pulled her down on the bed with me hovering above her. I kissed her again before I looked her in the eyes for the okay. She bit her lower lip again and then smiled. So sexy.

I looked down as I slowly pushed into her. So tight, so wet, so hot. Her legs wrapped themselves around my waist as I started to pump in and out of her. Her breathing was heavy and she had her eyes closed. Her little breasts bounced with each thrust. I leaned down and took one of her nipples in my mouth and she moaned – loudly. So sexy. She scrapped her nails across my shoulders and I groaned. Nothing like a little pain mixed with your pleasure. She has no idea how good that felt.

She pulled me back up so her mouth grazed over my shoulder and my neck. Kissing and nipping at skin ever so slightly. It just made me pump into her harder causing her to moan louder into my neck. She dragged her teeth gently across my ear lobe and whispered, "Flip us over. It's my turn again." Hotter words have never been spoken. I slowed my thrusting and wrapped her in one arm and flipped us over with the other – never breaking contact.

She slid her hands down my chest as she sat up – offering a different position and it felt amazing. The view was awesome also. She grabbed my hands and placed them on her hips as she started rocking back and forth. I was overcome with the feeling. I would not last long with her on top and in control. Her speed picked up and she pulled that bottom lip of hers into her mouth again stifling a loud moan. Her hands reached up grabbed her own breasts again. I let out a low growl at the sight again.

Her head dropped back as she rocked faster bringing us closer to our end. I felt her hair brush across my hands on her hips. I tugged gently on it and she moaned. I moved one of my hands up to her breast and pinched one of her nipples. She moaned and thrust her hips into me harder. She likes pain with her pleasure. How. Fucking. Hot. Is. That? I kept one hand on her hip guiding her as my other hand pinch and rolled her nipple between my fingers. She had one hand on each one of mine as she thrust her hips into me harder and harder. I felt that elastic feeling low in my stomach and knew I was going to cum soon. The hand I had on her hip ghosted over to her clit again and started rubbing her. Seconds later I felt her clench down on me and start to quiver. I followed her a second later over the edge. Our bodies crashing together on the bed as we tried desperately to catch our breaths.

That was by far the hottest sex I had ever had. Though I didn't think it was appropriate or the 'gentlemen' thing to do to tell her that. She rolled off of me to my side tired as hell. She was all flushed from our little work out. I went to the restroom real quick to dispose of the condom and came out to find her under the covers and comfortably waiting for me. I moved in next to her. She laid her head on my chest and I wrapped an arm around her. Her other arm was draped across my chest I brushed my hand up and down it softly.

She sighed, "That......" she let out another breath, "that was hot."

"You're telling me." she giggled and let out a yawn. I reached over and switched the light off. I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead. "Good night Bella."

"Good Night Em."

The next thing I heard was my cell phone ringing. I rolled to the side and grabbed it. Great.

Edward. Why is he calling so late? Or is it early? Regardless its two hours difference.

"...Hello Edward." I yawned. Even if he is my manager and brother, it's still rude to call someone in the middle of the night.

"Are you still asleep? You need to be checked out in like 15 minutes in order to catch a ride with the rest of the team to the airport." I bolted up in the bed and noticed the time on the clock said 6:45 am. I looked to my left and I also notice that Bella had left. I frowned.

"Hello, Emmett, you still there?"

"Yeah yeah, I guess I over sleep. Don't worry I'll make it out of here on time."

"What's her name?"

"What?!?"

"You 'over slept' my ass, what's her name?"

"There's no one. I went out last night with a few friends and we made it back late. I just over slept. I need to go if I am going to get out of here on time." I snapped the phone shut and turned on the light. On the table next to the other side of the bed was a note.

_Hey There Sexy,_

_Last night was amazing. _

_Next time you are in town come find me. _

_You know where I work. _

_Kisses_

_Bella_

I was disappointed she didn't stay all night but maybe she had to work early this morning. Waking up at your place of employment can't leave the best impression on your boss. I quickly grabbed my things and made my way to check out. At first glance Bella wasn't behind the counter – but Alice was.

"Hey Alice. Where's Bella?"

"Hey sir snores a lot." she laughed. "Sorry, Bella came home late last night saying you were snoring loudly. Anyhow, she works this evening."

"Damn. Tonight, really?"

"Yeah why?"

"I am checking out now. I have to be in Chicago by this afternoon."

"Oh...well that sure sucks. Jasper told me to tell you hi though..." She laughed her little pixie laugh again. I just smiled at her.

"Do have a pen and paper so I can leave Bella a note before I leave?" she handed over some paper and I left my note for her.

Alice tried to look over my shoulder as I wrote. Nosy little pixie. Maybe I should ask for an envelope to seal it in so she can't sneak a peek before Bella even gets to read it. Wish I could have had at least one more kiss before I had to leave. Oh well...

_Hey Beautiful,_

_Next time I am snoring badly – shove me._

_I'd rather wake up with you then without._

_I'll be back in Seattle next month. _

_Can't wait to see you again._

_Hugs_

_Em_

"Alice, do you have an envelope?" She handed me one of the hotel envelopes, I stuck the letter in and sealed it up. I wrote Bella's name on the front and handed it back to Alice. "Please make sure she gets this." She let out a little whimper like I was the evil Grinch that stole Christmas when she couldn't read it. I quickly grabbed my bag and made a mad dash out to the bus with the rest of the team.

**Bella's POV **

Oh. My. God!!! That was by far the best night of my entire life. Too bad it's over now. Who can sleep after that? Not me for sure. Emmett I guess was incredibly tired because he was laying on his back with his mouth wide open and the loudest snore I have ever heard . He sounded like a grizzly bear it was so loud.

It was around 3:45 AM when I looked at the clock. I had to sneak out of here now so I wouldn't get caught by a co-worker or James of all people. If I stayed the night in the hotel there was sure to be suspicion about that. So I quietly got out of bed and sifted through all the clothes on the ground looking for everything that was mine. After about ten minutes of that and doing some extra primping before leaving (Had to tame the crazy sex hair I had.) I sat down at the little rustic-looking desk that was in the room and wrote a simple note for Em to read when he wakes up.

_Hey There Sexy,_

_Last night was amazing. _

_Next time you are in town come find me. _

_You know where I work. _

_Kisses_

_Bella_

It was quick, short and to the point. I got up and made my way to the nightstand on the opposite side of him and I left the note a corner of the paper tucked under the lamp that was there. I leaned over the bed and left a little peck on his cheek. He gave a sigh in his sleep. _Oh man that was so cute._ I don't think I have smiled like this since who knows when. After that I eased my way over to the door and unlocked the dead bolt and snuck out of the room without a sound. I made my way to the elevators and pressed the ground floor button once getting inside. Once the doors closed I squealed so loudly I'm sure if anyone was waiting for the elevator they could have heard me.

When I got into the lobby it was totally empty except for Angela who was working that night at the front desk. She must have been pre-occupied with whatever she was doing because she didn't even notice that the elevator dinged. So I easily got out of there without having to strike up a conversation. Thank God. Now to just make it to my apartment in one piece was the goal tonight, well, this morning since it was already after midnight. My mind was racing with the previous events of the night. I must have been on auto-pilot because I was home already and climbing out of my old red Chevy pickup.

I tried my hardest to quietly unlock the front door without waking the energizer bunny from her beauty sleep, but when I walked in the lamp in the living room flicked on and there she was in her pink Victoria's Secret silk pajamas and fuzzy pink slippers waiting for me. She looked at me like I had done something wrong.

"You have sex hair Bella, and you have that post-coital glow about you. What the hell did you do?" She almost yelled as she flipped open what I assumed was Jasper's cell phone to show me a picture of me and Emmett dancing and making out.

I turning a bright shade of red and came back with, "Well for your information I just had the greatest night of my life, and it was freaking AWESOME!! That was the best date ever, and I have sex hair because well yeah you can probably guess that already." I had a big cheesy grin forever planted on my face.

"Well spill it Swan. I want to hear every detail of the night." She pleaded.

"Ok fine but I'm not going into detail with the amazing sex I just had. That's just weird." Then I started retelling the events of the night. "So when I got to the hotel he was waiting for me in the lobby with a carnation and he looked so sexy in his long sleeve blue button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black slacks. God he looked so hot! When we got outside there was a black limo waiting for us. It was very unexpected but sweet. So we went to Dimitriou's Jazz Alley while Jasper was still tending the bar, oh and that guy Mike from the game was our waiter...can you believe it? Anyways I ordered the Green Salt Monster and he had a bud. So after Jasper came to the table to deliver our drinks we ordered food. After we were done eating and stuff he asked me to dance. I felt that spark of electricity again when we danced."

She was just gawking at me urging me to continue.

"We danced to a remake of Miles Davis' Stella by Starlight. As the song came to an end he was still holding on to me and it felt as if there was this magnetic pull gradually taking me to his lips. That kiss was so unreal that I could practically feel every sensation from the tips of my toes to the roots of my hair." _I didn't want to tell her this part but I was basically already head over __heels for the guy. Maybe already in love with him. Is that even possible? We've only known each other less than 48 hours. Crazy._

"Holy crap Bella. That's so awesome. You should see yourself right now. You are positively glowing and the happiest I have ever seen you before. Awww, how cute Bella is in lo-."

I stopped her right there. "Don't say that. We have only known each other less than two days. It's not possible."

She just shook her head and answered, "I fell in love with Jaz the second I laid my eyes on his sexy ass. Trust me it's completely possible."

I couldn't really argue with her on that one because it was completely true. But seriously I really don't think it was possible for me.

"So on with the story I kinda whispered into his ear 'Let's get out of here', he settled the bill and we were outta there. Once we got to the hotel I pretty much jumped him in the elevator. He fumbled with the key in the door so I had to open it. Then I had the most amazing sex ever. It was like we were on a totally different planet. It was so unbelievable Alice. Never in my 24 years of living have I ever felt like this. It's kinda scary."

She just looked at me and then walked over and gave me a very big hug for such a small person. So I told her about getting up to leave because I didn't want to get caught leaving the hotel at an odd hour and leaving the note on the nightstand and his thunderous snoring calling him Sir Snores-a-lot, and about Angela not even seeing me sneak out to my truck. Finally around 5:30 she said she had to start getting ready for work. I kindly excused myself so I could go catch up on some much needed sleep. This didn't really work because I was still thinking about last night. I decided to take a nice cold shower to clear my mind. Finally I was able to shut my eyes for a while.

I woke up to my phone vibrating and signaling that I had a text message. Before reaching for it I saw that it was only 7:00. What the hell? Who could be texting this early in the morning??

I opened my phone to find three texts all from Alice. The first one said _Good morning sleepy head. The team checks out this morning._

The second one said_ He looked kinda sad to see that you weren't working this morning._

And the last one said_ He wrote you a note. Can I PLEASE open it to read it?_

I replied to her in one long text stating:

_Hey Alice you do realize it's only 7 right. No you cannot read MY note to ME. ALICE! It's none of your business anyways. After I read it then maybe. Alright. Now I am going back to bed stop bothering me._

I went back to sleep with thoughts of Emmett and if I would actually ever see him again. I really hope so. I woke up when Alice came crashing through the front door, bounding down the hall and frantically knocking on my door. I slowly emerged from my room. I wasn't doing anything until I got a few cups of coffee into my system. I knew she had brought the note home because she was waving an envelope in the air. I snatched it out of her hands and shoved it into the pocket of my sweatpants.

"Wait what the hell are you doing here so early? I know it can't be 4:30 already." I stated.

"Oh yeah I got off a little early and drove like a bat outta hell to get here so you could read your little love note from Emmett." She was smiling wickedly at me now.

After many cups of coffee and a few bowls of cereal later I decided to open the note he had left me. I read his chicken scratch handwriting over and over again, smiling like a fool.

_Hey Beautiful,_

_Next time I am snoring badly – shove me._

_I'd rather wake up with you then without._

_I'll be back in Seattle next month. _

_Can't wait to see you again._

_Hugs_

_Em_

What next month? When next month? Men sure know how to be subtle. Exactly how long until I get to see him again I don't know. That sucks. What to do? What to do? He can't wait to see me? Is it September yet? Wonder if he will be here around my birthday? That would be an awesome birthday present to say the least.

**A/N: **Please review. We both like this story entirely too much to stop and we want to make sure everyone else likes it just as much....


	4. 43,200 Minutes and Counting

**A/N: **Hello fellow readers. We would first off like to thank everyone who has reviewed. It's so exciting to see what everyone thinks of our story, and gives us the inspiration to keep going on with this story. You guys are seriously AWESOME!!! And – Whoever posted this story on the New Moon IMDB messenger board – WE LOVE YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

Anyways this whole chapter is BPOV of the month away from the stud muffin known as Emmett Cullen, and the next chapter is all EPOV of his adventures in Chicago. As a reminder – MsNaomi05 is writing all of the Bella POVs and EmmaleeWrites05 is writing all of the Emmett ones.

Ok enough with this...Hope you enjoy…Now on with it....

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer still owns everything twilight, we just like to use the characters for everyone's enjoyment.

**Chapter 4 – **43,200 Minutes and Counting

**~Bella POV~**

_**Day five of the countdown…**_

It's only been 5 days since our awesome date and the little rendezvous between the sheets afterwards and I can't help but question if I will actually ever see him again. I can't help but feel like the note he wrote was just some kind way of saying goodbye or if he actually did want to see me again. Damn my self-consciousness getting the best of me again!! I know I really shouldn't feel like this but I can't evade it. To me, men are all the same, looking for some defenseless girl to screw over. But Emmett couldn't be like that, could he?

I really wish this tingly feeling would go away, the feeling like there is constant static going through my body or to some people it's known as butterflies. But this felt more like a swarm instead of just a few. It only happens when I think about Emmett or when we are actually touching. Well we all know there won't be any touching for at least 3 more weeks. Argh the anticipation is killing me. I need to get out of here and do something. Maybe pick up a few more shifts at work to stifle my constantly running brain.

I could tell Alice was starting to get worried about me. The note he left for me had been read and re-read over a hundred times. So much that it was starting to look all worn and tattered. I have been moping around the apartment since the day Em left and I always see her looking at me apologetically. I hate that! But she is my best friend and has every right to be worried about me, I guess. I would try to help her if she was feeling this way.

Alice would always invite me to hang out with her, Jasper and occasionally Rosalie (Jasper's fraternal twin sister) to get me out of the apartment. I went out a few times with them but I really didn't want to feel like a third wheel when it came to just chilling with Alice and Jasper. It was fine when it was the four of us. We would go bowling or out to a new club that just opened up, but still I wanted to see Emmett again and it was killing me not to be able to see him every day. Look at that - I sound all kinds of sappy right now. What the hell is wrong with me?

_Get a grip Bella. If it's meant to be we will see each other again. _I thought to myself.

A small smile grazed my face for just a minute at that thought, but slowly disappeared when my phone started going off beside me. It was the chorus of the song "I'm an Asshole" by Dennis Leary.

_I'm an asshole_

_(He's an asshole, what an asshole)_

_I'm an asshole_

_(He's the world's biggest asshole)_

_A-S-S-H-O-L-E, everybody, A-S-S-H-O-L-E_

I only had one person's ringtone set to that song so I looked at the caller I.D. and sure enough it was James. The song went off a second time before I decided to pick it up. _God what does he want now?_

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, its James. Jane called in sick again this morning so…" There was a sudden silence in the phone and then "do you think you can come in this evening? I know it's your day off and all but I would really appreciate it if you would." He sounded kind of desperate, and a little agitated. Jane always called in sick and totally screwed people over. I think it was her form of saying "Fuck the world and everyone in it". So I did what any nice person would do. I accepted his plea.

"Yeah I will come in. Give me a half hour and I'll be there."

"Thanks hun you are a life saver." I just had to laugh. He never calls me hun. What gives?

So after getting off the phone with James it was already around 4:30. I took a quick shower and put on the dreaded monkey suit we had to wear, and was out the door 5 minutes later getting into my hunk of junk old ass truck. Traffic wasn't that bad thank god or I would have had a very irritated James on my ass for being a few minutes late. That's never fun.

Work went by quicker than normal. I was home and in some comfy sweatpants and an old ragged Beatles t-shirt and my totally awesome fuzzy blue slippers before I knew it, and hunkered down on the couch where there was a permanent ass indent from me. I decided tonight was a movie night and about time to order that Orange chicken and chow mien I have been craving since before that date with Emmett. My stomach started churning at the thought of Chinese food…or maybe it was even the thought of Emmett….Who knows for sure? Both are magically delicious.

So I got out the take out menu for Chiang's Gourmet Restaurant, and grabbed my phone. The lady on the other line took my order of orange chicken, bbq pork chow mien, and some egg rolls and told me it would be about 45 minutes until it was delivered. I hung up the phone and patiently waited for my food to arrive. While I waited I decided to pop in a movie, something funny to watch so, Superbad it was. That movie always made my day and I definitely needed a mood lifter. Seth is a funny mother fucker.

About 25 minutes into the movie- _the part where Evan is talking to Becca about the party and some guy pushes Evan and he accidentally punches her in the boob_-there was a soft knock on the front door. Before I went to answer the door I grabbed my wallet and when I opened the front door, a tall lanky guy with greasy black hair was standing there. The delivery guy looked really familiar, but from where I wasn't quite sure. He obviously remembered me too because he got a big toothy grin on his face._ C'mon Bella think. Where do you know him from? _Then it hit me. He was that Mike guy's friend from the game. Eric I think his name was.

"Hey, Bella right? Nice to see you again, anyways here's your food and your total is $24.76." He said nonchalantly.

"Hey thanks, Eric. Sorry about my friend at the game. She goes off on these wild tangents and doesn't stop until she has said what she has set out to say. There is no stopping that girl. Crazy pixie. But anyways it was good to see you again." I replied and handed him 30 dollars and said, "Keep the change. No worries. Have a good night." He nodded his thanks and walked down the small hallway and back to his little tan Nissan pickup.

Now back to my Chinese food and the hilariousness that is Superbad. "McLovin!" I shouted.

_**Two weeks later…**_

The next few weeks went by in a blur. I went out with Alice, Jasper and Rose a few times but was still in a funk, and was incapable of having fun. So one night while getting ready to go out with the gang again Alice noticed my obvious mood and boldly stated, "Alright Miss grumpy gills, if you don't freakin cheer up right now I will throw one of your favorite books away every day I see you with that gloomy look on your face! Are we clear!?! Or do I have to start now!?!"

She stalked over to my overabundance of books on my rather large bookshelf and picked up _Withering __Heights. _One ofmy ultimate favorites, also one of my most read books. The pages were all worn and the binding was starting to come apart. She walked out of my room and down the hallway opening our front door to walk over to the garbage chute, taunting me and she was about to drop it in when I yelled. "Damn it Alice! Alright! I will try my hardest to be myself, but I can't promise anything. Happy now!?!" I was seriously pissed now, but I tacked on my best cheesy fake smile and finished getting ready for whatever they had planned for tonight.

"Yeah that will work. Now let's finish getting ready. We have a fun filled night ahead of us." She sounded more chipper than usual. _She must be getting laid tonight for sure. Lucky bitch!_

When everyone was all primped and pressed, Alice was in a strapless polka dot dress, Rose in a red halter top dress with her hair falling into loose bouncy curls on her back, Jasper in a fancy light blue dress-shirt with a brown blazer and tan slacks, oh and can't forget the hat, me in a blue spaghetti strap summer dress with my hair in a loose pony tail and we all climbed into Jasper's midnight blue Dodge Durango and headed for our first destination _Perche' No Pasta & Vino_. Only one of the best Italian food restaurants in all of Seattle. _Well in my case anyways. Italian food is very sensual and tastes so darn good._

We ordered a nice bottle of red wine to go with our meals and gossiped about anything and everything. Well us girls did anyways. Jasper was just sitting on the sidelines doing whatever it is guys do in this situation. Must likely thinking about Alice naked or something sports related. Or Alice naked playing sports. Ew.

Rose was talking about some girl at work named Lauren at this point in time. "She is the world's dumbest non-blond blond, and I have had my fair share of blond moments but seriously girls, it's just ridiculous. Anyways back to the story…We were talking about some totally random topic and she just had to chime in at that moment. Her answer made absolutely no sense so I said 'Hey Lauren not all dumbs are blond ya know' and she retorted by picking up a strand of her hair and said in her nasally voice 'But I'm not blond." Everyone at our table started busting up laughing. That was by far the funniest thing I have ever heard. I had tears rolling down my cheeks and was grasping at my sides because I was laughing so hard. _Well I'm sure glad I'm a brunette. _It took a while for everyone to maintain their composure again after that. "That girl has nothing going for her but her looks. She is hot but the second she opens her mouth it all flies out the window."

Dinner went by rather quickly after that and then we were cramming into the car again. Thank god we decided on Jasper's SUV (more spacious) instead of Rose's fire-engine red BMW. Now for us all to act like kids again. We decided to go to the little carnival that was always held under the Space Needle, for some game time and rides galore. Everyone has to act like a child sometimes. If I didn't feel like a kid anymore I wouldn't know what to do.

Once we were there I challenged Jasper to a water pistol duel. Of course I won because right as Alice said "Three" the water was already squirting from my pistol. Ha on Jasper. I won a little plush monkey that had Velcro on its hands and feet so I could put it around my neck or whatever.

Next was the baseball throwing in Jasper's case. Alice would whine if she didn't get something tonight that he won for her, and he is a damn fine baseball pitcher. He used to play in high school. He ended up winning a giant teddy bear for her and also had the pleasure of dragging it around for her the rest of the night. Poor pussy whipped Jasper. Rose, Alice and I went into the fun house next, which was surprising seeing as we were all in dresses, but who cares right. The mirrors where always my favorite part. There were trick hallways and my clumsy self always being in front would always walk head on into it. Alice was looking into one of the mirrors that makes you look all dilapidated. In this case she was stretched out tall. I decided to chime in saying "Hey look Rose she got her wish, to become taller…for a millisecond anyways." I chuckled which received a sucker punch to the shoulder from Alice earning me a dead arm the rest of the time and a muffled laugh from Rosalie which sounded more like a snort.

Next was this room that had a bunch of punching bags and other obstacles in our way which was a breeze for me because I wore somewhat sensible shoes, but the other two in their high heels took a little bit longer than expected. Alice tripped a few times but gained her balance again once she was through. Now for the interesting part - the moving tunnel with the walkway that doesn't actually move, in high heels, dresses and a klutz like me could end up very badly. Rose got through fine, Alice's heel got stuck in one of the rungs of the walkway and it took a few minutes to get it out (without hurting the show in any way).

Then it was my turn. I let a few other people go ahead of me first because this part always made me dizzy. I grabbed onto the railing and put one foot forward then the next and about halfway through my head started reeling and I closed my eyes. My stomach was starting to feel a little queasy. So trying not to embarrass myself I felt my way to the end of the tunnel. Running into a guy and accidentally taking him down with me.

_So much for not embarrassing myself tonight huh. Let the humiliation begin._

Rose and Alice hurried over to the heap that was me and some guy on the floor and asked if I was alright. My cheeks were now a glorious shade of red. I was slowly ushered to my feet by the anonymous guy. He was tall, bulky, and very attractive with long dark brown hair and deep brown eyes with russet colored skin.

"Hey are you alright? You took quite a spill? Any bumps or bruises?" He kindly said.

"No I think I'm fine. Sorry for pummeling you in the process of my clumsiness. I am incredibly sorry about that by the way." I shied away a little.

"Oh, No worries, no harm no foul, right? I am Jacob by the way, and who may I ask would you be?" He asked.

"B-Bella. Nice to meet you Jacob." I stumbled over my words a little from the embarrassment.

"Please call me Jake. These here are my friends Embry and Quil. We live on the reservation in La Push. Yeah I know we are far from home, but we needed a night away, ya know." His friend's waved shyly and then Alice piped up, "Well Jake we are this danger magnet's best friend's Alice and Rosalie." She shook his hand firmly most likely paying me back for my comment from earlier.

_Damn. Thought I was off the hook with the whole shoulder punch. Guess I was wrong_.

So after my little blunder with Jake we all hung out the rest of the night because of Alice's big mouth. It was almost midnight and I was getting sleepy and had to work the next afternoon. So everyone was saying their goodbyes and goodnights. Jake then surprised us all by asking for my number. Alice squealed and answered for me "206-5473" I gave her the death stare until she said "Oh come on Bella you need to get out more. I am just giving you a little push."

"Thank you Alice." I said through gritted teeth, and gave a reassuring smile to Jake.

He smiled back and said "It was really nice to meet you Bella and I look forward to seeing you soon."

"Yeah same here." Was all I said, and I turned and walked away.

When we all got home we all went our separate ways. I walked into my room and slammed the door behind me. Getting into my pajamas and crawling into bed, setting the alarm. It wasn't too long before I drifted into sleep dreaming of Emmett. It seemed to be a routine now. Dreaming of Emmett in all his glory and remembering how I felt when we were together that last night. How his body felt beneath my fingertips. Taking in his very manly scent. How everything just sort of happened. Then right before I was about to climax in the dream I heard something that normally wasn't part of the dream. A loud annoying sound. Damn my alarm clock. I turned over and grumbled swatting it off. So a cold shower it was going to be that morning. Leave it to my alarm clock to leave me all hot and bothered after an amazing dream.

A few days later my phone vibrated in my pocket and sang out "Who are you" by The Who. That was my ringtone for unknown callers. Wonder who could be calling me now? Never thought it would be who I thought it was. Every spare thought in my brain thought it would be Emmett, but boy was I dead freakin wrong. I answered after the third ring and low and behold it was Jake.

"Hey Bella. It's me, Jake. I was wondering if you would like to go to a concert with me on Saturday night in George. I think it would be fun plus more time for me to get to know you on the 2 hour 20 minute drive there."

"Um yeah that would be cool. I work in the morning so I will get off around 4ish maybe earlier if I can get someone to cover for me." I retorted. I really needed to get away for everyday life even if it was only for a night.

"Awesome, so I will pick you up at around 4:30, even though we might miss some of the opening acts. Oh well, it will be nice to hang out with you anyways."

"Ok cool see you then." After giving him the directions to the apartment I ended the call.

_I'm going to kill Alice for shouting out my number. She is really going to pay for that. Payback is a bitch._

_**Saturday**__**afternoon…**_

So James got Angela to come in a little early today so I could go home and get ready for the concert with Jake. I still had no idea who we were even going to see. It was a surprise to me. I hate surprises, but oh well right. It's only a onetime occurrence.

Alice was running around the house from my room to her closet and back. She really is the energizer bunny masquerading as my best friend. She constantly fussed about my wardrobe, so she made me dress like her for the day. She had me in a strapless black dress that went down to about mid-thigh on me and was lose but also along the lines of form fitting. Alice shoved a matching lacy strapless bra and black panties at me before putting the dress on. Was she trying to get me laid or something with this outfit? Thank god she handed me a pair of black flats, so there was no chance of me breaking my neck in heels tonight.

She sat me at her vanity next and did my makeup. She didn't go all out with the colors like she or Rose did. Instead it was a more natural look for me. A little mascara, light brown eye shadow, some black eye liner and lip gloss and that did the trick. I didn't want to look like a hooker for my date. We were already halfway there with what I was wearing.

Next she tackled my hair. She had it in loose ringlets letting it fall down my back. Lastly she thrust a small black purse into my hands so I wouldn't have to take my everyday purse which had everything under the sun in there. It was like the black hole. It probably had old movie stubs from 3 years ago and candy wrappers galore. What can I say? I need my sugar just like I need my caffeine.

Around 4:30, I heard a knock at the door. Alice bum rushed to the door before I could even get up off my bed, and answered the door bouncing in place. I came around the corner and there was Jake, semi- dressed up but managed to also look casual in a short-sleeved black shirt and butt hugging blue jeans, and his hair pulled back into a pony tail. He had a small bouquet of daisies in his grasp.

I walked up to him and nicely took the flowers from him. Alice snatched them and then pushed me out the door saying "Have fun!" Before the door locked behind me.

I stood there stunned for a second and then Jake started walking down the steps to his newly restored VW Rabbit. He opened the passenger side for me and then walked over to the driver's side. Once the car was started Saving Abel's "Addicted to You" was blaring from the stereo. Jake put the car in gear and we were off to the concert.

We made small talk for the 2 and a half hour drive to George, Washington…(ha-ha interesting name for a city). I finally asked the question that had been bugging me since he asked me to go with him. "So what concert are we going to exactly?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you huh." He took out his wallet and handed me one of the tickets. I read each name from the ticket giddily.

_Holy crap Nickelback, Hinder, Papa Roach and Saving Abel all in one night. This is going to be one great concert._

"Holy crap Jake. This is awesome. Thank you for inviting me. I'm so excited." I said with a smile still looking at the ticket in my hand. I felt like Alice bouncing around with all that extra energy.

We finally made it to George around 6:30. We had only missing a few songs. Saving Abel's song "New Tattoo" blared through the amphitheater while Jake went to go get us some beer to enjoy the show. What is a concert without beer?

About an hour and a half later Hinder was playing now and everyone was up bouncing in place or rocking their heads back and forth. When I am at a concert I get all kinds of crazy. I was dancing and throwing my tiny fists into the air, trying my hardest not to accidentally punch some random person in the head to their song "Use Me". Jake was beside me laughing at me but also enjoying the music.

Finally the main reason I was so excited for the night. Around 9:30 Nickelback stormed the stage getting the crowd all hyped up before starting into their songs. The crowd went wild when Chad Kroeger started "Something in Your Mouth" and flipped the microphone up behind his back and catching it in front of him placing it back in the stand before strumming on his guitar. The crowd knew all the lyrics to every song sang that night. It was amazing.

Around 11:30 the last song of the night was "SEX" and all the girls were screaming ecstatically, and when the chorus came he didn't sing it was the crowd singing it. It was crazy.

_S is for the simplety  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want_

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
_Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes, yeah_

After that ended people started clearing out of the amphitheater. We finally made it back to his car in one piece. People were scattered throughout the parking lot. Guys trying to sell t-shirt were lined up all along the exits of the parking lots. Jake was generous enough to buy me a t-shirt inside so we wouldn't have to deal with the stupid people outside. We made it back to the freeway 15 minutes later and were on our way back home.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Jake is shaking me saying "Wake up sleepyhead. Your home."

"I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and said groggily "Thanks Jake I had a really good time tonight. That was really fun."

"Hey no problem Bella, maybe we can do this again sometime."He responded with a wicked grin.

_Oh crap he thinks there is something going on between us. Damn how do I break this to him gently?_

He started leaning in to give me a goodnight kiss but I moved at the last second because I saw it coming and he ended up kissing my cheek instead. "Jake I'm sorry if I lead you to believe that I wanted more. I really didn't mean to, but I would still like to be friends though." I said with slight embarrassment in my voice.

"Sure, Sure." He said looking kinda hurt.

I got out of his car and turned around apologizing again before making my way back to my apartment.

That was the night I realized I was head over heels for Emmett Cullen quarterback for the Chicago Bears. It felt so unreal. I had never felt this was for anyone before, but I was starting to get used to the feeling.

About a week later my phone rang with the lyrics from Joan Jett's famous song "Bad Reputation", it totally fit Alice to a tee. I answered it immediately.

"Hey Ali- What's up?"

"Dude you will never guess who just called to make reservations for the weekend of your birthday!!" She yelled into the phone so loud I had to take the phone away from my ear for a second for fear she would rupture an eardrum or something.

My heart rate immediately sped up because I knew at that moment who she was talking about. I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"AHHH! He's going to be here for my birthday. This will be the best birthday ever! Alice I'm so excited. I can't believe it. He does want to see me again!" I practically burst with happiness. I was like Alice when she went on a shopping spree. I was so ecstatic that I forgot Alice was even on the other line.

She cleared her throat which brought me back to reality. "I have never seen you excited about a birthday before Bella. Yes, he is coming for your birthday and then some. He booked the room for an extra two days before and two days after, like September 11th through 15th. SO he will arrive before the rest of the team, that's if the team is even staying here again. All I know is that he is!" I could tell she had a gigantic smile on her face which brought one to my face as well.

_Emmett Cullen is coming back to see me! For my birthday! I repeat - The best birthday ever!_

**A/N: **Feel free to tell us what you think, maybe even some ideas of what you would like to see as the story progresses.


	5. 720 Hours and Counting

**A/N: **Hey everyone. This is the dreaded month away from each other Chapter from Emmett's POV. And yes, there will be a reunion in it. Hope you enjoy seeing the month apart from both character's POV. As a reminder, EmmaleeWrites05 is writing Emmett and MsNaomi05 is writing Bella. Enjoy......

**Disclaimer: **Yet again we must remind everyone that the Twilight world and character's belong to Stephenie Meyer and not us.

**Chapter 5 - 720+ Hours and Counting**

**Emmett POV **

It has been a week since I last saw Bella. I still can't believe that I accidentally washed her phone number off my hand that night. If I had just put it into my cell I could be talking to her right now instead of listening to Edward playing his piano – again. I really need to kick him out. Although, it is a good thing he is here to take care of my place when I am on the road. He just gets on my nerves sometimes.

These last few days have been nothing but endless training and time spent at the gym. By the time our game happened, I didn't even realize that a week was over. I can only hope that these next three weeks go by just as fast. I figured out my schedule over the next few weeks. Endless practicing and some games. I wouldn't know the rest of the month until we got the schedule with the winning teams we would play against. Hopefully we would be able to play against Seattle again before October.

I was up in my room getting ready to go out with the team. We won again today on our own turf against the Denver Broncos 29-13. So, apparently that meant we were going out for celebratory shots at a local club - that I was not looking forward to. Ever since I got back from Seattle Edward has been all over my ass about 'what's her name?' or 'she had to have meant something cause your acting odd'. He really likes getting in everybody's business. I just told him that there was no her. I didn't want to share Bella with him yet – or anybody for that matter. I didn't want it to seem like it was all a dream. Man, I sound like a pussy. But I didn't want to go to the club because honestly – none of those girls are Bella.

I heard a knock at the door and I took one last look in the mirror. A pair of blue jeans and a dark gray polo shirt. I hope this screams leave me alone. I bet it doesn't though.

"Hey Emmett! Are you going to spend all day in front of the mirror getting ready?" Edward was yelling up the stairs to me.

"I'm coming I'm coming." I said as I trudged down the stairs. Edward, Jared, Steve, Kyle, Robert and Zak were all waiting for me.

"Okay Em, let's go." Edward said as he opened the door.

We made to the club about 20 minutes later. We passed the line right up and made it inside without having to wait. That's one of the good things about being a pro football player. Special perks.

Jared ordered a round of Jack Daniel's shots and we settled in all joking and laughing about certain plays. One by one each guy eventually made it to the dance floor with one girl or another. Each one as skanky as the last. Before too long it was just Edward and me - then a little red head walked up.

"Hi there boys." She wasn't horrible looking. Red curly hair, her eyes were about the color of honey and her body was decent - enough. I wasn't paying attention. "My name is Victoria. What's yours?"

"I'm Edward and this is my brother Emmett Cullen."

"Like the football player?"

"Yep, that's me." I said sarcastically as I took another swig of my beer.

"So.....you wanna dance?" I think she was trying to be seductive – she sounded too annoying for me to tell.

"I was just gonna leave. But I am sure Eddie here would love to dance with you." I slapped him on the back as I set my beer down. I pulled open my wallet to grab a twenty to pay for my drinks. There sitting in my wallet was the letter from Bella. I had been carrying it around since I found it on the bedside table. It looked all worn and read through several times. I smiled staring down at my wallet and threw the twenty on the table. Edward gave me a funny look as I made my way to the door.

I am in love. With Bella. I have to be. I have been thinking of her non stop since I got home. I am also turning down prime willing women. If any of the guys found out I am sure I would never hear the end of it. Three more weeks.

The next few weeks passed in a complete and utter blur. Breakfast, practice, lunch, gym, shower, dinner and sleep. And just to mix it up a bit. Breakfast, airport, random city, random winning game, dinner, celebrations (that I always leave early) and sleep. But there was always one continuing constant in the two weeks of practices and games – Bella. She was always on my mind. I didn't dance with any girls when we would go out to celebrate and I still adored the fans screaming at me, but now I didn't take much notice on whether they were male or female.

I was sitting at my table in my kitchen eating breakfast when my phone started to ring. It was the first several seconds of Metallica's song "For Whom the Bell Tolls". I chose this ring tone for my coach because the bells tolling in the beginning of the song are the same bells that toll on our home field whenever we score a touchdown or a field goal. I thought it was very fitting.

"Heya Coach, what can I do for you?" I took another bite of my Wheaties.

"Emmett my boy, we just got the schedule listings of the next upcoming games. You'll be glad to know that we are cooling down a little so you will get a few days off. Only thing is that there is a game smack in the middle of your several days off. I won't mind one bit if you fly in the day of the game and leave the day of the game so you can enjoy what little time you have off until the holidays. You guys have been working hella hard. Most of the guys are doing that in fact."

"Thanks Coach. So who are we playing and where?"

"Well, we are up against the Seahawks again. Apparently the need to have their asses handed to them one more time."

I dropped my spoon in my bowl. _The Seahawks. Seattle. Bella!!! _"Really?"

"Yeah, but unfortunately the game is on September 14th and you have the 12th and the 13th off and the 15th. Kind of sporadic, I know. Anyhow, just thought I'd let you know so you can make reservations or whatever. Most of the guys are taking time off so..."

"Nah, thanks Coach I appreciate it."

"No problem Cullen. See you at practice tomorrow."

"Okay, Bye." One more week and I will get to see my sweet sweet Bella. Well, hopefully I can make her my sweet sweet Bella. As of right now though, I need to make some reservations. I finished eating my breakfast and booked it upstairs to my computer. Why didn't I think of this earlier? Oh, that's right –cause I am an idiot. I flipped open my laptop and desperately started seeking the Internet for the phone number to the Monaco Hotel in Seattle. Maybe she will be working today and I can talk to her. Or maybe talk to Alice so I can surprise her. Who knows?

I eventually found it and looked at the clock. It was 10 o'clock here so it had to be about 8 o'clock there. I know at least Alice always works mornings...

Ring, ring.....

"Thank you for calling the Monaco Hotel in Seattle. My name is Alice and I'll be the one that can find you a comfy room today. Now how can I help you?"

I let my laughter fill up the phone. "Alice, Alice, Alice....I am so glad you picked up."

"Well, I knew it was going to be you Emmett."

"Yeah and how did you know that sprite?"

"I can see the future."

"Is that so?" I laughed.

"Yep, just like I know that you are going to ask next whether or not Bella is working right now."

"Okay, that is not telling the future, that's just anticipating my needs." She laughed at this.

"Yeah yeah. But Bella isn't at work right now. But I do have to wonder what took you so long to call?"

"I don't know. For some stupid reason I didn't think to call the hotel. Been hella busy too. But I am now because I need to book a room."

"Bout time!" She screeched on the phone. "Bella well be pleased to know you are coming back."

"How is she?" I was hoping she wouldn't say that Bella had moved on.

"She's good – now. I had to threaten to throw away a book a day if she didn't cheer the fuck up."

"Well, I am actually getting some days off, but I have a game in the middle of it. But I thought I would come up there and spend some time with her."

"Okay, what days? I'll set you up with a reservation now."

"I will be flying into Sea-Tac around 6:30 pm on September 11th, I have a game against the Seahawks again on the 14th and then I have to leave on the 15th. Flight leaves at 8:30 pm, so....can you book me a room?"

She practically screamed my ear off on the other end. It also sounded like she was jumping. "Oh, Emmett this is so great! Bella's birthday is the 13th! You will get to spend her birthday together!!!"

I grinned. Her birthday. I needed to do something fun with her. Let her know how much I enjoy being with her. "That's awesome! What should I do for her?"

"Well, she hates surprises and her birthday. And presents. She doesn't like anyone spending money on her and she hates being the center of attention – she trips far too much for that!"

"Thanks Alice – you just knocked everything I had in mind out the window. What do I do?"

"How about this.....I will spend the weekend at Jasper's so that you can stay with Bella. I will still book you a room because I don't want it to be implied that you will be staying there. But if I know my Bella – you probably will be." She literally was talking a mile per minute. And I wanted to yell ' She's my Bella' at her when she called her hers, but I was trying to be respectful. I still didn't know for sure if she wanted me that way. Great. Now not only are my insecurities bursting to the top – they are bubbling over.

"Anyhow....How about something relaxing? Me, Jasper and his sister have been kind of dragging her out all over the place since you left trying to get her in a better mood. Why don't you do like a movie marathon weekend with junk food and take out. Cook her breakfast on her birthday and just enjoy each other's company? I know she would like that."

"That actually sounds like a great idea Alice. I would love some time to just relax too."

"Good. And I know she already has that weekend off. But she does have to work Monday morning and Tuesday night. So...but...yeah, I will even go shopping before hand and stock the fridge and cupboards. Junk food galore and all the fixens for an awesome breakfast.....Go ahead - say it – out loud."

"Say what Alice, thank you?"

"No, no, no. Repeat after me...." She laughed.

"Alice is..."

"Alice is...." Completely crazy and weird?

"...The most wonderful fabulous future telling girl that thinks of everything..."

Okay, now she had me laughing "...The most wonderful fabulous future telling girl that thinks of everything..."

"...And I will give her free reign over the opportunity to buy me a new shirt whenever she sees fit."

"What? Alice, you don't need to be buying my new clothes."

"Just repeat it Cullen!" she sounded like a menacing little pixie.

"...And I will give her free reign over the opportunity to buy me a new shirt whenever she sees fit....okay, you happy now?"

"Yes, thank you. Okay, your room is booked. See you in like a week."

"Yeah, Thanks again Alice. Oh, and don't tell Bella about the surprise."

"I won't tell her what you have planned but I will let her know you are coming."

"What – no, Alice, that's half of the surpr- Alice? ALICE!?!?" Dammit. She hung up on me!

It was now Friday. My flight was leaving at 4 pm and I was getting into Seattle around 6:30. Perfect timing. Once I got my rental car and got to the hotel – Bella would be getting off of work. I can't wait to see her.

I spent all night last night researching places in and around the Seattle area that I could have a cake delivered. I know she hates surprises, presents and all that jazz. But I wanted to at least do something special for her. I finally found a place called 'Chocolate Bakery' that delivers. I picked a cake and scheduled it for delivery on her birthday. I hope she likes chocolate – what girl doesn't?

I was in my room packing when I heard Edward come in my room. "Where are you going? Thought since you have a few days off you were going to be lazy around here and catch up on some video games?"

"No, man, I have plans."

"Where you going?"

"I'm going to head to Seattle. I have a game there on Monday."

He looked at me with a questioning glance. "So, you are going to spend a whole weekend in a city you don't know, with nobody you know?"

"Yep." I let the 'p' pop for emphasis.

"Liar. What is her name?"

"Edward, seriously, where do you get these delusions? Maybe if you spent more time with people instead of the numbers you are calculating every day, then perhaps you wouldn't have such a wild imagination."

"I still don't believe you are going to be there alone."

"No. You are right. I did make a friend. His name is Jasper. Meet him at a jazz club – he's the bartender there and he is a football enthusiast. Perhaps I will see if he is up to something? If not, I will still go explore the town on my own."

"So..... you're gay?"

"Don't be ridiculous Edward I could almost say the same about you since you came home with Victoria the other night but you left her on the door step." I pushed passed him down the hall getting ready to leave.

"Then why won't you just tell me her name? And I left _Victoria_ at the door because she was nasty and I won't have anything to do with her."

"Tell mom and dad Hi for me when you go to dinner tomorrow night." I snapped at him as I walked out the door. It is none of his business about Bella. Yes, eventually I want him and the rest of the family to meet her, but right now – I need to establish a relationship with her – minus Edward.

The entire plane ride I was antsy. I couldn't keep my legs still. They were constantly bouncing up and down. The poor flight attendants had to think there was something wrong with me. I ended up drinking a neat scotch just trying to calm my nerves. God, you would think I was a man getting ready to propose with the amount of nervous I was feeling.

Proposal. Why did I think about that while trying to calm down? I leaned back in my seat, closed my eyes and let my mind wander with the possibilities. Bella was the star of that day dream. I imagined what it would be like to not play football anymore. I saw us living in Seattle, big white two story house with a giant wrap around deck, blue shutters and a red door. Hell, let's throw in the white picket fence while we were at it. I was standing on the front lawn playing catch with a little boy about six years old with dark curly hair and beautiful brown eyes. Bella was pushing a little three year old girl on the swing set. She had long brown hair like her momma and the same smile. And Bella. She was gorgeous and round with another child. She was glowing in my dreams. It felt like my heart was going to burst right out of my chest.

I awoke to a flight attendant shaking my shoulder informing me that we had landed. I shook the dream out of my head and shot up. I grabbed my carry on and quickly left. By the time I got the rental car and was leaving the airport it was 7:30. Bella got off of work at 8. I called Alice day before yesterday and let her know what time I'd be there. She told me she would make sure that Bella would be at the hotel until then. One way or another. When that little sprite started talking like that – it worried me of her potential.

I pulled into the parking garage next to the hotel and grabbed my bag. I was nervous. Me, Emmett Cullen, quarterback for the Chicago Bears. I have played tons of games in front of hundreds of thousands of people, but I was nervous of little ol' Bella. I pushed through the front doors of the hotel and stopped. I just stared at her for a few minutes. She hadn't noticed me yet. She was behind the counter checking in a little old couple. Her hair was pulled back in a fashionable up-do, which I can only assume was the master works of Alice. But she was breath taking. My dream on the plane did not even compare to the real Bella.

There was no lines waiting to be checked in given the late hour. Once the couple was checked in there was no body but some other girl behind the counter, Bella and me standing in there. I took a few steps forward and her head shot up. I don't think she even heard me coming in. Her eyes went wide when I started walking up into full view. I smiled at her and her face broke out into the biggest goofiest grin I have ever seen.

"Emmett!" She whispered rather loud. She dashed out from behind the counter and jogged up to me. She almost tripped when she went down the step by the counter. She caught herself and her cheeks flamed a brilliant red. God, I missed that. I dropped my bag on the floor as she threw herself into my arms. I hugged her as tight as I possibly could without breaking her. It all felt like a scene from a cheesy romance movie. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"You actually came?" She asked as I sat her back on the floor. I was in no way letting her out of my arms though. She smelled so good and it just felt right to have her in my arms again.

"I figured Alice would tell you I would be coming."

"Yeah, she did....but...You....just never called, I figured...." She pulled that bottom lip into her mouth and looked down.

I reached my hand under her chin to bring her face back up. "I, like the idiot I can be, accidentally washed your number off my hand and didn't have the brains enough to call the hotel. Can you ever forgive me?" I tried to use puppy dog eyes on her. I have been told I am apparently very good at it.

"Of course I can. How long are you staying?" she smiled.

"Till the 15th. I have a game on Monday, but I thought we could spend the weekend together? Hang out and have some fun?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"Yeah, I'd love that. What do you have planned?"

"I know you hate surprises, but can it be a secret until tomorrow? I got your address from Alice and I will you pick up, say, around 10 am, your place?"

"Okay....fine...." she huffed like a little girl who didn't get what she wanted. It was rather adorable. "Can you at least tell me if I should wear comfortable shoes and clothing or if I have to have Alice play Barbie Bella?"

I laughed out loud at that. I could easily see that little evil pixie doing that to her. She probably has a chair she has to strap Bella down into just so she can. "No worries, tomorrow will be a totally relaxing day. Wear whatever feels comfortable to you. We won't be out in public for too long."

She cocked an eyebrow when I said that. "That's not what I meant Bella. But I like where you head is at." I laughed and she turned another few darker shades of red. I got lost staring in her eyes then. To me, no one else was in the room. Her arms were around my waist and I was gently rubbing my thumbs along her jaw line. I started to lean in for a kiss when we were rudely interrupted.

"Heeeeeey Belllllaaaa...." The girl behind the counter called, "Are you going to introduce me or what?"

I felt like growling at her. She probably just didn't realize that we have not seen each other in over a month and was unaware of what she just stopped us from. But I had to play nice. She was a co-worker and possibly friend of the woman I want to be with.

"Oh, sorry, Angela." She grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the counter. "Angela this is Emmett Cullen, Em, this is my friend Angela."

"Nice to meet you Angela." She seemed like a nice girl. A lot quieter then Alice – more Bella style.

"You're a football player, right? The Bears?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Yeah, Ben, my fiancé watches football and I recognized your name. Sooo.....are you two like, dating?"

I looked at Bella and she looked at me. We hadn't exactly covered that subject yet and I had no idea how to answer it. We were looking at each other for long enough again that apparently Angela couldn't take the silence any longer, "You don't have to answer I was just curious. The way you greeted each other – could have sworn you have been together for a long time." Or been away from each other for a long time....but she didn't know that.

Bella's face broke out into that goofy grin again and I looked over at Angela. I still had not released Bella from my grip, "Yeah, Angela, I guess you could say that Bella's my girlfriend.....as long as she says it's okay...?"

We both looked at Bella and she looked from Angela to me. While looking in my eyes she answered her, "Yeah, Angela, he is my boyfriend."

**A/N: **See that little button below, it's rectangular in shape and says _'Review this Story/Chapter'_? Please click and do what it says....thanks :)


	6. Emmettland is Candyland

**A/N: **So, so sorry that this took so long to get out. EmmaleeWrites05 went on vacation to Vegas for a few days – and came back injured! Sprained her bicep tendon in her right shoulder and she cant move her arm hardly at all! So, Please leave lots of love for a quick recovery in the reviews because this chapter was incredibly painful for her to write.

P.S. The last name mentioned in this chapter as a guest at the hotel – it is a real person's last name. MsNaomi05 really ran across this couple at the hotel she actual works at...we do use a lot of real things that have happen to the two of us in this story. Like, the car Alice drives is EmmaleeWrites05's car. And the part about Edwards birthday (the sliding down the stairs and the movie scream) was MsNaomi05's actual birthday party when we were younger. Just though you guys would appreciate knowing that a lot of what you read are true events that we have been through.

As a reminder, EmmaleeWrites05 is writing Emmett's POV and MsNaomi05 is writing all of Bella's. Enjoy.....

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. We just borrow the character's to go to Emmettland whenever possible.....

Oh yeah, and we don't own any of the movies listed in this story either. We just love to watch them.....

**Emmettland is Candyland...**

**Bella POV **

After Alice called me that night a week ago I was so psyched that Emmett was going to be here for my birthday. I even let Alice drag me shopping with her for some new outfits and what not. I was on a natural high so to speak. I must have gotten a dose of Alice's happy juice because I was right along with her picking out things I liked, with her opinion of course. She was a fashion diva so whatever she thought I agreed to.

She even dragged me to the dreaded Victoria's Secret for some matching undergarments, and lingerie. You would think I was getting laid or something? Then my mind went off into Emmettland. I was daydreaming about that gorgeous body one minute and then spending 150 dollars on underwear the next. What the hell? Alice and her witchy ways.

After a long day of shopping with Alice, I was spent. As soon as we got home I made dinner which was frozen pizza because I really didn't feeling like doing anything else. Afterwards we sat in the living room and watched Juno. That movie is all kinds of awesomeness and the music is just that much better. When the credits started rolling down the screen I took my leave because I have to get some sleep for work the next morning.

I yawned a 'goodnight' to Alice before shuffling my way to my bedroom that was down the hall. I got into my number 23 Bear's jersey and sweats and climbed into bed setting my alarm beforehand. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light, and six restless hours later my alarm was screaming at me to wake up. I lazily jumped into the shower, then got dressed and put my hair into a wet pony tail, scrambled to the kitchen for my cup of coffee and headed out the door all within a half hour. I made it to work 5 minutes early today.

Another glorious day in the life of Bella Swan - I thought to myself with some much needed sarcasm.

I was in the midst of explaining an elderly woman's bill to her. Her last name was enough to send me into hysterics alone. I didn't want to say it out loud for fear of pronouncing it dead wrong. Who has the last name Fukacunt? So I decided just to call her ma'am. She saw my distress and calmly stated "it's pronounced 'Fuke ah coont' it's German." Wow my mind was definitely wrong. I was going to say Fuck a cunt…wow that would have been embarrassing. I felt my cheeks turn hot with the blush rising to them. Anyways back to the story at hand.

She thought that the room service was complementary. Ha that's a funny one. Nothing is free in this world anymore. I was trying calmly to explain this fact to her without blowing my top. _Time for that vacation now if a little old lady was annoying the hell out of me._ It took me and James to square things away with her.

Thank goodness tomorrow I don't have to do the checking out. I have the night shift and worked with Angela who is one of my really good friends and knew that Emmett was going to show up sometime that night. I got the tingly feeling at the thought of seeing him again after so long of being without my Emmett fix. I even started watching games with Jasper when the Bears were playing some random team. I watched the game they played against the Broncos. They totally slaughtered them. Go Emmett! I mean go Bears! Ha Ha.

_Wow this whole love feeling is kinda rejuvenating. I like it. _

I was totally excited to see him again but also dreading the reunion because I hadn't heard from him since he left the last time. He could have at least called or something. I got an uneasy feeling that Alice was just messing with me for the comment at the carnival a few weeks back and had to wonder if she was getting her revenge by telling me that Emmett was really coming back. If that's the case I was so going to kick some pixie butt. So I did some investigating on the computer at work, and sure enough Emmett Cullen popped onto the screen with a reservation from the 11th to the 15th. Seeing as I was at work I had to keep my excitement bottled up or people would think I was crazy psycho chick. Wait I already am!

So sitting alone in my room that night I let out the pent up excitement and was jumping up and down on my bed adamantly. I heard a small knock on my door and stopped abruptly and went to my door. Of course it was Alice in all her glory looking at me questioningly.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Alice's small bell voice rang out.

"Um….nothing why?" I said trying to escape the 20 questions. Boy was I dead wrong.

"Because it sounds like a herd of elephants just ran through your room. Were you doing a marathon in your room or something? What is your deal?" She looked a little irritated.

"OH that…I was just jumping on the bed. Ya know needed to feel like a little kid again. Oh and I'm just totally excited that Emmett checks in tomorrow night sometime. One of the only reasons I thank god I will be at work tomorrow evening!" I yelled with enthusiasm.

She then barged into my room and joined me in my excitement. We then both got on the bed and started jumping. Not soon later we heard a loud boom on the floor. We must have pissed off the people below us so we suddenly stopped and collapsed onto the bed in a fit of laughter. I haven't felt this good in ages. Ok it was only a month but whatever.

The next morning I didn't have to be to work until noon so I caught up on my sleep. Around 10:30 Alice again knocked on my bedroom door and opened it quietly. She crawled into my bed with me and handed me a cup of java. _Man I love my roommate! She knows me oh so very well. _

We just sat there in silence until the coffee was gone from our mugs. Then she looked at me with a giant smile on her face. "So Bella, you excited to see Emmett today?"

I shot out of bed and started clapping my hands uncontrollably. Wow I feel like a giddy kid on Christmas morning waiting to open my presents. In my case, seeing Emmett again. "Hell yeah I'm excited. I'm more than excited I'm…words can't even explain it."

She shot me yet another smile and replied, "So I was right. Bella's in love!" Her voice echoed throughout the room.

I paused and looked at her..."Yeah I think so; it's weird Alice I can't get him out of my head."

"That's how it was for me when Jasper walked into my life. Now we are inseparable." She said happily.

"Wow." Was my reply.

Around 11 o'clock I started getting ready for work with the normal routine. Shower, dress, hair/make-up, eat and then start my old beater truck. With of course, Alice barging in and fixing my hair saying I had to 'be presentable'.

God it was the most boring day at work by far. Patience is something I don't have much of so around 2pm I started getting antsy. Angela kept glancing over at me as if she wanted to ask me what my problem was but never said anything.

I finally started getting on other people's nerves so I decided to go into the back office and do something productive like organize and clean because the office was starting to look a little cluttered. I told James of my activity and he complied without a fight. It took me about two hours to get everything in order back there.

It was an incredibly slow night so Angela didn't really need my help at the front desk. Around 6:30 I took my lunch when my stomach started growling something fierce. I walked to the little deli that thank god was still open and ordered a Pastrami Reuben sandwich with all the fixings. Swiss cheese, 1000 island dressing, sauerkraut and Pastrami on rye bread. Yum! I also ordered a side of potato salad and a Dr. Pepper. To say I was hungry was an understatement, I was freaking famished. I sat down and devoured everything in the span of my half hour lunch break. Then I made the short walk back to work.

It was now 7:10 and it was still a little boring but business was starting to pick up. I was doing the normal checking people in and answering questions about the city. Thank god this is occupying time or I would be glancing at my watch every minute wondering when Emmett would be here. Around 7:45 I was checking in this cute little old couple. It was their 45th anniversary and they chose here to be together. Awww how sweet.

When I was finished checking them in I got the tingly feeling again and looked up to see if there was anyone else in line. When I my eyes landed on him they went wide with exhilaration. He's here!!! I can't believe it. Before I knew it I had a huge smile plastered on my face and said his name a little louder than expected, and ran from behind the desk tripping on that stupid stair we climb up to get there but caught myself before I fell flat on my face. Embarrassment shot through me and my face was probably the color of a cherry tomato by now. I finally made it to him and wrapped my tiny arms around his torso with all my might. The next few minutes we were talking and he told me how he didn't call because he washed my number off his hand by accident and didn't think to call the hotel, and told me he wanted to spend the weekend with me but wouldn't tell how he wanted to spend it then Angela chimed in.

"Hey Bella you going to introduce me or what?" She asked.

I was so caught up in the moment I forgot she was even standing there. "Oh sorry Angela…Angela this is Emmett Cullen, Em this is Angela."

We went over the pleasantries and then Angela asked something I was not prepared for in the least. "So are you two like, dating?"

Me and Emmett looked at each other not really knowing the answer to that myself. Then my brain started concocting my life with Emmett in it and a grin graced my face. Then Emmett said something that caught me totally off guard.

"Yeah, Angela, I guess you could say that Bella's my girlfriend.....as long as she says it's okay...?" My mind was going crazy now. So I looked into the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen and said, "Yeah Angela, he is my boyfriend."

After I got off work I went home after prying myself from Emmett and got into my old rusty truck. When I got home Alice was standing at the door waiting for me. I leapt into her arms and squealed with glee. She reciprocated with the same squeal and we both walked into the apartment. I told her about his surprise for in the morning and about the boyfriend/girlfriend thing. She was so happy and then she told me her and Jasper were going away for the weekend. _Score a weekend alone with Emmett. Wait a second, she is a sneaky little pixie she probably planned this with him_. I tried to grill her but she was a closed book. She did however help me pick out something comfortable to wear for tomorrow morning.

I woke up around 8:30 the next morning and Alice was long gone to work so I was to get ready all by myself. At least I knew that I was not going to walk out the door after Alice attacked me with gallons of makeup and hair-spray. I got dressed in the faded old jeans and black tank top that we had decided on last night and added some flip-flops to the mix. I didn't even bother with make-up and put my hair into a loose braid. This was definitely comfy for me.

Around 9:50 I heard a knock on the front door and checking myself in the mirror one more time I walked out of the bathroom to answer it. There Emmett stood clad in cream colored cargo shorts, a Black wife beater, and flip-flops. Apparently our versions of comfy are basically the same.

**Emmett POV**

I woke up at 7 o'clock. 7 AM! I could not sleep anymore. I was excited and anxious to spend some real time with Bella. Just her and me and sometime to get to know the real us. I took an extra long shower trying to prolong the time. I quickly got dressed in a pair of shorts and my black undershirt. I didn't even bother looking in the mirror. Today was supposed to be a comfortable relaxing day. No worries.

I went over to my laptop and decided to do a little researching. First to find a map to Bella's place, then somewhere for a brunch, then a movie rental place. Bella lived in an apartment complex on 11th ave and there was a Denny's and a Blockbuster on 15th avenue. After I programmed the directions in my iPhone, I left. It was 9:15 and I didn't care anymore if I showed up early.

I pulled up to her apartment and made my way up to her floor. I knocked on the door and waited. It flew open seconds later to a very beautiful Bella. She had jeans, a black tank top and flip flops on. We were almost mirror images of each other.

"Wow....guess we think a lot alike." She blushed a little at my comment.

"Yeah, I guess so." She turned and grabbed her wallet and keys off the table. She locked the door behind her and turned to meet me, "So where to?"

I grabbed her hand and entwined our fingers. She smiled and looked down. It felt like I was in high school all over again and picking up my first girlfriend for our first date. I had the stupid butterflies in my stomach and everything. We had already seen each other naked yet we are getting all goofy about holding hands as couple. "You'll see..."

I lead her down the stairs to my rental car. I unlocked the doors and she just froze. "You drive this?" She asked in awe.

"Something wrong with this?" I gestured to my rental car. It was a 2006 dark blue Toyota Tacoma v6 with a TRO off road package lifted with mud tires. I picked this truck every time I had to rent a vehicle. I had been considering buying myself one, but I already had the jeep.

"This is my dream car. I LOVE this truck." So hot. She knew a good vehicle when she saw one. She climbed into the front seat and I made my way back around to the driver side. I climbed in and got us out onto the road, I reached over and grabbed her hand and smiled. I heard her stomach growl and I smiled at her.

"Oh good, you're hungry." I laughed. She blushed a little.

"Quite, actually."

"Good cause we are going to get something to eat." I said as I pulled up in front of Denny's. She literally lived right down the street from it.

"Oo, I love Denny's. Best French toast ever!" We made our way inside and had breakfast. She had the French toast and I had the combination omelet with hash browns. Breakfast passed in easy conversation. I found out that Bella's mom, Renee, lived in Phoenix part of the year and travel the rest of the year with her husband Phil who was a minor league baseball player. Bella's father, Charlie, was a cop in Forks not so far from here. I told Bella about my brother Edward in more detail, no birthday party stories this time. He was my manager and helped me with my finances and sponsorships. I explained that my folks lived in Chicago too. Carlisle was a doctor and Esme was an interior designer. All in all, breakfast was very enlightening.

"So what now?" She asked as we walked the little distance between Denny's and Blockbuster. They were on the same block. I just smiled at her. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed the back of it. We strolled in comfortable silence until we got to the outside of Blockbuster.

I pulled her to a stop and looked at her. Her big brown eyes just looked at me with curiosity radiating from them. "Alice kind of filled me in on all the traipsing around town she has forced you to do since I left. So....I figured you might really enjoy a weekend in that would be relaxing?"

"You have no idea just how good that sounds." She let out a little sigh.

"Good. So here is my idea. We each go in there..." I motioned towards Blockbuster, "And we each get to pick four movies of our liking. We don't get to know what other picked until we get home. We will also go by the store and get a massive amount of all the best kinds of junk food. Pj's will definitely be included so will pillows and blankets to get comfortable on. Sound good?"

"That sounds awesome." She smiled a huge grinned and pulled me into the store. We went our separate ways once inside and started to pick our favorites. I tried really hard not to spy on Bella and what she was picking. Once I saw her in the romance section I thought I was doomed to watching chick flicks all weekend. Then I saw her dart over to the comedy and the horror. Never mind. This could be very interesting. We made it up front with our eight movies when I figured it out. They were never going to let us rent this many.

Bella just took the movies and walked up to the counter. "Hey Ben."

The guy looked up from the counter and smiled at Bella and then took notice of me. "Hey Bella...How are you?" He looked between Bella and me again.

"I'm good. So I have a favor to ask."

He looked at Bella and then me again. This guy was starting to bug me a little. He lowered his face to hers and whispered kind of loudly, "Angela told me you were dating him, I didn't believe it, but.....wow." I walked up behind Bella now and extended my hand, "Hi, I'm Emmett."

He shook my hand and mumbled a 'nice to meet you'. I think he was shocked.

"Anyways, Ben....I need a favor..."

"Shoot...."

"We want to rent these eight movies for the weekend. You know, a movie marathon weekend. Can you put four on my account and four on Alice's so that I can get them all?"

He slid the stack towards him, "Yeah no problem." He started adding them to the list when he looked over and laughed, "Did you guys each decide to pick four movies each or something?"

Bella looked at him, "Yeah why?"

"Well, it's just that one of your selections....well you picked the same movie twice."

I laughed, "Sweet what movie did we both pick?"

"The Boondock Saints." Wicked. Bella has great taste! You can usually tell a lot about someone by what three or four movies they would choose. "I'll just put this one back so then it is only seven movies for you."

I quickly paid, much to Bella's arguing and got in the truck. Next to the super market. We grabbed a basket and started loading it up with all the essentials. Chips and dip, popcorn, kettle corn, Twinkies, Dr. Pepper, Reese's, Junior Mints, frozen pizzas, hot pockets, peach rings, licorice, cheez its, Blue Moon Beer for later, starburst, mint chocolate chip ice cream and oreos. You'd think we were feeding an army, but with me around....this was good enough.

I paid again, even though Bella was now trying to throw a fit that I was paying too much. We loaded up our plunder and made it back to her apartment. I grabbed my bag out of the back seat that had some spare clothes, deodorant and a toothbrush in it. Bella looked at me and raised her eyebrow, "Planning on letting me know you were staying the night?" She laughed and grabbed a couple of the bags.

"Well, I thought I'd come prepared. Besides, can't hardly have a movie marathon weekend without pj's." I grabbed the rest of the bags and we made it up to her apartment. We made quick work of putting away the groceries. She pointed out the bathroom so I could change into my pj's and she went in her room.

I brought my dark green and blue flannel pajama bottoms and I figured my black wife beater would have to stay. I usually just sleep nude but I didn't know how well that would go over with Bella. I smiled, I wonder what she slept in.

I stepped out in the living and sat on the couch waiting for her. Neither one of us had looked at the movies yet to see what we picked. I knew it was half the fun to find out from each other. Bella's bedroom door opened then and my jaw dropped. Who knew innocent little pj's could be so sexy. Alice had to have something to do with it. She was wearing a pair of short shorts that were a dark blue color that said 'peace' right across the ass in pink and a blue tank top that matched. Along the edges of the tank top was some pink lace. It looked like something girls would buy a Victoria's Secret.

I laughed a little out loud and she stopped. She put her hands on her hips, "What so funny mister?"

"Do your shorts really say 'peace' across the ass?" I was trying so hard not to laugh.

She turned a little to look at them, "So what if it does?" She smiled.

"You know what that makes you?" She shrugged. "You're a "peace" of ass." I couldn't hold in the laughter any more.

She opened the hall closet and started throwing some big plushy blankets at me and on the floor in front of the TV. She was beat red and laughing right along with me. I grabbed the blankets and started to spread them out on the floor. She went into her room and came back seconds later with a bunch of pillows. I grabbed the bag of movies and sat on the floor. She sat across from me Indian style. "You know how long it's been since I have had a movie marathon and actually laid on the floor with a bunch of blankets?" I asked her.

"Alice and I do this at least twice a month if not more." I laughed and handed her the bag with her movies in it. We had Ben bag them separately so that we could surprise each other.

"Okay, You first missy." She rummaged through her bag and then looked at me.

"Okay, so you already knew one of my picks because you picked it too. Awesome choice by the way....Okay first choice for me....I have to be a girl and pick Pride and Prejudice because I absolutely love the book."

I laughed, "That's fine cause Keira Knightly is hot." She laughed and gestured to me for my first pick. "Okay....mine is The Professional. Gotta love Leon." I even said the last part in the same French like accent he uses through the film.

She laughed, "That's a good movie actually." Sweet good taste. "Okay, my second pick....Major Payne. One of the funniest movies ever."

I laughed and quoted, "Boy, I am two seconds from being on you like white on rice.."

And she finished my quote, "...in a glass of milk on a paper plate in a snow storm." We busted up laughing at each other for being able to quote that movie so well.

I finally was able to pull myself together and go on, "Okay okay okay, my second choice, is The Fifth Element. Gotta love those action movies."

"Yeah and the half dressed girl kicking ass throughout it." She smirked and I laughed. "Okay and my final pick. You can't laugh at me though..." she pointed at me in a somewhat menacing way, "My final pick is Interview with a Vampire."

I laughed loudly, "I freaking love vampire movies. Bring it on."

She laughed at me, "Okay so what is your final pick?"

"How about I quote it and you try to guess since your movie knowledge is so good?"

"Okay, bring it!" She sat up all straight like she was ready for a test.

In my best Adam Sandler voice possible, I quoted, "Sooo Hot. Want to touch the hinney." Bella fell over backwards laughing so hard. She threw her arms up in air and yelled, "YES! I LOVE BILLY MADISON!"

We couldn't decide what movie we wanted to watch first so we wrote down the names of each one and threw them into a hat. I let Bella draw first and we grabbed a pad of paper. We would watch Major Payne first, then Fifth Element, followed by Interview with a Vampire, Billy Madison, Pride and Prejudice, The Professional and finally the Boondock Saints. She went and grabbed a handful of the sweets we bought as I set the first movie up. I laid the pillows on the edge of the couch and scooted up on them. She sat down next to me and started dumping all the candies into a giant bowl – mixing them together. I put my arm around her and settled in as the first movie started to play. She leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then popped a Reese's pieces in my mouth. I realized then that I was falling more in love with this girl the longer I spent with her. I found my home. My home was with Bella.

**A/N:** I wanna sit on the floor and watch a bunch of hilarious movies with Emmett while eating a ton of sugar! So, please review and show us your love for Emmett and a sugar induced coma!


	7. Two Can Play That Game

**A/N:** Yay! A new update. This chapter is all in Emmett POV and is by far the longest chapter to date. And – this is my official ***Smut Warning*** cause this chapter contains, two, yes – count it, two very good lemons and a decent amount of Emmett language. I truly hope that you enjoy it because I slaved away at it for several days. Thanks – EmmaleeWrites05

P.S. There is a link on our profiles for the delivery mentioned in this chapter – check it out. (*wink*)

As always, a reminder – EmmaleeWrites05 is writing Emmett's POV and MsNaomi05 is writing Bella's.

**Disclaimer:** There are many things I would like to do with Emmett from this chapter, but in order to keep the suspense; I am just going to say that none of the Twilight world belongs to anybody but Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 7 – Two Can Play That Game**

**Emmett POV**

Bella laid next to me the entire first movie. We share the large bowl of candy and she eventually got up and grabbed some popcorn. We didn't eat much. And I wasn't paying too much attention to the movie either. I was watching the beauty lying next to me. We were both laughing a lot however. Which made Bella bury her head into my chest to stifle the laughter – I just clung to her tighter.

We had already made it through the movie Major Payne and half way through the Fifth Element before we decided to stop and make dinner. Bella told me she wanted to cook dinner and I was not allowed to help her at all. She pushed me into a chair at the table located just outside of the kitchen, "Sit here, you don't get to help me. You insisted upon buying everything today so the least I can do is make dinner." She was so cute when she was bossy.

"Yes Ma'am." I said with a stupid grin on my face. She shook her head laughing and made her way into the kitchen. I watched, and took notes of where everything was. I had already decided that I was going to make breakfast in the morning – so knowing where all the pans were was a good idea. Bella turned and smiled at me when she caught me watching her. I figured I would engage her in a conversation while she cooked. Might as well learn so more about each other.

"So, Bella...tell me about your friends and such here. Like the last few weeks – what did Alice make you do?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes and went back to cutting up the meat. "Her, Jasper and Rosalie dragged me out like every night – or weekend – I might be exaggerating but still."

"Okay, so who is Rosalie again?"

"That's Jasper's sister. She is a character. She is the tallest women I have ever met, which is weird considering Jasper is shorter then her. However, Rose wears heels where ever she goes. She is literally a model. Tall, blond, long legs. And she works at this car dealership that specializes in buying and restoring vintage cars. She does it all there. Buys the cars, actually works on them and then she throws on those heels, talks cars to the guys that walk in and she sells each one she restores because of it. She's hot. But it's fun to go out with her because when the guys hit on her – it's funny as fuck to watch her turn them down." I never noticed, but when Bella is talking or explaining things – she waves her hands – wildly. Which made me nervous since she had a knife in her hands.

Her friend sounded kind of hot. I had to admit. I am a guy. But I am with Bella – perhaps Edward would like her. "So why is it so funny to watch her turn down a guy? That's kind of harsh isn't it?"

Bella's magical laugh rang out, "No, really, you should be there its hilarious! Rosalie just puts it to them simple. It's the same line every time" Bella held up her hands in a quoting fashion, "If you really want to take me out you will have to ask my girlfriend if that is alright. She is a bit of a bitch which is one of the things I love about her. So – good luck."

My jaw dropped. "Rosalie is a lesbian?"

Bella laughed and turned towards the fridge. She pulled out an onion and started to cut it up while cooking the meat. "Yeah, and all the guys' faces look just like yours. Mouth wide open and a look of astonishment on their faces." She continued to laugh as she diced up some cilantro next.

I quickly closed my mouth and just stared at Bella at work. I wasn't expecting to hear that one. Too bad for Eddie. Ten minutes later I was starting to get curious about what Bella was making. She had cut up some steak into tiny little strips, grilled it while throwing some diced onions and cilantro to the mix. She also added in a little bit of this green sauce from a jar that looked like the longer it sits the hotter it gets. Now, she was frying up some small tortillas. Must be mexican food. I don't care because it smelled amazing!

I watched as she made a plate with about six small soft tacos, probably for me and another plate with two on them for her. She came over and sat the plate in front of me. My mouth was watering – it smelled so freaking good. "Dig in." She said as she picked up one and took a bite. I quickly took a bite so she wouldn't think I was afraid of her cooking. Boy was I wrong. It tasted better then it smelled! I let out a low sort of moan and Bella laughed, "That good huh?"

"Bella – this is freaking amazing! Where'd you learn to cook like this? It's like I went to Mexico and got it." I hurried and took another bite. Fucking delicious!

Bella let out a small little laugh, "I grew up in Phoenix with my mom. My mom cannot cook to save her life! But our neighbor – Rita Gonzales – She used to babysit me when I was younger – She taught me how to cook some of her family recipes. I found that I really enjoyed doing it. And it quickly became one of my passions. I had moved out here to Seattle to go to culinary school to become a chef when I was 18. I made it through about two years before life happened and I needed to work in order to survive. I tried to find work as a chef or even as a cook's assistant of some kind but nowhere here was hiring or willing to hire someone that hadn't finished school. I ended up getting the job at the Monaco and I met Alice. We hit it off and before long we moved in with each other. That was about two years ago, almost three actually. I would like to eventually go back to school and finish my degree."

I listened attentively as she explained her past. I was in awe. I grew up in a house where money didn't really matter because we were never without. But this gorgeous girl sitting in front of me had to give up her dreams just because she couldn't afford to go to school and live. That is not fair and if I had anything to do with it – she would go back to school and pursue her dreams one day.

I was finished with my plate and it was delicious. "Is there any more?" Bella laughed and grabbed my plate. She came back with three more. "Okay, that's it – there's none left. You have one hell of an appetite. I'll have to remember I need to cook for four when it's just us two."

I quickly finished off the plate yet again while Bella started to clean up the kitchen. I walked behind her at the sink and snaked my hands around her waist. "You know..." I moved her hair aside revealing her neck. I placed a quick kiss at the base of her neck, "...You are an amazing cook and one of the most beautiful women, inside and out, that I have ever met? I wish there was a way I could help you go back to school so you could get your culinary degree. I should not be the only one privy to your amazing cooking." I placed another kiss on her neck as she rinsed off the last plate and stuck it in the drainer. She turned in my arms and put her arms on my shoulders.

She placed a quick kiss on my lips and buried her face in my chest, "Thanks Em. I appreciate that." We stood there in the kitchen embraced in a hug. In the little hug I think we conveyed everything to each other that we couldn't say at that moment. And in that moment, as cheesy as it sounds, I knew in my heart that I wanted this forever. I would go to the ends of the earth to make Bella happy. I never wanted to see that look of sadness upon her face again.

Bella broke me out of my deep concentration and grabbed my hand leading me back to the living room. We settled in on the floor again and started to finish the rest of the movie The Fifth Element. I fell back into my deep thinking again and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Bella smiling. Maybe she was now thinking about the future like me?

When the movie ended Bella quickly put on the movie Interview with the Vampire and we settled back in. Bella had her head rested on my chest as we watched the movie. I let my hand trail up and down her back making small circles. By 9 o'clock Bella's breathing had slowed and she fell asleep. I quickly turned the movie off and gathered her in my arms. I made my way to her room. She was as light as a feather. I pulled the blankets back and tucked her in. I wasn't sure if she would be comfortable with me sleeping in here, so I kissed her gently on her forehead and decided I would sleep on the couch. I barely made it to the door before Bella's groggy voice stopped me.

"Emmett...."

"Yeah hun?" I turned and saw her face barely as the moon's light shinned through the blinds covering her window.

"Where you going?" She asked sitting up some what to look at me.

"You were asleep and I didn't know if you would feel comfortable with me sleeping in here or not."

She laughed quietly, "You're funny. Get back over here and come to bed." I shut the door and walked back over to her bed. I pulled my shirt off and climbed in next to her. She turned on her side facing the edge of the bed so I curled up beside her. She scooted her body next to mine and she sighed. We fit together rather nicely. "Good Night Em" She whispered barely loud enough for me to hear. I kissed her neck and whisper 'good night' as we both feel asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

***

I was running down the field with the football in my hands. I was getting so close and could feel the other team hot on my trail. I knew if I could make this touchdown we would win. I just needed to push myself to run a little faster. I was almost to the line when I heard someone talking. It sounded as though it was right in my ear while I was running down the field. "Emmett....." That's odd. Why would Bella be on the field with me during a game? I shook my head and pushed myself to run just a little harder. I heard Bella again; she let out a little groan and looked to my left and right. She wasn't there. I made it across the line and turned to face the other team. I had made it without them tackling me. But the team wasn't there. No one was – expect for Bella. She was wearing nothing but my jersey and she was walking up to me. She looked so fucking sexy. She came up and put her hands on my chest. She flung her head back in a typical porn star fashion and moaned again, "Emmett...." This is too good to be true. I must be dreaming.

My eyes shot open. I was dreaming. Dammit, why did I have to wake up? That was proving to be one of the best dreams yet. I sighed and looked at the alarm clock on the bed side table. 6:12 am. Wonderful. I buried my face back into Bella's hair and inhaled. She smelled like strawberries. I was letting myself drift off again when Bella sighed and slightly ground her ass into me. My eyes went wide and I laid as still as possible. She had to still be asleep and having what I hoped was a fucking great dream. She squirmed a little in my grasp and bucked her hips into my slightly again, but this time, instead of sighing she moaned.

I sucked in a deep breath as I felt my body respond to her tiny little movements. She bucked her hips again and moaned my name. MY NAME! I let out my own tiny little moan at the thought that she was having a sex dream with me. She bucked her hips back into me again and I grabbed her waist to hold her there. If she continued that I could not be held responsible for my actions. I would have to wake her up. I slipped my hand underneath her shirt and let my hands trail circles on her abdomen. I slipped her hair away from her shoulder and started kissing her neck softly. She let out a moan within seconds.

I kissed up to her ear and let my lips graze across her earlobe. "Bella..." I whispered as softly as possible so I wouldn't alarm her when she woke. I kissed her neck below her ear and then grazed my lips across her earlobe again, "Bella......wake up sweetie...". I began kissing up and down her neck, to her collar bone and across her shoulder. Her moaning was starting to pick up and get louder while her hips were grinding into me harder. It was the sexiest thing ever. I moved up and pulled her earlobe into my mouth and gently nibbled at it while I continued to rub my hand across the exposed flesh of her abdomen. She let out a loud moan that quickly turned into a gasp when she woke up.

Once she got oriented and figured out what was going on she sunk back into my grasp and her hand entwined with mine that was under her shirt. "To what honor do I owe this fabulous wakeup call?" Her husky voice asked as she tilted her head to award me better access to her neck.

I mumbled across her neck as I continued my kissing, "mmhmm....well.....if you hadn't been grinding into me and calling my name I might not have woken up for several hours."

She quickly hid her bright red face in her pillow and groaned. "Ahhhh.....please tell me I wasn't talking in my sleep again?"

I rolled her onto her back and looked at her in her beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes, "Sweetie, you were doing more than talking..." I told her. My voice was deeper than normal and she had to have noticed that I was rather hard right up against her leg.

She turned and buried her face in the crook of my neck, "Ah, but that is so embarrassing." We were both lying on our sides now facing each other with her face buried from me. I had one arm under her as I let the other one trail across her side, down to her tight little ass and down to the back of her leg. I hitched her leg up and around my hips. I was kissing up her neck to her ear when I whispered in her ear, "Don't be embarrassed. That was by far one of the sexiest ways to wake up."

I felt her giggle into my neck and kiss it. "What's another sexy way you would like to be woken up?" The leg she had up on my hips tightened and she pulled me closer to her. I leaned in and captured her lips with mine. "Oh....another way huh? You planning a special treat for me?" I murmured against her lips. She ran her hands up my bare chest tracing each muscle line. She broke from the kiss and leaned in and placed light kisses across my chest, "....Possibly...." she whispered.

I started to lose focus of her question has continued kissing across my chest. "Well...?" She whispered again. I let my hand roam up her back pulling her shirt with me. She stopped briefly to let me pull it over her head. I rolled her onto her back and started kissing down her neck towards her chest. "You are very good at distracting me there Mr. Cullen...but you still haven't answered my question."

I let my lips lightly graze upon her hard nipples and she breathed in deep. "Well....besides waking up to you having a very moving sex dream about me......all guys like to be woken up by a blow job." She let out a little laugh but halted instantly when I lightly bit down on her nipple. She pulled in that bottom lip of hers again stifling the moan that was threatening to come out. I blew air over her taunt nipple and she whimpered again, "...and...." I continued to kiss and nibble at her chest – just taking things slow. "...It would also be amazing to wake up to you kissing and nibbling at my neck....of course straddling me naked always gets you bonus points too."

She quickly grabbed my shoulders and yanked me up to her mouth. Our lips collided and fell into perfect sync with each other. I parted my lips and felt Bella's tongue urging to taste me. I guess she likes dirty talk even if that was nothing compared to what I could say. I felt her hands wander to the top of my pajama pants and start to undo the draw string. I rolled to my back to make it easier for her to help me out of my pants. I was not expecting her to full on pull my boxers off at the same time. Last time was quick and fast and this time I wanted to take the time to enjoy and explore her body. I saw her smirk when she noticed how hard I was already. She straddled me and leaned in to capture my lips again. The only thing separating us now was her shorts and underwear.

I put an arm around her waist and one behind her head and I gently flipped us over. I moved myself lower and kissed my way down her body to the top of her "peace" of ass shorts. I smiled to myself as I slowly started pulling them down. When I noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear I let out a low growl. I heard Bella let out a cocky little smirk and I looked up at her. She looked like a vixen. Her hooded eyes were dark and she had this look on her face like she was out to get exactly what she wanted and nothing was going to stop her. She exuded confidence and it was so sexy.

I let my hands trail up and down her thighs quickly as I gently pushed her legs apart. Her head rolled back and her eyes closed as she anticipated my next move. I leaned in and smelled her arousal. My tongue darted out of my mouth on its own accord to taste her. Her body bucked towards me and she let out a soft drawn out moan. I quickly picked up speed with my tongue and her moans quicken their pace too. Seconds before I knew she was going to cum I slid two fingers into her hot wet opening. I got maybe two pumps in and curled my fingers just as she released. She was gorgeous. Her mouth was open as she moaned, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands were gripping the sheet as if it was her life's savior.

I licked my fingers clean, she tasted so good, and I kissed her mound quickly one last time as I slid up to her mouth. She threw her arms around my shoulders and pulled me tight against her body as our kissing became more intense. I tried to hold myself off her to not crush her under my weight, but she seemed to want none of that. She put her legs around my waist and I could feel the heat of her entrance right on the tip of my cock. I could easily just trust into her at this moment. I wanted to. I was rock hard and knew I couldn't wait much longer.

"Please..." Bella murmured against my lips. I kissed down her jaw to her neck and sucked her skin at the base, "Please what Bella?" I whispered against her skin. She ran her hands down my back and grabbed my ass firmly. Her mouth was right next to my ear and I could feel the heat of her breath as she whispered into my ear, "Please ...fuck me." I almost came at her words. Did she really just say that? I pulled back and looked into her eyes. Her very heavy lust filled eyes.

I slowly let my cock enter her and her eyes rolled back into her head. She was so tight and fucking wet. My dreams did not do her justice since that last time I saw her. I started thrusting and she moaned loudly. Her hips started rising from the bed to meet each thrust of mine. "Ahhh....faster..." She half moaned and cried. I grabbed a hold of her waist to hold onto her as I quicken my pace. Her hands went to her own breasts as she started to moan "oh" louder and louder.

I grabbed her right leg and put it on my shoulder offering a new position. "Oh my god..." She screamed as I continued to pump in and out of her. I was still holding onto her waist as I looked down. The site that awaited me will forever be burned into my brain. I hung my head a little and let it rest upon her leg she still had draped across my shoulder. "Harder Emmett..." I looked up to her eyes and slowed my pace slamming deeper into her with each thrust. Her breathing was heavy and her breasts heaved with each thrust. Her eyes opened and I knew from the look she gave me that this would not last much longer.

I looked down again to watch as I pumped in and out of her tight little pussy. I was so close and I could feel she was too. I briefly saw one of her hands go towards her mouth and I saw her lick her finger. _Oh my god – what is she doing?_ Her left hand travel down and let my gaze follow her hand. I almost came again the second that she touched herself. Her fingers started flicking across her clit and I slammed into her. I watched the little show she was putting on for me as I continued to pump into her. She was moaning impossibly loud as I felt her walls start to clench down on me. Within seconds I exploded inside her.

Overwhelmed with the feeling, my arms gave out and I collapsed next to her. We were both rather quiet for the next several minutes as we tried to catch our breath and let our bodies return to normal. I had thought the first time we had sex was amazing – I was an idiot. Bella was amazing. This was by far the best I had ever had and I am pretty sure that it only gets better.

After several minutes of the two of us laying there together – Bella's stomach started to growl. I let out a laugh as she grabbed her stomach and moaned in an unpleasant way. "Urrgghh..." She let out.

I chuckled, "You hungry Bells?"

She rolled over and sat up nodding her head roughly, "It seems my body thinks it is starving..."

I sat up next to her and kissed her bare shoulder, "How 'bout you go jump in the shower and I'll cook us some breakfast, sound good?"

She turned and looked me in the eyes, "Em, no. I'm not going to ask you to cook breakfast. You're a guest here and shouldn't have to. Besides, it is your vacation, you should relax." She stood and started to make her way towards her robe hanging on the back of her door.

I quickly got up and moved over towards her. I enveloped her in a hug from behind and swung her up into my arms. She let out a small scream and then laughed once she realized I had her bridal style and was heading back towards the bed. "Emmett....put me down!" She half pouted and screamed trying to laugh all the while.

"Okay." I laughed as I dropped to her on the bed. She screamed and quickly bounded up and stood on her bed in front of me. My eyes were level with her perky breasts, "Well....that's more like it!" I laughed as I leaned in and wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my head in her chest.

She laughed and started to push my head away from her chest. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Why won't you let me cook you breakfast...." I paused and looked into her eyes, "For your birthday?"

Her eyes widened and she even gasped like she was in some kind of old school movie. "_Alice!_" She whispered in an angered tone.

I chuckled a little, "Do you really hate your birthday that much? You didn't want me to know?" I pretended to act hurt.

"No...no....that's not it. I don't like getting older. And I just hate being the center of attention, I hate gifts – sometimes and well....I don't know. I guess I don't really have a good reason."

I leaned in a placed a quick kiss on her lips, "I'm not going to make a big deal of your birthday and, Alice warned me. I just want to make you breakfast.....and-I-might-have-one-tiny-little-insignificant-minute-surprise later on." I rushed out at the end.

She smiled and gently slapped her hand against my chest. "Fine." She pathetically growled. "I'll go take a shower." She jumped up and head to the bathroom.

I quickly pulled some underwear on, my shirt and my pj's and headed out to the kitchen. I started to pull the pans out of their hiding places and got to work. Alice really did stock the fridge with everything possible for breakfast. I'd have to leave her a thank you note and the money to pay her back for the groceries. 20 minutes later Bella stepped out of her room wearing a different set of pj's. She had a pair of black pajama bottoms on that had blue stars all over it and a blue tank top. She looked really cute.

I had made a variety of breakfast food for Bella. I didn't know what she would want this morning so I made a small stack of pancakes, some scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, fried potatoes and I had peeled an orange and cut up an apple. I was well prepared. And I was hungry too. I knew if she didn't eat a lot I could easily finish it off.

"Wow Emmett.....this all looks......freaking delicious." Bella had started pulling some plates out of the dish strainer while I grabbed some glasses.

"I'm glad you think so, but it's probably nothing compared to your cooking." She leaned up and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"Thanks." She moved over to towards the fridge, "What would you like to drink?"

"Orange juice sounds good." We settled in at the table and Bella made herself a plate. She literally took a little of everything on her plate leaving me the rest. My breakfast cooking skills had increased since the last time I cooked but it was nowhere near as good as Bella's cooking. Breakfast passed with light discussion – mostly Bella telling me past birthday "horror" stories as she put it. I guess she had been particularly embarrassed on a past birthday party Alice had thrown for her. She said it consisted of a themed all girls party with a lady that came to it to sell sex toys to them. Bella turned bright red when she told me this. I just laughed – and – I wondered if she bought anything. I finally forced it out of her, much to her displeasure, that Alice had decided that she had to have something. Bella refused to buy it so Alice did instead without her knowing and left it in her bedroom on her bed the following morning. My mind of course worked out the many possibilities that little bit of information provided.

After straightening up the kitchen we made our way to the living room with plans to start on the next movie – Billy Madison. It was about 11:30, we were half way through the movie when the door bell rang. Bella looked at me with wide eyes and got up to answer, mumbling to herself 'I'm not expecting anyone...' in a confused voice. I of course knew who it was. Her birthday cake I had ordered was finally here.

Bella took the package from the delivery man and made her way towards the kitchen table to open it. When she finally pulled the cake from the box and opened it to take a look, she gasped. The cake was round with a chocolate fondant icing top. It was red velvet with pink and red fondant icing ribbons on top. I had asked the bakery to inscribe 'Happy B-day' neatly on the top for her, even though this was not one of their typical birthday cakes.

I leaned behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her, gently resting my head on her shoulder. "You like?"

"It looks freaking yummy!" She laughed. "But you didn't need to get me anything. I hate it when people spend money on me. Alice should have told you that."

"Oh, she did. But it's your birthday, you should have a cake and I can't bake." I kissed her neck.

"Wait....so Alice told you not to buy me anything and you did anyway?"

"Yeah....." She reached into the box and stuck her hand right into the cake grabbing a little chunk of it. I laughed at her, "What Bells couldn't wait for a fork, thought you'd just dive right in?"

"No, that's not it at all." She said as took the tiniest bite I have ever seen.

I spun her in my arms and looked down at her quizzically. "Then what are you doi..." She quickly stopped that sentence by shoving the cake in my face. I dropped my hands from her waist and whipped the cake from my face looking at her, "Two can play that game you know...."

"You wouldn't?!?" Bella backed away from me colliding with the kitchen table behind her. I leaned in and put my hands on either side of her, leaning in for a kiss. Little did she know that I also stuck my hand in the cake behind her at the same time. I pulled out a piece and pulled away from her kiss, shoving the piece of cake in her face in much the same fashion as she did.

Before we knew it – we were in an all out cake war! In the kitchen, we started throwing pieces of her cake at each other. It really did taste quite good, and it was rather expensive, but this, this food fight, was so worth it! The cake was no longer a cake but a pile of red velvet and chocolate. I had a rather large piece of the cake in my hand and had Bella back up against the wall.

"UNCLE! I call a truce!" she screamed. I laughed and lowered my hand. I came up to her and pulled her in my arms. We were both completely covered in cake.

"I think my dear you are wearing more of this lovely cake then you have tasted." she grabbed my hand and took a tiny bite out of the pile of cake and icing mix and smiled at me.

"It was really good – thank you." She leaned in and pulled my top lip in her mouth. She had tasted incredibly good before, with the cake mixed in, she was fantastic. I dropped the piece of cake I was holding in the sink next to me and entwined Bella in my arms, deepening the kiss while I was at it. The cake was all over us. In our hair, on our face, arms and chests. I kissed down Bella's jaw and down her neck. I knew this cake was a good idea, I just didn't know at the time that I would be eating it off of her.

Bella pulled out of our kiss and embrace and grabbed my hand. She started dragging me towards the bathroom. She started up the shower, getting it to the right temperature. She pulled her tank top off and started to drag her bottoms down off her hips. I got the hint and quickly started to shed my clothes as well. Bella dragged me into the shower and pressed me up against the wall – the very fucking cold wall. She started to kiss along my chest and working her way down. Each time I tried to move my hands around her body, she slapped them away. I chuckled, "mmhmm....I like a dominate Bella."

She kissed up on my shoulder, up my neck and to my ear, "You do huh?" Her voice was deep and dripped sex.

I nodded, "Very much."

She swirled her tongue around my ear lobe and my head rolled back, "Wanna know what I like?" She said as she started to slide down my body. My eyes were closed and my head was rolled back. I was trying to pay attention to what she said but her hands roaming my body was obviously distracting.

"Mmhmm....what's that?" I asked as her hands rubbed and touched every part of my abdomen and thighs without actually touching what I was praying for.

"A dirty talking Emmett." She blurted out quickly before taking me in her mouth. I almost came that second.

"Oh fuck!" I wasn't expecting that and oh...my...god. "God Bella, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" She should seriously give other girls lessons on how to suck a guy properly. The things she does with her tongue...

"Oh yeah.....tell me...." I reached down and pulled her up crashing her chest to mine.- feeling her taunt cold nipples pressing hard into my chest. I started kissing and sucking all over her neck and up to her ear. I quietly whispered, "Bella....when you've got my cock in your hot little mouth swirling your tongue over it over and over again..." I sighed and rolled her nipple between my fingers she let out a small moan, "It makes me want to throw you on the bed shove my fingers into your hot little pussy while I lick and suck your clit senseless. Then, turn you on your hands and knees and shove my cock in your waiting wet tight little pussy and literally fuck you like an animal." She felt like putty in my hands after that. She moaned loudly in my ear and seemed to snap back to reality at that point. She reached down and roughly grabbed a hold of my dick, "Then what are you waiting for?" she blatantly asked me.

I groaned out at her response. She turned around in my embraced and bucked her hips back into me. She leaned slightly over and grabbed the little shelf on the wall. I wasted no time in engulfing myself in her. She was just as I described. Hot, wet and amazingly tight. I let my hands rub up and down her back briefly before settling them on her hips in order to hold on to her and guide myself. The hot water was beating down on my back as I pumped in and out of her. This position brought out the animal like instincts in me, but I was trying to be gentle on her.

She moved one of her hands to her hip and put it on mine. She was meeting each thrust with her hips. She started moaning and words started to slip out as well. 'Harder', 'Faster' and 'oh Fuck' were a few of my favorites. Bella arched her back a little coming close to her release. The new angle felt amazing. "Oh god Bella you feel so fucking good." I slammed into her several more times before I felt her walls start milking me and her body shutter beneath me. I came within seconds.

Bella slumped forward resting herself against the wall trying to regain her breathing. I grabbed the soap and squeezed some onto that pink spongy thing that all women have. I have no idea what it's called. I worked it into a lather and started to clean the cake off of Bella's back and arms. She leaned into me resting her back against my chest. The rest of the shower consisted of gentle touches and caresses of us helping clean the cake off of each other.

After our amazing little shower escape, we made our way back into the living room to relax on the couch and finish our movies. Bella fell asleep next to me within 20 minutes and I started to feel my eyelids get heavy too. Even though I had seen it before, I never did get to see whether Billy Madison got the girl and finished school. I soon drifted off to sleep with Bella in my arms.

**A/N:** Who wants to have a cake food fight with Emmett (or Bella- your prerogative) and then take a hot sexy shower? Raise your hands. Yeah? Us too. Let us know if you loved, liked or hated this chapter because getting reviews are always awesome. You guys are awesome. Thanks.


	8. Life is Beautiful

**A/N: **Hello my minions…j/k…Sorry for the slacking updates but when real life calls…we have to answer...Unfortunately...I know it sucks…Anyways if I don't live up to the writing from the last chapter I am terribly sorry… EmmaleeWrites05 is one talented writer and I am basically a newbie still so yeah anyways this is all Bella's POV of the next two days….Enjoy!!! --MsNaomi05

Reminder - As usual – MsNaomi05 is writing Bella's POV and EmmaleeWrites05 always writes Emmett's. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, we just like to mix it up a bit.

**Chapter 8 – Life is Beautiful**

**Bella POV**

After the sexy shower time with Emmett I was beyond exhausted. We settled onto the couch to finish watching Billy Madison and before I knew it I was watching the inside of my eyelids more than the actual movie. I let out a small sigh and nuzzled into his perfectly sculpted chest then was asleep before I knew it.

At some point in the night Emmett picked me up and took us to my bedroom. We were already dressed for bed so he turned down the bed and placed me on my side and cuddled up right beside me whispering "Goodnight love" into my ear. There was an internal alarm going off in my brain…he just called me love!!! A huge smile grazed my lips and I was contemplating on if I should use the same term of endearment or just forget about it. Instead I settled for "Goodnight Em sleep well." Damn my stupid brain - why couldn't I just say what I was feeling. I blame it on the exhaustion.

Sometime around 8:30 I heard the front door open. You can't mistake that squeak for anything. It was the smallest noise but I still heard it. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I got out of bed. Emmett was still sound asleep snoring his massive grizzly snore and kind of twitching in his sleep too. _Huh wonder what he's dreaming about._

I crossed my room from where I was admiring the half naked Emmett sleeping and opened the door and quietly closed it behind me. As I was turning to go towards the kitchen I heard low whispers coming from the living room and then as I made my entrance into the big open space Alice, Rose and Jasper were standing there looking at the kitchen. _Oh crap we forgot to clean the kitchen of all the cake that was everywhere._

Alice opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a small pitchy squeak.

"Um…hey guys what are you all doing here?" I said in a low voice as not to wake sir-snores-a lot in the other room.

"We thought we would come and spend some time with you because today Emmett has a game if I do recall. Speaking of where is that hunk of a man. I would like to meet him." Rose said matter of factly.

"He's still sleeping. What you can't hear the grizzly bear in my room from here?"

Rose kind of chuckled and said, "Oh I can hear him alright. How in the name of God can you sleep with that noise all night long? I will never know." She replied.

"Well I guess I just got used to it or something. I dunno Rose. Anyways where's Tanya? She have to work or something?"

"You know her, she doesn't ever rise before noon. Those late shifts at the club always get to her. So how was your birthday?" She said while pointing to the mess in the kitchen.

"Oh that...ha ha...funny story actually. You see Emmett had a cake delivered here and I smashed a handful into his face as pay back for spending money on me, and next thing you know we are in the midst of an all out cake war in the kitchen. I would've cleaned it up last night but I got a little side-tracked." My cheeks turned a slight shade of red and I noticed Rose has a huge grin on her face along with Alice. Jasper was still looking at the kitchen in awe.

Alice then found her words. "Please tell me you didn't have sex in the kitchen anywhere because me and Jazz have already christened it." I just looked at her with a blank stare and my mouth wide open. "Oh and don't worry about going to work this morning I took care of it for you. Jane owed me a favor so asked her to take your shift so you could watch the game, but you still have to work tomorrow night."

_Have I mentioned lately that Alice is the shit!!! Best roommate/best friend ever award goes to Alice Brandon._

"Alice I freakin love you!!!" I said giddily. "You are the best!"

She shook it off as nothing. While Rose looked kind of disgusted.

"Whoa too much info Alice! I really don't want to know about your sex life with my brother!" Rose spat out. Covering her ears and going lalala. Trying to cover up anything else Alice would decide to let slip about what her and Jasper do and where.

Once the conversation surrounding why there was cake smeared everywhere the girls and I got to cleaning the kitchen while Jasper picked up the mess in the living room. Folding up all the blankets and stacking the over-abundance of pillows on the couch and picking up all the candy wrappers. Around 10:00 we heard my bedroom door creak open and a half-naked Emmett waltz out to finally make an appearance. Thank god he had some PJ pants on…wouldn't that have been embarrassing for the both of us. I knew I was going to get "the talk" anyways but he didn't have to endear it also.

Rose nudged my arm and brought me back to reality. I stopped wiping at the piece of cake that somehow made its way onto the light fixture and remembered that Rose hasn't yet been introduced. I walked over to Em and said "Em this is Rosalie, Rose this is Emmett." She walked over to where we were standing and held out her hand. He was just gawking at her so I lightly shoved him and he firmly took her hand and shook twice still with a look of awe. I think a 'nice to meet you' was said at some point but it was too low for anyone but Rose to hear it. He must be wondering how Rose with her goddess like looks and tall stature batted for the other team. That we will never know. She used to date guys but I guess she just got sick of all the lame ass losers in this town and said "Fuck it!"

After everyone said their hello's to Emmett he went to take a shower and get ready for the team meeting before the game. While he was in the shower I decided to make breakfast for everyone seeing as everyone I loved was in the same vicinity. Alice and Rose set the table, adding an extra chair for Em, while Jasper and I handled the food. Jasper was a master at making the best french toast ever, so that was his duty. I made blueberry muffins from scratch, a ton of scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage links, breakfast potatoes with diced bell pepper, Onion, and scallions, and to top it off I sliced a variety of ripe fruit and tossed it all together to make a fruit salad. You could call it a breakfast of champions, but nothing compared (to me anyways) the breakfast that Emmett cooked yesterday for me.

After Emmett was all showered and smelling fresh we all sat down to eat the enormous meal in front of us. Everything smelled heavenly. Of course the topic of conversation was my birthday. I was like an open book when the sex questions started popping out of Rose and Alice's mouths. My cheeks were as red as they could get when Rose asked "You did use protection right, I don't know about a bunch of little Bella and Emmett Junior's running around just yet?"

Dude we totally forgot to use a condom yesterday. Thank god for Depo-Provera. I decided to get the shot instead of remembering to take a little pill every day at the same time. I would forget all the time when I was on the pill. Not a smart thing by the way. So I answered because I saw the look of absolute horror on Emmett's face. "Rose I am on Depo so no worries. Can we please change the subject from my sex-life to something else and no, not anyone else's sex-life preferably? I think you have scared Em enough for one morning."

Emmett's facial expression turned from horror to entertained and he chimed in "Bella, nothing said this morning has scared me in the least…well except that my heart practically jumped into my throat when I realized we didn't use condoms. Oops." Oh here we go again my face turned beet red and everyone at the table minus myself and Em busted up laughing.

Shortly after Emmett inhaled most of the food that was cooked after everyone else had their fair share he sadly had to leave for the game. Looking all snazzy in his pinstriped suit and tie he ducked out of the apartment after giving me a goodbye kiss. Just for the record…he is one mighty damn good kisser. Then the "girl drill"…wow that sounds kinda dirty...ha-ha…started… Rose asked "So what is going on with you two...are you just fuck buddies or actually dating now? C'mon tell me, tell me, please." She was starting to sound like a little kid all over again.

Alice's little bell voice chimed in at that moment and said, "No Rose they are in love, are you telling me you can't see that. It was practically rolling off them in waves this morning, and I have seen it first-hand. I am her roommate you know." A sly smile grazed her lips.

As if they couldn't tell I was embarrassed enough Rose had more questions. "Is he good in bed? I bet he is. He seems like he would be. You can't stay quiet forever Bella. We can always go to him and ask these same questions ya know."

Ah this was starting to piss me off so instead of blowing my top I decided to answer their absurd questions with as little detail as possible. I don't ask them about their sexual conquests. So the less they know about mine the better.

" Rose to answer your question yes we are dating, we made it official the night he flew in, and as for your other question he's the best lay I've ever had! He does this thing with his tongue. Oh nope not going into that with you guys. I'm pretty sure you can guess though. Ha-ha." I smirked at them.

"Oh Bella that's wonderful! It's been forever since you had an actual boyfriend I was beginning to think you were like Rose over here." She pointed with her small thumb to her left where Rose was seated on the couch. Rose punched her in the shoulder receiving a whimper from Alice.

Jasper was oblivious to our conversation and was glued to Sports center on TV. Today everyone was going to watch the game with me because I didn't get tickets in time and not everyone is made out of money. So around 4:00 we turned the channel to Emmett's game. We were all rooting for the Bears to win this time. I of course was wearing my favorite jersey. No one had to fear of getting food and stuff thrown at them in their own home. Unless of course your friends with Rosalie who does it to get a rise out of you.

The game started and the Bears had the kick off. I was so entranced into the game I was shouting and throwing popcorn at the TV when there was a bogus Flag or the Seahawks gained a few more yards. "C'mon Em kick their asses again!" Alice, Jasper and Rose all looked at me in confusion. I was never this into a game before. I guess because my boyfriend was on the television it brought out the fight in me.

My eyes were always searching the field or the bench for that number 23 jersey. Every time I saw it I would grin like the Cheshire cat. The Bears were winning 31-17. They had it in the bag with a minute and 27 seconds left on the clock. All they had to do was run out the clock and make sure no one tumbled the ball and they could claim victory once again on the Seahawks turf.

So, the Seahawks were defeated yet again on their own turf. I couldn't wait to see Emmett again after the big win. I was so excited to get to see him after the game. I jumped into the shower and washed my hair with the strawberry shampoo I use and shaved all the necessary places. I got out of the shower feeling all rejuvenated and dried myself off and put some PJ's on. A ratty old Beatles shirt and some sweatpants. What can I say - I dress for comfort.

The gang all left after the game was over so Emmett and I could have some more privacy. I decided to make dinner so before the game I took out some steaks to thaw out. I decided to marinate it in my homemade Teriyaki marinade with pineapple instead of actual sugar. It's bomb. Three steaks for Emmett and one for me. Lord knows that he is a bottomless pit. So the more food thats cooked makes a happy Emmett, therefore making a happy me. I also steamed some broccoli and made some hollandaise sauce to drip over it, and what steak meal would be without baked potatoes with chives and sour cream.

Around 10:00 I heard a knock at the door. Emmett was standing there in all his hunky glory just staring at me dazzily with a lustful smile on his face. Then he yelled "We did it again babe! They took another massive beat down!" He ran towards me and scooped me up in his arms and hugged me tightly pressing his body firm against mine. Then our eyes locked and I was a goner. He took my bottom lip in between his and then his tongue grazed my lip for entrance. Of course I obeyed, who wouldn't? Our tongues were dancing together struggling for dominance and the next moment I am crashing backwards into the wall opposite of the doorway over by the kitchen. His beefy form encasing me.

Then I remembered I had the stove on and was cooking. _Damn_! I broke our super steamy kiss to say seductively "I made steaks for dinner and don't want them to go to waste. I hope you are hungry because I made a lot."

His lazy grin turned into a big wide smile that went from ear to ear and said "Baby you just said the magic word. You sure know how to get to my heart. Steak is definitely the way to it." Then he chuckled and we moved to the kitchen so I could finish cooking. He got out two beers and twisted the tops off, and went to the cupboard getting two plates and setting the table.

_Wow I didn't even have to ask. I could get used to this._

After sitting down to our nice home-cooked meal and conversing about the events of the game, I was really tired so we sat down on the couch and popped in the next movie on our list _Pride and Prejudice _and soon we were both taken over by sleep. Sometime around 3 in the morning I woke up and shook Emmett awake so we could move to the bedroom where it was way more comfy. I slid into the bed cocooning myself in my down comforter while Emmett took off the suit he had worn for the game and crawled into the bed in his boxers. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome us again. No late night sexin' for us.

The next morning I had the whole day planned out. I was going to show Emmett the Seattle he has yet to see before he gets back on the plane tonight to go back to Chicago, and I had to go to work. First things first we had to get him checked out of the hotel room that he didn't ever use, and then we would head to see the Fremont Troll that was under the Aurora bridge. Only the locals really knew where it was so not many people go there. It's the coolest sculpture and I think he would get a kick out of it.

We got showered and got dressed and it was already 9:30. I made a pot of coffee and toasted some pop tarts to tide us over until lunch. We were going to go eat lunch at the Space Needle later. They have that restaurant called Sky City that slowly revolves around so you can see a full 360 degree view of Seattle. I was just excited to spend the day with Emmett outside of this tiny little apartment. We left a few minutes later to go take care of things at the hotel.

Once at the Monaco I walked in with him and Alice was standing behind the desk looking kind of bored. So we thought we would try to perk up her mood.

"Hey Ali. Em has to check out of his room then we are going for an afternoon on the town… before this evening." I said the ending with a little hurt behind my words. I didn't want Em to go back to Chicago. If I could, I would lock him up in my closet and never let him go back.

Alice replied with a nod and got things squared away for Emmett. She probably didn't want Emmett to go either, especially since the last time it happened I was a robot for a month practically. But I don't think it will happen like that this time. I know we will actually see each other again so no worries. Then we said a quick goodbye and we were off to start our little adventure Bella style.

We parked his truck off to the side of the bridge and climbed down to the Troll. His reaction when he saw the sculpture was a mix between excitement and awe. I knew he would like it.

"Bella this is fucking amazing. I have never seen anything this cool. Okay I have but this is still pretty fucking cool. Hey is that a VW bug in its hand? Haha that's awesome." He took out his phone and grabbed me by the waist and pressed a button and I heard the sound of a shutter going off. What the hell he just took a picture of us. So I got my phone out and did the same this time he snuck a peck to my cheek when I took the picture.

We took turns climbing on top of the troll and posing in goofy ways while taking pictures of each other. It was so relaxing to be myself with him. If it was anyone else I would've been very reserved and quiet, but with Emmett everything just felt right. We were both goofy and acted like kids again. He started chasing me around the troll and I being the clumsy person I am tripped on a rock and went face first into the dirt, Emmett rushed over to me to check for any damage I might have done. I only had a scrape on my right knee and a few abrasions on my palms from catching my fall but no permanent damage. He kissed every wound and helped me up.

After my little nose dive we decided it was time to go to our next Seattle attraction which was the Space Needle. I was starving and I knew Emmett just eating pop tarts wasn't even making a dent to his appetite. So lunch was definitely in order. We hopped into the truck and headed back towards out destination. We rode the elevator until it stopped at the Sky City restaurant. I have lived here forever and this is the first time I ever ate here. Once being shown to our table and handed menus the server asked for our drink order.

Water was fine for me at the moment and Emmett ordered a Dr. Pepper.

_Ah man after my own heart. Dr. Pepper is the best!_

I looked over at Emmett and you could tell he was starting to salivate just looking at the menu. He closed it abruptly. "Well I know what I am getting. How about you hun?"

"I haven't even opened the menu yet. There must be some good things one that menu. You look like you would kill to get some food over there." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh you have no idea. I could probably eat one of everything on the menu, but don't want to gross you out."

The server came back with our drinks and asked if we needed a few more minutes.

"I think just a few more minutes but I would like to order an appetizer first. Can we get two plates of the crab cakes please?" Emmett said hurried.

"Yeah no problem I will put that in right now." She said. I noticed her name was Emily.

"Thank you very much. You would think he was starving or something." I chuckled.

After looking at the menu I decided on the Cobb Salad and Emmett ordered the Open Faced Flat Iron Steak Sandwich and a bottle of the Kings Estate Pinot Noir. This was turning into one expensive lunch, but I wasn't complaining because I was spending it with Emmett. After the wine and food arrived we spend most of the time in light discussion. The whole time we were looking at the view or into each other's eyes. Once finished with the entrees of course Emmett still had room for dessert. He ordered their famous Lunar Orbiter. Which was gourmet ice cream with either chocolate sauce poured over it or a raspberry sauce sitting on top of dry ice. When the server brings it to the table they pour in hot water and it starts fogging. It was the coolest thing ever, and tasted really good too.

I noticed that sitting by the window we were slowly but surely rotating around looking at all of Seattle's beauty. By the time we left we saw the view we first saw sitting down. We did a complete 360 in our time here. That is just amazing.

Once we paid for everything we got back in the elevator where we decided to go to the very top of the needle to the observation deck where there were a bunch of telescopes and we went to the SkyQ which is a hands-on virtual tour of Seattle in a way. It's hard to explain. You could touch anywhere on the screen and it would give information one that particular spot. I clicked on the Monaco Hotel and read what information they had to offer. We took more pictures together with Seattle in the background. They turned out really good. I was starting to get a little queasy from the height so we cut that short. We decided to just walk around Pike Place Market-where I did most of my food shopping anyways, and we all know I needed to do that after a few days with Emmett in the house- for a while until I had to go get ready for work. They also had a lot of really cool shops around there like a bunch of artsy type things and clothing shops.

We hit up the food stores first getting a bunch of fresh fruit and vegetables. Then I went to the bakery to get some fresh baked bread so I could make some sandwiches for my lunch tonight and for Em's plane ride. They we passed a candle store and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. They all smelled so heavenly. I ended up spending my wad at the market and was about done when something caught Emmett's eye in a jewelry store. This woman had a table of sterling silver bracelets that had a bunch of different sayings on them. Emmett was looking at one that said 'LA VIE EST BELLE'-which means 'life is beautiful' in French.

Emmett was talking to the lady and said, "Ma'am I would like to buy this one."

She replied, "Sure thing young man. Is this for your lady friend over there?" Pointing directly at me. He smiled.

"It sure is, you see yesterday was her birthday and I didn't get to get her anything so I want to make it up to her."

"Oh how wonderful." The lady behind the table said.

He purchased the bracelet and walked towards me. He lowered his gaze to mine and said, "I know I am spending money on you but you're just going to have to get used to it."

"Oh Emmett it's beautiful what does it mean?" I was trying to play dumb even though I knew exactly what it said. I just wanted to see if he knew.

"It means 'life is beautiful', and Bella life started becoming beautiful the day you came into mine…" Wow I have never heard Emmett get all sappy before but I liked it.

I responded by throwing myself into his arms and taking his face between my hands and saying, "Em, that is the sappiest most romantic thing I have ever heard you say. I kinda like this side of you." They I took his upper lip between my two and we embraced in a passionate kiss until we both were out of breath and I said, "Let's get out of here."

We made it back to the apartment in 10 minutes because of Emmett's speed demon ways. I was unlocking the door when he spun me around and picked me up bridal style and walked us into the spacious living room kicking the door closed behind him. Taking the 30 steps to my bedroom he opened the door and put me down. His lips met mine again and then things started to heat up. I made quick work of my shoes and jacket and as did he. Then we lowered ourselves to the bed and he started kissing the apex between my ear and shoulder. I let out little moans wanting more. No - needing more. I torn off his shirt and was starting to go for his belt when he was trying to take my shirt off. We ended up knocking heads and there was a slight dull pain but I was too far gone to care. We laughed it off and he made quick work with my bra and took my right nipple into his mouth suckling it gently and massaging the left with his huge hand.

I was moaning and writhing underneath him and decided to take control. I flipped him over and started kissing down his perfectly sculpted chest until I reached him waistline. I unbuttoned his jeans and yanked them down, surprised that he didn't wear boxers today. I smiled and then I slid my hands down his erect cock, and taking him into my mouth. "Oh Bella, that feels so good. I need you baby."

I made my pants and underwear disappear in seconds and was straddling him. He then flipped me back over and thrust two fingers into me. Earning a groan from me. He fastened his ministrations and brushed across my clit. I bucked into his hand and I was so close. Then he pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. _Oh my god this man is seriously going to be the death of me._ I was squirming to get closer to him when he thrust into me fully sheathing himself in me. Oh it felt so good. "Oh Em please I need you now…harder." He quickened the pace and before I knew it my walls were clenching around his cock. I let out a loud moan and tucked my head into his neck. He kept thrusting harder and faster making my walls quake again.

"Cum with me Bella..I am so close." A few pumps later we fell into the abyss together. He lay very still for about a minute and then looked up at me. "Bella you are so amazing. I wish I didn't have to go back." Then he got up and pulled me into a hug.

A few minutes later I knew I had to start getting ready for work so we both showered together washing and memorizing each other's bodies. I didn't want to forget anything. After getting out of the shower and getting dressed I headed to the kitchen to make some sandwiches for us to take. Just the basic turkey with lettuce, tomato, cheese and the regular condiments on the sourdough bread I bought. I also added some chips in a bag for Emmett. He had to fly halfway across the country and airplane food isn't all that good.

After leaving the apartment and getting everything squared away. He drove me to work. It sucks I can't go to the airport with him but I will get over it-eventually.

We embraced for what seemed like hours but it was only minutes. He then whispered into my ear, "Bella you're going to be late."

My reply was muffled because I was trying my hardest not to break down into tears. "I don't care. They can live without me for five more minutes. I don't want to let you go."

"I know but it has to be done for the time being. I will call you when I land and every day from now until I see your beautiful face again." His eyes looked hurt and he bent down and kissed me one last time on the lips and then kissed my forehead and lastly my hand before he walked around to the driver's side of the Tacoma. Before he pulled out he waved and blew a kiss to me. Then everything I was holding back came crashing down all at once.

I felt a small hand on my shoulder and found Alice with tears brimming her eyes and she said, "I know honey, but you will see each other soon enough. I know these things remember."

We then walked into the hotel together me leaning on her and her comforting me the best she could.

**A/N**: I have never been to Seattle so I did my research. If something didn't sound right or something please tell us…reviews are like spending a day on the town with sexy Emmett.

Tell us what you think..you like it??you hate it??we want to know.

Again thanks for reading you guys are awesome!!!


	9. Inner Monologue

**A/N:** Okay, sorry sorry for the delayed postings. Life + busy = No time for chapters. But we are trying harder to make sure we post quicker. Anyhow, Extra big shout out to whoever it is that is posting this story on the IMDb New Moon boards recommending it to others. THANK YOU! Also huge thank you to our continuous readers and reviewers. You guys are ridiculously awesome.

That being said. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's in all Emmett POV (two months worth – we are trying to skip over the drab mundane stuff and keep the story progressing – hope you don't mind too much). The next chapter will be All Bella......So, Enjoy! - EmmaleeWrites05

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything as remotely cool as Twilight...Its all Stephenie Meyers.....

**Chapter 9 - Inner Monologue **

**Emmett POV**

It was absolutely heart breaking to leave Bella in Seattle like that. I knew we had to and I knew things were going to be difficult, but I was not going to let that interfere with our relationship. I was going to make this long distance crap work for as long as I possibly can. I already know that I will not be able to do it forever though. I love Bella enough already to know that I cannot be away from her for that long. She is my life now whether she knows it or not.

On the long ass plane flight home I thought about the future. I uncommonly don't like to go there in my mind. The future was always something I never really thought about. I was always one to just let life happen and see where it takes me. That's how I ended up in college playing football and then being drafted by the NFL. I just figured that was the natural path for my life to take.

But since meeting Bella – well – my whole world has been flipped upside down, rotated thirty degrees and flattened. Nothing made sense anymore. The only thing that seemed to matter to me was to just get through the mundane everyday activities just so I can call Bella, see Bella, Hold Bella. That was it. Bella, Bella, Bella. That was life. And I knew I would do anything and everything in my power to give her a life she deserves - College education, a house, a marriage, a family? I'll do it. Travel to Singapore, study crop circles or other weird shit or go sailing around the world? Yeah – I'd do that too.

When I finally made the connection that life for me was changing – I decided to put those ideas into action. I'd been home for about two weeks when the epiphany hit. We just got back from beating yet another team in a not so rousing round of football when I realized – I don't love football anymore. Don't get me wrong – I am a guy and will forever love a good game of football. But, I didn't live for it anymore like I use to. Now, football was just a hindrance keeping me from Bella. It was because of football that I had to travel so much. It was because of football that I wasn't in Seattle with Bella. And because it was always all about football – I started to resent it.

I'd go to every practice, every team meeting and every game. But I was starting to become a loner of sorts. I never went out to celebrate with the guys after a win. I'd just go home or to whatever faceless hotel I was staying at and call Bella. We would stay on the phone for hours at a time – most of which ended with Bella falling asleep with her phone still on. I would quickly text Alice and let her know. Many times she went in there and closed Bella's cell for her and turn out the light. I liked Alice. She took care of Bella when I wasn't there. That, I was very thankful for.

With the knowledge that I didn't want to play football anymore – I made a plan. I wanted this to be my last season of football. My contract was almost up and I'd need to renew it anyhow. I have played enough grab ass to know that I am done. I have enough money saved up, yes saved up. Even though I had made millions by this point – I didn't live beyond my means. I bought a house, a Jeep Wrangler, a Yamaha R1 sport bike, a big screen TV and put the rest of my money away. Who needs to live in over abundance when the simple life works just the same?

I just didn't know how I was going to tell my family that this season was it – and – it was because I was in love with a beautiful woman I had a fling with in Seattle that has blossomed into a romance that I honestly know that after only two month that I want to spend the rest of my life with her? And, on top of that – what the hell was I going to do once I moved to Seattle? I knew I would move there and not ask her to move here. One, all her family and friends are there and I would not want to take her away from that. And two – I actually loved Seattle. The whole city was a constant variety of different people, new and different things to go see – and – I actually like the near constant cover of clouds and rain. Seattle was gorgeous compared to Chicago.

I know I have dinner in two weeks with my folks – first one I will have had in almost a month and a half because of my crazy schedule. I think I might maybe broach the subject to them then. It will be good to have Edward there as well. Him being my manager and all – he will have to take the necessary steps in helping me leave the NFL. I wonder what he will do after I leave. He has been my manager since college. But besides just being my manager, he takes care of my finances along with my taxes and my home when I am on the road. He is like the quintessential office manager. I know he hates it when I call him that.

I had been batting around the idea of opening my own gym for the last few years, but I never really thought much of it because I never had a reason to. Football was always there. Now that football is nothing but a passing dream – I could open my own fitness center. Of course it would be in Seattle and not Chicago. Maybe Edward could help run it. Scrawny little guy needs balk up and get into a gym anyhow.

But this is almost all hear say and day dreams until I get to talk to Bella about any of this. I think it is too soon to bring any of this up to her, or my feelings, regardless of what I thought she feels for me. I am pretty sure her feelings run deeper then she lets on. Her eyes are so damn expressive and I swear I had seen love flicker across them multiple times that last time I saw her.

The next two weeks passed in a blur of practices, games, hotels, late night phone calls and barely there sleep. I called Bella multiple times a day, texted her whenever I got a chance and emailed her when I knew she was at work and couldn't respond or if it was entirely too late to call. I sent her a small bundle of daisies about a week ago which got me a series of yelling texts telling me to stop wasting money on her and then several afterwards of her apologizing saying she loved them. She really was peculiar about me spending money on her. I think it has something to do with a meager upbringing and a 'waste not want not' kind of attitude. I hope she will get through it soon because I love being able to spoil her and show her how much I love her without having to say the words yet.

It was now Friday night and our family dinner was tonight. I know I don't want to share with the whole family about Bella just yet. I want to make sure that this relationship we have will make it through all the hard times. Plus, once people found out about us, I'm afraid that the media will harass her and post pictures of her in their magazines. I don't want that for her even if it is inevitable. We had discussed that happening over the last few weeks where Bella simply replied, _"If it happens it happens. What are they going to find out? That my one of my best friends is a pixie? That the other is a lesbian? That my dad's a cop? Ooh, I know….they are going to discover that I secretly still like listening to teeny bopper music from the 90's!?! So what? As long as we both know what is true – does the rest really matter?"_ I loved her even more after that. The fact that she was ready to take on that burden for me just showed how mature our relationship really is. Bella is amazing.

Edward yelled at me from downstairs breaking me from my inner monologue. It was time to go. Our folk's house was only a short drive outside the city. Our dad, Carlisle, was the leading spinal surgeon in the country which allowed us to grow up without needing anything. Our mother – Esme, was an interior decorator specializing in the modern era. Their combined careers offered us all a comfortable lifestyle. Their amazing personas allowed us to be brought up like gentlemen with a smart head on our shoulders instead of spoiled rich brats that got everything they wanted. I loved my parents for that.

We pulled up in front of their house and I knew that this night was going to be a strained interesting one. Edward didn't really say anything on the ride over there. He kept shooting me weird glances like I was a puzzle he was trying to figure out. I probably was one. I have been distant with him over the last two months since I met Bella and I haven't answered any of his questions of why I was always on the phone locked in my room or 'jet setting off to Seattle'. He knew something was going on – I just hoped he didn't know yet the extent of it.

Before I knew it we were in the front entrance hall of my parent's home. I really needed to cut this inner monologue crap with myself – I'm losing track of time.

"Emmett! Edward! So glad you both could come." My mother walked up and gave us each a hug. "How are you boys doing?"

Edward answered with a simple good and I just smiled, "Where's dad?"

"Oh he's in the living room tinkering with a new proto-type tool for surgery. Why don't you guys go talk to him? I am just finishing up dinner and it should be ready in a few minutes." She ushered us off into the living room where we found our dad inspecting this little hand held camera looking thing. I wasn't really into the whole "doctor" thing but Edward was so they always had a lot in common.

"Hey dad." I noticed his scotch was almost empty, "Want another refill?" He looked up with a smile on his face just noticing us walking in.

"That would be great, Thanks Emmett." I grabbed his glass and quickly made it over to the liquor cabinet. He and Edward were already in a deep conversation about the pros and cons of this knew 'ground breaking' tool in the medical industry. I handed my dad a neat scotch and Edward a jack on the rocks. I took my beer and mumbled, "I'm going to go see if mom needs any help." They both just kind of nodded their heads like they were too far gone in what they were discussing to really hear me. Like I said, interesting night.

I brought my mom a dirty martini and found her in the kitchen. It smelled wonderful in there. "Oh, thank you Emmett." She took the glass from my hand, took a sip and set it down. "Would you be a dear and grab the ham out of the oven. I just need to finish up mixing this sauce for it."

I grabbed the pot holders, "How have you been mom?"

"Oh good. I just got done redecorating this penthouse in upper New York for a really nice couple. Your dad has a business meeting with the designers behind that new tool he keeps playing with next week in New Mexico, so we will be able to see your game there. How have you been? Busy I know."

"Yeah, it's been crazy." I put the ham down on the counter top, "I feel like I don't have any time any more. But the season is coming along great. I think we will make it to the Super Bowl again this year."

"Well that's good honey….So…..meet any interesting girls lately?"

"Mom!"

"What? I was just asking. A mother can hope that eventually she'll have a daughter-in-law and some grandchildren." My mind wandered at the exact moment. Would my folks even like Bella? Why wouldn't they? Everyone likes Bella. And grandchildren. Children. Babies. Bella pregnant. My mind went on a roller coaster of future scenarios. I was broken out of the spell when I felt my mother's gentle hand on my arm, "Emmett…Are you okay? Looks like I lost you there for a bit…"

"Yeah mom….just thinking about what you said."

"So - there is a girl, what's her name?" She looked at me with a very calculating look. How does she do that? It couldn't hurt to confide in her. I have been bursting to tell someone about Bella and how I feel. One can only keep life alerting news like this bottled up for so long. "Yes mom there is".

Her face lit up like the Fourth of July. Her eyes went wide and I swear if I didn't know any better, she had to have known Alice at one point in time because she got that same giddy bouncing in one place, clapping the hands expression going on that I have seen Alice do many times. "Mom….mom…calm down…." I whispered in hushed tones. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure nobody was coming into the kitchen. "We have only been together for a short time and I didn't want to tell you guys anything just in case it didn't work out….so please – don't tell dad and Edward. Please."

Her smile didn't even falter, "Oh Emmett I won't, geesh. So, what's her name? Does she live here in Chicago? What does she do? What does she look like? How old is she? You have to tell me everything." She rattled off those questions so fast I almost didn't catch them all. Yep. I am convinced. My mother _had to_ have known Alice at some point in time. Maybe in a previous life.

"Mom…again….calm down….Her name is Isabella, she prefers Bella - And she beautiful. She is 23 and works as a front desk clerk at a hotel……." I paused and my mother gave me a funny look, "…in Seattle."

"What about Seattle?" Edward just walked into the kitchen and caught the last little bit about our discussion. _Great._

"Oh nothing Edward. I was just explaining to mom all of the cool things I got to see while I was in Seattle for my games – like the troll under the bridge." I shot my mom a glance that basically said _'please don't tell him. Go along with this.'_

She just nodded her head keeping mum. My dad entered the kitchen then, "I remember the troll under the bridge." He walked over to our mom and a put an arm around her shoulder whispering in her ear, but loud enough for us to hear, "Remember that night we went to see it…I will always remember that night and how dark it is und...."

"DAD!" Edward and I both screamed at the same time. Mom just giggled.

"What boys?" He kind of just shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"TMI dad, too much information." The rest of the night was much easier. We all sat down to have dinner. The conversation was light and never once again touched on the subject of Seattle. My mom just kept giving me glances over the table. If I didn't know her better I would think she was already planning a wedding and nursery for their house. Now I know where I get my day dreaming from. Edward on the other hand gave me that look that meant I was not going to be able to escape this discussion in the car on the way home.

A few hours later we said our goodbyes and started to head home. No sooner did we leave the driveway did Edward start in. "Okay Emmett. If you seriously think that I don't know that something is up – you are poorly mistaken."

"Yeah, Okay Edward." I tried to sound as sarcastic as ever to get him to drop the subject.

"I'm serious Em." I scoffed, I hate when people use that nickname. Except for when Bella does. "I know something is up. You have been acting weird since you came back from Seattle the first time. Then when you came back a month ago you were even worst. You are constantly in your room with the door locked and shut. Every time your cell rings with that annoying 'Apple Bottoms Jeans' song they try to pass as music – you disappear." I smiled. Yeah, I had to make that song Bella's ring tone. That song has new meaning after seeing her dance to it that first night we met.

"Edward…think maybe I lock the door because I don't want you walking in on my business." I gestured towards my crotch. I internally laughed. Edward was never one that was comfortable with his sexual side let alone anybody else's.

Edward laughed, "Yeah right Emmett – like you've ever hid that side of you anyway. I know you are always on the phone. You never go out with your friends anymore. You're keeping secrets and we never keep secrets. Plus, you don't even really talk to me anymore…"

"I know Edward, I'm sorry. I'll make a habit of spending more time with you and my friends okay?"

"So…..your still not going to tell me what's up, are you?"

"Nope" I popped the 'p'. "There really isn't anything going on. And when there is, you'll be one of the first to know." I let the conversation end with that. Edward didn't try to bug me about it again – thankfully.

We were now down to one month left until Thanksgiving. Coach always gave us a few days off for Thanksgiving and I was looking forward to spending that time with Bella. We hadn't really had a chance to see each other much over the last few weeks and I know that we won't be able to see each other again until Thanksgiving. I did get to spend two days with her last week in Oregon when we had a game there. She said it was close enough to drive and see me. We didn't leave that hotel room except for the game those entire two days. That good bye was even harder than the first. I am getting sick of goodbyes and we hadn't even really had that many to begin with.

Because of the holidays I decided I want to surprise Bella with something fun for Thanksgiving. I asked her first if she would be alright with that. I guess I picked the right day. She was upset about something at work the day I called and when I offered her a getaway for a few days – just jumped all over it.

My Thanksgiving break was from November 25th to the 29th this year. I coordinated with Alice to make sure Bella could get those days off before I planned out everything. Alice even insured me that it would be fine that Bella didn't spend the holiday with her family. Her mom was apparently on a road trip of sorts with her step dad and her actual dad had to work. Someone had to work the shit shift of the holidays.

I decided I had to let my mom know I wasn't going to be there either. I grabbed my phone and quickly called her.

"Oh, Hello Emmett."

"Hi mom"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Good dear, so what do I owe the honor of this phone call today?"

"I actually wanted to let you know that I was not going to be attending Thanksgiving dinner this year."

It was quiet on the other end for a little bit. I was starting to think we had been disconnected when she answered me, "Okay dear. Can I ask why?"

"I'm going out of town for those few days."

She squealed. "Are you going to go see Bella?"

"Yes and no. I am spending it with her but we are taking a trip. I thought maybe we should get some time together since we hardly ever even see each other."

"Well that sounds nice dear. Can I ask where you are taking her?"

"Same place that dad took you three years ago for your anniversary."

"OH! She will love that. Well I hope you guys enjoy yourselves. Sad you won't be at Thanksgiving but I'll cover for you and make sure your dad and brother don't suspect a thing."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. Listen, I have to go. I am meeting a potential client in a few minutes. I'll see you Friday at dinner. Love you."

"Love you to mom." And we hung up. Time to make some official plans now.

I opened my lap top and looked up the number I was looking for and I quickly called it.

"Good afternoon. Thank you for calling the Wawona Hotel. My name is Molly. How can I help you today?" The Wawona Hotel is in Yosemite National Park in California. My parents went there about three years ago for their anniversary. The pictures they took of the park were gorgeous. I don't really even know how to put it into words. I can only imagine the real thing is even better. They went during the summer months when it is overly busy with tourists. However, from the things I have read on the Internet - the winter is the most beautiful time because of the snow. I figured Bella would love to cozy up next to a fire with a book and a cup of hot chocolate. Maybe play a little in the snow and see all the beautiful natural wonders of Yosemite.

"Yes, Hi. My name is Emmett and I would like to book your best room for November 25th through the 29th."

"Alright sir. That is a pretty expensive room and we usually only hold them for the celebrity status people that come through frequently."

"Well then I probably should have mentioned that my last name is Cullen."

"Like the Chicago Bears quarterback?"

"The one and only."

She let out a muffled little squeak. "Okay sir." I know she was trying her hardest to not sound excited. "That room runs an average of $1000 a night. It has its own bathroom, fire place, lounge and bedroom. You can even get private dinners brought to your room. You're also welcome to eat in the restaurant of course." I remembered my dad telling me how old this hotel was. He said you had to pay for the more expensive rooms to have your own bathroom. But this was a high end hotel. I was more than willing to pay the price.

I quickly booked the room and gave her my credit card number. She insured me that my room was being held under a fictitious name in order to provide me with privacy and security. Though she did warn me that once we get there that word would spread like wildfire and I should be prepared for half the female staff and all of the male staff of the restaurant and hotel to approach me multiple times for autographs. I don't mind that. Always glad to meet a fan – I just hope they don't interrupt meals or if Bella and I are otherwise occupied.

I got off the phone with Molly from the hotel and quickly called Bella. She would be home by now and I want her to be prepared. I would be flying in on the 24th we would be flying out of Seattle on the 25th to the Sacramento airport in California. Then it was roughly a four hour drive from the airport to Yosemite. I can't wait.

The phone started ringing. She had a ring back set so I could listen to some music instead of the drab old ring. I heard the old "Please enjoy the music while your party is reached" and then it went into the song Jack and Diane by John Mellencamp.

"Hey baby." I love hearing her answer the phone like that.

"Hey Sweetie. I wanted to call and tell you that you should start packing for Thanksgiving. We are going to be able to get away for a few days like I had wanted."

"Sweet! Where are we going?"

"Ah, I can't tell you that but I can tell you to pack warm because there will be snow....oh and for like five or six days worth."

"Yeah. I can't wait. I need to get away from this place for a while. It is driving me crazy!"

"That bad?" She proceeded to tell me all about work and everything else going on there. I made my way up stairs and found myself lying in bed talking to her like we normally do. About 30 minutes later she started to drift off in between saying things. I heard the steady rhythm of her breathing and knew she had fallen asleep. I couldn't help myself as I spoke out loud to a slumbering Bella, "Before too long baby – I will actually be there to hold you tight while you fall asleep."

**A/N: **Let's all say it together, "Awwwwww" Emmett's in love. Love it, hate it or just want to make us smile – please leave a review. Thanks :)


	10. Two Months Too Long

**A/N: **Hey all sorry this took for freakin ever to get out…Writer's block is a bitch. So yeah this is basically filler chapter – with some insights to the plot. Oh yeah and this is your official ****SMUT WARNING****…

Oh a few FF rec's from MsNaomi05 -

Treading Water by Larin20..it's amazing and you should so read it if you haven't already.

Rebel Without a Cause by MissAlex…she is amazing and her story is too…

Oh and can't forget Tragic Turn by L is a Dreamer…Guitar playing Edward...need I say more…

A quick shout out from EmmaleeWrites05 –

To Lisa (you know who you are)…..Put this chapter down and go start writing on that story you told me about! :D can't wait to beta it……

Oh enough of this crazy A/N…on with the story…Oh we really do appreciate all the reviews we get, and we try to reply to all of them…sorry if we didn't. We will do better next time. We love you all for the awesome reviews you leave us :)

Ok Enjoy… This chapter is Bella's POV from the nearly two months apart. As always a reminder – MsNaomi05 is writing Bella's POV and EmmaleeWrites05 is writing Emmett's.

**Disclaimer:** owns everything Twilight. We just like to mess with the characters sometimes…ya know make them do weird things.

**Chapter 10 – Two Months Too Long**

**~Tuesday afternoon~**

As much as it pained me to see Emmett drive away towards the airport, I knew everything was going to be alright. At least this time we exchanged phone numbers and actually made our relationship known to each other. I had a gut feeling about it and knew he would call me as soon as his plane touched down in Chicago. Work was surprisingly slow. James saw that I was distressed and let me go early saying in a soft comforting tone, "Hey Bella, it seems to be pretty slow so you can go on home. Alice and I can manage the rest of the night. There are only four check-ins left anyways."

_Whoa…What the hell? Who are you and what have you done with my boss?_

He was acting rather strange all of a sudden. He was never this nice to anyone, least of all me. Huh, he must be getting laid. That could be the only explanation that I could think of.

I called a cab since I didn't have my rickety old truck with me and was home twenty minutes later. Walking up the stairs of our apartment I noticed a box had been left by the door addressed to me. It didn't have a return address so it could have been from anyone. I unlocked the door grabbing the box before I let the door close and locked it behind me.

I was a little nervous to open the package but decided against my better judgment and opened it with caution. For fear something would jump out at me or something. _What I'm a girl and that's the first thing that comes to mind with mysterious packages left on your doorstep._

After realizing that nothing scary was coming out of that box I lifted the lid all the way. There was white tissue paper and a card taped to it. I pulled the card out of the envelope and read Emmett's writing.

_-Bella-_

_I am missing you already. I wish I didn't have to leave._

_Believe me when I say I wish I didn't have to._

_See you soon._

_Yours,_

_Em _

A brand new set of tears flooded my eyes, and I lifted up the tissue paper to expose a bouquet of pink carnations tied together with a silver bow. Oh boy is he going to get one hell of a tongue lashing when he calls me tonight for spending money on me again. I looked down at the aspiration bracelet he bought me today with the words 'LA VIE EST BELLE' pounded into it and smiled because the words he said to me were still floating around my mind.

"_It means 'life is beautiful', and Bella life started becoming beautiful the day you came into mine…"_

Those words will forever be entombed in my mind. At those thoughts a huge smile invaded my face that was so big my cheeks were starting to hurt.

I strolled towards the kitchen to retrieve a vase for my flowers when I realized something. I would love more than anything to spend the rest of my life with Emmett. I know it's only been two months, but hell I would drop everything here in Seattle to just up and move to Chicago to be near him. Go to every out of state football game, every family function, every football practice. I know it sounds crazy but it's true.

Ah, the crazy shit you do and/or think when you're in love.

After thinking those thoughts I started feeling guilty because I would be up and leaving my family and friends. I just couldn't do that. I have to think rationally. _What does that even mean? Ha._

While pacing around the kitchen for god knows how long my Blackberry started going off. The crazy lyrics of "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" by The Proclaimers blaring throughout the kitchen. I practically ran and hurtled the couch to pick up my phone before it went to voicemail. I answered sputtering, "Hey…there…how…was…you're flight?"

"Hey Bells, you sound like you just got back from running or something. The flight was as expected - boring as all hell and brought me to Chicago were I am nowhere near you." Emmett muttered.

My cheeks flushed at that last comment. "I miss you too, oh and I got your little surprise and they are lovely but haven't I told you enough to stop spending money on me?"

"Oh I'm glad you liked them, and if I want to spend money on my girlfriend I will do it. What's so wrong with that?"

Getting a little irritated I just let it go. "Fine do whatever you want. I'm over it."

Emmett cleared his throat and started talking again. "Bella, I want to be able to buy you things, spoil you and make you see how much I care about you. I lo- like you a lot and want you to feel special. You are not some charity case. I spend money on you because I want to. Okay?"

"Okay, Em. Just don't push the spending range of fifty dollars." _Okay that sounded weird saying…spending range?_

We stayed on the phone for the next couple of hours just talking about random things. He told me about Chicago and the team. I told him about how weird James has been acting at work and that he actually let me come home early today. Around 11o'clock I was starting to fall asleep so I thought it was about time to get off the phone.

"Hey Em, I'm beat. Today has been a long day. I think I'm going to go to sleep now. I miss you and I will talk to you soon."

He replied with a yawn. "Yeah I agree, I'm getting pretty sleepy too. I miss you more and sleep well Bella."

After we got off the phone I went to change into pajamas, brush my teeth and wash my face. Then I set my alarm and got into bed. Let's just say it was a good night for dreams.

**~Two Weeks Later~**

Wow two weeks gone already. I didn't return to my zombie mode this time. I actually went out with the gang and had fun. Emmett calls every morning before I go to work and every night before I go to bed. Sometimes we just stay on the phone all night and I end up falling asleep with my phone on, Which Alice kindly turns out the light and shuts my phone off when this happens. _Wonder how she knows this has happened? Her spidey senses must be at work there._

We would text back and forth when I was on lunch or my fifteen, and email when we both knew it was too late to call for each other.

Emmett even sent me a bouquet of daisies the other day, and had them delivered to my work. It was kind of sweet but also kind of embarrassing at the same time. My cheeks turned bright red when I saw the guy walking towards me with a bunch of flowers. Later when I went on break I sent a bunch of threatening texts to him. But then I felt guilty about it and wound up apologizing for it later.

Emmett texted me that he had dinner at his parents tonight and probably wouldn't be home until later that evening so he would just email me, but if he got home early enough then he would call. _Ooh dinner with the parents and his brother. This could be interesting_. He told me about his plans about this being his last season. That football just wasn't what he wanted to do anymore. _I say if you're not feeling it anymore, don't do it. Do what makes you happy._

He then started freaking out about when the press would find out about us. I replied with,

_If it happens it happens. What are they going to find out? That my one of my best friends is a pixie? That the other is a lesbian? That my dad's a cop? Ooh, I know….they are going to discover that I secretly still like listening to teeny bopper music from the 90's!?! So what? As long as we both know what is true – does the rest really matter?_

I really don't care what the press says about me because I know and he knows most of it is probably bogus.

After our little tiff I went back to work and James was at my little side of the front desk looking kind of peeved about something.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"Oh nothing I was just contemplating something. Bella, can I ask you something?" He looked worried about something.

"Um, yeah sure what could it hurt?"

"Would you ever go on a date with me? I know I am an asshole a lot of the time, but I would really like to take you out sometime."

I just looked at him with a confused expression. My jaw basically dropped when he said he wanted to go on a date with me. What the hell James? Why are you doing this now and why do you think I would say yes. Plus I had Emmett now and nothing was going to get in the way of me and him…ever!

"Um, James I'm sorry but I am already dating someone. I might have said yes three months ago but I'm going to have to decline." _That sounded like a nice easy way to let him down._

"Oh…I see. Sorry to have bothered you." Then he turned and walked away muttering incoherently under his breath.

_Wow…weird!!_

Work went by without further problems. When I got home I sent a rather lengthy email to Emmett recalling the events that happened at work with James. I thought it was rather odd that James chose now to confront me about his feelings for me, and it was kind of creepy the way he would stare at me from across the lobby. Something weird was going on with that guy and I was itching to see what it was. I would love more than ever to get him fired for some stupid thing he did at the hotel.

A few hours later I got a short but sweet email back from Emmett saying.

_Hey babe,_

_I miss you so much. This James guy seems like a real creep. Do you need my expertise? I can get my source to dig up some dirt on him if you want. Oh by the way I told my mom about you. She is really excited that I have found someone worth holding onto. She loves seeing her sons happy I guess. Edward is starting to piss me off with his stupid questions about my life. He needs to butt the fuck out and get his own. Oh and haven't told the family about my early retirement from the team yet. I don't know how I'm going to break it to them, especially Edward. He is my manager after all. He would basically be out of a job. Well it's pretty late so I will call you in the morning._

_Sweet dreams,_

_Em_

The next morning around the time my alarm clock normally rang, my phone woke me instead. It was Emmett of course with his early morning wake up call. I love waking up to the sound of his ringtone and his sexy voice from across the country. _Best wake up ever. Well, without him here of course._

After getting off the phone to go get ready for our days, I took a nice long shower; Alice barged into the bathroom saying, "Bella you're going to make us late! Get out of the shower. We have 20 minutes to get to work so get a move on!"

Oh shit. I must have lost track of time. I finished washing my body and rinsing out my conditioner. Then I grabbed a towel for my head and one for my body. Ran to my closet and got dressed in my uniform, brushed my hair and teeth, then grabbed the mug of coffee that Alice had in her hand and we were out the door in five minutes.

"What were you doing in there anyways? Thinking of Emmett?" She said mockingly.

"No, shut up Alice. I just lost track of time. Now let's haul ass so we won't get chewed out by James. I really don't want to have to deal with him today."

She started the car and took off like a speeding bullet down the street getting us to work three minutes before we had to clock in. Of course James was standing there in the back office just staring at me and smiling. _Dude what the hell is his problem?_

About four hours into my shift right before Alice and I went to lunch, James strolled up to me and grabbed my ass. I turned around and almost decked him in the face, but decided against it. I decided reprimand him instead.

"What the hell do you think you are doing James?"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to." He said with a sly smirk.

I just brushed it off and clocked out for lunch with Alice. When we got to the little deli we ordered our sandwiches and waited at a small table by the window. Alice was talking about her date with Jazz, Rose and Tanya - they had gone on a double date last night. I was excited for this weekend because I was going to drive down to Oregon to catch Emmett's game. We were going to spend the day before the game in the hotel in each other's company. What can I say I need my Emmett fix.

**~Saturday Morning~**

The drive to Oregon was very peaceful. Not having to worry about work and the situation with James which was getting surprisingly worse. He just wouldn't leave me alone, but now all I could think about was Emmett and spending time with him this weekend.

I got to the little hotel around two in the afternoon. I noticed a Toyota Tacoma in the parking lot and knew right then that Emmett was here. I texted him to see what room he was in.

_Hey you, what room are you in? I'm here now._

His reply was him walking out of room three just to the left of where the rental truck was parked. So I parked right in front of the room. I didn't even have my seatbelt unbuckled before the driver's side door was open and Emmett was holding his hand out waiting patiently for me to get out of the truck. I unbuckled the seatbelt and grabbed his hand. He wrapped me into his tight bear hug.

"Em…can't...breathe…" At that he let loose a little bit, and pressed his lips to mine. I practically melted into him. I missed moments like these. I pressed my whole body into him and kissed him with just as much vigor. Our tongues met and everything went hazy.

The next thing I knew - we are in the room and making out against the door. I was pushed into the doorknob. So I shoved him onto the bed. I took his bottom lip and nibbled on it. Then I moved down to his earlobe taking it into my mouth earning a groan from him. He flipped us over and assaulted my neck with his mouth and tongue. It felt amazing after three weeks of no Emmett fix.

Next thing I know my shirt is being pulled off. I started unbuttoning his shirt fumbling with the last few buttons. It was aggravating. Why he wears shirts with a bunch of buttons is beyond me? I finally got the last button undone and pushed the shirt over his shoulders revealing his sculpted chest and I let out a sigh.

_Damn this boy was beautiful!_

I continued my assault on his body. Kissing every single muscle from his shoulders to the "V" shaped line at his waist. Very sexy. Then things got heated. We were both wearing too much clothing. Emmett made quick work with my bra, and started undoing my pants and yanking them off leg by leg. Then I work his off slowly. We were both staring at each other in our underwear, minus the bra, and he attacked my left nipple, while massaging the right with his huge hand. He was a master at turning me on. I could start to feel my readiness seeping through my underwear.

Then in one quick movement we both had the rest of our clothing off and in a passionate kiss. He then moved down my torso. Licking a straight line from my collarbone to my bellybutton. He grabbed my knees and spread my legs wide. I felt his hot breath over my entrance. It felt amazing. His tongue darted out and licked my slick wet folds. I bucked into his face and let out a moan. It felt so good to have him there again. His tongue could do thing I would never have imagined. I felt two of his fingers slip into my wetness then.

"Oh Bella you are ready for me aren't ya. I like that. Ah...you are so hot and tight. I need you…NOW!" He practically made me release with just his words. Especially since I could feel the vibration of it throughout my body. He went over my clit with his tongue and sucked it into his mouth giving it a little love bite. A few more pumps of his fingers and his tongue working its magic on my clit I was done for. I felt myself clench around his fingers and I let out a loud moan and after my trembling had subsided I pulled his body to mine and said, "Em…I want you right now. Please…fuck me."

That was all it took. He positioned himself at my entrance and pushed in. He settled there for a moment so I could get a feel for him again. He started moving slowly. I met each thrust with anticipation. Meeting him in the middle so to speak. He started moving faster then and started pounding into me. It felt so great to have this experience again. I have been sexually deprived for far too long. I locked my legs around his waist to give him a better angle to go deeper. He was letting out little whimpers and moans, along with my mewling.

A little while later I could feel my climax coming and he stared into my eyes with such conviction. He said, "Bella I'm not going to last much longer."

I replied, "Me neither…faster Em, harder."

He picked up the pace and reached between us and rubbed over my clit with his thumb which led to my undoing and he plunged into the abyss not long after. He flopped down beside me exhausted as hell and breathing heavily. We just laid there together for about an hour before deciding to order take-out pizza and a 2-liter of . Oh that was the best night ever. The rest of the night we spent in each other's company talking, and sexin' it up.

The next day was the game. We checked out of the room and then we headed for the field. Of course the Bears won. _When do they not? _I could easily see them going to the play-offs, maybe even the super bowl. Later that night we had to say goodbye again. It was even harder this time. I wish we never had to say it again. It was incredibly agonizing and I still had to drive back to Seattle. Of course tears were flowing like crazy and Emmett was even trying to hold back sobs. Who knew this big lug had a soft side?

The drive back to Seattle was tear filled, and I called Alice to dish my sadness to her. She reassured me we would see each other again soon. Darn her and her sixth sense thingy.

**~A Couple weeks before Thanksgiving~**

I had the mid-shift today so I got to work around noon and of course James was there_. Does he ever have a day off?_ _Seems like he lives here. Weird?_ I was going about my business when James walks up and whispered something into my ear. I didn't hear what he said so I asked him again.

"What did you say James?"

"Oh I just said that your ass looks great in those pants. What I wouldn't do-" Then he cut off his last sentence.

"Um can you please stop saying stuff like that it is making me very uncomfortable."

"Oh…I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare poor little Bella. I was only joking." He had that same sly smirk on his face.

"Can you just leave me alone James you are starting to really creep me out. I already told you before that I will not go out with you and I have a boyfriend. When he finds out about this, which he will, you will be in deep water mister."

He just stared at me and then turned on his heel and walked into the back office. What the hell is with him? Can he not get a freaking clue? I am not interested. Never have and never will be.

Emmett texted me not too long after my little interaction with James and I texted back saying "Call me"

"Hey Babe. How is your day going?" He asked.

"Argh don't even ask. What's up?"

"Oh, that bad huh? Well I was just wondering seeing as Thanksgiving is coming up…I was wondering if you would like to go on a vacation with me from the 25th to the 29th. I think we both need a getaway."

"Oh you have no idea how great that sound Emmett. I really need to get away from this place for a few days. I will tell you about it later but I am still at work. I will be home at seven. So we can talk then."

"Oh that's great I will make reservations, but the thing is you don't get to know where we are going until we are there. Trust me you will love it though. Okay I will talk to you soon. Miss you!"

"I miss you too Em, bye."

After getting off the phone with Emmett I told Alice all that happened when she was on her break. She looked disgusted when I told her about James. Hell I probably was mirroring her expression too. Then I told her about the Thanksgiving getaway.

She was all giddy like always. "Oh Bella that sounds wonderful. It gives you time to strategize a demise for James. That guy will get what is coming to him eventually. Oh and don't worry I already put in for your vacation time so you should get it no problem."

"You think of everything, Thanks Alice, I am so excited. Now I just have to call my dad and tell him I won't be there for Thanksgiving. I hope he won't mind."

Later that night once I was home and in normal clothing I decided to get the conversation done with my dad. I picked up my phone and scrolled down to his number hitting send.

"Hello" Charlie's voice sounded tired.

"Hey dad, it's me. I just wanted to call and say hi and I have something to tell you. Um…okay so here it is. I am not going to make it for Thanksgiving. I will be out of town for a few days and thought I would tell you now. Please don't be mad at me."

"Bella don't worry about it. Not much is going on here anyways. I will just go over to the Black's house or something." _Black...why did that name sound familiar. Huh whatever._

"Okay thanks dad you are the best. Well I gotta go so I will talk to you later. Love you."

"Okay hun, goodnight."

A little while later my phone rang with that same goofy song I set as Emmett's ringtone. I picked it up and answered, "Hey Baby."

"Hey Sweetie. I wanted to call and tell you that you should start packing for Thanksgiving. We are going to be able to get away for a few days like I had wanted."

"Sweet! Where are we going?"

"Ah, I already told you that I can't tell you, but I can tell you to pack warm because there will be snow....oh and for like five or six days worth."

"Yeah! I can't wait. I need to get away from this place for a while. It is driving me crazy!"

"That bad?" He replied. So I told him about James and his weird behavior at work and what he said to me today. Emmett sounded peeved. I would not be surprised if Emmett ended up beating the hell out of James sometime. I would pay money to see that shit.

I must have fallen asleep talking to Emmett again because I was still in my clothes. I was so excited to more time with Emmett. I started packing for our little vacation. I wonder where he is taking me. I can't wait!

Time for my much needed vacation.

**A/N:** We can't wait for their little vacation either…it should be up sometime in the next week or so. Again thanks for reviewing. You guys are awesome!!! Oh and we realize that there is no NFL team in Oregon…but c'mon peeps its fiction…plus someone doesn't know shit about football *points fingers to writing buddy*

Oh yeah please review…whether you liked it...hated it…what you would like to see happen…we are open to ideas….We will take everything into serious consideration because we want to know what you want to have happen - although…we do still have our plot for this story, but we can work things in ;) Thanks!


	11. 8 Letters and 3 syllables

**A/N: **Hello all!!! Here is the first chapter of their Thanksgiving holiday together in Yosemite. It is in all Emmett POV though originally we had decided to have it in Bella's. Don't worry; next chapter will be Bella's. I want to thank all of our tremendously fabulous superb readers and reviewers for sticking with this story and for recommending it to others. We may not always have time to respond to each review but we appreciate them all! So, _**THANK YOU!!!**_

On a side note, there is a link on our pages for you to see what the Wawona Hotel actually looks like. The room they are staying in doesn't actually exist there. It is fiction so we embellished a little to make the story better. But everything else is true - including the no electronics part.

As always, EmmaleeWrites05 is writing Emmett's POV and MsNaomi05 writes Bella's.

**Disclaimer**: Roses are red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Twilight so you can't sue! (I stole this from someone else – sorry if it is yours – it was too funny to pass up)

ENJOY……………

**Chapter 11 – 8 Letters and 3 syllables **

**Emmett POV**

Tomorrow was Thanksgiving. Thank god! These past few weeks had dragged on knowing that I get to spend five long uninterrupted days with my Bella. I flew into Seattle late last night so we could leave on our flight to Sacramento first thing this morning. That's where we are now -sitting in first class waiting to take off. Bella had been very persistent at first. She would not ride in first class. I really do not understand what it is with her not letting me dote on her. It finally took the flight attendant telling her that there were no seats available in the rest of the plane to switch for. Its Thanksgiving – everything is booked.

We took off from Sea-Tac airport at 9:30 this morning and we would be arriving by 11 o'clock. Thankfully it was a short flight. Bella rested her head on my shoulder and napped the whole way. I only had to wake her once for sleep talking. Still the funniest and cutest thing I have ever seen. I wish I knew what she was dreaming about this time. She mumbled something along the lines of 'I don't date guys with long hair'. I can only assume she was dreaming about turning James down. If I remember correctly, he was the creep at the hotel with the long blonde hair he kept pulled back.

We landed in Sacramento at 11:05. By the time we got all of our luggage and our rental car – which of course was a Toyota Tacoma again – only car I will rent, it was after noon. I made sure we stopped and got something to eat before we started our drive. It was a four hour drive to Yosemite from Sacramento and it was all highways. Rather boring. I knew of one other way to get into the park but I would take that way out on our way home, it was the most beautiful entrance to the park. For now, we would be entering the park on the highway 41 entrance through a small little town called Oakhurst.

The entire drive was filled with conversation. We literally talked about anything and everything. We talked about past adventures, future endeavors, and everything in between. We even played a game where we say the first thing that comes to mind with a certain word. Like, I said 'Birthday' and she said 'food fight'. It was fun and enlightening.

Before I knew it we were getting higher in elevation and the snow on the side of the roads started getting deeper. We pulled up to the entrance, I quickly paid the fees to get in, took the map they gave you and pulled forward. The quick little couple mile jaunt into the park to Wawona was a slow drive. It was starting to snow now – which was beautiful - but hazardous driving. I eventually had to put the truck into 4wd in order to stay on the road. Half an hour later we came around a bend to see a huge field to our left knee deep in pristine white snow – it was the golf course when the park wasn't covered in snow. On our right was a huge white building with several other large white buildings next to it. In big black letter on the front of the building was "WAWONA HOTEL". I pulled in to the circle drive that wrapped around a fountain and parked. The hotel was pretty barren of vehicles and I assumed guests too. Not many people probably take vacations on the holidays like this.

I got out of the truck and walked around to Bella's side. The snow was starting to come down even harder and I knew we needed to get inside soon. I grabbed three of our bags and Bella grabbed one of the smaller ones and we trudged up the big front steps and in through the front door. The inside was even more beautiful than the pictures my folks had shown me. To my left I could partially see a big dining room with windows all along the side looking out. I could see a few guests occupying the tables that were visible. And to my right was a sitting area with a fire going. We walked forward and up to the front desk. There was one woman behind the counter.

I looked at her name tag and saw it was Molly – the same girl I had reserved the room with. She hadn't looked up yet or noticed me. She was around 5'6'' with short dyed reddish brown hair and huge knocker- sorry I'm a guy and when a chick is big breasted that's the first thing our eyes zero in on. Thank god Bella didn't see me ogling.

Bella let out a low little gasp and 'wow' while she looked around and finally Molly looked up and saw us.

"Oh my gosh!" she squeaked. Let the fun begin. 'You're Emmett Cullen."

I smiled at her, "Yeah, we are here to check in."

She quickly got us checked in and explained how to get to our room. She also informed us that there was a giant Thanksgiving Day dinner tomorrow at 5 o'clock. She said that it was one of their most busy dinner's of the year and to make a reservation if we wanted to eat here. It was a four course meal. Soup, Salad, Entrée's, and dessert. All for one price.

We made our way out back to the Washburn Cottage which housed maybe 16 rooms and up to our room which was surprisingly enough room three again. When we walked in I was met with a sight I wasn't expecting. The room was probably a lot bigger than the other rooms here but it was small in comparison with a normal hotel room. To the left behind the door was the bathroom. Next to the door to the bathroom was a fireplace on the wall with a stack of firewood already sitting there waiting. We were standing in the lounge area which consisted of a large couch and a giant chair with a coffee table. To the right of the lounge area was a king size bed. And there was no electronics. No TV and no telephone. No interruptions. The room looked like it was decorated by my mom. It had the 'Victorian' theme to it that my mom loved so much. It was homey and just right for our trip.

Bella dropped her bag and went and flopped on the bed. "Oh…this is so prefect Emmett….thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie." I moved all the bags against the far wall and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. It was going to get chilly in this room if I didn't keep the fire going. No electronics also meant no heater, well there was a small wall heater, but it only kept the room warm enough so it wasn't below freezing. "Bella, I'll be right back. I am going to go find where all the firewood is kept so I can make sure to keep this things going." She simply nodded her head as she got up to start unpacking.

I wandered down the hall outside and down the steps. Sure enough on the side of the building was a stack of firewood ready to use. I grabbed a few more pieces and walked back up stairs. With what was in the room plus what I just grabbed there should be enough firewood to last us through the night.

Bella was still unpacking when I got back inside. I stoked the fire a little, put another log on and then heard Bella's stomach growl. I let out a laugh and then looked at my watch. It was already after five. Of course she would be hungry.

"Would you like to go down to the dining room and get something to eat Bella?"

She grabbed her coat and put it back on, "Yeah I am pretty hungry." She grabbed her camera also and while we were walking to the main building she was snapping pictures left and right. We went inside and walked up the hostess at the podium.

"Hi, Welcome to the Wawona hotel. Just two?" She smiled at us.

I nodded, "Yes please." She walked us through this little room that had tables set up for a buffet style dining and into the main dining room. There was only four other tables occupied in here. She walked us all the way across the dining room to the far side and set us in the corner table. It had a great view from almost all sides to the steady snow falling outside. It was just getting dark outside.

Bella smiled and was a little pre-occupied with looking outside as the hostess spoke, "Yeah it is always really beautiful here at twilight especially when it is snowing."

Bella turned and looked at her, "It's gorgeous."

"It really is. Anyhow, your waitress will be right with you."

"Thanks." I looked at Bella as she looked around in awe. Her face was all lit up and she had a goofy grin spread across it.

A young girl approached our table. She was short like Bella and had dirty blonde hair. She smiled at Bella and then looked at me. She stopped in her tracks briefly before she caught herself and kept on walking towards us. "Hi…" Her voice was a little shaky. "My name is Lea and I will be your waitress tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

"Ice Tea." Bella chimed in. I laughed a little at her. "And I'll have the same." Dinner passed with easy conversation. Everything seems easy with Bella and I loved that. I could be me without having to worry about what people would think. We had decided to drive to the valley of the park tomorrow and come back in time for dinner.

Then on Friday we would go to the shops in the valley and shop a little seeing how tomorrow they were all going to be closed for the holiday. That would leave us with time to see the waterfalls, if any were even running right now with the all of the snow. The waitress named Lea had told us that a lot of them freeze during the winter months and get huge glaciers on them. But she informed us that it would still be pretty to see. She also told us about the stretch of road right next to Bridalveil fall that everyone pulls over and plays in the snow in a huge meadow. Apparently people build snowmen all along the road. Maybe we will have to do that. We were also informed that there was a skating rink but I wasn't sure how well a clumsy Bella would do on that.

I left Lea a hefty tip on the table and had her charge the room when we left. We causally strolled back to our room. The snow had died down a bit by now and it was just fluttering through the sky. It was pitch black out but the lights of the hotel and the contrast of the dark sky and white ground – it was enough to take your breath away.

I pulled us to a stop as we looked over the front of the hotel and out across the snow covered golf course. Bella spun in my arms and looked up at me. "Thank you Em. I couldn't have asked for a better holiday. It's so gorgeous here and I probably would have never been able to come if it wasn't for you."

I looked down at her and was caught off guard by the intensity of her eyes. I almost told her right then and there how much I loved her with all my heart. But I chickened out. I leaned in to her and whispered a 'you're welcome' before my lips found hers. I promptly broke off the kiss before it got too intense out here in the open. I pulled us towards our room trying not to look eager.

I unlocked our room and pulled us in. The fire was still crackling. I threw another log on the fire as Bella went into bathroom to change. I kicked off my shoes and sat down on the couch. I laid my head back on the back of the couch and closed my eyes. Today had been a long day. I heard the bathroom door open and then felt Bella shift and straddle me on the couch. My eyes popped open to find her dressed in a tiny little lacy black dress. It came to her knees and left nothing and everything to the imagination. I let out a little groan seeing her in this outfit and my body suddenly and stiffly became awake. She let out a little giggle as she kissed me. I wound my arms up around her back and deepened the kiss.

She slid off of me and I tore my shirt off and she dropped to her knees. My eyes went wide and I am sure there was a goofy ass smile on my face. She undid my buckle and zipped down my pants. I lifted up to help her remove the pants – she removed my boxers while she was at it. She had a sly sexy little smile on her face as she threw my pants across the room. She ran her hands down my chest and my eyes fluttered closed. They shot back open when I felt her hot little mouth closing around my cock. I let out a loud grown and prayed that there wasn't anybody in the rooms next to us. She continued her ministrations on me for several minutes before letting me go out of her mouth with a 'pop'.

She climbed up and straddled me again. She started kissing my neck as I slid my hand up under her little black dress. I was surprised to say the least when I found she had no underwear on. She moaned into my neck when my hand found her already soaked center. I felt her hand leave my shoulder and trail down to my dick again. She grabbed a hold of me and gently lowered herself down on me. I put my hands on her hips and we moaned into each other's kisses when she started to move on top of me. I hurriedly pulled the straps of her top down exposing her lovely beauties to me. I pulled away from her lips and started kissing down her neck and shoulder to her chest. I buried myself there and briefly contemplated doing the 'motorboat'. I had to keep myself from laughing at that thought.

I guided her with my hands as my mouth went to work licking, sucking and nibbling her to the point of breaking. I could feel the edge of her dress moving on my stomach with each pump into me her body made. All of the sensations were going to make me lose my control entirely too fast. I moved one hand off her hips and moved it between us. I ran my finger through her slick folds back and forth a few times before I felt her stiffen and shudder above me. Seconds later I followed her over the edge too.

She fell limp onto of me and I could feel her heart pounding away in her chest. Both of our breathing was erratic as we came back down from our high. I lifted her up and carried her to the bed. It had been a long day and I knew we were both exhausted.

**Thanksgiving Day**

Even without the use of alarm clocks we both woke early. After a quickie in the shower we got dressed and headed down to the dining room again. There was a breakfast buffet set up and we got something to eat. We got in the truck and left to drive the twenty three miles into Yosemite Valley. I was told on normal occasions that the drive from Wawona to the valley usually took about 45 minutes. Today it took an hour and 15 because of the snow. The plow had a lot of park to cover and the snow was coming down and covering faster than he could plow.

We didn't pass many cars on the way into the valley. We stopped at the top of the mountain right past the extra long tunnel, later to find out it's called the Wawona tunnel and took some pictures of Half Dome. It was stunning. Bella and I sat on the rock wall with Half Dome in the back ground as some nice German couple took our pictures. I would have to get that one framed.

When we got into the valley I immediately knew what stretch of road the waitress had been talking about. There were several snowmen in different stages of completion scattering both sides of the road. There was more tourists stopped here than I expected too. I pulled over so we could get out and take pictures of the views of the park. I grabbed the camera and Bella grabbed her snow gloves, beanie and scarf. I did the same too.

We both took several pictures of the mountains you could see, the would-be waterfalls and the snowmen. I put the camera back in the car and approached Bella.

"Hey, want to build a snowman?"

She smiled, "Yes, of course." After years of living in Chicago, my brother and I had gotten pretty good at building snow men. We rolled up three different sized snow balls and stack them on top of each other. While I smoothed out the edges and made it look proper, Bella went searching for twigs and other things we could use to give it some character. Fifteen minutes later she came back with a handful of items. We stuck two sticks in to the sides for the arms. Bella had found several rocks which we used as the eyes, nose and mouth. I constructed a top hat out of the snow and placed it on his head and she laughed at me. She took a few rocks she had in her coat pocket and started putting them on the front. At first I had thought she was giving him buttons until I walked around the front to see. She had put the number 23 in the front of the snow man.

I started laughing instantly. "What so funny?"

"You put my number on the snow man."

"So….that gives it character."

"You're making it me!" I doubled over laughing some more.

I heard a 'humph' and I was hit with a snow ball. I looked up to see Bella standing there with one hand on her hip and a snowball in the other one. I shook my head smiling, "Don't start what you can't finish Bella…" She smiled a playful smile and threw the snowball in her hand at me. I saw it coming and was able to catch it. "Oh your mine now little girl."

She squealed and turned to run. Bella running was never a good idea. She started to trip and I caught up with her to catch her before she fell. That didn't work; we both just ended up falling with each other and rolling in the snow. She ended up underneath me. I had one arm around her back and the other one I used to hold me up. I had long since dropped the snowball. She had a playful little grin on her face as she laughed at the circumstances.

I leaned in and kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I could feel the knees of my jeans soaking through, but in the moment it didn't matter because I knew. I pulled away slightly from Bella and looked her in the eyes. She still had a grin on her red flushed face. "Bella…." I looked in her eyes and all I saw was love. "…I love you." I saw a million different emotions cross her face. Most passed before I could pin point what they were but the grin stayed the whole time. She pulled my head back down to her lips and kissed me. She pulled away and looked at me, "I love you too Em."

I don't think I could have smiled any bigger then in that moment. I kissed her with all the love and passion I could muster. I quickly rolled us in the snow so she could be on top and out of the snow. We were lying in the middle of a snow covered field while it was snowing around us kissing and declaring our love for each other. It was almost perfect. Right up until we got hit by a snow ball some kid threw at us. He ran off back to his friends laughing. I growled at him and Bella just laughed. We got up and made our way back to the car. Bella grabbed the camera, went and took a few pictures of our snow man and returned.

We drove around the valley and back to Wawona for dinner. We didn't have enough time to sight see everything on the valley floor before we needed to head back. But that is ok. Friday we would be shopping for our friends and family and we can get pictures of everything else then.

I pulled back up to the Wawona to see a larger group of people standing on the deck of the main building. It was closing 5 o'clock and people were already starting to gather for the big feast. The lobby was packed, and I bet the cocktail servers were super busy. We went up to our room real fast to change into some dry clothes and then head back down to the dining room.

The same hostess from yesterday was standing by the entrance to the dining room. "Happy Thanksgiving. Please follow me." She sat us at the same table as last night. Thank god we made reservations because this place was packed. "Your server will be right with you. Enjoy your meal and your room will be billed as usual."

Our server finally made it to the table. Tonight it was a woman by the name of Sharon. She was short, and around forty years old if my guessing is correct. She had the biggest smile on her face. "Good evening. How are you folks doing tonight?"

"Fine thanks." After looking at the three different entrée's they had tonight I decided on the turkey and Bella chose the same. What is Thanksgiving without turkey?

As I looked around the table waiting for our soup and salads I noticed several of the tables around us the guys were smiling and I nodded at them. I am sure that I will have to sign some autographs after dinner. Sharon soon came with our meal and we ate with little conversation. I of course was stuffing my face while Bella was taking it nice and slow enjoying the flavors-or whatever.

After dinner we made our way back into the lobby. I was met with a couple guys who wanted an autograph. Bella kissed me on the cheek and stepped away. She walked out to the front porch. I signed the slips of paper and talked football for a few minutes with the people who gathered around me. I politely excused myself and walked out to the front porch. Bella was leaning against a railing looking out into the same snow covered golf course. It was snowing still and the snow was starting to get a little past knee deep. Thankfully the employees here cut walkways to and from the main building to the other out buildings.

I walked up behind her and put my hands on the railing around her effectively pinning her to the railing with her back against my chest. She leaned her head back on my shoulder and sighed. "What's on your pretty little mind that's got you sighing, Babe?" I whispered into her ear.

"I'm just trying to figure out how I got so lucky…this trip has been too good to be true and we have only been here one night. I'm afraid the next goodbye is going to be even harder than the last after being able to spend so much time with each other."

"I know sweetie, it'll be hard…but once football is over than that's it. I can come be with you every day."

"You mean it." She whispered. Her gaze was still fixed at the landscape in front of us.

"I promise. This is the last season for me. I am going to move to Seattle and open a gym. I never knew what I wanted to do with my life until I met you. I was just kind of a leaf in the wind and I let it take me where it may. Now, I am fighting back because I don't want to be anywhere that you are not."

"I agree. I love you too much to be away from you so much."

"I love you too Bella." We were silent for few moments while I held her in my arms and looked out at Yosemite.

"You don't think people will think we are crazy for moving too fast do you Em?"

"So what if they do? I don't think we are moving too fast. Life is too short and I will never regret loving you." She spun in my arms and looked up at me.

"I won't ever regret it either." I leaned in and briefly captured her lips. I heard someone on the right of us mumble something in another language and broke the kiss to look over at them. It was a woman lightly hitting a man on the arm saying something to him in French I believe. I chuckled even though I don't know what they were saying, but by the look on the woman's face I assumed it wasn't too good.

Bella laughed in my arms. I looked at her curiously. "I took French in high school. Though I don't remember all of it, she is basically chewing him out for not kissing her like you do with me."

I laughed and pulled her in tighter to me, "Well I really hate to get that guy in trouble but I am never going to change the way I kiss you." I captured her bottom lip in mine sucking on it a little before brushing my tongue over it asking for permission. I heard the French lady next to us huff and walk away. Bella pulled back giggling. She grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the walkway. "Come on Trouble – let's go to our room."

**A/N**: So they finally said 'I love you'!!!!! Are you as happy and excited as we are? You are? Cool! Leave us a review and let us know you are….Thanks!

Oh and we both have our anonymous reviews enabled so keep em coming...we love hearing what everyone thinks. Stay tuned the next half will be up soon…


	12. This Year's Love

A/N: Hey sorry my lovelies…I got a bad case of hungoverness when I was supposed to be writing and then the writer's block made it worse…sorry to those of you who I told that this chapter would be out by Monday. I am totally to blame. I am now on the wall-of-shame :( …haha anyways this is the second half of their vacation together. They are going to do a bunch of awesomely cool things so hope you like.

As always MsNaomi05 (May change my penname to LittleLea05 soon...in case there is any confusion) writes Bella and EmmaleeWrites05 writes Emmett's.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer may own Twilight but she doesn't own all the inside jokes or Yosemite!!

Enjoy…

**Chapter 12-This Year's Love**

**Bella POV**

**~Thanksgiving night continued…~**

Before we headed back to our room we went back inside to listen to the local piano player by the name of Tom Bopp. He was said to have been playing there for the past twenty five years. All the guests were hunkered down in the couches and chairs surrounding the lounge that held the piano. Emmett and I decided to check it out and order a bottle of wine to take to the room for later. A tall, lanky man by the name of Max stopped by where we were seated and asked if we would like a cocktail? I ordered the Kings Estate Pinot Noir and two glasses for later and a lemon drop while Emmett ordered a Sierra Nevada Pale Ale on tap.

We sat in the lobby for another half hour while things started dying down and Tom Bopp started a slide show he created of all things Wawona, singing and giving a little background of the pictures. It was amazing how much he knew about this place. I was starting to get a little sleepy and let out a stifled yawn. Emmett saw me do this and said he was going to go find Max so we could leave him a decent tip. Emmett returned not too long after and he helped me out of the chair I had grown accustomed to. We walked out the door towards the building where our room resided.

Once getting to the room Emmett opened the door and put another log on the fire. I grabbed some pajama's and walked to the bathroom to change, brush my teeth and wash my face- you know all the stuff girls do before bed. I kind of felt bad, if I wasn't so damn tired tonight Emmett would definitely be getting some hot, passionate "I love you" sex, but I just was too damn tired and could hardly keep my eyes open. I walked out and Emmett was already shed out of his clothes clad in his boxers and turning over the covers of the bed.

"Hey sorry baby. I am so tired. I had a great time with you today though. The day just really took it out of me. Maybe if you're lucky you will get a surprise in the morning." I said that last part with the most seductive voice I could muster and a wink to go along.

"No problem. Goodnight sweet cheeks. Sleep well and remember I love you." He smiled and kissed both of my cheeks and forehead then reached over and shut off the lamp. I was asleep within minutes. The nickname sweet cheeks running through my mind…_wonder where he came up with that one?? Now I have to give him a good one._

**~Friday~ **

I woke to the thunderous snores coming from Emmett's throat. I blinked a few times and noticed it was only 8:45. Plenty of time before the restaurant closed for breakfast to have some fun times in the room. I rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom because I really had to pee. Then I brushed my teeth, screw brushing my hair because it was just going to get messy again anyways.

As I walked back into the room I saw Emmett's eyes twitching underneath his eyelids and his hand groping the side of the bed where I was supposed to be. So I took that as my queue and jumped back into the bed and straddled him, kissing from his forehead down his face, to his neck and shoulders, then all the way down his torso until I met up with the waistline of his boxers.

Gently tugging off his boxer's I took him in my mouth and worked my magic. He woke up with a start but relaxed and let out a guttural groan when his tip hit the back of my throat. I added a little tongue action at that and earned another groan. His hands moved to my hair and I felt his fingers caressing my scalp. He started bucking his hip so he slid further into my little mouth.

"Ah baby you don't know what you do to me." His voice was dripping with sleep and ecstasy.

"Oh I think I do." I replied my voice vibrating through him, making him shiver.

He pulled me up to him and started kissing my neck, weary of the morning breath he had, but I honestly didn't care. I turned my head and kissed him with much fervor and passion. I could feel his hard on pressing into my abdomen and I grabbed him which caught him off guard and he grunted.

He started to slip off my pajama bottoms to get to my goods. While attempting that I shed my shirt and he got distracted and massaged both of my nipples until they were pert and ready, then taking one into his mouth and exchanging a few minutes later so the other didn't feel neglected. This left me to finish taking off the rest of my clothes, and rocking against him mewling. I think an "I love you" escaped my lips once.

Then Emmett's ever talented hand made an appearance and caressed my slick wet folds and tested my readiness. "Oh Bella, I like that you are so ready for me." He said nibbling on my earlobe.

Then in an all too quick movement he flipped me onto my back and directed himself to my entrance and pushed in with ease. Giving me some time to acclimate myself to him, and started pumping in and out of me at a steady pace. Gotta love that crazy spur of the moment morning sex. I was moaning and groaning into his ear and his hand made it to my clit and brushed over it. I sheathed his length with myself and felt myself growing closer to my breaking point. I then turned us so I was riding him his huge manly hands on my hips and a look of pure ecstasy on his face. I quickened my pace and he continued his ministrations on my clit. All too soon I felt myself clench around his cock, leading him to follow in my lead, milking himself in me. I collapsed on top of him breathing heavily until both our breathing returned to normal. I got off of him and laid to his right side laying my head above his heart and my right hand lightly grazing the contours of his abs, and his hand tangled in my hair.

We stayed in each other's embrace until I heard Emmett's stomach make the most god-awful noise known to man. Poor guy was starving and I seduced him without feeding him first. Damn! We made our way to the bathroom to make ourselves look presentable enough to go get something to eat and then headed out around 9:30 AM.

Today the host was a tall kid with short brown hair who looked to be around my age. He was reading the New Yorker and his name tag said his name was Brendan. He didn't notice us until I politely said, "Hello, my man here is starved so may we have a table for two."

He looked at me for a second and a huge grin spread across his face. He was checking me out, and in front of Emmett no less. What the hell?

"Oh sorry ma'am, but there is about a ten to fifteen minute waiting list at the moment. If I can have your name I will call you when we have a table ready for you." Wow being called ma'am makes me feel so old. Huh.

Emmett spoke up just then, "Cullen or Emmett is fine. Thank you we will be sitting right over there." Em took my hand and we made our way tone of the couches in the lounge area by the fire. First, stopping at the morning coffee stand and getting my daily dose of caffeine. There were maybe a handful of people waiting to be sat too. Exactly ten minutes later we heard his name being called by someone different. There stood Lea the server from our first night here. She beamed at us and said jokily, "Good morning you two, late start today? No worries we still have plenty of food for you." The last bit aimed mostly at Emmett.

She showed us to a table in the middle of the dining room and said we could get started while she got us some orange juice and another cup of coffee.

Emmett was piling food onto his plate while I checked out what their buffet had to offer today. Ooh pancakes today. Yum! I grabbed a plate and got some scrambled eggs, two small pancakes, some breakfast potatoes and a few links of sausage. Then headed back to the table where Emmett was already shoveling food into his mouth. Wow my man really loves his food.

I ate what was on my plate then went to get some fruit and a cup of yogurt. Emmett made two more trips up to the buffet then we left shortly after.

We got into the truck and headed back towards the valley again. Today we were going to do a lot more. It wasn't snowing at the moment so it took a little less time than it did yesterday to get to the valley. Once in the village we walked around and noticed an Ansel Adams gallery and decided to drop in and check it out. I was immediately lost in a world of black and white photography. It was incredible how back in the 1930's pictures could come out so amazing beautiful.

Emmett must have seen the look on my face because he got out his wallet and asked which one was my favorite.

"No Emmett these pictures cost was too much. I will not let you buy me one."

He replied with, "Bella no matter what you threaten me with it won't stop me from spoiling the women I love the most in this world. I am also buying some prints for my mother, but I will not hear another negative word from you about this alright."

I looked at him defeated. "Fine you win Emmett." I pointed to the one picture that caught my eye as soon as we entered the gallery. "I love this one." It was a picture of Half Dome covered in snow and the Merced River looked all glossy. Under the picture its name read "Half Dome, Merced River, Winter". I knew exactly where I was hanging this when I got home. We then walked around searching for the best pictures to buy for Esme and Alice (as a thank you for everything present). We chose a picture of Bridalveil Fall taken in the late 1920's. It was misting and looked remarkable. Then we chose two for Esme, one was a picture of a bunch of Dogwood blossoms and the other was El Capitan in the winter sometime in the late 1940's. It's amazing how such a small devise can capture the greatest things in life. Once we finished in the gallery and bought all of the pictures and had them matted, Emmett walked out over a thousand dollars short.

We stored the pictures in the truck and headed to our next destination, the village gift shop/grocery store. I bought a sweatshirt that said 'Go climb a rock' on the front of it, and Emmett must have been in a crazy spending mode because I left his side for no longer than five minutes and I find him with a cart full or Yosemite merchandise. He had shirts, shot glasses, a stuffed cougar just for me and a few other little knick-knack things. After exiting the store we decided to go check out the little Miwok village that was not too far from there.

Seeing as there was snow on the ground you could hardly see all the tee-pee's but we still went. I took pictures of Emmett being goofy as always and he took some shots of me standing next to this giant tree stump that marked how many years old it was. I looked like a midget compared to this thing. Sequoia's are the biggest trees in the world so I'm told. I believe the stump itself it got up to fifty thousand years old and it was about eight feet tall and wide. It must have been a beastly tree when it was standing. Easily 50-70 feet tall or more. He also got me standing next to an Indian war outfit once we were inside the building. Within the building it held all the Indian artifacts, like baskets, clothing, jewelry and such. There was even an elderly Miwok woman weaving a basket and explaining how she did it to a bunch of other tourists. It was intriguing to say the least.

It was already around two o'clock when we finished in there and I was starting to get a little hungry again. So Emmett drove over to Curry Village where we ate at the pizza deck and then walked around there for a while going through all the little shops they had over in this section of the valley. You got a great view of Half Dome and Cloud's Rest from here. So I took out my handy dandy camera and snapped away. Have I ever said that Yosemite is beautiful when it's covered in snow and icicles? What a sight that is?

Emmett ran into a few people who recognized him of course and was stuck getting his picture taken and signing autographs for a while so I trudged around but not too far away. I noticed a bunch of little tent cabin and walked around checking out the scene. These tents were all employee housing. I found it amazing that people could live in tents all winter and not freeze to death. I also found it interesting the diversity of people that worked here. Like in the grocery store we met a girl from Ecuador, and a young man from Turkey. They come here on visa and just work to save money for whatever it is they need. While walking back towards Emmett I stubbed my toe on a rock that was disguised as a snow clump. Man that shit hurt.

I hobbled back over to Emmett and his face looked worried.

"Hey what happened? Where did you disappear to? I turned around and you were gone. You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry I just went to check things out and then on the way back I stubbed my freaking toe on a rock. It really hurts." I stuck my lower lip out in a pouting fashion and his gaze went straight to it. He took me in his arms and cradled me to his chest saying "Oh I'm sorry sweet cheeks, want me to kiss it and make it better."

I could think of a million other places he could kiss on my body other than my toes at the moment, and suddenly the perfect nickname came to mind and I voiced it with enthusiasm.

"Oh no sexy pants that's quite alright. My little toe has been through much worse. Trust me."

"Sexy pant's huh. How did you come up with that one?"

I replied with a sly smile, "Oh cause your ass just looks so damn good in your football uniform. May I ask how you came up with sweet cheeks?"

He gazed up at the sky as if in deep thought and said, "Well it could be two different reasons. One would be your cheeks always seem to blush at the slightest compliment or embarrassment and I find that completely sexy or two you can't deny that you have an amazing ass."

I just had to laugh at how in sync we were and how we didn't have a care in the world. To come up with the craziest nicknames for each other and not care if we voiced them in a crowded place or if people thought we were some immature couple. I liked that about our relationship we could act goofy and retarded and not care. It was great.

So once we got out of Curry Village we went towards Yosemite Falls to it check out. It was if course frozen but it was still beautiful to see. There was maybe a small trickle of water going off the edge and the river was hardly moving. I took out my camera and started taking picture after picture. We met a nice English couple on the bridge and asked them to take our picture. This was definitely the best vacation in my life so far. Nothing could compare.

We then went out to Sentinel Bridge and ate some leftover pizza and took plenty more pictures. Man I love four gig memory cards. Then we just laid in the snow covered meadow on a few blankets we "borrowed" from the hotel (yes we are going to pay for damage if there is any…we aren't heartless) watching the clouds roll by and even going as far as guessing what certain one's looked like. I saw one that looked like an upside down ice cream cone and Emmett claims that he saw one that looked like a bear. I think his eye sight is bad because it looked nothing like a bear. We must have spent a few hours out there in the meadow just talking because I looked at my cell phone and it said 6:30. Wow the day sure went by fast; it was already getting pretty dark. We packed up the blankets and our trash and set for the truck again.

Emmett surprised me when he started heading back towards the village. I thought we were headed back for the hotel, but I was wrong again. He pulled up to The Ahwahnee Hotel. It was even more perfect that the Wawona. This hotel had a rugged outdoorsy vibe to it. It was made of logs and was HUGE! I wonder how much rooms cost here a night? Emmett told me to stay put and he came around the front of the truck and opened my door for me. What a gentleman. Then he took my hand and guided me through the huge wooden doors. The inside was just as wonderful as the outside. It was spacious and had a bunch of Indian artifacts scattered throughout the lobby. We made our way to the dining room. First making a pit stop in the restrooms to change. They had semi-formal attire here. I dressed in some black slacks and a blue blouse, and Emmett changed into a gray button-down shirt and black slacks. Thank god Emmett remembered this little tidbit of information.

He was taking me to dinner at the infamous Ahwahnee hotel. Have I mentioned yet how much I love this man standing next to me? Oh I have, well I am saying it again! I love Emmett Cullen!!!

"Baby, you are unbelievably amazing you know that. I love you." I said with a smile.

"I love you too, Bella. Now let's get some grub. I'm starving." He answered.

"Wow you really are a bottomless pit aren't you? Where does it all go I wonder?" I joked.

"Hey now, nothing wrong with a man who has a hefty appetite, and as for where it goes I have no clue, maybe I just have good genes."

After finishing our little discussion we walked up to the host stand and were seated right away at a table by the window. I ordered just water and Emmett did the same because I wasn't going to allow him to drive if he even had one beer to drink. Yes I am a stickler like that. I've had too many friends and family members lost over things like drinking and driving.

For the appetizer we ordered the Butternut Squash Bisque & Lobster Spring Roll and for entrées I got the Crispy Seared Steelhead Trout and he ordered the Slow Roasted Prime Rib au Jus. Once our order came up everything was very tasty. I even tried some of Emmett's prime rib and he tried the trout. We decided to skip dessert for some reason and left our server a decent tip.

He surprised me yet again we he pulled up to the little ice rink there in Curry village. Ice skating and Bella Swan, not such a good match but it was so romantic I couldn't pass it up. We got our skates and headed for the rink. The song "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton came through the sound system. It was the perfect song for the occasion. Emmett glided gracefully while I was having a hard time just trying to stay on my feet and less time on my ass. I finally got the hang of it and "Paper Planes" by M.I.A. came on and people started moving faster than me. I got knocked down by some blond chick, who didn't even apologize and a few other people fell over me. Guess I made one hell of a speed bump. It took me a few minutes to steady myself again then Emmett came out of nowhere and grabbed my hand to help me up. Just then "This year's love" started playing. This song basically summed up the way I felt about Emmett and the way he felt for me. He held me close through the whole song and whispered "I love you" into my ear and kissed my temple.

_Don't you know this life goes on  
And won't you __kiss__ me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet_

_This year's love it better last_

After the song ended I thought it was about time for me to take a break because my butt was really starting to hurt from using it as my injury buffer. So he helped me get off the ice and we went and sat next to one of the many little bon fires outside the rink. Emmett got the extremely bright idea to get some marshmallows, gram crackers and chocolate so we could make s'mores. So that's why he didn't order dessert at the restaurant, and I thought he was going out of his mind.

After making some makeshift marshmallow roasting sticks we hunkered down next to the fire and got to it. Emmett apparently liked his burnt to a crisp because next thing I know there is a flaming marshmallow melting off the end of his stick. My guess is he got side-tracked. His beautiful blue eyes were staring deeply into mine and he completely forgot about the marshmallow. I started laughing at him and he broke out of his spell. Muttering a 'dammit' and grabbing another one to roast, this time paying attention. He must have eaten eight s'mores and I only had three. It was getting pretty late so we changed back into our normal shoes and handed the skates back in and it was time to head back. Today was incredible but I was super beat now.

I ended up falling asleep on the way back and woke to Emmett carrying me to the room. He changed me into my pajamas because I wasn't coherent enough to do it myself and he shed down to his boxers and we crawled under the covers together. _Wonder what's in store for tomorrow?_ That was my last thought before sleep overtook me.

**~Saturday late morning~**

I woke to Emmett planting wet sloppy kisses on my face and neck.

"Mmhmm. What time is it?"

"It's 10:30. Time to get up we are going out to breakfast at the Mountain House. I hear they have the best French toast around. So it's time to get up sleepy head."

I got up and hopped in the shower. I was all kinds of sore from our little ice skating excursion yesterday. I hope today won't require much effort. I could hardly move. My knees and butt hurt the worst.

After getting out of the shower I was met by Emmett with a cup of coffee. Oh how he knows me so well. I love it.

We got into the truck and headed for Oakhurst. Twenty minutes later we pulled into the little restaurant and headed inside. We ordered some coffee and of course the French toast platter that also came with eggs and bacon. Once our meal came out, my eyes just about popped out of my head. The French toast was huge. One slab of toast was almost a foot long. Thank god I only ordered one. Emmett on the other hand ordered three. I just looked at him like he was crazy.

Surprisingly enough he finished every last bit of his meal and even the rest of mine. He sure could pack it away. I always wonder how he doesn't get sick from eating so much food. It's a mystery to me.

After we finished eating we headed into town and stopped at the bowling alley for some plain old fun. We played a couple games of bowling which I won both of them. Woohoo! Something I'm good at the he isn't. Yes! We then went and played a few rounds of arcade games and one round of pool which he totally schooled me at. Damn.

Once we finished there we headed back to the hotel for an afternoon of leisure. Lord knows I needed it.

Upon getting back to the hotel room we made a fire and just relaxed and drank the bottle of wine we had gotten the other night. I was starting to feel a little buzzed and also a little hungry so Emmett went and got some food to bring up to the room. Seeing as the restaurant was closed at the moment he went to the store and got some snack stuff to tide us over until dinner.

"Thanks baby, I love you. This vacation was so wonderful I don't want it to end."

"I know babe me either, and I love you more." He said missing me on the cheek. I grabbed the bag of Doritos he bought and started munching on those. I guess I then fell asleep for a few hours because Emmett was calling me saying he was going to go to the restaurant and get some food to-go and bring it back here. I must have nodded in agreement because he left shortly after.

He came back forty-five minutes later carrying two boxes and a carafe of soda with two glasses in his hands. He sat next to the fire eating to our hearts content and talked the rest of the night until he was the one falling asleep. I gently kissed him taking his bottom lip between mine and whispered a 'good night' before falling asleep again. Tomorrow we had to leave early to get to Sacramento in time for our flight which was taking off at 2:30. Emmett wants to add an extra 2 hours to the itinerary to take me through the highway 140 exit and through Mariposa, Merced, Modesto and then arriving in Sacramento something around 1:00. Better to be early for your flight than to be late I say. We would be leaving around 8:00 tomorrow morning.

**~Sunday Morning~**

Ah the dreaded day has come. I didn't want to go back to Seattle and I didn't want him going back to Chicago either, but all good things must come to an 'end' or so they say. This vacation was awesome but we had to get back to real life.

We woke at 6:30 and took a shower, we fooled around while in there because who knows when the next time we would see each other would be. Then went to get some breakfast before the long drive to the airport. We went back to the room and packed up all of our things and Emmett went to go check out. The front desk clerk said we could leave our keys in the room if we weren't finished with it yet and then we packed up the car and headed towards the valley again.

We stopped to take picture of El Capitan because we didn't have time the other day and then were off again. Highway 140 was a very beautiful drive. Emmett wasn't kidding. The river was on the left of us all the way until a little bit past this little town called El Portal then we had to detour across the river because of a giant rock side that happened a few years back. The rocks were all glistening with the reminisce of snow and frost from the morning dew freezing over. It was a sight to see for sure.

The hills were covered in snow and the river was at a dead calm. An hour and a half later we reached another little town called Mariposa, and made a pit stop for some gas and some much needed snack, especially since we had Emmett in the car. He grabbed a couple of sodas, some water, sunflower seeds, cheetos, a bean and cheese burrito and some starbursts. Then we were off. We passed a bunch of small little towns on the way and only stopped a few times for bathroom breaks and more food for Emmett.

We finally got to the airport around 1:15 and sat in the little café right outside the security gates until around 1:45 then we got checked in and whatnot. I was not excited in the least for the hour long plane ride back to Seattle because it meant that as soon as we landed he would have to catch the next flight out back to Chicago. I was going to stay strong and not become a blubbering idiot in front of all these people. I would wait until I got home for that. We slowly boarded the plane that took me back to my own personal hell.

**A/N: **You know you want to go to Yosemite with Emmett!!! I know I do!! So what do you think..you like it???hate it?? Any constructive criticism?? We would love to hear it. Oh and the links to the pictures that Emmett buys for everyone is on our profiles..check them out they are amazing!! Thank you to all who review it totally makes our date when you do.

Thanks again sincerely

MsNaomi05 and EmmaleeWrites05


	13. Heirloom

**A/N: **Hello Everyone! We would like to thank the many reviewers for leaving us love. We can't express how much we appreciate getting even the simplest of responses to our story. It makes us smile. So, THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Twilight – So sad :(

**Chapter 13:** Heirloom

**Emmett POV**

The trip to Yosemite National Park with Bella was by far the best trip I had ever taken. Nothing could compare – except for maybe a future honeymoon. When we landed in Seattle I had one hour to get my bags transferred to the next flight, to check in and make it through security before my plane started loading. I hate goodbyes and this had to be a quick one in order to make my flight. We decided on a quick goodbye without saying goodbye. It was a simple 'I'll see you soon' that we left each other with. It wasn't really goodbye anyways. I was going home to get things in order to come back out here for Christmas which meant I would be back in less than a month. Then I would only have a month more away from her until the Super Bowl – if we make it to the Super Bowl.

We said our parting goodbyes and I watched her walk away with tears swimming in her eyes. I could tell she was trying to be strong and not break down in front of all these people. I am also pretty sure she is going to wind up in a magazine with a picture of me. I knew it wouldn't be long until the media started noticing us. As I watched Bella walk away I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Alice.

_We've landed and Bella is on her way to you. Please make sure she is alright. A comedy and a pint of Ben and Jerry's should help. Thanks for everything – Em_

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and boarded my plane. I had a few hours to settle my mind before I was ambushed when I got home. I needed to schedule a family dinner for this Friday too. There is much that needs to be discussed.

**~Friday Night Family Dinner~**

Edward and I rode in companionable silence over to our folk's house for our weekly dinner. I had decided the photos I had bought for my mother while in Yosemite would be her Christmas present – so I left them at home instead of bringing them with us. We made our way inside and Edward broke off to go find our dad directly. I think he knew something big was going to happen and things were going to change. He hasn't really spoken to me about anything but football since I got back from my trip.

I could smell the pot roast in the kitchen and knew where my mother was holding up. I quickly made it to the bar and fixed her a dry martini, grabbed a beer for myself and wandered into the kitchen. I found her sitting at the breakfast bar with a magazine in her hands.

She smiled when I walked in and handed her drink to her. She spoke to me in a hushed tone, "How was your trip?"

"It was great, but I never wanted to leave." I took a swig of my beer and fought back the pain bubbling in my chest.

"I don't think she wanted to leave either."

I looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean?"

She closed the magazine and set it down, "You're lucky I snatched this magazine out of the mail before your father did. I looked at the front of the magazine and there I was – looking tired as hell. The picture was taken of me as I watched Bella walk away. I picked up the magazine and flipped it open to the article. In the corner of the page was a small picture of Bella. Her long brown hair was draped in front of her face hiding her and you could plainly see the tissues in one hand. The caption under her picture read _"Mystery Woman leaves Bears Quarterback, Emmett Cullen, at Seattle airport in tears."_ I slammed the magazine shut and threw it on the table. Let the frenzy begin.

"Well?" My mother looked at me with the same questioning look I had just given her.

"Mom, can we go to the study and talk for a moment?" She nodded her head as we quietly made it past dad and Edward in the living room. As soon as we entered the study I locked the doors behind me. "Okay mom, what do you want to know?"

She took a seat in one of the leather chairs and looked at me with a small smile on her face, "Everything, of course."

I took a deep breath and began. "I love her. I am going to marry her and I am quitting football. This is my last season – end of story."

The small smile on her face exploded into the Grinch who stole Christmas look. "Oh, I am so happy. I'm finally going to get a daughter-in-law. But, what are you going to do if not football?"

"I am moving to Seattle. I have spent this last week looking into buildings I can buy to open my own gym. I'll run a gym-training-fitness center. I have been doing a lot of research on that since I came home at the beginning of the week."

She nodded her head and took a drink of her martini. "Are you going to tell your father and Edward tonight? Is that why you had called me about dinner?"

"Yes. I am afraid Edward is going to be rather upset with me though. He is losing business, a client, me – in this whole process. Not to mention when I move I am selling my house so…"

"Oh he will be fine Emmett. A few weeks of brooding and he will get over himself and find a new client. It's not as if you are his only source of income."

"Mom, I have a question…" She nodded her head for me to continue. "You know that family necklace that gets passed down from the first born son to his wife and so on? The one that dad gave you?" If I thought the smile on her face couldn't get any bigger – I was wrong. Add some tears to her eyes and she was glowing too. "Can I have that necklace now? I would like to give it to Bella for Christmas."

My mother swiftly put down her martini and went to the wall safe. Seconds later she pulled out the family heirloom. It was a platinum necklace with three small diamonds down either side ending with a square cut emerald in the middle with small diamonds around it. It was priceless to our family because of the tradition it held. Each first born son gives this necklace to his intended bride. "Are you sure about this Emmett? We only give this necklace to those we know we are going to marry…"

I seized the velvet blue box out of her hands. "Yes mom. I have never been so sure of anything in my life."

"Okay, well, I will tell your father – when you are_ not_ home. Come on, we need to get downstairs for dinner."

As my mom went into the kitchen I snuck outside to my jeep and hid the necklace in the glove box. I didn't want Edward to see it and start asking a million questions. When I got back inside, dinner was on the table and we all gathered around to eat. It took me ten minutes into the meal to finally get the courage to initiate the conversation I know we needed to have.

"Um…" I cleared my throat, "There is something I need to talk to you guys about."

Edward dropped his fork on his plate and sat back with his arms crossed. Carlisle calmly set his fork down and leaned on the table in rapt attention. "Okay Emmett, What would you like to talk about?"

I set my fork down too and looked over at my mom who just slightly nodded trying to give me the encouragement I needed. "This is my last season of football. I am going to quit the NFL and move to Seattle. I want to open my own gym."

Everyone sat there silently as they let the words I had spoken wash over them. Edward was of course the first to speak. "So….that's why you wouldn't sign the new contract yet?" I nodded my head yes. "What the fuck is it with you and Seattle?"

"Language Edward." Esme scolded.

"I love it there. The whole city fits my personality and that is where I would like to settle down."

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Okay, sounds like you have thought about this. Have you started looking into business licenses', doing a fictitious name, a building where you will house this gym?"

"I have been doing a lot of research on this over the last couple of months and more heavily over the past week." I looked down and saw I was fidgeting with my napkin.

"So…that's why you have been living like a hermit in your room for the last several months and been running off to Seattle whenever you could?" I looked over at Edward and I nodded my head.

"Well that's good Emmett. One cannot play football forever. I am glad to see that you have an idea to what you want to do as a long term career. Plus, that business degree you got while playing college ball should help immensely." My father replied. It sounded as if he was actually happy about the turn of events.

Edward looked from Carlisle to Esme and then to me. "That's not just it, is it? There's a girl too huh?"

Carlisle snapped his eyes up to mine. I nodded. "Yes, there is someone but that's all you get to know right now."

"Come on Emmett, what the hell. You have been so damn secretive since August." Edward was starting to get frustrated just like I assumed he would.

"I will say this. Yes, I have met someone. No, I won't tell you her name. I am too high profile and I don't want to expose her to much to it just yet. So, just hold on and wait it out. Okay?"

Edward nodded in a huff and Esme just shook her head at him. Carlisle looked up at me, "That's perfectly understandable. I can't wait to meet her though." The rest of the dinner was spent talking about the ideas I had for the gym and how we would announce it to the media that I was through with football. I knew my coach would not be happy at all.

The rest of the month past by in a flash and before I knew it I was packing to go to Seattle. Since that dinner with my family I had been leaving my bedroom door open more so Edward didn't think I was constantly ignoring him. I put the necklace box into my bag and continued packing things up. I had dropped the pictures for Esme for Christmas off at their house a few days ago. I had also left everyone else's presents too. I had got Edward an all expenses paid trip to the Big Apple for New Years. He had always wanted to go to New York and see the ball drop so this year he can. I figured he could take whoever he wanted for the second ticket. For Carlisle I got him a new set of premium golf clubs. If it wasn't for him taking Esme to Wawona to golf there in the first place – I would have never known about that great spot for mine and Bella's trip.

I hastily finished packing and decided to jump in the shower before I left for the airport. I was arriving around four o'clock so we would have time to get ready before the Christmas Eve party at the hotel. Bella said she really didn't want to go but had to since Alice was the one throwing it. I didn't care otherwise as long as I got to spend time with Bella.

Six hours, one cramped _first class_ plane ride, several pictures and autographs later I was swooping Bella up into my arms. She had decided to not let me rent a vehicle while I was here. She had said it was a waste of money when she could just pick me up. There was a light snow flurry coming down as we made it back to her apartment. Home. It's the only place that has ever felt like home, because as cheesy as it sounds – home really is where the heart is.

I had found out from Bella that Alice was spending Christmas at Jaspers house. Bella had her suspicions that Alice would be moving in with him soon. Quite alright with me. Come February I would need a place to stay over here until I got my house in Chicago sold and a new one bought here. And tomorrow I was going to meet Bella's family - Her dad, who she jokingly said might carry his gun in his holster all day just to try and intimidate me.

The party tonight at the hotel was an upscale party for all of the large clients that the hotel caters to. According to Alice we all had to be 'dress to the nines'. I wonder where she gets all of her energy from. I got dressed in a pair of charcoal grey dress pants and a white button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. Jasper and I were sitting on the couch in the apartment patiently waiting for the girls to get ready. We were watching TV and just bullshitting back and forth. I've come to realize that I liked Jasper. He was easy to be around. He was the closest I could come to calling someone a true friend – and the sad thing was – I saw him more then I saw my own brother.

Alice stepped out moments later and I nearly laughed because of the heels she was wearing - she was quite a bit taller than normal. She was wearing a floor length strapless red dress and her hair was curled and pinned back. I've got to hand it to the little sprite – she's a cutie when she wants to be. "Emmett – Bella is just finishing getting ready. We are going to go on ahead without you two. No funny business – you guys better come to the party." She waved her little finger at me and I chuckled.

"No worries Alice. We will be there." They each grabbed their coats and left. I turned the TV off and patiently waited.

I was flipping through one of the magazines sitting on the coffee table when I heard her. "Okay Emmett. I am coming out, but you can't make fun of me."

I laughed. "I won't. I swear. You're just wearing a dress, I am sure you look great." I stood up from the couch and waited as her bedroom door slowly opened. Great was the wrong word to use. Stunning, Sexy, Sophisticated and a million other thoughts flew from my mind when she stepped out of her room. Her hair was in a half up half down do again yet this time it was curled slightly and framed her face perfectly. She was also in a floor length gown. It was a dark hunter green and it was strapless with that sexy little 'v' neck on it barely giving you a hint at her chest. The dress also had one of those sexy slits up to the middle of her thigh on only one side. She was a knock out and now I know why Alice said no funny business. I am not sure I could let her get out of this apartment before I ravaged her.

Her face started to heat up and turn red. I know she was getting embarrassed the longer I stood there and gawked at her, but there were honestly no words. "You could say something you know?" She was starting to fidget. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked down.

I quickly walked over to her and tilted her chin up. "I'm sorry Bella, there's just…..honestly no words to describe to you how unbelievably gorgeous you look right now." She looked down again and I could see the familiar blush getting to be a deeper red. I tilted her face up again. "Don't look down Bella. You are amazing." She smiled back at me and I couldn't help it. Alice be damned if I don't kiss my girl right now. I leaned in and gently took her bottom lip in mine. I tried my hardest to not get too carried away. Alice really would kill me if I messed up one bit of Bella tonight. I pulled away from Bella and look her in her eyes. "There's one thing missing from your dress tonight though Bella."

She smiled, "What's that?"

"Your Christmas present." I walked over to their little four foot Christmas tree and grabbed the flat blue velvet box.

"You didn't have to buy me anything Emmett, you know that. Just you being here for Christmas is enough."

I laughed and walked back over to her with my hands behind my back hiding her gift. "I know, but I didn't buy this for you. It's tradition for the first born son in our family to give this necklace to the woman he loves…" I pulled my hands out from behind my back and showed her the flat box. Just like in Pretty Woman she ran her hand across the top and I opened it for her – resisting the urge to snap it at her fingers. She gasped when she saw it. "I figured with it being emerald it would match beautifully with what you are wearing and I would be honored if you wore my family's necklace."

She finally tore her eyes away from the necklace and looked up at me. Her eyes were brimming with tears. I took the necklace out of the case and turned Bella around in front of me. I slid the necklace around her neck and clasped the back of it together. I laid a tiny soft little kiss at the nape of her neck and turned her back around. She instantly threw her arms around my neck and yanked me into a searing kiss. When she pulled away she whispered into my ear, "Thank you. I don't know what I did to deserve someone as incredible as you."

We left a few minutes later to get to the hotel. When we finally arrived it was a good thing that Bella worked there and was allowed to park in the employee parking – this place was packed with high society people. You would think we were going to a Hollywood movie premiere with the whole red carpet and people taking pictures. Apparently the Christmas Eve party thrown every year by the Monaco was the biggest celebrated party in town. All sorts of reporters made it out here to interview the who's who in town. Luckily, Alice made it where we could sneak in through the back and avoid the media all together.

As soon as we made it into the ball room of the hotel we were assaulted by people introducing themselves, wishing us a Merry Christmas and dancing across the room as if we were in some early 1940's black and white Hollywood picture. Alice and Jasper finally found us about a half an hour after we showed up. I heard a loud squeal and turned in time to seem Alice yank Bella into a hug that separated her from me.

"Where in the hell did you get a necklace like that?" I saw the blush return to Bella's face.

I walked up and pulled my girlfriend back into my arms. "I gave it to her. It's her Christmas present." I smiled when I looked down at her.

"Bella doesn't even let me buy her a Christmas present! How did you get away with one so…so…extravagant?"

"It's a family heirloom. Tradition for the first born son to give it to the women he loves. So, I gave it to Bella for Christmas."

"Well….That's just sort of nauseatingly….cute….isn't it?" I heard a voice chide behind us. I turned in time to see the smart ass guy walk up. He had long blond hair he kept pulled back in a low pony tail and he looked disturbing – even to me. This must be James.

Bella turned and acknowledged him, "James…I want to introduce you to my boyfriend, Emmett." I watched him as he watched her. I could practically see the pornographic scenes playing out in his head involving my Bella in this dress. I should know – I had them too. But I was not cool with another guy thinking the same way.

I stuck out my hand trying to be polite. This was her boss and to be fair I have to keep my friends close and my enemies closer. "Nice to meet you." I could hear the stern tone of my voice and hoped that he understood his boundaries.

"Yeah, I'm Bella's boss James." He shook my hand once and excused himself away from us.

I heard Alice mutter 'creep' under her breath and Bella shivered next to me. I really hope this guy doesn't cause a problem. I pulled Bella closer to me as we stood there talking with Alice and Jasper. Bella's friend Rosalie showed up not too long after with her girlfriend in tow. Rosalie, if I do say so myself, looked stunning in a tight black number. She was definitely a gorgeous woman but, thankfully, not my type. But I am still a guy that notices, like her girlfriend – Tanya. She was definitely the guy in the relationship. She had on a pair of straight black dress pants and a dark purple blouse that had a deep 'v' neck that left little to the imagination. She had long golden blond hair that was done up neatly into a French twist, which only I knew about because my mother wears it that way. Not one hair was out of place and she stood up tall with that air of confidence about her. She has that strict principle type mannerism that most _guys_ find sexy. Apparently Rosalie did too.

We all talked and laughed through the night. I had my picture taken numerous times. Each time I made sure that I was blocking Bella so she wouldn't be in the media. It's not like I am ashamed of her but I wanted to keep our personal life _ours_. Before the night was over I asked Bella to dance. She accepted only on the pretense that it was a slow one because of her heels.

I pulled her into my arms and started swaying with her slowly, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "Yeah." I saw a flash go off next to us and I looked over. Alice was standing there with a camera. She smiled and waved as she walked off. "That'll be a really good picture…."

We danced for a few more minutes before I saw Bella briefly yawn. I knew it was about time to take her home so she wasn't too exhausted for the family Christmas tomorrow. Alice made sure we could sneak out the back door again and within a half an hour we were walking through the front door of her apartment. I followed her into the bedroom where she promptly sat down on the bed and kick out of her heels. I laughed at her when I heard her sigh "Thank God."

I pulled off my shoes too and went to unbutton my shirt when I felt Bella's hands on my own. She pushed my hands away and started undoing the buttons herself. I had a great view right down the top of her dress and felt myself instantaneously wake up. She pulled the shirt off my shoulders and looked up at me. She turned around exposing her back to me, "Unzip me."

I reached out and gently tugged on the zipper. It gently fell from her body and pooled around her feet. She was left standing there in nothing but a lacy black thong. I had to control the groan that wanted to escape me. I quickly spun her around and crashed my lips to hers trying to pull her closer to me. I felt her hands slip down to the top of my pants and start unbuckling them. I swiftly stepped out of them and gently pushed her towards the bed.

She climbed up and laid down on the bed – I quickly followed suit. I kissed and nibbled my way down her neck and too her collar bone then her chest. I let my hands trail up and down their favorite spots ending up at the top of her underwear. I tugged them down with ease as I kissed down her stomach. I kissed all the way down and up each leg, up her stomach and chest before I made it back to her mouth. I felt her hands slide around my hips and tug on my boxers. I broke the kiss briefly to strip off the last barrier from our union.

Tonight was not going to be rushed. Tonight was not going to be an act of pure unadulterated sex. Although I love any kind of sex with Bella - Tonight I was making love to the woman I worship.

She moved her legs apart and made room for me to settle in between them. I slid into her seamlessly and effortlessly found a steady rhythm. Her gentle moaning and her nails slightly digging into my back was guiding me through the dark. I soon felt her tightening beneath me. She arched her back up against me and I couldn't help but notice the way her skin glistened with sweat and my necklace resting against her chest. She ended up pulling me down to her as she found her release. I followed seconds later into the abyss.

Bella ended up falling asleep within minutes curled up against my side. I laid there awake for a while just thinking as I ran my hand up and down her bare back. I thought of the times we were going to spend together when I moved out here. The prospect of a 9-5 job where I got to come home to Bella every night was making me want to leave the NFL now instead of later. I heard Bella mumble against my chest in her sleep and I looked down. Her dark coffee colored hair was flowing across her back. She was a vision of perfection. I realized then that I was going to need to have a small chat with her dad privately sometime tomorrow.

**A/N:** So…needless to say we love to get reviews…and we would love to hear any ideas and thoughts from you….Thanks :)


	14. Tis The Season

**A/N:** Hey girls..and guys…sorry for the long wait..work and life are a royal bitch sometimes…oh and not to mention stupid step sisters who don't give a flying fuck about other people's feelings (long story short she thanked everyone in her family but my mom, my sister and me at her graduation. It was basically a kick to the stomach for my mom who does everything for her) ARGH!! Anyways on with the story…

Oh yeah MsNaomi05 has sadly had an identity crisis and is now serving 20+ for impure thoughts of Taylor Lautner in the New Moon Teaser trailer...No just kidding… I changed my penname to LittleLea05 if some of you are confused…I use it on IMDb so why not on here too…I write Bella's POV and the awesomely talented EmmaleeWrites05 writes the hunky Emmett POV.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is not ours unfortunately but this storyline is and so are all the little inside jokes thrown in here from time to time.

_**Recap of Chapter 13**_

_Emmett gets emerald necklace heirloom from Esme to give to Bella for Christmas. Emmett tells his family he is retiring from football after the season and moving to Seattle to start up a gym. Emmett shows up in Seattle on Christmas Eve to take Bella to a party at her work. Emmett meets James for the first time…doesn't like him at all. Em gives Bella the necklace and then after the party there is some sexin'. Now for the much awaited Christmas day chapter._

**Chapter 14 – 'Tis The Season**

**Bella POV**

**~Christmas Morning~**

I woke up to the sound of Emmett's horrendous snoring in my ear yet again and smiled to myself. I could get used to waking up next to him every day. I grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around my body so I could go to the bathroom. Emmett didn't even flinch when I got up. That man can sleep through anything I swear.

After finishing in the bathroom I realized it was only seven o'clock and decided to get a start on some of the food here. I walked over to my dresser and got out some clothes to wear while I made a mess in the kitchen. A gray tank top and some cute little booty shorts that I'm sure Emmett would appreciate once he got out of bed. I slinked to the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards for all the ingredients I would need for a homemade apple pie and stuffing for the turkey. I'm sure Sue was cooking right about now too. I would wait until we got to Forks to start everything else.

Sue and Charlie had just started dating not too long ago. I'm happy that my dad is no longer hung up on my mother. I swear he hasn't dated since the divorce a lifetime ago.

Sue's husband had died a few years back from a severe heart attack and people get lonely - that's where Charlie comes in. They've been dating for about two months now and they are so in sync that it's sickening sometimes. Sue has two children Seth and Leah. Leah being my age and Seth is around eighteen and in his first year of college now. I met them the last time I went to go visit my dad, mind you this was before him and Sue started dating.

Leah is tall and lanky with flawless russet skin and long dark hair with dark chocolate eyes. Her attitude was a little on the bitch side but she was still a cool chick. Seth though, he was tall, muscular, he looked pretty ripped by all the muscle shirts he wears, he has short dark hair and russet skin, but his personality was the best. He is like the kid brother everyone wished they had. He is just that awesome. Always cracking jokes and making people smile and he is so kind hearted always helping people in need.

I was in the middle of making the pie crust from scratch when I heard the bedroom door creak open. Oh, someone is finally awake. I looked at the clock and noticed it was only eight o'clock. Wow I thought he would have stayed asleep until I came to wake him up. Guess I was wrong.

I felt two large arms wrap around my waist and smiled leaning into his chest. He breathed a "Good morning sweet cheeks and Merry Christmas" into my ear which sent goose bumps up my spine. Not those creepy goose bumps but the ones that make you shiver with ecstasy. His hot breath on my neck was a total turn on but I had to focus on the food I was making or Christmas dinner was going to have a burnt apple pie and some not so pleasant tasting stuffing.

I turned to face him and said "Good morning sexy pants thought I would have to use an air horn to your ear to wake you, but I am wrong again. Now as much as I would love to wrap myself around you and do very dirty things in this here kitchen I have things to do so why don't you go take a shower and get dressed. I will have breakfast made by the time you get back out here. Oh and Merry Christmas to you too."

He looked at me shockingly, "all I wanted was to kiss my beautiful girlfriend and wish her a good morning and Merry Christmas and she turns it into something sexual. I like this side of my Bella."

_My Bella!?! I like the sound of that. _

After he took his leave I went back to my task at hand and finished the crust and added the filling, putting it into the oven to bake. Then I started on breakfast like I said I would. I made some sunny side up eggs and grilled some bacon while making some hash browns and pancakes.

By the time Emmett waltzed back into the kitchen all clean and smelling good I had all the food splayed on the table with plates and utensils ready for him to dig in. I joined him at the table carrying two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice. Discussion was light during breakfast mostly because Emmett's mouth always had food in it. He seemed a little nervous about meeting my dad and the probably fact that he is the Chief of police there in Forks and has a gun too.

That's just typical. My dad would never actually use his gun unless warding off a criminal or whatever. Poor Emmett. He started sweating a little and was starting to look a little pale in the face.

"Em are you ok? You don't look too good." I asked kind of worried that he was actually getting sick or something.

"I'm fine just nerves is all. Meeting the parents of the woman you love is a big step in a man's life. I will be fine once I actually get to talk to the man in question." He gave me a half ass smile before going back to stuffing his face.

I just shook it off and went back to the kitchen to start on the stuffing. I got to work dicing onions, celery and carrots. After finishing with all the vegetables I added all the ingredients into a big pot and added the chicken stock and brought everything to a boil for fifteen minutes. It smelled delicious and I could tell by the look on Emmett's face that he thought the same. Then once I was done with that I put the French bread cubes in a roasting pan and added the stock to it. I let it soak in for about three minutes and then it was time to bake it, which takes about forty-five minutes.

While that was baking I decided now was a good time to start packing and take a shower. All that fun stuff. Emmett was all for taking another shower and I couldn't deprive him now because once we were up in Forks there would be minimal touching of any kind around Charlie.

Once in the shower my dominant side took over and I ravaged his mouth with my tongue and my right hand trailed down his body to his already hard cock. He let out a groan and took one of my nipples into his mouth which led me to toss my head back and moan. All this heavy petting was getting us nowhere so I lined the head of his penis up with my entrance and positioned myself to where I had one leg mounted on the side of the tub and the other keeping me steady before I fully engulfed his length within myself. He then got the picture and started moving his hips thrusting every time I would and we would collide together in a fit of ecstasy.

He started pumping faster and I changed my stance because I was starting to get a leg cramp. I wrapped both my legs around his waist and he came in at a different angle this time and hit my g-spot. I was so close to exploding it wasn't funny. All the mewling and grunting that was going on was deafening to say the least. Thank god Alice decided to stay at Jasper's for Christmas.

Emmett gently brushed over my clit and that was it for me. I spasmed with my release and he followed not long after. Pumping into me a few more times and practically screaming my name at his release. We both stayed in each other's embrace for a few more minutes my legs still wrapped around his waist. I then let go and put my feet back on the shower floor. We made quick haste with the rest of the shower because I had totally forgotten about the stuffing that was still in the oven.

I hurriedly threw a towel over my soaking body and ran to check on the stuffing. It was fine and there was still five minutes left on the timer. I slowly walked back to my room to properly dry my body and get dressed. Emmett was already dressed back into his clothing from before and sitting on the bed with a look of joy on his face. As I was getting dressed he watched my every move. I would have thought it was kind of creepy if I didn't love the guy so much.

He then asked me something that somewhat startled me.

"So I was wondering if you would accompany me to Chicago for New Years Eve. My parents throw this big bash every year plus it would give you the chance to meet them. I know for a fact that my mother is dying to meet you."

I turned around and asked "You really want me to go and meet your parents?"

"Of course Bella. I love you and my parents should get the chance to meet the woman that I love. Plus I think that they will love you. Sadly my brother won't be there though. You will have to meet him another time."

"Oh Emmett of course I will go. I will talk to Alice about it tomorrow. She always seems to get me all this time off maybe she can make some arrangements for me again."

After finishing our discussion about New Years Eve in Chicago I went back into the kitchen and took out the stuffing from the oven and quickly turned it off. I sat it on top of the stove to cool down before transferring it to a Tupperware bowl. The pie was finished baking too and I sat it next to the stuffing.

Emmett joined me in the kitchen and asked "So you ready to go babe?" A tinge of nerves in his voice.

"Yeah just have to finish packing and then grab some stuff that I'm pretty sure my dad or his girlfriend have forgotten. Oh and can you put the presents in the truck?"

"Yeah no problem. I am already all packed so that gives me something to do while you are packing anyways."

I smiled and went back to the bedroom to get a start with the packing. I touched the necklace that Emmett had given me the night before and smiled getting lost in my thoughts. I wondered how my dad would like Emmett. _Would he like Emmett? Or would he disapprove?_

Jumping back into reality I saw that Emmett was standing in the doorway looking at me with all the love in his heart. It made my knees weak when he looked at me like that. I quickly slipped the necklace on and took a fleeting glance at myself in the mirror.

I finished packing and grabbed a few things from the kitchen. Emmett grabbed the pie and I put the stuffing in the bowl. We walked out the door around eleven AM and got into the truck and headed for Forks.

*A few hours later*

Emmett pulled the car into the driveway of Charlie's small home and we were greeted by him and Sue once we got to the door with food and presents in hand.

Emmett looked scared shitless because my dad of course was wearing his gun strapped to his waist. "Ch-dad I told you not to wear the gun. Oh and this is Emmett my boyfriend. Be nice to him."

"Nice to meet you sir." Emmett said with a shaky voice and held his hand out. Charlie looked at it for a second and gripped his hand around Emmett's trying to come off as my protector but he couldn't even compare to Emmett size or strength. I hugged Sue and introduced her to Emmett also. She took the presents and went to put them under the tree.

I walked in the door and was greeted with the lovely aroma of the turkey being cooked. I walked into the kitchen and noticed that the table had more chairs that I thought. I guess we were expecting a few more people to show up. I should have made two pies, especially since Emmett was here.

I went to put the stuffing in the fridge but I felt a tap on my shoulder. Seth was standing there looking all grown up and handsome to boot. I gave him a big hug and said 'Merry Christmas' before going back to the fridge.

"Hey where's Leah. Off with Sam somewhere I take it?" Leah was dating her high school sweetheart Sam. It was going on five years now. I expect an engagement announcement any time now.

"Oh they should be here soon. You know her and family functions. Plus they have to pick up a few things for mom before getting here. So anyways Bella...You're dating Emmett Cullen huh. How is that going?"

"Oh I see you don't want to talk to me you just want the scoop on Emmett…I feel the love Seth. That hurts." I said sarcastically.

"No I just think it's weird that you are dating a NFL pro football player…that's all." He retorted.

"Well things are going great actually. We get along great and the only thing that sucks is he lives all the way in Chicago. Anyways how is school going?"

"As well as could be expected. I am not failing any classes…yet. So I guess that's a good sign."

"Yeah college can be pretty tough but I have faith that you can do great things once you are finished."

He smiled and hugged me again. I heard more voices in the living room and went to go check and see who else has decided to show. As I was rounding the corner in the hallway a voice that sounded familiar graced my ears. _Oh my god. What is he doing here? How does he know my dad and Sue?_ Walking into the living room a tall russet skinned guy was standing facing my dad with his back to me. A man in a wheelchair beside him. Then it clicked. Billy Black. Jacob Black...Duh!! This was one of those hand to forehead moments. In the famous words of Carlos Mencia "Dee Dee Dee".

I felt the blush creep up to my face. Emmett saw me then and say "Hey baby come meet this guy. He is a hoot."

"Who are you ta-" Jake chose then to turn around and noticed me at the edge of the living room. He gaped at me with his mouth open for what felt like forever. Then suddenly he mustered up the courage to speak. "Bella?"

"Hi Jake. What are you doing here?"

"My dad and Charlie are like best friends. I take it you didn't know I was coming by the look on your face."

"I didn't even know Billy had a son. I knew he had two daughters but no recollection of a son." I humphed and walked over to Emmett.

Emmett looked at me curiously. "How do you two know each other? Did I miss something?"

"I-" Jake cut me off before I could get a word in edgewise. "Oh we went on a date in late August. We met at the carnival under the space needle and her friend gave me her number. I took her to a killer concert and we had a great time, but by the end of the night things were strictly on a friendship basis." I thanked god that was all he said but wished he had not said anything.

Emmett looked at me with a hurtful look and I said "Can we talk about it later?" in a low panicky voice as not to raise concern from everyone else.

He looked at me and nodded. Holding me tightly to his side the whole time. Charlie gave him a stare that could kill and he loosened his grip on me. Poor Emmet first with my dad and his gun now Jake waltzes in and stirs things up. _What a great Christmas this is turning out to be._ I didn't even notice that Leah and Sam had shown up or the girl who was attached to Jakes hip. I think her name was Bianca or something like that. Who cares this was turning out to be a disaster so far. Hopefully the food will lessen the tension between me and Emmett.

About an hour later after everyone was settled in Sue called from the kitchen saying dinner was ready.

"Thank god" A majority of the people in the living room said in unison. Emmett looked like he could eat a bear.

"C'mon babe let's go eat." He said to me with a smile as he helped me get off the couch. How did I know food would get his mind off the Jake situation? I sat between Seth and Emmett at the table and directly across from Jake…of course. He ended up giving me weird looks throughout dinner.

By the time dessert rolled around everyone but Emmett, Jake and Seth were stuffed to the gill. I don't know how someone can eat so much food and still have room for like three slices of pie. It made me queasy just thinking about it. After everyone was finished those who were over twenty one had cocktails or beer and we all crammed into the tiny little living room to open gifts.

I had gotten my dad a top of the line fishing rod and lures galore. He could buy his own bait. I wasn't going anywhere near earthworms or salmon eggs…or whatever he used. I had bought Sue a new cookbook and some new pots and pans- she really loves to cook. I bought Leah a charm bracelet that she could add charms to and Seth a video game. I believe it was Call of Duty 4 or something like that. Emmett said he would love it. I didn't figure he had that one yet so that's what I decided to get him.

I decided I would give Emmett's Christmas gift to him later. I decided I was going to give him a key to my apartment and then I also got him a little something that was sentimental to our Yosemite trip, It was a picture of the two of us in Yosemite with Half Dome in the background that I got blown up to a 5x8 and framed, and the other one was a picture of our snowman the day he told me he loved me for the first time. Then there was a little something he would have to wait and see when we got home, if you know what I mean. Fredrick's of Hollywood is an awesome store! Alice got him a shirt, don't know why but I have a feeling she tricked him into something that required her shopping for him. After everyone had opened their gifts and stuff, all the guys settled down and turned the TV on to ESPN and we were lost to them for the rest of the night.

All the girls then congregated in the kitchen and gossiped about anything and everything and the topic of me and Jake came up again. "So... you went on a date with Jake?" Sue called over to me.

"I don't think date was the word. I just wanted to get out of the house. I had been in a bad mood for the past few weeks and Alice made me go. She threatened my favorite books, what else was I going to do so she didn't destroy them?"

Leah and Sue chuckled and Bianca looked at me like she wanted to scratch out my eyes. What is her problem?

"So how do you know Jake?" I asked her.

"We've been dating for a few months." She hissed.

"Oh that's cool. He seems really happy now." I tried to get on her good graces but obviously that wasn't working.

"Thanks." Then she got up and stomped into the living room.

"Dude what up with her?" I asked to Sue and Leah.

They just shrugged and we went back to conversing about random things.

A few hours later Emmett came up to me and asked if I would join him outside for some fresh air. I couldn't refuse. He looked so tranquil once we sat down on a little porch swing. I curled up next to him and put my legs across his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then he asked about the Jake thing. Man was I ever going to live this down?

"It was that month that you were gone when Alice and Jazz were dragging me out. We met Jake at the carnival after I knocked him down in the fun house. Long story - then he hung out with us the rest of the night and Alice, the bitch she can be, gave him my number and he called towards the end of August and asked me to go to a concert with him. I thought it was a friendly hangout thing. I just needed to get out of the house. At the end of the night he tried to kiss me and I turned away and told him I was hung up on someone else." I blushed saying that last part and pointed at him. "That's it end of story haven't seen or talked to him until tonight."

He just looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes again and then gave me a chaste kiss. I then took control and pushed his face towards mine again and took his bottom lip between my two and kissed him with all the love I was feeling at the moment. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I obeyed parting my lips and letting his tongue probe mine. Things then got a little hot and heavy. I completely forgot that we were at my dad's house and he was inside with his gun and all. Emmett started massaging my breasts and I moved my hand to the bulge in his pants and lightly squeezed earning a low groan from him and then I heard the back door open with a squeak, and I knew we had been caught, but by who was the question. I backed away from Emmett and he stopped groping me. I looked up and of all people to walk out the door Jake stood there dumbfounded at us getting hot and heavy there on the porch swing.

I got up and fixed my shirt and thanked god it was only Jake and not my dad. That would have been super embarrassing. Now I was all hot and bothered and wanting Jake to stop starring at us. "Um do you mind Jake?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything I was just going to my car to get Bianca's sweater. Sorry again." He turned a little darker in his cheeks and walked away.

Well, now that the mood was killed, we went back inside. I was helping Sue and Leah wash the dishes and put the food away when I noticed that Emmett was outside again…talking with Charlie. Wow that's a scary thing. Wonder what they could be talking about? I just shrugged it off and was happy that they seemed to be bonding or what looked like bonding to me anyways.

I made up some leftovers for me and Emmett to take home with us after the dishes and everything was put away. I just know that he would be hungry again soon. Not too long later we all said out goodbyes and thank yous and Merry Christmases again. We had a long drive ahead of us and needed to get a move on. I promised I would drop by for another visit soon and hugged everyone one more time before hopping into the truck and waited for Emmett to get in too. Then about five minutes later he slammed the door shut and we were off.

"I love you Emmett, you did surprisingly well, even though my dad was wearing his gun all day."

"I love you too Bella, and your dad isn't so bad. He is actually a pretty cool guy." He said with a big fat grin.

"Ready for you Christmas present…well part of it anyways the rest will have to wait until later?" I said it was a sly smile. I think he got the picture.

"You didn't have to get me anything babe, but sure why not?"

I handed him the wrapped pictures and then handed him a little box that held the key.

He opened them and was speechless from the first picture and then saw the next one and laughed his booming laugh. God his laugh is sexy as hell. Then he opened the key and looked at me with confusion. "What's this to?"

"My apartment." I said shyly. He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen. I couldn't wait to get home to show him the rest of his Christmas present now.

To be continued…

**A/N: **So what did ya think…we want to know…Reviews are better that sexy shower time with Emmett....well maybe not better but just as good.....

So go on leave us a review...you know you want too!!


	15. Permission, Presents and New Beginnings

**A/N: **Huge thanks to our many reviewers. **You guys rock! **Extra thanks to our mini little support team – MissAlex, Larin20, L is a Dreamer, HopelessRomantic79 and anyone else we forgot to mention for being like our own personal cheerleaders.

Also – Reservations has been nominated for the Indie TwiFic Awards and we are so excited. Please show us your support in nominating and voting for us. The link is listed on both of our pages :)

As usual – Emmett is written by EmmaleeWrites05 and Bella is written by LittleLea05.....

**Disclaimer:** Yeah...Twilight...no surprise that it is still not ours....Now, Emmett in our dreams....totally ours :)

**Chapter 15** – Permission, Presents and New Beginnings

**Emmett POV**

To say I was nervous about meeting Bella's father would be an understatement. I had all the stereotypical aliments – shaky hands, sweaty palms, nervousness to my voice and I swear I even felt my face heat up some like Bella's. Under normal circumstances I think I would have been fine meeting him. The fact that it was my first time and I wanted to speak to him privately is what sent me over the edge.

I was expecting him to holster his gun all day. Bella had made a joke about it but it didn't ease the lump in the back of my throat. Aside from the surprise of Jacob – I thought the day went pretty well. As much as I liked mine and Bella's little moment of peace on the deck – I was glad Jacob had interrupted it. Better him than Charlie. When Bella went inside to help Sue with dishes I took that as my opportunity to speak privately with Charlie. I found him walking back to the living room with a beer in hand, "Excuse me Charlie."

His eyes found mine and I could almost see that quick glance of fear spread over them, "Need something Emmett?"

I cleared my throat and drop my voice quieter, "Can I speak with you outside for a moment?" He glanced around the room real quick and I did too. I noticed that no one had heard us. He nodded his head, albeit reluctantly, and followed me outside to the porch. As soon as we stepped out there he casually put his hand atop his gun and looked at me with expectant eyes as he raised his beer to his mouth. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "First, sir, I would like to thank you for your hospitality and letting me spend Christmas with your family and friends."

"Yes well..." He started, "We both know how stubborn Bella can be..." I didn't know if he was trying to make a joke or not. His humor was rather dry but kinda sounded like he might hate me. Great.

I let out a breath and I know I must have seemed nervous to him. Any father has to know that this conversation was about to happen. Charlie had to have known the second I asked him out here. "Well...for someone in my position there is no easy way to say this so I am just going to come right on out with it...." I glanced at his face and noticed the stern look of the chief of police who just so happens to be my girlfriends father. The hand he had atop his gun seemed to twitch too. Maybe it was just me imagining things. "I would like to ask you permission to ask your daughter to marry me." There it's out. Now I just have to wait.

He took another sip of his beer and looked out over the front yard of his house. He seemed a little lost in thought – the silence was killing me. He took a deep breath and without looking at me he began to speak. "You know.... I've watched my daughter over the last couple of years grow into be an amazing woman. It about broke my heart when she had to drop out of school. She couldn't afford it and neither could her mother and me. She hasn't been the same girl since she had to give up her dreams. She became quiet, reserved and almost as if she accepted that she wasn't ever going to go anywhere in her life. I could see the pain of life in her eyes. She kept it hidden though. She is very good at that you know." He finally looked over at me and I could see the love he had for her radiating from his eyes. I nodded my head and he continued. "But when she showed up here with you today.....she was....different." He let out a deep breath and drank the rest of his beer. I didn't want to speak yet, not knowing if he was done.

I looked out into the yard with him and let my mind wander. When his voice caught up to my ears it sounded almost distant. "She is happy with you – I can see it. I don't ever want to see her unhappy. So if I agree to give you permission – know this – I will not hesitate in hunting you down if you bring that pain of life back into my daughter's eyes." I turned to look at him and I know I had the biggest goofiest grin on my face.

"I won't sir, believe me. I love her more than anything." I shook his out stretched hand as he continued to speak. For a man of few words I apparently sparked a hell of a conversation from within him.

"I want to know a few things first. When are you planning on doing it? Where are you guys going to live? And what do you have planned for the future?"

I took all of his questions in stride and answered them with all honesty. He seemed pleased with the answers I gave him and we made our way back inside. Before too long Bella and I were getting into the car to leave. She suggestively told me she had another present waiting at home for me and I swear I couldn't drive any faster getting home given the present weather conditions.

Alice and Jasper were still away when we got back to the apartment. Bella told me I had to stay out in the living room while she went and got my other present. She turned on the stereo in the living room and the song Santa Baby by Marilyn Monroe came on. Images of Bella singing that song to me filtered through my head and was instantly making me hard. She locked the bedroom door behind her as I heard her wrestle with a bag presumably from her closet.

I got lost in images of Bella in all the different possible sexy lingerie gifts she could have gotten me as the Christmas music drifted softly in the back ground. This was by far one of the most enjoyable holidays I have had in a long time. Don't get me wrong. I love my parents and spending holidays with them. But their holidays were always a big social event, much like the New Year's Party I invited Bella too.

Moments later I heard the lock click on Bella's bedroom door. I looked up from the couch expectantly and my jaw hit the floor – literally. Bella strolled out of the bedroom looking like a vixen in red. She was dressed in a sexy Mrs. Claus lingerie thing that should be illegal. The top was a tight red corset with a wide black belt around the middle. She was wearing a sheer lacy black thong to match the belt. The corset was strapped to a pair of thigh high red sheer nylons with that white puffy stuff at the top that was around the rim of the top and bottom of the corset too. She also had on a Santa hat, a long pair of white gloves and a pair of black high heels. I almost came in my pants.

She let a sexy little smirk cross her face as she sauntered over to me. "I take it by your dumbfounded expression that you like your other Christmas present?" I just nodded my head up and down not trusting my words just yet. She stood in front of me on the couch and I leaned forward having to touch her. I ran my hands up and down her stocking covered legs as I looked up at her.

"Oh my god Bella...." I breathed out quietly. "There are not enough words in the world to explain how unbelievably gorgeous you are in this moment. God I love you." I stood up and crushed her body to mine. I needed to feel every inch of her right now. I brushed my hand across her chin and lifted her face to look at me. "Thank you Bella. Thank you for being such an amazing woman and allowing me to be the one that you're with." I leaned in and captured her lips with mine as tenderly as possible. I didn't want this whole night to be filled with just lust crazed passionate sex. Although, with the way she is dress – it was unavoidable.

Without knowing when exactly Alice and Jasper might come home, I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her away to the bedroom. Bella led me over to the bed and sat me down on the edge. "You stay right there and you have to keep your hands to yourself. Let me give you your Christmas present." She said with her voice heavily laced with lust. I on the other hand felt like I was about to burst right out of my pants. She slowly undid my tie and threw it behind her somewhere in the room. As she unbuttoned each button on my shirt she placed a kiss on my chest. This slow sensual stuff is going to kill me.

While she pulled my shirt off I kicked out of my shoes. She got to the top of my pants, slid my belt out and started unzipping my pants. I had to hold back the laughter I felt bubbling inside at what she'd find next. It was my own little gag gift to her. I stood up so she could pull my pants down. The second they made it past my boxers she started laughing. I was wearing a pair of boxers that looked like a present. They were green with gold strips like a ribbon a tag that fell conveniently over my "package" that said _'Don't Open 'til Xmas'_.

She just giggled and shook her head as she hooked her fingers into the waist of them and slipped them off. She placed a hand upon my chest and pushed me back into a sitting position on the bed. She leaned over and grazed her teeth on my ear lobe, "Sit back and relax." I leaned back on my hands and let her have her way with me. She dropped to her knees and shyly grabbed a hold of my cock. I let out a garbled moan and instantly felt her hot wet mouth enclose upon me. I had to resist the urge to buck my hips up to her as she continued her ministrations on me. While one of her hands was assisting her mouth the other slid and cupped my balls. "Bella....Bella..." I panted out as she brought me closer and closer to my release

She moaned around me and I lost it. I stilled on the bed and let the pleasure wash over me. Bella swallowed every last little drop and licked me clean. I fell back on the bed breathing wildly trying to catch my breath. Bella quickly laid down next to me. Holy hell.

"Merry Christmas Emmett." She whispered into my ear. I smiled. My turn. I quickly flipped over Bella and rested my weight on my arms by her head. She squealed in delight at the newly changed positions. I could already feel my hard on coming back to me as I kissed down her neck. I reached down and started to pull her thong down. I slipped them, and only them, off of her as I slid my body the rest of the way down. I pulled her legs up onto her heels as I rested myself between her legs – my face inches away from heaven. She moved to unstrap her heels when I quietly growled at her, "Leave them on." I heard her breath hitch as I leaned in and took a taste of her. I felt her hand atop my head urging me on. I licked and sucked, pinched and pushed my fingers and tongue in and out of her eliciting the most beautiful sounds out of her yet. Within minutes my beautiful Bella was moaning and cumming right into my patiently awaiting mouth.

I climbed back up over Bella and kissed her. I pulled her bottom lip into my mine and nibbled gently. I felt her roll her hips up into mine and I groaned at the contact. I felt her hand reach down in between us and grasp a hold of me. I pulled away from her kiss and looked down at her. The sexy smirk was prominently back in place. She shifted her hips and placed me at her entrance. Way to be straight forward. I gently pushed forward engulfing myself within her. I picked up a steady pace as was trying my hardest to not just roughly take her. She was still dressed in her entire lingerie outfit sans her underwear that I had all but ripped off of her. I could feel the heels of her shoes digging into me as I thrust forward. The pain mixed with the pleasure was exhilarating. I roughly pulled down the top of her corset and immediately clamped my mouth around her pert little breast. She moaned louder as I rocked against her faster. Her hand slid between us again and I slowed my pace while watching her. She started flicking her finger across her clit. I pushed my hips into hers harder at the sight. "Oh my god Emmett..." She breathed out. I felt her tense beneath me and moan out "oh my god..." with her orgasm. I follow seconds later. I would die a happy man if this was what I got every year for Christmas.

The next couple of days between Christmas and New Years were spent with us relaxing together. Alice and Jasper came back the day after Christmas. We had a night of board games and left over Christmas food that night. I really did enjoy hanging out with both of them. Bella had to work the several days between Christmas and New Years. While she was at work I snuck out and started doing some research on local warehouses for sale that I might be able to use for my potential gym. I found a couple that were promising and retrieved all of the information I would need to look into it.

During this time I also let my folks know I would be bringing Bella home. My mother was ecstatic to say the least. I arranged our flight to leave on December 31st at four o'clock. We would get into Chicago at seven. This actually worked rather well for us. My mom was taking Edward to the airport to catch his plane at six o'clock to spend New Years in New York, using the Christmas present I got him. Apparently he was taking one of the guys on the football team that he was really good friends with. So my mom was going to wait around for us to land and bring us to the house. Bella would be leaving the next day at six o'clock in the evening to come back to Seattle. I wouldn't get to see Bella again until almost the end of the month. By the middle of February though, there was nothing keeping me from her.

We landed at the airport in Chicago promptly at seven o'clock. I love it when flights are on time. We both only had one carry on since she was only staying one night and I left most of my stuff at her house for when I came back. My parents party tonight was a fancy social event which made it were Bella had to bring a dress and heels and I had to wear a suit.

As soon as we got through security I saw my mother practically bouncing in place when she saw us. Her and Alice would get along great! I had my arm draped over Bella's shoulders as I leaned over to whisper in her ear. "There's my mother over there. You see the one that looks like Alice jumping excitedly in place..." I heard her giggle and I knew she would be okay.

"Emmett sweetie." I heard my mother gush as she threw her arms around my neck. I heard the distinct sound of cameras and paparazzi nearby. Dammit.

"Hey mom." I said as I pulled away from her. I pulled Bella up closer to us and introduced her. "Mom, this is my beautiful Bella." Her cheeks flamed and she looked nervous all of a sudden. "Bella, this is my mother Esme." My mother scooped her up into a hug before I could say otherwise.

"Oh, Bella it is so good to finally meet you. I am so glad that Emmett has finally brought someone home. Welcome to our family." She said as she grabbed Bella's hand and started walking away with her excitedly. I shook my head and picked up Bella's bag and followed after them. I was only stopped three times for autographs and pictures before I made it out of there.

There were no guests at the house yet when we got there. I was told they would start arriving around nine. That left us one hour to get ready. I directed Bella up the stairs with me to the room we could change in. I wasn't going to drink more than one drink tonight so that I could drive Bella back to my place. She hasn't even been there yet and Edward wasn't home. I quickly got dressed into my standard suit minus the jacket. Black slacks, white shirt and a black tie. Boring, I know.

I went downstairs to help my father with the rest of the preparations for the party. They hired waiters, caterers and band like they do every year. Hell, they even had a bartender. My dad didn't get a chance to meet Bella before I took her upstairs to get ready but I couldn't wait for him too. A little bit before nine the door bell began ringing and a bunch of upper class people I don't normally care for started to pour in. There were also some of my friends there. A few of the guys from the team and their wives or girlfriends plus my coach and his wife showed up. I was talking to Zak, the one single guy from the team when I heard him whistle. "What are you whistling about Zak?"

"I found my dream girl." He smiled and nodded his head towards the stairs behind me. I turned around and found Bella walking down the stairs. She was wearing a dress that Alice had to have picked out. It looked just like that ever famous white dress Marilyn Monroe wore but black. She had the same black high heels on from Christmas night and my mind immediately went back to that night. She had her hair down and curled in big lose ringlets. And – she had on my family's necklace. She was stunning.

I snapped my eyes away from Bella and looked over at Zak. "Put your eyes back in your head. That's my girlfriend." I left his side to walk over to Bella and barely heard him breathe out a "lucky dog" as I walked away. I pulled Bella into my arms and whispered into her ear. "You look breathtaking my dear." I saw her face flush a little and she smiled. "Come on. I have some people I would like you to meet."

I quickly introduced her to Zak and then quickly walked away. I couldn't stand the way he looked at her like she was a piece of meat. The rest of guys on the team did almost the same thing but had to curtail themselves with their significant others on their arms. I made my way across the room introducing Bella to different family friends that I have known forever. She smiled and was polite the entire time even though I knew she probably wouldn't remember anyone's names. I saw my coach and immediately pulled her over. "Hey coach!" I said happily.

"Emmett, boy, who is the lovely woman on your arm tonight?"

Bella blushed and introduced herself. "Hi, I am Bella Swan." He took her hand to shake it and kissed the back of it instead causing her to blush even more.

"Well, Miss Swan. I guess I am right when I imagine you are the reason that I am losing my best quarterback the end of this season?" He wasn't saying it in a mean way. It almost seemed as if the old man was flirting with her.

"Um..." Was all she could get out.

"Coach...." I smiled, "This is my beautiful girlfriend that lives in Seattle. Don't worry; I am not going to be on the Mariners. I think I am going to open a gym, live with Bella and settle down to enjoy my life."

I looked down at Bella and she was beaming up at me. Yeah...I wanted to see that smile every day.

I finally spotted my dad moments later after searching for him all night. "Excuse me coach. I need to introduce her to my father." He said his goodbyes as I pulled Bella over to my father with me.

"Dad." I interrupted when we walked up. He looked over at me and then rested his eyes on Bella. He smiled curtly and looked back to me waiting for the introduction. "Dad, this is my Bella. Bella, this is my father Carlisle."

"It's nice to meet you." Bella said hesitantly as she stuck out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Bella. I have heard pleasant things about you." She blushed at his statement and looked over to my mother who was standing next to her. They started talking to each other about every day things as my father pulled me aside. "A word Emmett." I followed him off into the hallway. All I could think was that he didn't like her. It seemed kind of presumptuous like he was judging the book by the cover. "Emmett..." He said as he stopped and looked at me. "Oh, wipe that tortured look off your face will you. I only brought you out here because I saw that necklace on her neck."

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I had been holding. "Oh....I take it mom didn't tell you."

"No, she didn't. But you should have. I am very strict about that necklace. I don't want that heirloom to go to some flight-by-night girl you are having a fling with."

"What the hell dad? She isn't a fling." I was trying to keep my voice down.

"So you have future plans with this girl?"

Now he did it. "Yes, I do. I asked her dad for permission on Christmas if you must know." He seemed to be a little taken back by my forwardness.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I guess I judged when I shouldn't have. Maybe I should hold off on my next drink tonight."

"Yeah dad. It's alright, but damn....have I ever brought a girl home? No, I haven't. So this means she is important to me and I would like my family and her to get along, okay?"

"Yes son, of course. Let's get you back in there to _your_ Bella before your mom starts picking out wedding locations and baby names." He joked as he went to walk back into the other room. I stood in the hallway for a few minutes with my mind reeling. Baby names. Children. Bella pregnant. Her big rounded beautiful belly with my child in there. I shook my head trying to dispel the thoughts that were leading my mind down a path that it shouldn't just yet. I was about to head back inside when Bella walked out.

"Em....everything okay?" She asked hesitantly as she approached me. I pulled her into a hug and gently kissed her.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I am just feeling a little tired."

"Me too." She said as she yawned into my chest. I looked at the clock on the wall behind her. It was already 45 minutes until midnight. I pulled out of the embrace and looked at her really quick.

"Come on. Let's go. My house is only thirty minutes from here." I raced upstairs quickly and got our bags. I grabbed a jacket for Bella to throw on and took the keys to one of my parent's spare cars. My car was sitting at my house still. Thirty minutes later we pulled up in front my house. I gave her a small tour of the house before taking her up to my room. When the New Year was chimed in we were making love. I heard the fireworks going off in the distance as I slowed my movements. "I love you Bella. Happy New Year." She whispered back an 'I love You' before she pulled my lips back to hers and I continued showing my love to her.

**A/N: **I know, I am sorry. I am sure a lot of you were expecting for him to purpose on New Year's huh? Well, you'll just have to wait and see when he does :D You'll enjoy it...trust us.

Please let us know what you think. We absolutely love hearing from each and every one of you. Thanks!


	16. Stranger, Junior and the Game

_**A/N: **__I know I know I'm sorry first it was my birthday week and spent the weekend with my bestest friend and getting super drunk, not to mention I was sick…bleh…and then it was 4__th__ of July which is super busy time for my work so yeah I am so sorry for making you guys wait…I hope this chapter makes up for it…Enjoy as always!_

_Oh I forgot to mention that voting is open for the Indie TwiFic Awards…so go vote if you haven't already. Reservations has three nominations so go vote for your favorites…the link is on our profiles…okay now for read and be happy!_

_**Disclaimer: **__S Meyer still owns all things Twilight but a girl can dream right?_

**Chapter 16 – Stranger, Junior and the Game**

_**New Years Eve**_

Meeting his parents wasn't as bad as I expected. Esme reminded me of Alice in her own little way. She was bouncy and cheery, always with a smile on her face. _Man, I sure do miss my little pixie best friend. I need to spend some more time with her and Rose. _

Anyways back to his parents. Esme seemed thrilled to meet me but Carlisle was a little more hesitant, but also seemed to like me. I could tell by the way his eyes darted from mine to the necklace Emmett gave to me for Christmas. Then it didn't really surprise me when he pulled Emmett off to the side for a private chat.

While Carlisle took Emmett to have a private conversation Esme took it upon herself to keep me company and somewhat boost my confidence somehow. She said, "Bella darling you look beautiful this evening I know I just met you but thank you so much for making Emmett the happiest I think I have ever seen him. I've never seen him with such a look of pure bliss and adoration then when he looks at you."

The blush crept onto my face but I spoke pure truth back to her. "Esme I think this is the happiest I have ever been to. My life seems more livable now that I have your son in my life with me. He is a hell of a man; excuse my language but it's true." Just then I saw Emmett strolling back over.

I saw a look of shock on Emmett's face and his voice got a few octaves higher while he protested something to his father. Wow this night seemed to be going smoothly...haha. I can't wait to meet Edward.

After Emmett came back we ducked out of the party early. I could tell he was a little peeved at something but he said everything was fine. Whatever if it was something bad he would have told me already.

We took one of his parents spare cars which so happened to be a powder blue Prius. Very eco-friendly.

When we got back to his apartment he showed me around for a few minutes. I noticed a Baby Grand piano in the living room and wondered if he played too. He did mention his brother playing and also that he was his roommate of sorts. The tour ended in his bedroom of course, where we spent the New Year making love and fireworks lighting up the sky. It was unbelievably amazing.

After our extracurricular activities we fell asleep in each other's embrace whispering "I love yous" in each other's ears.

_**New Years Day**_

When I woke the next morning I turned over and noticed that Emmett was wide awake and watching me with the biggest smile on his face. I smiled at him and kissed his warm scruffy cheek, trying to detour from my morning breath, but he had other plans. I guess he didn't care about those kinds of things, which is fine with me. I could spend the rest of my life kissing Emmett and not caring. I took his top lip in between my two small lips and nibbles, sucked, licked. Then he deepened the kiss and we were fighting for dominance once again in each other's mouths. I sadly had to break the kiss because my bladder was beginning to protest from all the rolling around and pressure.

When I got back from the restroom bladder relieved, face washed and teeth brushed I asked him if he was hungry. As to why I asked such a ridiculous question to Em was beyond me.

His reply was his stomach gurgling and a slight chuckle, which brought on a round of my own giggle fit.

I moved to Emmett's dresser and pulled out one of his huge t-shirts and walked into the kitchen to make us some omelets and fry some bacon. Emmett ate three, yes three omelets while I could hardly even finish mine. I was dreading getting back on that plane to go back to my life across the country from him. But thoughts of the playoffs, which the Bear's had a pretty good chance of making the cut, started flooding my mind. I wonder who they are going to cream then. I was making it to that game no matter if it's across the US. Nothing could keep me from him anymore, even my bank account.

I had the rest of the day to spend with Emmett before the inevitable plane ride back home. We decided we were not going to say goodbye this time just a simple see you soon. I wouldn't get to see him until almost the end of the month. The playoffs couldn't be here any sooner.

We spent most of the time out in the city because I have never been to Chicago before. We went to the Sears Tower sky deck for a view of Chicago in all its glory. The tower is said to be the tallest building in North America and the third tallest building in the world; 1,450 feet is pretty high so I couldn't stay up there long without getting queasy. It was just like the Space Needle but different scenery. Then afterwards we made our way to the waterfront and hung out down by the pier and dug our toes in the sand and splashed in the water for a bit. I being the klutz I am tripped over a piece of seaweed and took myself and Emmett down with me, which kind of worked out well because we start having a tickle fight which lead to a serious make out session in the sand. Thank god we were both fully clothed or sand would have found its way to part of the body it wouldn't have felt nice in.

Once our breathing became normal again we got up off of each other and dusted the sand off each other. Thank god there weren't many people around to see that. Emmett only got stopped a few times for pictures and autographs. I was starting not to mind it so much. Some people even asked if I could accompany them in the pictures.

Once we made it back to his house I realized that I had left my bag over at his parents' house last night in our haste to get out of the party scene. We made a quick stop there to get it and spend some time before leaving for the airport. By the time we left Carlisle and Esme's it was already 4:45 PM and my flight was at six. We drove the stretch from their house to the airport in silence holdings hands and stealing glances at one another. Once arriving at the airport I took my time to even emerge from the vehicle. I didn't want to leave him again but knew I had to. So to not draw out the pain that was clearly written on both of our faces we said our 'I will see you soon' routine and I walked away. It was hard as all hell but I did it without crying. I choked back a few sobs but that was it. I didn't want people on the plane to always ask what was wrong with me. A few hours later I arrived at SeaTac airport and walked to my beater truck and drove home.

When I got home Alice was there and gave me quite a hug for such a small person, Jasper, Rose and Tanya were also there lounging around on the couch and what looked like Ace Ventura Pet Detective was paused on the TV. Now I felt like the fifth wheel. Being surrounded by couple brought my mood to an all time low, but Alice and her 'spidey senses' kicked everyone but herself out and we ordered Chinese food and made margaritas. We just vegged out for the rest of the night. After finishing Ace Ventura we popped in The Breakfast Club. Eventually I passed out on the couch snuggled up in my fleece blanket. Alice, bless her heart turned off the TV and all the lights and just left me there.

When I woke up the next morning there was a glass of water and two Advil tablets on the coffee table with a little note in Alice's clean cut handwriting saying

_Don't forget you have to work at noon take these for the headache and I will see you soon._

_-Alice_

That was the last thing on my mind. Work was so not where I wanted to be at the moment, especially if James was going to be there. After taking the Advil and chugging the glass of water I hopped into the shower and washed away the previous days stress. When I got out of the shower I noticed my phone was blinking and saw that I had two texts one from Alice and the other from Emmett.

The one from Alice said '_James not at work today so don't fret'. _While the one from Emmett said _'Good morning beautiful have a great day at work. I miss you and love you more!'_

I sent my replies and got back to getting ready for work. I was out the door by 11:30 and clocking in by 11:58.

_**Time drags on…**_

The next few weeks dragged on working and spending some much needed time with my friends and phone calls from Emmett twice sometimes three times a day.

Today was just like any normal day in January, cold, rainy and boring. Plus being at work it was extra boring. Today was a pretty slow day and I was helping a nice young couple check out of their room. I was explaining their bill to them, all their charges to the room and said I would be right back with their receipt when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up on end. I moved towards the back office and then I heard his voice before I even saw him…James was there. He had been gone for the last week or so on vacation in God only knows where. It was the best week and a half ever. No James, no hassle. Then he came around the corner with a smug look on his face, and gave me a Cheshire cat grin once he noticed me giving him the death glare. Alice came up beside me then and said, "Oh guess whose back and no one cares?"

"Eh don't even get me started; if I never had to see him again it would be all too soon." Was my reply with a snarl.

Alice just hushed me and patted me on the shoulder. Then getting back to my job I went into the back office and printed a receipt for the young couple still standing at the front desk.

After finishing with the couple there was a lone man standing behind them. He had unruly bronze hair and deep green eyes and was pretty damn attractive but my mind was still floating around Emmett to realize. He looked extremely familiar but I didn't know him that I knew of.

He came up to the desk and had a briefcase and a few paper in hand. I started with my usual 'Hello welcome to the Monaco Hotel, my name is Bella how can I help you this morning' routine saying.

It looked like he was staring at my chest for the longest time before he brought his gaze up to meet mine. Then he asked with a charming gentlemanly voice "May I please speak with your manager I have to ask him a few questions about a client of mine, you know for tax purposes."

"Oh no problem let me go check and see where he is at I will be right back, in the meantime feel free to go take a seat while you wait." While going to find James I was wondering if we were getting audited or something from the way the guy said 'tax purposes and his snazzy suit and briefcase I wouldn't doubt it.

"Okay thank you Bella, I will be right over there." He said as he pointed to one of the comfy chairs next to the fireplace while I went on a scavenger hunt for the person I loathed the most in this world.

I found James in the back office tampering with something on the computer we have back there, and muttering to himself. I cleared my throat and said "James there is a gentleman out in the lobby who needs to speak with you about a client for 'tax purposes'. So can you go out there please?"

He looked at me and told me, "Yeah I will be out there in a few minutes just tell him I will be out in ten minutes. I need to finish this before I lose my concentration." _ I didn't know James actually worked. Wow that's a miracle all in itself._

With that I said 'okay' turned on my heel and left immediately. I walked up to the nameless man and relayed the message to him that James would be right out. He looked at me and nodded his understanding.

I went back to my station behind the front desk and Alice walked over. "Who is that?"

"I think we are getting audited, he wanted to talk to James but I dunno it could totally be about something else."

She looked at me quizzically and shrugged it off like it was nothing and went back to working.

I noticed a few times that the man was glancing at me every once in a while and it was actually starting to get kind of creepy until Alice came back and said, "Ready to go to lunch, looks like you need a break from all this commotion." She pointed around to the totally empty lobby except for the man who was still sitting in the chair by the fire waiting for James.

We clocked out for our half hour lunch and decided to go to a little pizzeria down the block this time instead of the normal deli run. I ordered a personal pizza with extra cheese, pine apple and bacon. Alice got just plain pepperoni and cheese. We chatted about anything and everything that we had missed over the past month and decided that we needed a girl's night out and what better place to go then Jazz Alley. We would get a discount and top notch drinks to boot, since Jasper is the lead bartender there and all. All the dancing and drinks for pretty much twenty bucks. I say it's a deal.

So now I had plans to go out tomorrow night with the girls. I would even invite Angela and Leah too maybe even Bianca to be nice. Especially since the last time we talked wasn't such a fun time. I was bound and determined to find out what was eating her during Christmas. Way to bring in the New Year I say.

The next day and a half passed by without any kinks to our plans. First Alice, Rose, Tanya and I were meeting up at the apartment for some beautification treatment, and then it was to Jazz Alley for some drinks, food and dancing. Harry Connick Jr. was playing tonight with the house band. His voice is sex and the piano just makes it that much more sexy.

I was excited to be going out with my girlfriends. We never get to hang out anymore. Everyone was going even - Bianca surprisingly enough. I guess Leah guilt tripped her into coming. Now for Alice and Rose to work their fashion magic on me.

An hour and a half later I was dressed in a dark blue V-neck dress and black ballet flats with my hair slightly curled and half of it up on my head. Alice was in a little yellow number with each spike of her hair placed in a certain angle on top of her head, while Rose was in a little black form-fitting dress with six inch stiletto heels and her hair high up on her head and Tanya in black slacks and a deep red button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and her strawberry blonde locks in a messy bun.

By five o'clock everyone was ready to go. We were meeting everyone else there at six o'clock. We piled into Alice's Celica and were on our way to Jazz Alley. Once we got there we were ushered to a big round booth located between the bar and the dance floor. Perfect walking distance to both.

I noticed Angela, Leah and Bianca were already sitting there with seven shots of tequila waiting for us to get the party started. Harry Connick Jr. wasn't supposed to start playing until eight o'clock so the house band was playing until then and some random girl was singing. She wasn't bad. Jasper walked over with another round of shots, this time a clear liquid and seven green salt monsters.

"Evening ladies, here are some margaritas and I'm not going to tell you what the shots are until after you take them. The shot's are on the house of course. So have at it." He leaned over and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek and then walked away back to the bar.

A few minutes later our server came over and low and behold it was Mike again. Great! "Hello ladies…oh hey Bella, and Alice right?" He pointed over towards her and shrugged.

"Hey Mike, what's up? Can we order food now? I am starving and I'm sure everyone else is too, right ladies?" I said with irritation coating my voice. I was hungry damn it and Mike was our freaking server again. What are the odds? The girls all nodded.

"Ok so what'll ya have tonight?" Boy he was really laying it on thick. Um gross! Where is Emmett when you need him? Oh that's right all the way in Chicago. Damn!

After we ordered and Mike stalked away, we decided to dance until our food arrived. Alice and Rose went to the bar again for another round of shots and also to see what that last shot was that Jasper gave us. It turned out to be Bacardi 151 and this time they came back with shots of crown royal. Thank heavens that none of us have to work the next morning because it was probably not going to be a pretty sight. Except for Rose, she somehow doesn't ever get hangovers. Lucky bitch. I was already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and so were some of the others. Bianca was actually talking to me in a civilized way. I decided now was a good a time as any to see what her problem was on Christmas.

"Hey Bianca, can I ask you something that's been bugging me for ages?" I asked.

"Yeah go for it." She replied, slurring a bit.

"Okay so you know how we met on Christmas, what was your problem that night? You were kind of a bitch that night. I just wanted to know what it was I did."

"Oh that, I was just being the jealous girlfriend. You know finding out your boyfriend went on a date with a beautiful girl before you started dating and finding out just then. It was kinda a slap in the face, ya know." Oh that's what it was. I think there is more to it than that but I decided to drop it.

"Oh yeah sorry about that. My friends just wanted me to get out of this funk I was in and we met Jake at the carnival after a freak accident/pummeling happened and Alice happened to shout out my number for all to hear. He asked me to go to a concert. I was thinking it was a total friend thing but whatever it's all in the past and I have an amazing boyfriend myself. So friends…" I stuck out my hand to her in a truce kind of way and she took it firmly and that was it.

The food arrived not long after and we ate and gossiped. I told them how I was going to go to the playoffs if they made it. There was no doubt in my mind that they wouldn't. Rose, Alice and Tanya said they wanted to go to the super bowl if the Bears made it this year. I told them I would check with Emmett once the time came for that. I would love to have my friends with me while watching his last game ever. Plus Jasper would have to come too…it wouldn't be fair to him the football extraordinaire if all us girls went and not him.

So that's something I had to talk with Emmett about for tickets and whatnot. It was a few minutes after eight and Harry Connick Jr. graced us with his presence finally. The whole place was applauding and screaming for him. He was going to play piano while he had a sax, trumpet and snare drum in the back. This was going to be a hell of a show. Everyone was dancing and swaying to his rhythmic tunes. He played some fun songs then some romantic songs which reminded me of Emmett so I text him saying '_I love you baby can't wait to see you. Good luck with the game this weekend. I want to see you at the playoffs'._

I got a text back immediately stating_ 'I wouldn't have it any other way. See you at the playoffs. I love you and miss you a lot! Goodnight and don't drink too much.'_

God that man is wonderful. I had told him about our little girl's night out last night during one of our many random phone calls at odd hours of the night. After finishing I went back to the girl on the dance floor. I was three sheets to the wind by now. I was stumbling and laughing at the dumbest things. Around ten everyone was pretty wasted and ready to get going. We settled the bill and called cabs for everyone to make it home safely. Thank god Jasper was here with his Durango so we didn't have to call a cab.

Once getting home Rose and Tanya bartered a ride from Jazz to go home. Alice and I were sitting on the couch not wanting to make the short walk to our rooms just yet. We just talked about life and our futures. She was hinting around the subject of marriage a lot and then finally said, "I think Jasper is going to propose soon. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach and by the way he is acting. He always looks scared for some reason now."

"Aww Alice I am so happy I hope he does it soon. That's wonderful." That got me thinking of weddings and babies and Emmett. A wedding ring on my finger and a baby bump under my shirt and Emmett sitting next to me with his hand rubbing my belly. _Snap out of it Swan you've only been together a few months. Take it easy. _I shook my head and the visions trickled into blackness. Jasper came home a few minutes later to find Alice leaning over the side of the couch snoring the tiniest snore ever. You could hardly hear it and me in a daze staring off into space. I looked up as he closed the door and took my leave back to my bedroom. I didn't even get undressed but I did slip off my shoes and crawled under the covers. I looked at the picture on my nightstand before turning out the lights. It was a picture of me and Emmett making goofy faces when we went down to the troll under the bridge. I smiled and then there was blackness until I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and my cell phone ringing.

"Ugh..hello?"

"Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling babe?"

"Like my head was trampled on by a million cows. Remind me to never go drinking with Rose again."

"Okay, don't go drinking with Rose again." He chuckled. "I just wanted to let you know that the game is tomorrow and we are totally going to make it to the playoffs. It's a total shoe-in."

"Oh great can't wait to see you. Well I'm gonna go start my day and talk to you soon okay Em?"

"Yeah no sweat. I love you sweet cheeks."

"Love you too sexy pants."

The other end went silent and I realized that he already hung up. I pressed end and got up…slowly and made my way to the bathroom. Alice was in the kitchen looking how I felt with a cup of coffee and some Advil waiting for me. She looked a little green in the face and that's when she got up and ran to the bathroom no doubt upchucking nothing but stomach acid and water. I got her a little glass of water and went to the bathroom to give it to her. I knocked and all I heard was, "uhhh…that was gross. I puked on my slipper a little bit." Jasper came up behind me and carried Alice out to the couch. The day was spent sleeping and watching random TV shows. No one really wanted to eat. Alice and I just ended up just picking at the sandwiches that Jazz made for us. "I am never drinking again. Ever!" Alice proclaimed.

"I concur." I said with equal enthusiasm.

The next few days went by without a hitch. Shower, eat, work, sleep. It was a never ending cycle. Then one day after getting off work there was a FedEx package on my doorstep. Emmett sent me something, as to what it was I wasn't sure. I ripped it open and there was a plane ticket, a ticket for the playoffs, really good seats and a letter saying See you there my love. I was basically jumping up and down when Alice opened the front door smiling. "What are you all giddy about?"

"I'm going to see my man make it to the Super Bowl!" I exclaimed.

"Awesome!! Hope they win. You know Jasper and I will be rooting for him over here. Who are they playing anyways?" I looked at the ticket and noticed it was at the Heinz field.

"The Pittsburgh Steelers. Oh that's going to be a good game. Bears are totally going to kick their asses though. I have a hunch."

"Yeah I bet they will." She said.

The next week went by faster than I thought it would. Next thing I knew I was on a plane heading for Pittsburgh and I couldn't get the giddy ass grin off my face for anything. This plane could go down now and I would die with a smile on my face. I was going to see my Emmett at the playoffs and watch him make it to the Super Bowl.

I got to the stadium a little early and it took me forever to find my seat. I was sitting on the sidelines basically over looking where my man was going to be sitting. I of course wore my jersey. Number 23 all the way! Then I went to get something to eat before the game kicked off. The guys were all doing their pregame lunges or pep talks right now. Then around four o'clock the announcers came on and introduced the Bears followed by the Steelers. Then the opening national anthem gig and whatnot. The kick off went to the Steelers.

By half time it was basically neck and neck and the Bears had a second down with ten yards to go until a first down at the forty yard line. Emmett caught the ball and threw it down the field to whoever number 18 was and he booked it down the field thirty yards, twenty yards, ten yards, TOUCHDOWN! I was so excited I threw popcorn all over some guy sitting next to me. I apologized and went back to cheering for my man.

There was a minute and fifteen seconds left on the clock in the fourth quarter and the score was Bear 27- Steelers 23. Bears had the ball and it was a first down. All they had to do was run out the clock or make another touchdown. I was hoping for the latter.

Emmett snapped the ball and number 7 caught it and took it down the field, but was tackled right outside the fifteen yard line. Back to a first down. So close yet so far away. "C'mon baby you can do this. I know you can." I think he must have heard my thoughts because he chose then to look behind him and blow me a kiss. I practically melted right then and there. I sent a kiss his way and he was back in the game. He caught the ball but no one was open the clock was ticking down and he went for it. He jumped over a mini dog pile and then sprinted for the goal line. There was a big burly guy right on his tail but he somehow managed to escape in the nick of time. He reached out with the ball in his hands and right as the clock ran out his arms were over the line followed by the rest of his body and the guy who was chasing him.

The Bears won! The Bears won and are going to the Super Bowl! My cell phone started buzzing with Alice's ringtone and I answered screaming. She was screaming too and I heard Jasper, rose and Tanya in the background hollering too. "This is amazing. We are going to the Super Bowl Alice!!"

"Tell Emmett to freaking get us all tickets now cause we have a game to go see." Alice chirped.

"For sure, you can bet on it. You guys happen to know who won the other game. Who they are going to compete against?"

"Um hold on…Jasper who won the other game?"

I could hear Jasper in the background "Cowboys baby. Aww man Emmett is going up against my boys. Now I don't know who to root for. It would be like cheating for me if I didn't root for the Cowboys. But Emmett is my boy too. Damn it!"

"Jasper's all bent out of shape because the cowboys are going to the Super Bowl too. He doesn't know who he wants to win more. Haha."

"Oh poor baby. Anyways the Bears won!! Em's going to the Super bowl!!!" I screamed.

After getting off the phone with Alice I headed down the field to wait up for Emmett. I didn't have to wait long because he found me right away and scooped me up and planted one hell of a kiss on me in front of everyone. I heard camera shutters going off and people cheering. This was amazing. My man is going to the Super Bowl for his last game. Happy tears trailed down my cheeks as I pulled his mouth back to mine once more.

**A/N:** _So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Send us reviews…we love hearing what you have to say…and and thanks for all the new favs/story alerts we got while you all were waiting for a freakin update… Thank you so much we really appreciate it._

_-LittleLea05 and EmmaleeWrites05_


	17. Devious Intentions

**A/N: **Hello Everyone! Looky, new chapter and so fast too! Real life as been a real challenge this week so I am glad we were able to get this done and out to you guys. Do know that EmmaleeWrites05 was the one who wrote this chapter. Thanks again to everyone that reviewed!

Also – Reservations has made it to the second round of voting for the Indie TwiFic Awards for best collaboration. Thanks to everyone who has voted and will vote for us. You guys are amazing. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Disclaimer: **We own nada....

**Chapter 17: Devious Intentions **

**Edward POV**

New York for New Years was quite thrilling. I brought one of the guys from Emmett's team that I became friends with when I became his manager too. He was ecstatic to come and annoyed me the whole flight there. Once we landed – I didn't see him again until the following day on the plane flight home. It was alright. I found a beautiful highly intoxicated brunette to spend the evening with me. To be honest, I can't even remember if her name was Bethany or Brittany. Both the names are too similar for me to care and I'll never see her again so what does it matter? It wasn't until I got home that I discovered the real reason why Emmett got me an all expenses paid trip to the big fucking apple for the New Year – He brought his precious little Bella home to meet the folks. Mom couldn't stop gushing about her. 'Bella this' and 'Bella that' – It was nauseating. She was the daughter she never had and I felt ignored.

I tried to ask Emmett questions about her to get to know her because I figured; he brought her home to meet the family so obviously he is planning on keeping her around, right? He passed off my questions and disregarded me like he does with the cheerleaders at the football games. If I didn't know any better I would think he was gay. Plenty of tabloids have run rumor articles saying that he was because he never dated much. At least, he was never seen in public with a date. What is it about this girl that he doesn't want me to know? I have yet to see a picture of her and Emmett has been doing a damn good job so far of keeping her out of the tabloids.

I decided to hell with Emmett and his girl. I focused on work for the next couple of weeks and the upcoming games and required jobs that needed to be completed. Not only do I have to secure Emmett's finances over the next years since he is done with football. Now – I have to find another client in order to make money. And, on top of that, tax season was upon us and I am definitely not a procrastinator. I rather get it done now and save the time of doing it later. Emmett was home today, surprisingly, and I decided now was as good a time as any to get some information out of him. For work, of course.

I found Emmett downstairs playing his Xbox completely oblivious to the rest of the world. "Em! We need to talk business real quick. Could you pause?" He grumbled and put his controller down. "I'm starting on your taxes and quarterly's and need all you receipts from this previous year. Remember we talked about this?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Any hotels, restaurants, stores, flights or other personal purchases I did while traveling for work you need the receipts for so you can use them for my taxes. I know. I threw them all into the top right drawer of the desk in the study." He promptly picked up his controller and went back to ignoring me. It has been like this since he started going to Seattle. Even worst since Christmas. I want my brother back dammit.

After stalking off to the study I wrenched open the top right drawer of the desk and found a mess of receipts. None of them in order, all crumbled up, some with writing and I know there is no way this was for the entire year. Fucking Emmett. He is like a little kid when it comes to responsibilities. How is he ever going to run his own business when he can't even do a simple task like keeping work receipts for the year? I sat down and started organizing the drawer of receipts from hell and started noticing a pattern. I had receipts for every hotel he stayed at for each game except for the two in Seattle. I know for a fact that he stayed at the Monaco because his Visa statement showed it but it does me no good to use it as a write off if I don't have the receipts. Did he honestly forget them or is it because it is Seattle? Is this where his little hidden minx works?

My mind started running away with me as I picked up the phone. "Good Afternoon, Monaco Hotel, This is Bella how may I help you?"

"Wrong number." I mumbled before I hung up. Okay, so I was right. She does work there. Maybe I can personally go and get a copy of the receipts for 'taxes purposes' and get a sneak peek at this Bella that the whole family seems to be in love with, except for my dad. That much was obvious. So, okay, just Emmett and my mom love her. But why is Emmett hiding her?

Okay, so maybe I don't always think with the right head because here I am now on a flight to Seattle. I don't know what I am going to do once I get there. I didn't even tell anyone I was leaving. My flight left early this morning. I should get there just in time for lunch, I hope I don't miss her but I don't even know what she looks like. She might not even be at work today and this could all be a total waste of time. What was I thinking?

I felt the plane start to lose altitude and my heart beat picked up. Am I really that much of a stalker that I had to fly out here under the pretenses that I was getting receipts just so I could meet the girl my brother is hiding? The obvious answer was yes. Maybe she was hideously ugly. Or had children? That would be weird. Maybe she is married? Maybe she is a he? Okay, now I really am losing my mind. I should just meet her first and then perhaps hire a private investigator to find out all of the information I apparently need to know about a woman I have never met.

I entered the ornate lobby of the Monaco hotel and noticed there was just an older couple ahead of me in line and one girl behind the counter. She was gorgeous. Long beautiful chestnut hair that cascaded down her back. She was wearing what appeared to be the work uniform for the hotel but she made it look good. Her slim waist and petite figure was causing my heart to accelerate and my pants to tighten a little. But I needed to remain focused and rein in my composure so I didn't scare her off. Maybe Emmett has good meaning to come to Seattle. If his girl is attractive like the girl behind the counter then I might be moving out here too. Maybe there is something to being a west coast girl.

The older couple in front of me got the papers from the girl behind the counter and stepped away. I was up next. I slowly walked up to the counter with my briefcase in hand when I noticed just the slight light refraction off the green emerald necklace on her neck. It looked really familiar and I was snapped out of my thoughts by hearing the last part of whatever she was saying.

"… name is Bella how can I help you this morning?" Bella? This is Bella? Son of a bitch! Fucking figures my stupid jock of a brother would land this sweet piece of ass in front of me. Holy shit! That means that necklace she is wearing is our heirloom. Fucker! I finally brought my gaze up to her and felt like I could have gotten lost in her eyes. Dammit. Smile Edward, pull it together and charm the fuck out of her.

"May I please speak with your manager I have to ask him a few questions about a client of mine, you know for tax purposes."

"Oh no problem let me go check and see where he is at. I will be right back, in the meantime feel free to go take a seat while you wait." God her voice was like walking innocents mixed with lustful sex. My overactive imagination was running away with me imagining things she could be saying. 'Oh yes', or 'harder', 'faster'. Ah. Yeah. I could just imagine.

"Okay thank you Bella, I will be right over there." I pointed to a few chairs and watched as she turned and headed into one of the back rooms. I, unashamedly, watched her retreating form the entire way. I couldn't decide if I liked her front or back form more. I took a seat and picked up the newspaper from the table and glanced over it trying to keep myself occupied. Bella came out a few moments later and informed me that James would be out in a few minutes. I just nodded and went back to reading.

A tiny little sprite of a woman, or was she a child, perhaps a teen? Whatever. A little woman walked up beside her and they whispered back and forth. I couldn't make out what they were saying but they glanced at me and away a few times so I can only assume that it was about me. A few minutes later they both retreated and came back out and walked through the lobby with their purses. I glanced at my phone and saw that it was indeed lunch time. Another girl took up post behind the counter but she was not nearly as beautiful as Bella. This is not going to work. No wonder Emmett kept her hidden from me. She is just my type and he knew it. I folded up the newspaper and half-assed threw it back on the table in mild frustration. A man with blonde hair pulled into a low pony tail and a smug look on his face approached me. I can only assume this was the manager.

"Good afternoon I am James. I was told you needed to speak to me?' I nodded my head and extended my hand.

"My names Edward. I have a client that has come and stayed here a few times. He is rather brainless when it comes to remembering things and I need to have a look at your receipts from his stays in order to be able to do his taxes this year."

James nodded his head in understanding and motioned towards the hallway to his office. "I am assuming your client is a rather big name for you to personally come here?" He opened the door to his shabby little office and point to a worn leather chair for me to take a seat.

"Yeah….Emmett Cullen to be exact." I responded and sat my briefcase down.

"Oh…him….yes….well…He is a rather idiotic big oaf." He started typing on his computer and the printer behind him immediately started shooting out paper. "How is it working for that guy?"

I chuckled. "About as good as it can be working for one's brother." I replied coolly.

"Your brother? I'm sorry if I have irritated you with my insults of him. I just really don't like him." He grabbed the papers and handed them over to me.

"You and me both….I mean…don't get me wrong, I love him, he is my brother, but since about August….he's practically turned against me…"

"August huh?" He looked back to the computer screen and then again over at me. "That's the time of his first visit. Wouldn't have anything to do with the alluring vixen of a woman he is dating would it?"

"They've been dating since August?!?!" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. You didn't know that? I had the pleasure of meeting him a couple of times." He sneered. "Bella was always shooting down my advances claiming she had a boyfriend. I didn't believe her until she brought him to our annual Christmas party. Then I got to hear about the whole 'first born sons love' and some stupid heirloom thing." He used his fingers for air quotes and everything. This guy was rather annoying and didn't have manners anywhere close to the stuff I was raised knowing but apparently we both wanted the same thing. Maybe this could be a good friendship….err….acquaintanceship.

"You know, Emmett didn't even tell the family that he was dating her until recently. He tricked me out of Chicago for New Years then brought her to meet our folks. I meet her for the first time today and she has no idea who I am."

"Why would your brother trick you from meeting her?" He asked as he reached into the door of his desk and produced a small flask and two tiny plastic cups. He tilted the flask to me asking if I wanted some. I nodded and continued.

"She's just my type. Fuck. I think she is every guy's type." He enthusiastically nodded his head as we both took a swig of the drink. Scotch. Lovely.

"Perhaps you and I, Edward, are on the same track."

"What do you mean?" I tossed the rest of the drink back and listened with rapt attention.

"We both don't like your brother dating Bella. Perhaps…we can come to an arrangement to rectify this?"

I sat back in the tattered leather chair and let this idea wash over me. I wouldn't mind taking a shot at Bella for myself, but in the same sense, I want my brother back. This little nitwit in front of me could be just the pawn in this game. I could use him for my advances and nobody would be the wiser. This could work.

"Okay. What do you have in mind?" He cheerfully poured us another drink and launch into a plan I am sure he had been thinking about for some time now.

"Your brother is a high profile football star. I have been watching the tabloids with interest since learning of his relationship with Bella. She has only been featured a few times in select ones without giving away her identity. I say we get them thrown into the spotlight. The media is bound to eat her up and spit her right back out. They don't even live with each other…"

"Yet…" I interjected.

"Yeah…yet…so I highly doubt the long distance will play to their advantage. It'll play to ours and I don't think they will last once the paparazzi start stalking her to get to him. That's where you can come in. You are on the inside you'll know specifics of where they will be and I know the guys to call to photograph her and dig stuff up for a story. Deal?"

I thought his plan over. It could work. I could easily locate Emmett and tell James where he is. And, at anytime that I actually do get to "meet" Bella, I can become friendly with her and leak her location to the press too. They break up and I am in the clear – either way. I'd just have to get rid of James then.

"I think this can work to our advantage." We quickly exchanged numbers and I decided to go spend some time in the city. Emmett used to rave about this city and the sights. I wanted to see if it was true but chances are, it was mostly because this is where Bella was at – where he was going to be.

A few days later I was back in Chicago and Emmett's game was coming up. I decided not to go to it this year. I would go to the Super Bowl. That was enough to me. But I knew Bella was going to be there. And I knew this was the first chance for us to implement our plan. Step one per say. Emmett really is too loud and dense for his own good. I found out from eavesdropping on him exactly what section Bella would be sat in and where he would be meeting her after the game. This was the opportunity I needed in order to get the tabloids onto them.

I called James as soon as I heard and he insured me that he would get it taken care of. I sat back relaxed and decided to watch the play offs on TV. Sure as shit, within an hour of the end of the game there were pictures floating around the internet of Emmett and Bella in a tight embrace on the field kissing like they weren't in public. I am sure my dad is going to have a field day with this.

**James POV**

Finally! After months and months of trying to figure out a way to get Bella to leave that good for nothing jock strap monkey man - his brother waltzes into my office and gives me an out. Sibling rivalry is apparently going to work to my advantage massively here.

I knew when I hired Bella here that one day I would make her mine. Her sweet little legs wrapped around my waist and her perky breasts in my face were all I could think about every day she was at work. She was a succubus and I was a willing servant ready to kneel before her. But that stupid little imp of hers was always around knocking me off my course. I think she knew. I think she always knew. And I think that is why she was always working extra shifts to make sure Bella could have time off. And sometimes – she conned Jane or the others into working for her. She is a little devil with some mighty mischievous tricks up her sleeve. And she is my one threat in this whole scheme. She will catch on and bring us down if we aren't careful.

I leaned back in my chair in my office at the Monaco. I looked over at the grungy guy across from me. He knew all the ends and outs of the paparazzi game. He knew where to go, who to talk to and what camera lens zooms the farthest. This was my go to guy – for everything.

"So, you understand the deal?" I asked him. This man made me feel better about myself. While he grew up on the streets and knows his way around the underground, I grew up in the hotel business and knowing how I can manipulate my way around things and people to get what I want.

"Yep. Take her picture. Taunt her with questions. Follow her at all costs but don't ever touch her." He repeated in a monotone voice.

"Good. I will give you your first payment after you deliver me some photos. I'll pay your air fare to go to the play offs too so you can follow her and get some more pictures. You do this for me and you will be a wealthy man. And perhaps you should take a shower and buy some new clothes before you go." I sneered at him and threw him a couple hundred dollars across the desk. I knew he was going to use three quarters of that on alcohol, but what do I care? I'll get my pictures in the end.

He quickly shoved the money into his pocket and gave me a grimacing smile. "Right. I have someone I have to go meet upstairs so if you will just vacate my office…." I quickly locked the drawers on my desk and pushed him through the door. I had been thinking about Bella all day and I needed to take care of a certain problem that has 'come up'. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts. "Uh….let's see….do I want to fuck…." I made it down the list of contacts while speaking quietly to myself "…Ms. Sucks So Good or Ms. Will Do Anything….?" I laughed to myself as I walked out of my office bringing my phone to my ear.

**A/N: **So, there you have it. A quick look inside of Edwards mind to see what exactly he was playing at by going to Seattle. And James....I don't really want to spend too much time in his mind again...haha

Anyhow, please let us know what you thought of the chapter. And please remember to vote for us in the Indie TwiFic Awards for best collaboration on the 22nd. Your guys support means the world to us. Thanks again – you all are awesome!

~EmmaleeWrites05 and LittleLea05~


	18. The Whole Nine Yards

**A/N: **Thank you to all of our wonderful readers. Your reviews and pm's make us feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Big thanks to all the gals over on the FaceBook BFFF's page! You guys crack us up and are such a great support system.

Be sure to go vote for us in the Indie TwiFic Awards by July 29th. We are up for best Collaboration and Best non E/B story line. Go Vote! :) – Link is on our pages….

Also, come stop by the Twilighted thread for Reservations – Link is on our pages….

**Disclaimer: **Yeah….We will all probably want to own Emmett after this chapter….too bad, so sad….he still belongs to Stephenie….

**Chapter 18 – The Whole Nine Yards**

**Emmett POV**

Truth be told – I am not always the smartest guy. I should have thought with my head and not my heart when I kissed Bella out on the field after the playoffs. Don't get me wrong, I love Bella with my whole heart, but now, her picture is plastered everywhere. The TV, internet, guys talking about her when they ask me for autographs, even my mom hounds me more than usual. It's gotten to the point where I hardly want to leave her side for fear of the paparazzi getting too close to her. It has made me a paranoid man. But I put her on a plane home a couple days ago and I would be joining her soon.

We had a tiny reprieve before the big game against the Dallas Cowboys. Game day was the last day of the month and I had about three days between now and coming back for my last practice and I was flying out on the red eye tonight to spend some time in Seattle with her. These last couple of days had been crazy. I did the final arrangements on the ending of my contract. Edward was none too happy about that but I have learned to live with his brooding. I arranged a VIP section for Bella, my family and our friends at the Super Bowl. I had gotten a hilarious text message from Jasper about cheating on his team to support me – that guy cracks me up. I even finished packing up the last of the stuff I wanted to bring with me now to Seattle.

Most importantly – I needed to get Bella's ring without her around. I knew I was ready to propose and I had it all worked out on exactly how I was going to do it and when. I spent hours upon hours online researching the exact ring I wanted and placed the order. I knew I didn't want an overly godly ring for my Bella. She was simpler than that and it was one of the reasons I loved her so much. I had the ring specially ordered from New York and had it sent to the Tiffany and Company store here in Chicago. My heart was beating so hard against my chest as I entered the store that I thought for sure it was trying to escape my chest.

"Good Evening sir, can I help you?" As soon as I walked in a tall thin man in a dark black suit was standing in front of me. It was near closing time and getting dark outside. Last thing I wanted was to be seen by the papers and the world find out I was here before Bella does.

"Uh…yes. I had an order shipped here from your New York branch." I glanced around the shop looking for anyone else or anyone with a camera. See, paranoid.

"Yes Mr. Cullen. It arrived this morning. Don't worry sir. We respect the privacy of our clients. Word will not get out about this from us." I nodded my head in acknowledgement as he continued. "If you will follow me please? I need you to inspect the ring, sign a few papers and you are free to go." I followed him into a secluded back room where there was a counter and a few chairs. He promptly pulled out their signature baby blue box with white ribbon and set on the counter. He opened it up and there it was sitting. I couldn't help but smile.

I spent a long time pondering over what ring would be perfect for Bella. Most girls would want a massive ring with twenty plus diamonds on it and cost a years' worth of _my_ salary. Not my Bella. Although this ring is nearly the amount Bella probably makes in a year on her income, it was too beautiful to pass up. I just hope she accepts it without any fuss. The attendant behind the counter pulled out a soft black felt cloth and laid the ring gently upon it with a jeweler's inspection magnifying glass. I couldn't help but to think how ridiculous he is being, but considering some of the rings they sell here are upwards of a million dollars or more, I could understand.

The ring had a solid platinum band with a round diamond in the middle flanked by a round blue sapphire on either side. I picked it up and pretended like I knew what I was doing. Really, I was standing there sweating my balls off wondering the whole time if I was diluting myself into thinking she would say yes. I signed what papers he insisted on me signing stating I looked the ring over, gather myself before walking out the door and quickly drove to the airport. I would be landing late tonight in Seattle.

I knew before I even got out of my vehicle that this trip through the airport and security wouldn't be easy. I couldn't help but question how the camera guys knew I was going to be here. The second my personal life with Bella hit the front page, I was being stalked left and right from the paparazzi much like I was in the beginning of my career when they were desperately waiting for me to fuck up. I just wondered how long it would be before there was Bella's life history spread out on the center section of whatever magazine gets the story first. I grabbed my one bag, my carry on, and headed into the airport. I plastered on a fake smile and nodded and waved to the people stopping for me. I signed a few autographs and made it to the security station.

I placed the bag on the conveyor belt and stepped through the metal detector. Of course, like always, security pulled me aside and started going through my bag. I think they got a rush out of being able to look through a celebrity's private bag on the pretenses of "protecting our country". The 40-something officer standing in front of me had a big cheesy grin as he unzipped my bag. I buried the Tiffany's box on the bottom but that didn't stop him from seeing it. He locked his eyes on it and suddenly he looked up and locked his eyes on mine. The camera men stood just far enough back behind us that they couldn't fully see the exchange as I stood there pleading with my eyes. "No worries son. I think you are good to go." The smile he projected at me set me at ease and I felt as if I could trust him. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and I mouthed a quick 'thank you' as I continued on to my gate.

I landed in Seattle just short of midnight and was met with more paparazzi on this end. They knew Bella lived in Seattle and it was no surprise to me that they'd be here. Jasper offered to pick me up instead of Bella coming down here. As much as we both hated the fact that we couldn't live like a normal couple and pick each other up from the airport, I felt uneasy about Bella standing here waiting for me in the sea of paparazzi. Jasper still remained an unknown entity to this world and if our planned works, he'll remain that way.

I shuffled my way through the throngs of people. I was rather shocked to see so many people here at such a late hour. But, as of lately, I seem to not be able to find hardly a minute of my own time. I stepped out the doors of the airport to see Jasper standing next to his dark blue Durango. I could literally kiss Alice for her help in this scheme. He nodded at me with a sour look on his face and I quickly climbed into the passenger seat. To the outside world he just looked like a driver I hired. "What's with the hat man?" I asked trying to stifle the laugh threatening to escape my throat.

"Don't ever tell Alice you need me to 'look the part' again." He jokingly growled at me.

"But where did you get a chauffeurs hat on a moment's notice? Start driving limo's in your spare time?" I couldn't help but let out a huge laugh when his cheeks turned a telling shade of red. "Wait, I don't think I want to know the answer to that."

"Oh just shut it Emmett. Just wait, I am sure I'll get you back for this one day." We pulled up in front of Bella and Alice's apartment not too long after. Thankfully with Jasper's knowledge of this city, we were able to out maneuver any of the paparazzi that decided to try and follow us. Bella's apartment was still unknown to the world – thank god. I didn't even make it to the door before she wrenched it open and flung herself at me. I laughed as I caught her mid air. It doesn't matter that I just saw her because separating from each other is getting harder and harder.

We made it inside and soon found each couple turning in for the night. I lay awake for the following two hours with Bella in my arms as I thought of the possibilities tomorrow could bring. I looked down and watched her as she slept. I couldn't help but picture the life we can have if she says yes. I could see the wedding which I have an eerie feeling Alice will dominate. The honeymoon to somewhere fun – not touristy - perhaps a road trip or something instead of the typical island getaway. The buying of our first house, me being able to give Bella whatever she needs so she can go back to school, children, dog, cat – our future. It was all laid out there before me and was hinging on one little word. It was by far the scariest moment of my life. Worst then my first football game, my first professional football game, the first time I said I love you to another. This took the cake.

Bella had to work today which was unfortunate that we couldn't be spending the day together. But plans worked in my favor since I need to have a couple of things arranged for tonight and Bella thankfully let me use her truck. I met with my commercial realtor to get the keys to my new warehouse. I had finally found the right location to open my gym and purchased it without anyone knowing. I was ecstatic that I had finally pulled it off and am doing something for me for a change. I let myself into the warehouse, brought a couple boxes in with me and then walked around it for a good hour with a notebook writing down ideas, things that need improvement and questions I wanted to ask Bella on about this place. I ended up in what was going to be my office on the second floor when it hit me. That it was all mine.

I took a seat up against the far wall and looked around the room. I found a damn good location. This warehouse was in walking distance of practically everything and with some coats of paint and a little time sprucing it up – it would be a damn fine gym. I leaned back and shut my eyes for a second letting it all set in. I must have been extremely tired because the next thing I knew I heard my phone chirping in my pocket. It was Edward and I didn't bother even answering. Nobody knew what I was going to do tonight and I felt that if I talked to someone – it would all come spilling out of me like a dirty little secret. I glanced at the time and noted that Bella was going to be off of work in thirty minutes. I booked it out of my gym and headed for the car.

Minutes later I was walking into the hotel with a smug smile on my face. James was standing behind the counter talking to Bella but she was staring forward at me. I casually walked up to the counter and leaned forward. Bella met me half way with a chaste kiss. "Hello… James is it." I mumbled to him when Bella pulled away. I glanced at the clock behind her and then down at her again. "Ready to go babe?"

"Let me just go grab my purse." She hurried off and I just stood there and watched as James sized me up. The guy is delusional. Bella bounded out of the back room moments later coat and purse in hand. As we made it out to her truck I was having a hard time controlling my nervousness. "So what are we doing tonight?" She asked eagerly.

"Well, when we get back to the apartment I would like you to change because I am taking you out to dinner." I smiled back at her as I started driving toward their building.

"Okay. Fancy or casual?"

"Casual, definitely casual."

Bella immediately went to her closet and pulled out some clothes when we got to the apartment. While she was in the bathroom I discreetly tried to put the Tiffany's box in my coat pocket. I walked out into the front room and laid my coat across one of the chairs. Alice was sitting on the couch flipping through channels in frustration. "There's nothing on." She huffed and dropped the controller on the table. "Soooo…." She looked up at me. "What are _you_ doing tonight?" She had a knowing smirk on her face and I felt like she was reading me like an open book, or in her case, an open fashion magazine.

"Just going out to dinner." I answered indifferently.

Alice leaned over and looked closer at my eyes. "You're lying."

"What? How could you possibly know that?"

"I can sense these things." She tapped the side of her head. "What are you really doing?" Her voice had become quiet hushed whispers so Bella wouldn't hear.

"Dinner." I answered timidly. She glanced at me and glanced at my jacket.

"Why'd you take your jacket into the bedroom and come back out with it seconds later?"

"Do you notice everything?" I saw her glance at my jacket, glance at me and then glance back at the jacket. In a blur she dove for the jacket and I dove for her. I manage to catch her right when she reached the chair; unfortunately she had my jacket in hand already. She felt around until she reached the pocket I put the box in. Her eyes widened and her mouth literally dropped open. I snatched the jacket back up and threw it back over the chair. Bella decided that moment to walk out the door.

"What's going on out here?" She looked between my nervous stance and Alice's shocked face. Alice answered before I could really hear the question.

"I told him I was going to buy him a better looking jacket and he threatened my Manolo Blahnik's if I did." She briefly quipped at her. I was saying a silent thanks to the heavens for Alice's ability to think quickly on her feet.

"Oh, jacket. That's what I forgot." Bella turned around and hurriedly walked back in her room.

"I know what that is mister!" She angrily whispered at me. "It's the size of a Tiffany's box if I am not mistaken. And if it is…" She looked at the Bella's door and then back at me. "It's about freaking time." She turned and took her seat back on the couch leaving me standing there a little dumbfounded. Bella came back seconds later and we hurried out to the truck.

"So…what's for dinner? I am starved!" As if on cue her stomach rumbled along with the truck as we made our way down the road.

"I was thinking…Chinese?" She nodded her head enthusiastically as I drove to the restaurant that was right around the corner from my new gym. Bella still didn't know about it…yet. I pulled alongside the curb but didn't shut the engine off. "Wait here real quick." She looked at me quizzically as I jumped out of the truck. I made my way in and paid for the food I had called in earlier. With the bag in hand I made it out to the truck.

"Why'd you get take out? I thought we were going out tonight?" Bella asked as soon as I started pulling away from the restaurant.

"We are, there is a place I want to show you."

"Okay, good. Because Alice is having Jasper over while we are out and I sure as hell know I don't want to be there for that again." She huffed in her seat. I let out a laugh as I pulled down the road with the gym. I was starting to get nervous and I could feel the sweat pooling up in my hands on the steering wheel. The Tiffany's box in my coat pocket was burning a hole through my shirt and into my skin. It was like a giant beacon calling to Bella.

"Where are we?" I looked over the building outside of Bella's window. She looked confused and was nibbling on her bottom lip in nervousness.

"Come on let me show you." I unlocked the front door and flicked on the light next to the door. The warehouse was 5000 square feet with a second story. Good sized place for my first gym. I had turned the heat on before I left in attempts to make this place a little more welcoming before we got here. Bella's eyes lit up as soon as the lights eliminated the space. "This, my dear, is my new gym." Her eyes darted back and forth across the room taking in every nook and cranny.

"What….um…when did you find this?"

"Over the last several visits to you when you had to work I met up with a commercial realtor. I found this diamond in the rough a few weeks back and immediately jumped on it. Its needs a few coats of paint, new floor and some decent labor put into it, but I think it'll work."

"Em….this…this is amazing." Her face showed the wonder and awe she saw when she looked around. I had this strange feeling in my stomach that she thought I wasn't serious about coming out here. The purchasing of this building was reinforcement for her I think. "Well….show me around." She smiled and stuck out her hand. I snatched it up and started pulling her to different sections of the building.

"Over here will be the tread mills…" I pulled her to another spot. "Weight benches…I'd like to offer classes eventually, that'll be these rooms…" I tugged her up stairs with me to the second floor. "I want to hire a masseuse too so that'll be this room." The next room was a smaller office. "I thought about asking Jazz if he wanted to work with me here. If he does this will be his office." Her face lit up with an even bigger smile at that thought. I pulled her the rest of the way down to my future office. "And this….this is my office." I stated before I swung the door open. Sitting on the floor was a make shift picnic. I had a blanket spread out with plates and silverware set up for two. There were two candles sitting there waiting to be lit and a huge bouquet of pink carnations waiting for her.

We stood in the doorway as she studied the scene before us – I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I was looking for her reaction, waiting for the slightest hint that tonight would go off without a hitch. "Em….." She turned and looked at me. I smiled. "We forgot the food in the car." She cracked a smile and tried not to laugh out loud. I felt my nervousness wash away with me when I noticed she was comfortable with this. "Come on…" She tugged on my arm this time as we walked back to the truck. We grabbed the food and quickly made it back inside. I didn't realize how cold it was outside until the heat blasted us in the face with our reentrance to my gym. Our gym, hopefully. Bella started skipping around and looking at different parts of the building herself as we walked back up the flight of stairs. She was pointing out her little insights of what could go where and how we could decorate the entrance. She had no idea that I was going to have her help me with this. This was going to be as much my place as hers too. Alice might get a few words in if she's lucky.

When we entered back into my office my nervousness slammed back into me with full force. I put the bag of food down by the plates and grabbed a lighter for the candles. The light over head worked but was very feint which gave the room a soft glow mixed with the candle light. Bella was looking out the window down into the gym with a cheesy grin on her face. She seemed to be enjoying this as much as me. I walked up behind her and slipped my arms around her waist. She leaned into me and settled herself. "Emmett….I am so happy for you. I mean, you did it, you really did it and now your dream of owning your own gym is well on its way to becoming a reality. You. Have. Your. Own. Gym." She punctuated each word with the importance of what that means. I could hear the pride in her voice.

I took in a deep breath. Now or never. "No Bella…._we_ have a gym. None of this would have ever happened if I didn't have your support." She spun around in my arms and locked eyes with me. She had a smile on her face – I was trying not to look so anxious. "Bella…." I took a deep breath in and tried to will away my apprehension. "I can't imagine where I would be in my life if it wasn't for you. I can't imagine a life without you, and frankly, I don't ever want to. You have shown me what life can be, should be and everything I always needed it to be but never knew." Her eyes started to gloss over with unshed tears and I figured she probably knew what was going to happen next. I leaned in and placed a chaste kiss against her cheek. I whispered out 'Bella' into her ear and felt a tremble run through her as I laid my cheek against hers. I pulled the box out of my pocket before I pulled my cheek away from hers. I held the blue box out in front of me as I stood barely inches away from her. "Open it." I whispered and I saw the first tear trail down her cheek. I wiped it away as she pulled the white ribbon from the box. She started half laughing half crying like they do in movies when she finally saw the ring. "Bella. Give me a chance at forever with you. I want it all. The whole nine yards. The house, the white picket fence, the yard full of kids, picnics on Saturdays, your father with a gun at Christmas…" She let out a louder laugh at that. "…Most of all…I want to experience all that life will offer with you…" She finally looked away from the box and up into my eyes. "Will you marry me?"

She let out a soft chuckle and a huge smile. "You know…" She wiped away another tear. "My father really is gonna shoot you now." She laughed.

I smiled and just shook my head. "He didn't shoot me when I asked." I retorted.

"No, no, I mean…" She smiled and pulled the ring out of the box handing it to me. I quickly slipped it on her finger and I was the happiest man alive. "…I mean…" Bella continued with a huge smile on her face too. "He is going to shoot you dead in your tracks whenever you knock me up to start that future of a yard full of kids." I laughed along with her for a second before I pulled her into me and quickly took her lips with mine. The kiss was short and sweet and endearing. She briefly pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "You know Em….I have been thinking about my future a lot lately too….and I can't imagine it without you either." The smile on my face was like the Cheshire cats as I leaned in and captured her lips with mine again.

Just as we were getting into the kiss my stomach made itself known with a rather large growl. Bella pulled away laughing when she heard it. "I guess that means you're hungry?" She smiled and pulled me over to the food. We sat and ate our Chinese food talking about the gym and all the ideas we had. Bella spent most the time either looking at me with a huge cheesy grin or staring at her ring. I felt my heart soar each time she looked at my ring on her finger. It was the greatest feeling in the world to know that I was getting the chance to spend forever with the most amazingly beautiful, wonderful, perfect woman in the world.

When dinner was finished we quickly cleaned up the food and plates throwing it all into a box I had left empty in the room. The entire ride to the apartment was spent with Bella in my arms and her playing with her ring. I felt like I was getting sappy with the way I felt and how I was acting tonight, but honestly, who the hell cares. I want to tell the world I was getting married. But with my career and notoriety, that was not an opinion.

As to be expected, Alice was waiting in the living room as soon as we walked in. Jasper was sitting next to her with an almost sullen look on his face and I could only imagine it was because his previous plans were cancelled when Alice stumbled across mine. Bella wasted no time in flashing her hand forward at Alice and announcing we were engaged. Alice about bounced to death on the spot from excitement. Jasper's demeanor did a complete 180 when he heard what she said. He jumped up off the couch and shook my hand clapping me on the back saying congratulations. We all had a quick drink together to celebrate the impending marriage. Bella glowed the entire time and I couldn't get my eyes away from her. Mainly because I wanted that ring to be the only thing she was wearing about ten minutes from now.

Jasper made a comment about the apartment being too crowded, probably for our benefit, and grabbed his coat. Alice was looking back and forth between Bella and Jasper trying to decide if she should stay or go. Jasper made up her mind by dragging her out the door. "Let's leave the newly engaged here so they can…um…engage." He said suggestively and laughed as they walked out the door. Bella and I wasted no time in stumbling locked in a kiss towards her bedroom door.

We shed our clothes faster this time than I think we ever had before. It got to the point of literally growling and ripping her underwear off. I was impatient and wanted to be with my fiancé. My fiancé. I smiled and momentarily stopped kissing Bella. She looked up at me obviously confused.

"What?"

"You're my fiancé now. I like the sound of that." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? I think you'll like it better when your fiancé is screaming in pleasure." I felt a groan catch in my throat. _I love it when she talks like that_. I quickly laid us on the bed and caught Bella's lust filled eyes and smug smirk looking back at me. _This is going to be fun_. Twenty minutes later, four orgasms by her and one by me and I felt like a cocky bastard. We fell asleep not too long later.

The next couple of days were spent in an almost constant circle of celebrations. We went out with Alice, Jasper, Rose and Tanya the following night at the bar Jasper works at. He made sure that nobody would know I was there so that the paparazzi wouldn't catch wind of it. We figured we needed to tell our families soon so the press wouldn't find out first. That's the last thing I need. I could just see the conversation now. _"Yes Chief Swan I did propose. No sir, Bella isn't pregnant Yes, sir you should have found out that day. Yes sir, your right, you shouldn't have to hear about it on sports center."_

But all of that would have to wait. Right now, Bella and I are at the airport getting on a plane back to Chicago; because in one day all of our friends and family along with millions of people are going to watch me play the last football game of my professional career. None of that matters though because the career of husband and eventually father far surpasses any football game I could ever have played in - even the coveted Super Bowl.

**A/N:** Are you happy? Do you like the proposal as much as us? You know the drill….click that button below and let us know :)

Link to the engagement ring is on our profiles...check it out…it's pretty.

Much thanks! EmmaleeWrites05 and LittleLea05


	19. Touch Down

**A/N: **Thank you so much for everyone's support throughout the story. We try our damnedest to reply to everyone that reviews. To our anonymous reviewers we love you too and if we could totally write back to you we would. Sadly we didn't win an Indie but congrats to everyone who did! Oh and so sorry this took so darn long. I blame my job and writer's block. After that last chapter, all my creativeness flew out the window…but we are back and yeah just go read.

Oh a few things first

Thanks to all the BFFF'ers…you are all awesome, amazing girls.

The One-shot Lurker's Challenge is still going on...so yeah you should enter something before the 15th…link is on my profile I believe…if not go to either MissAlex or Larin20's page.

**Recommendations**

Stripped by punkfarie and vamp_sessed…this story is amazing and is at a very pivotal point in the story line so check it out

Fallen Angels by Kimbercullen is fucking awesome.

Links are in our favorites.

**Disclaimer: ** owns all things Twilight related. We both just like messin' with the characters.

Enjoy…

**Chapter 19 – Touch Down**

**Bella POV**

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I am engaged to Emmett Cullen! Who would've thought that little Bella Swan was going to be engaged to the Chicago Bears quarterback? I definitely wasn't expecting it. Alice was on a permanent high the last few days after finding out about our engagement. I bet she is already concocting plans for my wedding. That girl is a natural party planner.

It was still weird for me to even have a ring on my ring finger. It's been bare for so long, it will take some time to get used to the idea that I am going to marry Emmett one day soon. Not to mention we still have to tell our parents that we are engaged. That's going to be interesting and a little unnerving. I was still a little iffy about Carlisle even liking me and my mom might freak out when I tell her. She always told me not to get married until I was thirty five. She was married young and look how well that turned out for her and my dad. Now they hardly talk to each other. I know Esme is going to be ecstatic and my dad gave Em permission so he might be alright with it once we tell him.

But first to tell the rest of my friends. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Tanya all joined us at Jazz Alley for dinner and drinks. Later Angela and Ben showed up. We didn't tell them until almost the end of dinner. Alice and Jasper already knew but the look on Rose's face was priceless. Once I showed her the ring her jaw literally dropped to the floor and she was speechless. That never happens to her. She always has something to say. Finally she closed her mouth and enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug and said "Oh my god Bella that is amazing. Em that ring must have cost a fortune." I think she even had some unshed tears brimming her eyes. Wow Rose was getting emotional too. What the hell? Tanya gave her congrats with a round of tequila shots. Angela was excited for us and Ben did that man pat on the back thing to Emmett and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I could tell Alice was eager to ask me something all night but she never said anything. Only sat there vibrating in her seat with the biggest smile on her face. Jasper had to basically hold her down by putting one arm around her shoulders and the other on her left knee. It calmed her a little bit but I was still wondering what was up with her. I guess she would tell me in due time. I already knew she wanted to be my wedding planner so it couldn't have anything to do with that. Huh guess it's better to not dwell on it too much.

After the big unveiling of our engagement Emmett and I cut out early because we had an early flight back to Chicago in the morning. The gang would join us after taking a later flight to Chicago and we also surprised Angela and Ben with tickets to the game. They were starting to become part of the gang really quick.

Once getting back to the apartment I didn't realize how tired I was until we were halfway to the bedroom and Emmett looked as if he were sleepwalking. _So no nookie for us tonight._ We would probably end up falling asleep during the sex and no one getting their ending. If you know what I mean. I quickly got ready for bed with Em in the room because let's face it, we're engaged now. We both met up in the bathroom to brush our teeth and wash our faces before snuggling up into the nice warm covers of my bed, or shall I say our bed. It was closing on one in the morning and our flight leaves at eight…so five hours of sleep sounded pretty good at the moment. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep in the arms of Emmett's burly form and his snores to whisk me into sleep.

Five short hours later we were getting ready to head out to the airport. I decided that we would take separate showers so we wouldn't end up late for our flight. Emmett being late for his last game would not be a good thing. He took the first one while I packed for the trip. I was spending a few extra days there. Once he got out of the shower and was dressed I hopped in really quick. While in the shower I had one of those "aha moments", today was Emmett's last game of his professional football career, we were going to be together in Seattle, he was going to open up his gym, our gym and then somewhere down the line me and him were going to get married. I couldn't be happier than I am right this very second. Everything was falling into place.

We left for SeaTac a half hour later. It would only be a few hours until I was face to face with his family and our friends as we told Esme, Carlisle and Edward of our engagement. I would be lying if I said I was excited to tell them. Fact is I was scared shitless of what Carlisle and Edward would think of me joining the family. I still have yet to meet Emmett's mysterious brother and the fact that our first meeting was going to be our engagement announcement. Oh the butterflies were flapping around in my stomach making my head reel. I've never been so nervous in my life. Oh man and I still have to call my parents too. This is supposed to be a happy time but to me it was just nerve-racking.

Once the plane touched down in Chicago, we were greeted with a bunch of paparazzi snapping pictures of every move Emmett or I made. Esme bless her heart had the car running and waiting for us when we came out of the airport. Her smile quickly lifted my spirits and I knew everything for the most part was going to be smooth running today. She must have known something was going on because she kept giving me little side glances in the rearview mirror. Carlisle was driving and Em and I were in the back seat. We were headed for their house before the game, and Emmett didn't want me to stay at his apartment by myself while he had to go to their pre-game meeting/practice pep talk thing. Once we arrived in front of their beautiful home Esme grabbed my hand and made for the front door leaving the boys in her wake. She took me upstairs where I am assuming she was going to bombard me with millions of questions. Surprisingly though she brought me to a stop at the top of the stairs and turned to face me.

"Oh Bella you look absolutely stunning, even if you just flew halfway across the US. You look a little squeamish darling…what's wrong?"

_Oh shit. What do I tell her? I'm not telling her we are engaged until Emmett gets them all together. Oh man I think I'm going to be sick._

My stomach did a flip and I took a deep breath and replied, "Well thank you Esme but everything is fine. Just nervous about this being his last game and all."

"Oh okay Bella. Whatever you say." She then tugged me by the hand to the guest bedroom where I put mine and Emmett's luggage until after the game tonight.

I finally heard the men come in and another voice accompanied them. Ohh that must be Edward, the brother. I hurriedly made my way down the stairs and crashed into Emmett's side after tripping on the last stair. I could already feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I took a few moments to compose myself before greeting Carlisle and Edward. When I looked up finally nothing could prepare me for the sight in front of me. The man from the hotel who asked to speak to James for 'tax purposes', was staring at me with worried eyes.

"Hey babe, are you alright?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah I'm fine no worries, it happens all the time."

There was a muffled chuckle coming from Edward. I chose then to speak up.

"Oh hello you must be Edward, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you finally."

"Oh…um…yeah…hi…nice to meet you too." He stuttered.

If I wasn't so head over heels in love with Emmett I would think that Edward was extremely handsome, but now he was just another guy.

Carlisle looked a bit put off and Emmett asked us all to come sit in the family room before he had to get going. He had some exciting news for everyone.

Esme, Carlisle and Edward followed us to the couch and Emmett took the reins. Oh boy here we go.

"Mom, Dad, Edward, I have something to tell you." Esme had the biggest grin plastered on her face, Edward looked confused and Carlisle was just…blank.

"I have found a place in Seattle for my gym and will be moving there directly and Bella and I are…engaged." I took that moment to survey everyone's faces and Esme was beaming and yelling excitedly. "Oh I just knew it. I knew Bella was hiding something. Oh this is so wonderful. I'm getting the daughter I always dreamed of." Tears of joy started streaming down her face. Carlisle didn't say anything, he still had that blank look on his face until Esme nudged his elbow and broke him out of his daze, a quiet 'congratulations' fell from his lips and Edward gaped with his mouth partly open and his hand slid through his unruly hair. He shook his head trying to get back to reality and got up to give his brother a proper congrats with a hug/handshake thing. Then everyone turned to me.

Esme broke the silence. "Bella dear, may I see the ring?" I stretched my left hand out for all to see. She took it in her hands and shrieked. "Oh Bella it's beautiful. Emmett this ring is amazing. When did you find the time to get it?"

He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Carlisle still seemed kind of distant and Edward was chatting with Emmett about the game before the both of them had to leave. So there I was sitting in the family room with Emmett's parents just staring at me not saying a thing. Then Esme stood up and said "Carlisle, could you help me with something really quick?"

"Yes dear." He got up and they left the room for what seemed like forever. I decided to check out all the pictures on the walls. The pictures we bought for her for Christmas were hanging on the wall along with a bunch of pictures of Emmett and Edward when they were younger, and their college graduation pictures followed by stills of Emmett playing in random games throughout the years.

Then I came across a picture I didn't even know existed. One from New Years Eve. Emmett in his black slacks and crisp white shirt and black tie and my in my little black dress that Alice made me buy. It was the moment I walked down the stairs and straight into Emmett's awaiting arms. The looks on our faces mirrored each other...Love.

I was going to have to get a copy of this picture from Esme for sure.

Esme came back into the room and said "Sorry about my husband's rude behavior. He is just overwhelmed at the moment. I'm sure he will loosen up with time dear. But right now I think we all need to get ready for the game."

I couldn't agree with her more. I knew Carlisle was going to need time to adjust to Emmett being in love and all. I just shook it off and went to get ready for the game with Esme.

An hour and a half later we were in the box seat waiting for all my friends to show up and Esme talking nonstop about wedding dresses, cakes and chapels. Soon Alice would be here to make an even bigger fuss. She was all gung hoe about this wedding stuff too…hello I just got engaged. I am still in awe of the event and everyone is talking wedding this and wedding that around me. I was starting to get cold feet before we even set the date.

Alice and Esme were like kindred spirits. They were so alike it was ridiculous. Rose and Tanya stayed out of the wedding mumbo jumbo and Angela and Ben were in their own little world. Jazz was striking up conversation with Carlisle and Edward, while I was just waiting anxiously for the game to start. I of course was in my sexy pants' jersey from the first night we met and some butt hugging blue jeans with my favorite pair of chucks. The number 23 was painted on my cheek along with everyone else's well except for the guys of course. It's too feminine or whatever. I will never understand what goes on in men's brains, nor do I ever want to find out.

The game was set to kick off at 3:30 and it was closing in on that time. The announcers were chit-chatting about the who's who of the Cowboys and the Bears. When I heard Emmett's name over the loud speaker I got all giddy inside and was buzzing around trying to see if I could spot him anywhere. Alice took this as her opening.

"So Bella, who are we checking out today?" She winked and we reminisced about the first time I went to a football game with Alice.

"Oh I am quite fond of that number 23 for the Bears. Plus I hear he's great in bed." I whispered the last part as not to let his family overhear.

"Oh Bella you dirty girl." She replied while giving me a side hug.

The announcers introduced the teams to the field and some random singer sang the national anthem. Then it was time to get down and dirty with Super Bowl 44. The kick off went to the Cowboys and Jasper was trying his hardest not to root for the wrong team today. He was a Bears fan today according to the jersey he too was also sporting. I was so caught up in the game that I didn't even notice Edward come sit next to me until he cleared his throat.

"Um, hey…I just wanted to congratulate you again for your engagement to my brother. I really am happy for you two. Even though I just met you today I can tell how much you two love each other. I just want to thank you for being that 'person' for Emmett. He sure does seem really happy with you." His voice was low but also had a hint of sorrow. Probably because his brother was basically leaving him to go to a whole new city and whatnot.

I couldn't help but smile and hug him gently. He reciprocated the hug. "Thank you for your kind words. I'm so happy you don't hate me. I think your dad is a little apprehensive about me still."

"Oh don't worry about Carlisle he will get over whatever is bothering him with time."

I chuckled. Edward looked at me funny. "What?" He asked with a hint of confusion.

"Oh nothing, well, that's the exact same thing that Esme told me earlier. I can't help but find it funny." I replied.

I chose then to look up on the scoreboard to see "Congratulations E and B!"

"Oh my god…who the??what the??" I couldn't form a proper sentence. Alice let a sly smirk graze her face before saying. "I did it Bella, I know it's cliché but I thought what the hell. Plus no one will know it's you with just the initials."

My phone chirped a few minutes later with a text from Em. _Hey babe did you see that. I'm so glad my parents already know or they probably would have flipped._

Then it dawned on me. I have yet to call my parents. Man I really hope that neither of them are watching right now. I would have to call them as soon as the game ended. Gosh darn those lousy blonde moments.

It was halftime now and the score was 17-9 Bears in the lead. Wow I must have totally zoned out because last score I saw it was 6-3 and the first quarter. Where did the time go? There was a constant knot of nervousness in my stomach with the pending talk with both my parents and the fact that there was just two quarters left in the game. Jazz, Edward and Ben went to go get us all something to eat and/or drink. I asked for a beer and a pretzel as I watched the sorry excuse for a halftime show. The Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders where doing some stupid dance while Katy Perry was singing her hit song "Hot N Cold". It wasn't something to write home about; honestly it was pretty hard to even watch.

Next thing I knew I had a beer in one hand my pretzel in the other and me trying not to slosh the beer all over myself with my cheers for the Bears. It was halfway through the third quarter and Cowboys had the ball. It was second and ten to the next first down. The quarterback of the Cowboys snapped the ball and it went flying down the center of the field. Number 18 for the Bears intercepted it and ran the opposite direction getting a first down and thirty yards from the goal.

This game was getting pretty heated. There have already been a few injuries nothing too crucial though. Some guy broke a few fingers on his right hand. Another hyper extended his elbow or something of the sort. Emmett was on the field now and all my attention went to his every move. He caught the ball and threw it to number 5 and he took off down the field. He got five yards away from the goal line and some burly black linebacker tackled him. It didn't take long for them to get their touchdown though.

The Cowboys were fighting dirty and I could sense a tinge of happiness from Jasper. I glared back at him and he just shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. It was not nothing, dammit. This was Emmett's last game and damn it to hell he was going to win. Alice in all her giddiness was sitting with me cheering on Emmett until the final minutes of the game it was pretty close and the Cowboys had the ball. They were third and goal. When they finally snapped the ball someone tried catching it and it bounced off their chest. They fumbled the ball and Emmett picked it up and ran. Boy he was light on his feet for sure. He was dodging and weaving and hurtling over people. He was 30, 20, 10, 5 yards away from the goal and then the buzzer went off right as he crossed the goal line. It was perfect. I hope that one of those good for nothing paparazzi got a picture of that exact moment he crossed the goal line. I could see the Cheshire cat grin from here. I grabbed all my things and booked it to where he told me to meet him.

Alice and the gang where right behind me cheering and hollering things like "yeah take that Cowboys" and "Woohoo the Bears totally ruled the field today". I of course had to wait for the stupid ceremony to end before Emmett came up to me clad in his football gear and kissed me lightly on the cheek. The Papz were out in force and he was still nervous about the whole me showing up in a bunch of random magazines and such. We stayed long enough to see Coach get the ice water dumped over his head on the jumbo-tron. Then we went out for congratulatory drinks and all around fun with the rest of the team. We must have gone to six different bars that night. I had a feeling no one was going to be feeling well in the morning.

Emmett and I strolled into his parent's house just after three in the morning. We were both too hammered to walk let alone drive a car back to his place so we stayed in the little double bed in the guest room. Let me tell you. Emmett is a total bed hog. I had a little sliver of the bed all night. I finally had to elbow him in the ribs to scoot over.

I woke up to the sound of his horrendous snores and jabbed him in the ribs again. I had a hangover from hell and didn't want to listen to his loud snores anymore. "Ugh remind me to never go drinking with you and the team again."

"Not a problem now you will only have to drink with our friends. I am officially free from the NFL."

I then remembered I forgot to call Renee and Charlie last night. "Shit!"

"What, Bella?" He asked worriedly.

"I forgot to call my parents again. Damn."

"Well let's do it now. Together." He said through kisses.

"I guess we can. What do I say? Hey mom guess what…I'm engaged. Surprise."

"Yeah something along those lines."

Okay here goes nothing. I grabbed my phone and typed in my mother's house number.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" Renee yawned.

"Hey mom, it's Bella. I have something to tell you." I could tell my voice was dripping with nerves.

"Oh god you're pregnant? Aren't you?"

"No mom! I'm most definitely not pregnant, but I am engaged."

There was silence from the other end for a few minutes.

"Oh..Bella…congratulations honey. Is it that same jock fellow from a few months ago?"

"Yes mom and his name is Emmett, and thank you."

"Oh honey this is wonderful, we are both going to be married to athletes. Phil, Bella is getting married to a football player. Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah that's cool. Congrats Bella."

"Thanks Phil. Hey mom I have to go call dad now."

"Oh have fun with that one. Best of luck to you both."

"Yeah I sure am going to need it."

After getting off the phone with my crazy mother I hit speed dial three and the phone rang twice before Sue picked up. "Hello? Swan residence."

"Hey Sue its Bella is my dad around?"

"Yeah he's right here hold on a sec."

"Hey Bells, How was the game?"

"It was amazing, Bears won. Hey dad I want to tell you something."

"Yes…" There was a pause before he spoke again. "Go on."

"Dad Emmett proposed. We are engaged. Please don't hate him. I know it's only been a short time but I love him daddy."

"Bella, calm down. I'm not mad. I kinda figured he would pop the question soon after he asked me for my blessing."

Oh yeah forgot about that part.

"Oh thank god. I'm so glad you did. He is amazing."

"Congrats Bells." I heard him converse with Sue in the background and I heard her squeal. "Woohoo can't wait to start with the wedding plans."

Oh great another overzealous wedding planner. I now have three.

Shortly after Sue's little outburst I got off the phone with my dad. "Okay that went way better than I thought."

"Well Babe, what can I say? Oh yeah I told ya so. Didn't I say everything was going to be fine?"

"Yeah but your dad…" I was cut off by his lips on mine.

I moaned into his mouth and invited his tongue into my own.

"Babe, I love you so much."

"I love you too Em."

We spent the rest of the morning in sheer bliss, sexin' each other up in his parent's guest bedroom. I would have to remember to change the sheets before we left today. We were going to meet everyone for breakfast at the nearest restaurant. Everyone sadly had to go back to Seattle so they couldn't hang out long. After a nice breakfast everyone said their goodbyes and then headed off in their own separate directions. Emmett, Edward and I went back to the house to spend the rest of the day relaxing in front of the TV and eating junk food. Emmett's family was starting to grow on my. Esme was already a shoe in and Edward was pretty cool. Just have to get Carlisle to like me and then all is well. I can't wait to bring Emmett back home with me…for good this time.

**A/N: **So tell me…did this chapter totally suck?? Did you like it?? Leave us a review…you would be totally awesome if you did.

Thanks for reading as always,

LittleLea05 and EmmaleeWrites05

**P.S. **We broke down and finally caved into the whole "Twitter" thing. Follow us on there to get chapter updates, ask questions and see how really weird we are in real life ;) (Link is on our profiles)


	20. Aloha

**A/N**: Sorry again for the long wait…RL is a bitch and a half and had some more writers block but I got my muse back and it came with a vengeance…haha…anyways here is the next chapter. Thanks for everyone who has fav'd, alerted and reviewed this story it means the world to us…now without further blabbing here is chapter 20. Oh and owns all things Twilight. We however own the plot and the personal experiences.

**Chapter 20 **- Aloha

**Edward POV**

Super Bowl weekend is the bane of my existence. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, and I am actually glad he is done with football, but really, do I have to go? I heard the arrival of Emmett from the airport. My parents were excited to have him home. Esme was downright giddy. I was in the kitchen when I heard Esme walk upstairs and I could hear her muffled voice. Emmett must be staying here I guess. I then heard Carlisle in other room talking. Hmmm, is there someone else here too? I sat my plate down and walked in the foyer to find my dad and Emmett talking.

I had just barely got the words 'Hello Emmett' out of my mouth when a little brunette woman came crashing down the stairs and barreling into Emmett. I didn't hear word of their exchange. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella. _She was here!_ She was here and from the look on her face, instantly recognized who I was. _Shit, Shit, Shit._ And I broke. I tried desperately to keep the laughter at bay but a little chuckled escaped from me in this awkward situation. All heads snapped to me.

"Oh hello you must be Edward, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you finally." She spoke to me. I could see the determination in her eyes to figure out why I might have been at her work. For the time being though, it looked like it would be out little secret. _God damn she has beautiful eyes. I am so fucked._

"Oh…um…yeah…hi…nice to meet you too." _Fuck_. _I'm stuttering now?_ Emmett glanced around the room and asked us to join him in the living room. I took a seat on the couch and so did my parents while Emmett and Bella remained standing. _Oh hell, here we go. They are either pregnant or engaged. Shit._ I listened as Emmett went through his announcement and sure enough…engaged. I felt my mouth drop open as I thought of everything James and I had talked about. _Son of a bitch, Emmett actually looks fucking happy_. I glanced at my mom and saw the tears of joy streaming down her face. I heard a 'congratulations' slip from Carlisle's mouth. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. _Fuck! Could I actually go through with this? Could I actually steal the happiness of not only Emmett and Bella but my mother and father too, for my own selfish reasoning? Fuck me. What the hell did I do? _I shook my head in frustration and quickly got up to give Emmett a quick hug and handshake offering my own congratulations. I quickly distracted myself by asking Emmett about the game when Esme and Bella started examining her ring and talking about the engagement. _Shoot me_.

My mom asked Carlisle to follow her and I followed too. I wanted to know what was up with Carlisle and why he seemed so distant. Maybe he didn't approve of their union wholly like Esme did? We entered into the kitchen and I followed them through it and into the laundry room in the back. Esme shut the door quietly behind us and rounded on Carlisle.

"WHAT is your problem?" She screamed at him in hushed tones.

"It's just…I…" I haven't heard him stutter in ages. Seems to be the trend today.

"I what? Your son has found a good girl and is happy. What is the problem with that?" She huffed and crossed her arms. Esme mad is not a person you want to contend with. I leaned against the washer and waited for his answer.

"It's just that they have been together such a short time and he is making huge life altering plans around her. What if she isn't as good as he thinks? What if she is ensnaring him into a marriage for his money? They met what, six months ago, and now they are already engaged. I looked her up. She has hardly any money to speak of, she works at the hotel he stayed at and lives with a roommate. I am just afraid for him, is it such a big deal?"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Esme screamed at him. I guess I wasn't the only Cullen to go and find out about her, but I'll be damned if they know that.

"Mom…" I interrupted cautiously. "Although I can agree that what dad did was wrong…" I made a pointed glance at him, "You have to admit he was just trying to protect Emmett's best interests."

"Yes, yes, your right." She admitted in defeat. "But I really like her and they seemed to be extremely happy Carlisle, you have to be nicer to her. Innocent until proven guilty, right? Let Emmett make his own mistakes. But I want the record to show that I think that she is perfect for him." She turned and stomped out of the laundry room leaving just me and Carlisle behind.

"What do you think of this Edward?" Carlisle voice drifted next to me in a defeated tone. _What did I think of this? It kind of put a cramp in my plans with James. But really, who was more important – James? Or my family's happiness?_

"I think…." I hesitated. _Fuck._ "…I think he actually looked happy and if Bella is what makes him happy…well then….so be it. I don't think she is as bad as we all thought she might be. I guess only time will tell, right dad?" I slapped a hand on his shoulder and motioned towards the door. "No worries dad. Let's go get ready for the game. Maybe you can learn a little more about Bella from the friends Emmett mentioned would be there."

Not long later we were all up in the box seats awaiting the kick off. I tried to keep my thoughts as innocent and as pure as possible, but with Bella dressed the way she was…damn it was tough, even if it was my brother's jersey. She looked sexy as hell in it. I got a chance to meet all of her friends. Her friend from the hotel, Alice, gave me a weird look on introduction but immediately danced off to discuss wedding details with my mother. Rose and Tanya cracked me up. I thought Rose would be a more suited companion for my brother – if she wasn't gay. I met Jasper last and instantly felt quite comfortable around him. He was rather laid back and seemed kind of like the big brother type with Bella.

I talked with Jasper and my father off and on as I observed Bella. She looked so happy and at ease around everyone. I could tell how much her friends loved her and gravitated towards her and how happy everyone was. _Fuck me I couldn't do this._ I walked over to Bella and sat down next to her. "Um, hey…I just wanted to congratulate you again for your engagement to my brother. I really am happy for you two. Even though I just met you today I can tell how much you two love each other. I just want to thank you for being that 'person' for Emmett. He sure does seem really happy with you."

I continued to talk with Bella for a little while longer trying to learn more about her. I had decided right then and there that I couldn't destroy this. I couldn't take that happiness away from her or my brother. It would ruin them and my family. I may be selfish, I may have a minor crush on my soon to be sister in law, but I will not be that big of an asshole. Now, what to do with James? He knows who I am what we had planned together. He could easily devastate this family even without my help. I need to get him out of the picture without things coming to light. I sat back in my seat and watched as Emmett and the Bears won the Super Bowl. I was incredibly proud of my brother and his accomplishments and his name, pictures and Bella don't need to be spread across page six like every other celebrity out there. They deserve better. Perhaps, I can become a double agent and lead James on. Perhaps, James should get what is coming to him.

**BPOV**

After watching a bunch of movies all afternoon Em, Edward and I went back to their apartment to start getting ahead with the packing and whatnot. Edward had found a nice one bedroom apartment not far from here and was set to move out soon. It was going to be interesting trying to get his piano into a one bedroom apartment, that's for sure.

Emmett was going to stay with me until he found a place in Seattle. I still had a sneaking suspicion that Alice was going to move in with Jasper any time now. This was okay by me. More alone time with Emmett is always a good thing.

I was currently stationed in the kitchen going through all Emmett's kitchen stuff for things we needed at home and the rest we were leaving for Edward to take. I was going through drawers of utensils like spatulas and mixing spoons when two giant arms wrapped around my waist and I felt his cool breath on my neck. Being in the kitchen with Emmett brought back great memories.

I turned in his grasp and was graced with a dimpled smirk and his sweet breath on my lips. I teased his lips with my tongue and earned a nice loud groan from Emmett. He knew exactly what I wanted but we couldn't do anything because Edward was in the next room and that would be embarrassing if he walked in on us doing something in the kitchen.

Emmett pushed me against the counter and assaulted my neck with open mouthed kisses. Then Edward chose that very moment to walk into the kitchen.

"Oh shit…uh sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." His ears turned a shade of pink and he turned around.

"Don't worry about it Edward, I was just leaving." I replied and left Emmett agitated leaning against the counter. Believe me I felt bad but I wasn't going to let that get any further with Edward in the same vicinity. Awkward!

A few hours later we piled a bunch of Edwards's things into Emmett's huge jeep and his little silver Volvo and headed to his new apartment.

It was small but I think it would suit him well for the time being. I helped bring boxes and clothes on hangers up the three flights of stairs because the elevator was temporarily out of order.

After we finished bringing up the boxes and the small furniture that could fit in either of the two vehicles Edward popped open a few beers and offered me one, which I gladly accepted. Can't pass up a beer. Edward was going to have to hire a moving company for the bigger pieces of furniture like his piano and the elegant mahogany bed set.

We conversed for a little while and then decided it was getting late and Emmett was getting hungry so we stopped by the local Mexican food restaurant and ordered take out. I was too exhausted to actually make a good home cooked meal tonight. Emmett ordered enough food to feed an entire family of five and I was just content with my chicken enchiladas rice and refried beans. I also ordered some food for Edward for when he got back. He was going to spend a little extra time at his new apartment setting things in their rightful places. I hear he was quite anal retentive about things like that.

Once back at the apartment Emmett basically inhaled his food. I'm surprised he didn't choke with the way he was eating. Shoveling food in, chewing, shoving more food in his mouth and then swallowing. I took my time eating because it wasn't the end of the world and I wasn't all that hungry to begin with. Watching him eat kind of made me lose my appetite but I can't help but love the big oaf so I powered on until there was very little left on my plate.

I took the dished to the sink and Emmett followed behind me with what little leftovers he had. He then came up behind me and whispered, "Want to finish what we started earlier?"

I turned around and basically jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist and locking my ankles securely around his back then pulled him into a heart-stopping kiss, taking his bottom lip between mine. I felt his tongue on my lip begging for entrance and I complied of course. He then broke the kiss and travelled down my jaw towards my neck and that special place right behind the ear. Licking, sucking, and biting. It was amazing. I couldn't talk it anymore so I snaked my hand between the two of us and down into his pants seeking out what I really wanted, and boy was he excited.

He growled into my neck and bit down harder than expected releasing a whine from me. He didn't waste any more time. He sat me on the countertop and practically ripped my shirt off. Then he palmed my breasts through my silky blue bra. He then unclasped it and threw it across the kitchen. I made quick work of his shirt and soon it was lying on the floor in the accumulating pile of clothes. Next were his pants. I slowly and seductively undid his belt and the button at the top of his jeans. The zipper took little to no time at all and his pants were around his ankles. I was in yoga pants and going commando so you can just imagine how long it took to strip be bare.

Emmett moaned my name and captured my mouth in a breathtaking kiss again, raking his fingers through my hair. I was getting impatient so I tugged down his boxers and took his length into my hand and pumped a few times.

"Oh Bella, do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now?"

"I have a pretty good idea now please stop talking and start working your magic...please, I need you… Now!" I replied with little to no more patience.

He then brought his fingers to my slit and prodded a little bit before plunging two fingers into to my hot wet heat. "Ugh Em that feels so damn good."

He was licking at my nipple with he looked up through his lashes at me and that spurred me on more. I started bucking into his hand and he started his ministrations on my clit. It wasn't long before he had me screaming his name in a fit of ecstasy.

After the first waves of my orgasm passed I felt the head of his penis at my entrance waiting for the okay. " Emmett what are you waiting for, fuck me..please?"

"Oh babe I love it when you talk dirty to me." Without further ado he slid into me, sheathing me to the hilt. He stilled for a moment before picking up the pace. I threw my leg over his shoulder earning a new angle and therefore new pleasure. To each of his thrusts I bucked up my hips. His hands were roaming my body, pinching my nipples, massaging circles in my hips, in my hair.

I started to feel my muscles tighten and could tell he wasn't going to last much longer so I asked him to pick up the pace while I rubbed at my clit. We were both watching as our bodies were colliding with each other. They my walls clamped around his cock and we both let out cried of the others names. I leaned forward riding out my orgasm while trying to catch my breath. Emmett was kissing my hair and whisper sweet nothings.

"Emmett that was amazing. Thank you."

"No problem sweetheart. Anything for you. Gives a new meaning to the term "kitchen activities" doesn't it. That was hot, but we should probably get dressed before Edward walks in finding us in this state of…well you know."

"Yeah you're probably right, let's go big boy." By the time I was redressed and getting ready to head to the bedroom we heard the door open. God what great timing. At least he didn't catch us in the act. That would have been super embarrassing.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Edward said with a smirk.

What did I have crazy sex hair or something? Oh crap probably seeing as how his brother just fondled me in the kitchen.

"Um hey Edward, we were just going to bed, see you in the morning?"

"Yeah no problem, goodnight you two."

"Night." We said in unison.

While we were getting into bed Emmett spoke, "I'm going to ask Edward to be my best man and Jasper and Ben too be groomsmen. How about you?"

"Oh um well Alice of course is my lovely maid of honor and Rose and Angela will be my bride's maids."

"What about Tanya?" he laughed.

"Ha! It might be a little difficult getting _her_ into a dress don't you think?" He just laughed as I rolled into his side and finally drifted off to sleep.

A few days passed by and Edward was all moved into his new apartment and Emmett was having all his things shipped to Seattle. We were now arriving in Seattle and I couldn't wait to see all my friends again.

Alice had called me everyday keeping me up to date on all the happenings at the hotel. She said that James was scarce at the hotel lately. Always out and about doing god knows what and was always talking with a tall dark skinned man who always seemed to have a camera attached to his hand.

Once we got back to my apartment there was a note on the kitchen counter. _Ooh kitchen counter. Emmett. Emmett fucking me senseless on the kitchen counter._ My mind was running rampant with all these dirty thoughts I totally forgot about the note sitting there. I finally snapped out of it and read what it said.

_Hey Bella,_

_We have a surprise for you, but you have to wait until Valentine's Day to see what it is. In this envelope are two tickets to Kauai, Hawaii and we have two tickets also. Yes we are going to Hawaii but that's not the best part. See you in a few days, me and Jazz are setting things up. Talk soon._

_Alice and Jasper_

_P.S. Don't ask questions cuz we aren't telling…yet._

What the fuck? Kauai? Surprise? Valentine's Day? Holy shit I totally forgot about Valentine's Day! What am I going to get Emmett? I've never celebrated that day before. Now I have someone to share it with and I am totally clueless. Where is my best friend when you need her?

Emmett took the note from my shaky hands and read it, looking just as puzzled as I'm sure I looked. "What the…why the...Alice is an odd bird." He said quietly.

We decided to put it on the back burner until the day we left for Kauai which was the day before the 14th. Emmett had a lot to do with the new gym, like painting, carpeting adding things and removing things that he didn't need. It was going to take some time but I think it will be a success in the end.

I was busy with wedding plans and working at the hotel. Alice would email me her thoughts on certain things for the wedding, and so would Esme. They were a gift from God because I had no idea how to plan and organize anything.

A few days before taking off to Hawaii I got a voicemail from Alice saying not to worry about a present for Emmett because she had an idea. So I decided to go with my gut feeling and trust her. I was packing for our little getaway when Emmett walked in.

"Hey babe, are you as excited and nervous as I am about this whole Kauai thing? I wonder what they have up their sleeves this time." He said.

"You're telling me I am basically chomping at the bit to find out what the little pixie is up to."

"Guess we will find out soon."

"Yeah well you have anything you want me to pack especially for you?"

"Um…yeah that sexy lingerie you wore in Yosemite. That was fucking hot!"

"Haha okay anything else?" I let out a little chuckle. Of course he would bring up something to do with lingerie. Men.

"Nope I am good if you just wore that the whole time." He got a wicked smirk on his face at that thought.

"Not happening so let it go."

"Aww man…a man can dream though." He retorted.

We were now on a plane flying to Kauai for a few days and totally clueless as to why we were going there in the first place. Alice texted me saying she would meet us at the airport and take us to our hotel room.

I had a feeling I was going to flip out with whatever she was going to tell us later. After the eight hour flight over open water, my nerves were a little racked. I couldn't wait to be on dry land once again. We stopped at baggage claim and got our suitcases and then made our way towards the little café where Alice and Jasper said they would meet us.

When I spotted them they looked so in love and enamored with each other. Alice saw us and came flying at me full speed and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist.

"Bella, I'm so glad you are here, you too Emmett, now follow us. We will tell you everything once you get settled into your room." She chirped.

"Okay Allie, whatever you say." We followed her to what I am assuming was their rental car and drove towards the outer edge of the island.

We arrived at the Waimea Plantation Cottages. I got out of the car and did a complete 360. This place was beautiful. Wonderful. So magical. There were a bunch of little cottages all over and it all faced the clear blue ocean.

"Alright Alice what the fuck is going on. This place looks like Heaven and you look like you are about to explode. Just tell us already."

She just shook her head and pointed to one of the cottages. "This is where you'll be staying for the remained of your trip. Jasper and I paid so no ifs, ands or buts about it. This is our treat to you. Consider it an engagement present of sorts." Alice replied.

"Argh whatever Alice lets go I want to know what you are plotting." I said with a hint of annoyance.

"Welcome to your humble abode." Alice chimed. This place had everything. If I could live here I totally would. I can't even tell you how beautiful this place was inside and out. They had to be paying tooth and freaking nail for this place and theirs on top of it. I don't even want to think about it.

"Okay now to get down to business. Me and Jazz asked you here because…we are eloping and we wanted you two to be the witnesses." I think my law practically unhinged itself and fell to the floor.

"What...I…huh?" Was all I could squeak out at the time.

Emmett just looked intrigued.

"But Alice I thought you wanted to big fancy wedding and a million people to be at your wedding. Why are you so eager to do it now?" I asked.

"Bella, I realized that I don't need all those things to marry the man I love. All I need is my best friend and Jazz and I am happy. I hope you will be the witness for me. We already have everything set up and we are getting married here tomorrow at noon. We already have the marriage license and a pastor and whatnot. When we get back we can have a reception with all our friends and family, but right now I am doing what I want and that is marrying Jasper Whitlock." She was talking too hurriedly she had to stop and take a few breaths before starting again.

"Now me and you are going shopping for the perfect dress and we will let the men do whatever it is they do after news like this."

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open and nodding my head in agreement. I grabbed my purse and followed Alice out the door. We didn't talk much until we got to the stores. I ended up getting a knee length dress with hibiscus flowers printed on it in blue and purples. Alice got a cute little white summer dress with little blue flowers sewed on the front at the bust. It was beautiful for a little wedding.

Once we paid for our things she dragged me to another little shop so I could get Emmett a Valentine's Day gift. I decided I would get him a few cool looking tiki masks that he can decorate either the gym or the apartment with. We both seemed to be into art so I thought it was nice. I got five different tikis with different facial expressions and stances. He would totally get a kick out of these.

Once we were finished shopping we returned back to the cottage to relax for the rest of the day with cocktail over by the beach. We talked and laughed and congratulated each other until it was time for bed. Tomorrow was a big day for Alice and Jasper. They needed all the sleep they could get.

I woke up at the crack of dawn and start fluttering around like Alice on a normal basis. I was so excited that I forgot to shave my other leg. I had to get back in the shower once Emmett pointed it out. Damn I think Alice is rubbing off on me. I helped Alice get ready and dubbed Emmett official picture taker.

Once everything was in order it was time for Alice to take the plunge into marriage. I was so extremely excited for her I even had tears of happiness streaming down my face. Thank god for waterproof mascara. Alice was beaming and Jasper looked like he was on cloud nine, while Emmett was snapping picture after picture. The pastor did his part and they spoke their own vows to each other which made me cry even more. This moment was the most romantic thing I have ever seen. They exchanged rings and next thing I know the pastor is saying "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Emmett let out a loud whistle and I was clapping and cheering like there was no tomorrow.

Later we all signed the marriage license and went out to dinner and a luau. Which was quite entertaining. The fire throwers were very cool, and the hula girls were very talented to say the least. We were all saving our gifts and whatnot for when we got back to the cottage.

Once we got back to the cottage we went our separate ways, congratulating Alice and Jasper one more time before retiring for the night.

I got out my present(s) for Emmett and he turned around with a medium sized box. He said I should open mine first. It was a hand carved jewelry box with dolphins and sea turtles. He laughed when he opened mine and then grinned. I could tell he was contemplating on if he should keep them at home or at the gym. He opted for a few in both places.

I was getting more tired by the minute and went to get dressed in some pajamas. We took no time at all to fall asleep to the crickets chirping outside our window and the waves rolling in.

The rest of the trip was very romantic, we toured the island going to the Kilauea Lighthouse, kayaking down the Wailua River and even checking out Waimea Canyon but it was Alice and Jasper's little getaway so we cut our trip short so they could have some alone time. I told Alice I would see her when she got back and we would work out living arrangements then. _Didn't I say I knew she was going to be moving out soon, just didn't think that a wedding ring was going to be on her finger so soon._

Oh well shows what I know.

**A/N:** So what did ya think…did we shock the hell out of you or what...hehe…and some more into the mysterious mind of Edward…Follow us both on Twitter and also the links to the cottages will be on our profiles shortly.

Thanks and we love you all,

LittleLea05 and EmmaleeWrites05


	21. Truths of Reasons and Facts

**A/N:** Okay, big huge **I AM SO 'EFFIN SORRY **for taking so long to get this out to you guys. My (EmmaleeWrites05) computer is freaking toast and I am struggling with Sony right now to get it fixed. So the only time I can write is at work if it isn't too busy and my boss isn't here. So, surprise, I was able to today – Thank god!

Huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed, pm'd, favorite and all that jazz for this story. You guys are amazing and make our hearts melt with every little review. So, **THANK YOU!** Also, if we failed to get a review reply to you, we're sorry. With my computer broken and real life knocking at our doors, it's not always possible. But please know that we do appreciate everyone of them!

**Disclaimer:** Still not ours but that should not be a shocker….

**Chapter 21** – Truths of Reasons and Facts

**Emmett POV**

We returned from Hawaii several weeks ago now. I'm still rather shocked that the pixie ran off to get married. From the way I have seen her act and the stories that Bella has told me, I thought she would have a huge elaborate wedding. To be honest, their wedding was the first wedding I had ever been to and I think they did everything just right. It is how I would prefer my wedding to be like. Simple, easy, classy with just close family and friends would be ideal. In the back yard of my parents' house or something. God, what am I - a girl? I'm planning out my wedding? I am sure I'll be completely happy with whatever Bella, Alice and my mother come up with as long as Alice doesn't turn my wedding into some kind of massive circus event. The smaller the better – easier to hide from the press.

Since moving to Seattle and returning from Hawaii – life has been utter chaos. Alice moved in with Jasper as soon as they got back. I was truly happy for them and now Bella and I have the apartment which will work…for now. Alice's room has basically become our 'catch all'. It's ultimately our storage room. All my crap from Chicago is just stuffed in there for safe keeping for the time being. When we do get the gym up and running and life settles down a bit, buying a house might be in order, but I don't have time to think about that right now.

I started work on the gym days after we got back from Hawaii – that was nearly a month ago and I have been having a hell of a time. I wanted to rip out the carpet, put in new flooring, take down walls, and erect walls other places to make classrooms, paint, reconstruct etc. I had so much work to do and no help. I wanted to do it myself and be proud to say 'Look what_ I_ did._ I_ brought this gym from the ground up to an amazing place'. But the more I got into it the more I realized – _I am so screwed_. I needed help with the gym and I was afraid to admit it. It took one call to Edward nearly three weeks ago for the plan to come to mind.

"How's the gym coming along?" Edward asked after a lengthy discussion about his new client. He had taken on my replacement as his new client and wanted my opinion. It's rather odd. Since moving to Seattle, mine and Edwards's relationship has actually gotten better. It doesn't feel like the same old sibling rivalry. It feels like we have both grown up.

"It's…difficult, to say the lease. I have all these things I need to take care of and I need to delegate things. I have to find a carpet guy to rip it out, pick flooring I would like to have, figure out color schemes for painting. I need to go to city hall so I can get permits on the walls to be ripped down and built elsewhere to make classrooms. I need to find equipment to buy, need to decide on what to buy, need to start hiring employees but I don't even want to go there."

"Emmett…." He interrupted. "If I may suggest….Don 't go putting an ad in the paper to hire for the gym. Practically the whole nation knows you are opening a gym in Seattle. You won't actually find someone to hire in thousands that'll come out just so they can meet you and get your autograph."

"Shit! You're right. I am so fucked….what do I do? I need help if I plan on getting this place up and running by June. As it is now, I won't be able to do it alone by September or even later. Son of a bitch. It's the beginning of March and I am floundering. I won't be able to get this place running in two months by myself."

"Emmett….Emmett. Calm down. I have an idea."

"I'm listening."

"Hire Bella to help out for the time being. She could handle setting up basic stuff like color schemes, decorating, setting up phone, fax, internet and so on. Hire that guy Jasper I met too if you can. He seemed to have a good head on his shoulders. He could help with hiring where it's not you they see it's the business, the gym. Then that would leave time for you to be able to figure out what classes to offer, what equipment to buy. The whole business aspect. You wouldn't be alone, you would have help and it would be help you can trust."

"Shit man, that's a great idea. Thanks Edward." That same day I asked Bella if she would be willing to help me with the business. I had to explain to her that I didn't want to hire her as an employee. She will be my wife and I would rather her be a part business owner with me then to see me as her boss. I was so ecstatic when she screamed and jumped into my arms. Not only is this woman the girl of my dreams and going to be my wife, but she is helping me achieve my goals. We are now business owners. Holy. Crap.

That same day Bella quit her job. I knew she got some perverse satisfaction being able to tell James to fuck off, which is exactly what she did. I drove her over to the hotel on the way to the gym so she could quit. I followed her into the lobby. James was standing behind the counter next to Alice. He seemed to be hovering a little too close to her for my comfort. I am sure Jasper would have kicked his ass by now.

"Isabella Swan." James yelled from behind the counter. Bella and I stopped dead in our tracks in the middle of the hotel lobby. How dare he yell at Bella like that! James stepped out from behind the counter and walked over to us stopping only a few feet away. "Bella…we have a very strict dress code about work uniforms being worn while on the clock. Where is your uniform?"

Bella lifted the bag in her hand up and shoved into James' chest. "Here. I quit." She said in a steady voice. I was so proud of my baby but it was taking everything I had in me not to just punch this mother fucker in the face.

"You can't quit. Who is going to help run front desk today with Alice?" Bella looked around James at Alice's face. I glanced up to and saw her smiling brightly while helping the customers standing at the counter listening to the whole ordeal. Alice glanced up and smiled with a quick two thumps up. Bella chuckled and turned her head back at James.

"Guess that'll be you James. Sorry." We turned to leave when his voice rang out. I wanted to kill him after what he said next.

"Don't you dare come crawling back here for a job when Mr. Football here leaves your ass for the next centerfold swimsuit model because he will and I won't have any sympathy for you." I whirled around and started walking towards him to wipe that smug little smile off his face when Bella's hand shot out to stop me. I halted of course. I didn't want to, but I was curious to see what Bella would do. She walked up to him and stopped directly in front of him, mere inches between them.

"James, he is not you. He won't just chase after a piece of ass just because it's something shinny, new and easy. See this ring…" She lifted her hand and showed him my ring on her finger. "See it, isn't it pretty? You know what it means, right?" James nodded. Bella smiled and with that same hand slapped him across the face. "Fuck off James."

We left shortly after that incident. I wanted nothing more than to take Bella home and ravage her. That was one the hottest things I have witnessed. But instead we made our way over to Jaspers apartment. I was offering him a job at the gym as well. I knew I could use his businesslike manner. He was always so calm and level headed and I knew I wanted that in my business.

That was all three weeks ago. Now, it's the beginning of April and we were weeks away from being able to open the gym, as long as everything continues to go according to plan. Bella has been amazing at getting this place decorated and of course Alice helped whenever she could. They decided to get a 'smooth relaxing color' of steel blue for the actual gym. Each class room was painted with a color that Bella and Alice thought went well with the courses being offered in that room. A light peachy color for the yoga room, dark green for the kick boxing room and so forth. I didn't really care how they decorate or what colors they used. I trusted their judgment and thought it would turn out great as long as my office was painted in the Bears colors.

When you walked into the gym there was the lobby. From here you couldn't actually see into the gym or classrooms with the way we redesigned the inside. Bella and Alice picked out a huge mahogany wrap around desk with plants to either side. Alice designed a logo for me to go on the wall behind the desk welcoming everyone in. That girl is rather talented – so I decided to pay her for her time, against her wishes. She has been my outside consultant. We settled on a name after much discussion. I figured that after everything I have been through my mom has been my number one support up until recently and that's why I decided to use her maiden name in the mix. Also because I didn't want people just flocking here because it was 'football quarterback Cullen's' gym. So the name became 'Heaven and Hale Gym'. Fitting in my mind and would make it easier to succeed if people disassociated it from being my gym.

Jasper had been an amazing help. He set up interviews and job positions, hiring's and everything without anyone finding out it was actually my gym he was hiring for. I was so thankful for that because the last thing I wanted was for the press to find out which gym was mine and where it would be opening. I may run the business, but so far, Jasper has been the face of it. We only had a few final weeks left to get everything ready before we had to finish off the paperwork, have a final inspection, have everyone hired and employee insurance and required papers set up. Our target opening date was for June 1st as long as everything goes off without a hitch. One can only hope.

The last month or so has been hard outside of the gym too. Not only have we all been running ragged trying to get this place up and running, but Bella and I have basically had to hide out in the apartment most the time. To the point that a move might have to be the necessary next step. The press somehow got wind of what apartment building we were living in and have been camping out at all hours trying to harass us. We have had to out maneuver them on the streets several times just to get to our vehicles and also lose them in Seattle once we have gotten on the road. It makes me question everyone's motives and anybody we come in contact with just for the fact that not many people knew exactly where Bella lived and that I was going to be living with her.

We tried to go to dinner one time and we were followed there by one guy. I have seen this guy multiple times with a camera following us. There's no better word than creepy to describe him, it was Bella's choice word for him. We are clueless on how he found us because we left from Alice and Jasper's apartment instead of our own that time. Things were getting strange and I did not like it one bit. I was never stalked by the paparazzi before like I was now. They'd take some interest in me to see if I would fuck up; who I was dating and some minor stuff in the beginning. But once I proved to them that there wasn't much of a story with me, they backed off. Now, it's like they almost only follow me because of Bella, which makes me nervous and question who's behind it.

**Edward POV**

I have had enough. I have been trying desperately over the last month or better to get James off their backs. I was trying to play cool, nonchalant. I didn't want James to notice my sudden change of heart and ruin everything I have built up with Emmett since he left. It's quite shocking actually. Since Em left things have become immensely better between us. We talk on the phone almost daily and exchange emails constantly. It's as if we were little again and the only thing that mattered was getting mom to let us sleep in the tree fort out back all night. We didn't argue and there was no animosity between us. We were Edward and Emmett again – friends and brothers. This whole move has really put things in prospective for us. And, as much as I would like to have Bella for myself – I have come to realize that it's not _Bella_ I want, it's the fact that I want _someone_ like Bella. Once I realized that and came to terms with the fact that Emmett is happy with her – everything was copacetic.

That's why I am currently on a plane out to Seattle. I can't have James ruining my family. I need to let Emmett in on what has been going on no matter how hard it will be and what it could do to us. I would rather take the hit and fall then let him and Bella get ripped apart and that vile James get his hands on her. I have been pushing him off their lead for a while. I even suggest to Emmett to hire Bella at the gym. Not like the gym is actually something Bella would like to do, but I couldn't just flat out say 'Emmett make her leave that horrid hotel because her manager was to kill you and fuck her brains out', now could I? So I went the broad way around the subject. Make it a family business, make her your partner in every since of the word. He didn't need to know at the time that I was slowly trying to cut her ties with the hotel. And James would never find out that it was my idea. Edward one James zero.

But regardless of what I would say to get James off course, the very next day there would be new pictures of Emmett and Bella in the paper. And every day, the expression on Emmett's face in those pictures would get darker and darker. I could tell he didn't like this, didn't like being followed around and hounded. I'd tell James a certain restaurant they 'would be going to' instead of the real one and somehow James would find out the real one. He was undermining me and I was scared to find out where he was getting his information from this time. If I wasn't the one feeding it to him, then who was?

The plane touched down and within thirty minutes I was behind the wheel of an ugly teal rental car headed towards Emmett's gym. I knew I had to meet him at the gym instead of the house because if that hired camera that James knew I was there, word would get back to him faster than I could. I couldn't have that. I needed to be able to get this done and over with before James had a chance to strike while the iron was hot. Moments later I pulled up in front of a nondescript building. I knew it was the right one from the information Emmett had emailed me and the schematics and drawings for the renovation he was planning. I loved that he wanted my opinion of things he considered important and here I was, about to ruin it all possibly.

I knocked at the locked front door and moments later a huge hulking figure appeared before it – Emmett. Let the hell begin. "Edward! What are you doing here? Come in come in, let me show you around." He pulled me by the shoulder into the gym, and I have to hand it to him, he has done an amazing job so far. Bella and Alice were up in his office that looked down over the gym. I could see them hanging some pictures on the wall and decorating his office. They both smiled through the window down at me. I wave briefly as I listened to Emmett drone on about the upgrades and enhancements, ideas and decisions he had made regarding the gym. I interrupted sometime later because I need to get this out before I had a chance to back out like a pussy.

"Em, do you have somewhere private we can talk? I need to tell you some things." He nodded his head and led me up the stairs to another office.

"Uh….this is Jasper's office but he isn't here right now, this should do." I could tell that his demeanor had changed. He wasn't as joyful as he was a few minutes ago showing me the place. "What's on your mind Edward?" He sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. Fuck, he looked intimidating and he is my own flesh and blood.

"This isn't going to be easy, and I don't quite know where to start. So, fuck it, I'll just start from the beginning. Please, let me get all the way through it before you say anything." He nodded his head once at me and I took a deep breath. Shit, fuck, damn it all to hell.

"Okay…..Back a few months ago things really started changing. I didn't know what was going on with you. I never saw you. You were so distant and never home on your days off. You took phone calls in secret and you never talked to me anymore. I felt like I had lost my brother. Then you told the family about Bella and I may have gotten a little more curious about her then I should have. I researched her and came out to Seattle under the pretenses of getting copies of your statements from the hotel for taxes purposes but in reality – I came to get a peak at the girl who took my brother away. What I wasn't expecting to find was a beautiful sexy smart girl I never thought you would date or would date you in return."

I could see the anger rolling off Emmett in waves. It almost felt like we were in a cartoon. You could see the steam issuing out of his ears and the vein in his forehead about read to burst. "You mean…" He croaked out and leaned forward. I could see him visibly trying to control his anger and keep from screaming. "You mean Bella has met you before and she never told me about it?" His question was more like an accusation than anything else. Not good, Bella did nothing wrong.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." I put my hands up in defense. He had to let me get this out before he jumped to conclusions. "I went to the hotel but I never gave my name. She had no idea who I was. I asked to speak to her manager, James, not her. I doubt she even remembers it was me that she met. I spoke all of maybe ten words to her before she left with Alice somewhere." I saw Emmett sit back and let out a longer breath.

"Okay, that makes me feel little better. Now, what does this all mean?"

"I'm getting to that." I took a deep breath and thought about how I was going to word this. No matter what way it comes out – it is still bad. "When I met Bella, I instantly hated you and resented her. This amazingly beautiful creature captured your attention and took you away from me. In my mind at the time, all I wanted to do was take you away from her so you could feel my pain to. I know it's not logical and doesn't make any sense, but that's where I was in my thinking. So, when I met James, we got to talking. He found out I was your brother and that we both had a common interest. I wanted you guys spilt up and he wanted you guys split up, but for separate reasons. I can't deny my attraction to Bella, at the time I wanted nothing more than to have her to myself, but now it's just strictly sisterly affection." I saw the questioning look in his eye and I could also see the angry bear that would like nothing more than to rip my arms off.

So I continued. "James has been harboring feelings for Bella since he hired her. I am sure you noticed that too. So, when I was there and he noticed how angry I was with you he concocted a plan. We break you guys up. I get my brother back and he gets to console Bella in the hopes of getting her in the end. It was stupid and it was fucked up."

"How were you going to achieve this?" Emmett practically yelled at me. I could tell he was desperately trying to keep the beast in his cage.

"I tell James secretly where you guys were going to be and he hired a guy to follow you around and take pictures. We were hoping the stress of the media would cause you two to fight."

"So that's why we haven't been able to leave the apartment?!?!" This time his scream seemed to make the walls of the office shake. Fuck.

"No, no, no, no, no. Hold on." I cautioned, throwing up my hands again. "The day you brought Bella to meet the family and introduced her as your fiancé, everything changed for me on my end. I got to see you two together, see how you interacted. I could see how much you loved each other and I knew I wouldn't, couldn't take that away. I would not be that person. So, I started lying to James. Feeding him false places and dates of appearances so he would always miss you guys for some reason or another. That's one of the reasons I suggested Bella work for you. I wanted her out of that hotel so James couldn't do any harm to her. I have been quietly biding my time with him trying to figure out a way to bring him down. I know he is involved in illegal activities I just haven't been able to prove it. Also, I wanted you to hear it from me. I couldn't live with the fact that I almost destroyed the best thing that has happened to our family in a long time."

I let out a long breath and sat back in my chair. There I said it. I laid it all out on the table and now the ball is in his court. What he will do with it is the question. He could just throw it back in my face or continue the game. We sat in silence for a good ten minutes before Emmett finally spoke.

"Thank you Edward for telling me this. As much as I don't forgive you in the beginning for starting what you did. I forgive you now because I know how you have changed, how much we have changed through all of this. I have had a sneaking suspicion that someone close to Bella had been behind all of this, now that I know who, it'll make it easier to stop it."

I nodded my head while he talked. I was just grateful he wasn't ripping my arms off and shoving them down my throat. He rubbed his hands over his head and then laid his head on the desk taking a moment to think. "Okay, so what kind of illegal activities do you think he is into?"

"Drugs, hiring hit man even if he was only used for a camera man. I am sure there is a lot more. Money. He had a larger stack of money in his drawer so who knows what."

"Okay, so….we have to tell the girls so they understand. Especially Alice since she still works at the hotel. Just….don't tell Bella it was you who started all of this. I don't think it'll sit well with her. We have to tell them what's going on in order to avoid James. Don't let James find out you told us. We will get to the bottom of this and figure a way out – peacefully. I will not have that piece of shit mother fucker ruin my life and think he can swoop in and take everything good from me."

Edward two James zero.

**A/N:** Oooh…..James look out….The Cullen's are after your ass. LOL….like or hate, please let us know.

Thanks,

EmmaleeWrites05 and LittleLea05


	22. Dirty Deeds

**A/N:** Sorry again for the long wait…RL and all that BS… Thank you to everyone who is still reviewing and/or reading this story still. As you know it is winding down and there are approximately 4 chapters left. But rest assured we are both writing stories after this. Maybe not another collaboration but who knows. Anyways to all of our anonymous reviewers...You're awesome and you should totally get an account so we can thank you properly. Okay now for some pimping. EmmaleeWrites05 and I both have one-shots on the Stacherider's one-shot challenge. There are also a lot of other great one-shots over there too. So get on over there and vote for your favorites.

Now for Rec time:

To Serve and Protect by a(dot)keim

Sense of Self by Littlechoo

Human Nature by MadamePlume

Little Sister No More by HopelessRomantic79

Okay now I know you've all been patient enough so here ya go…Chapter 22 of Reservations

**Disclaimer:** S. Meyer owns all things Twilight. We just use her characters for our own entertainment….

**Chapter 22 – Dirty Deeds**

**BPOV**

After a while of Emmett and Edward in Jasper's office talking I heard Emmett raise his voice a few times. I couldn't quite make out what they were talking about or what Edward could've said to upset Emmett, but it didn't sound good. Emmett hardly ever raised his voice.

A few minutes later the guys came out and asked to speak with us. We all crammed into the office and Emmett had Jasper on speaker phone to break whatever news he was about to tell us.

Emmett was pacing the room and Edward was sitting in one of the comfy office chairs that Alice and I had picked out. Emmett chose then to speak up.

"Alright everyone listen up, as we all know James is a scumbag. Now it has come to my attention he is the reason behind us not being able to go anywhere without being followed by some asshole with a camera. The guy following us around most the time is actually a 'hit man' he hired to takes pictures of us wherever we are. He thinks it will get us to break up somehow and he will reap all the benefits. Well ladies and gentlemen that shit ain't gonna fly with me. We need to devise a plan to take this sucker down." He was seething and running his hands through his thick curls.

"Em how do you know all this?" I asked worriedly.

"I have my sources; Edward also knows some shit about him we just need the proof." He retorted quickly.

"Wait, Emmett how does Edward know stuff about James?

"I've been doing a little investigating myself. I'm pretty sure he is into heavy narcotics, embezzlement and hiring a hit man to do your dirty work is definitely illegal. We just need to catch him in the act of one or all of the above. I've only met the fucker once and know he is capable of all kinds of crazy shit." Edward piped up.

"Okay so how do we go about this?" I was still a little confused as to how this all was being brought up now but decided to just leave it be for the moment.

"Well I am still working there and I can do some digging around of my own, you know I can be very sneaky when I want to be. I'll get the information we need to take this nasty mother fucker down." In all my years of knowing Alice I don't think I've ever heard her speak with such vulgarity.

"Okay Alice I trust you. You get what you need to bring James down and we will figure out how to confront the bastard." Emmett seemed a little calmer than a few minutes ago. His pacing slowed and he wasn't fidgeting anymore. Edward was behind the desk writing something down and Jasper was extremely quiet through all of this. Suddenly Jasper broke the silence.

"Baby just be careful. If he finds out what we are doing there's no telling what measures he will go to if he catches you. If anything happens to you that man is dead."

"I'll be fine Jazz. Don't worry about me." Alice quipped.

"Okay baby just be safe, I love you." Jasper was trying to be calm but I could tell it was just a façade.

"I love you too, Jazz." Alice cooed.

I was starting to get tired of all this lovey dovey crap. There are more prominent matters at hand. "Okay enough with the bullshit we need to get our butts in gear. Alice, go do your investigating. Emmett, go take a walk or something you're starting to bug me out and Edward what the hell are you doing?" I was the one seething now. No one freaking tried to mess with my life and gets away with it.

After getting that off my chest I went to Emmett's office and grabbed my purse and cell phone and thought who better than an actual cop to help with all this investigating stuff. So I dialed the one person I knew could help out in this situation.

After two rings his gruff voice answered, "This is Charlie."

"Hey dad I need your help with something."

"No problem Bells, What do you need?"

"I need you to run a background check on someone for me. Can you do that?" I said in a soothing voice.

"Okay what's the name?"

"James…James Winston. Anything you find can you send to the fax number I gave you earlier in the week."

"Yeah no problem. Do I need to know something?" He hesitated.

"No everything is fine. Can you just do this one little thing for me? I promise I will make it up to you dad."

"Yeah, okay but if I have to crack some skulls I won't hesitate."

"Okay dad and thanks."

After handling things with my dad about an hour later a fax came through with James' background history. He had quite the record. A DUI was his most recent felony, which was two years ago. We all knew about that. Well all the hotel staff did anyways. There were also a few misdemeanors like shoplifting and trespassing. _Huh interesting._ After sharing this information with everyone Alice left briskly to get down to business. If it's one thing I've learned it's you don't bet against Alice. I had faith she could find what we were looking for so we could get rid of James' creepy ass for good.

Now what to do to keep myself busy until the time came for that? I turned slightly and caught Emmett starring at me. _Ooh I know exactly what I'm gonna do with my time. _I smirked and winked at him and seductively left the room and made my way to his office.

I saw Emmett leave Jasper's office and in the blink of an eye he was standing behind me. The door slamming behind us was the last thing I heard before we attacked each other. Clothes flying off, furniture being knocked out of kilter or knocked over. About twenty minutes later we were breathless and lying on the brand new carpet on the floor.

"Nice babe, we totally just christened the office and the gym isn't even running yet." Emmett said between breaths.

I slapped his chest and said, "Yeah yeah gloat all you want now because what just happened isn't happening again…today anyways. Now get up and get dressed we have some plotting to do and I have to call Rose. She is going to want in on this."

I grabbed for my phone and hit speed dial number three. Rose picked up immediately. "Hey Bella. What's up?"

"Hey Rose are you sitting down?"

"More like laying down but whatever. Why? Whose ass do I need to pound?" She retorted.

"Oh you're going to love this. You know how me and Em can't go anywhere without being followed by the pap's. Well we found out earlier today that James is behind the whole thing. He hired a 'hit man', yes I just said hit man, to take pictures of us wherever we are. This man knows where we live for Christ's sake. His motive is to break me and Emmett up so I will go crawling to him."

"Oh my God, are you fucking serious? That man is way too desperate. Tanya said she saw him grinding on some chick at work the other night. He was kicked out for getting to handsy. Man I gotta tell Tanya this shit, hold on Bells."

I could hear her whispering to Tanya and then I heard a shill sheik of 'holy shit' from the other end of the line. _Guess Tanya is just as surprised as I was. _"That rat bastard" was the next thing that slipped out of her mouth.

"I take it Tanya is pretty pissed too."

"Pissed doesn't even cover it, she is pacing the floor and growling his name, you should see her Bells. It's actually kind of comical. Well what can I say, never fuck with a lesbian or her friends, ever. Unless you want to get pummeled that is." Rose chuckled.

"So true Rose. I would totally put money on Tanya. Especially if it was up against James. He's got nothing on her." I let out a stifled chuckle and we both busted up laughing.

"Okay well you know where we are if you need help. We've got people." Her tone was serious.

"Yeah I know. Alice is digging up some dirt on him as we speak. Hope she finds something to bring his ass down for good. I heard he is also embezzling money from the hotel and that's why our numbers are down."

"That stupid mother fucker!" She exclaimed.

"Calm down Rose, we'll get him."

"Yeah okay, well talk to you later Bells. Let us know everything."

"Alright, bye."

After hanging up with Rose I just sat there and laughed. I didn't know whether I was pissed at the situation or humored by the fact that James now has a bunch of pissed off lesbians on his tail. I chuckled to myself and went back to working on getting the gym up and running before the first and also a little wedding planning. Since Alice wasn't here with her constant 'oh you're going to have the perfect wedding' babbling, I decided to check out some stuff online without her guidance for once. I wanted this wedding my way or no way at all.

Perfect wedding is right. MY perfect wedding. Not Alice's.

APOV

I left the gym like a bat out of hell and sped down the road. I was furious at the situation. No one gets away with shit like that on my watch. Time to get my hands dirty. In a metaphorical sense anyways. Getting dirty is not my forte unless it's in the bedroom. Hehe.

I knew that scumbag was up to something. He was way too creepy for his own good. Now it was my turn to exact revenge for all those times he basically harassed all of us girls at the hotel. _Now just to call in a few favors. _First thing I needed to do was call a certain security guard.

It rang three times then with an over-masculine voice Johnny answered the phone. "Hey there Ali, what can I do for ya?"

"Hey Johnny, I have a favor to ask of you. Do you think you can get a copy of all the security footage from the hotel for the past few months? It's very important and you would be helping a lot. Pleeeeassssseee?" I dragged out the 'please' in a whining fashion. Johnny never could resist when I whined.

"Sure thing, dollface. What do I get in return though?" He wasn't asking in a perverse sort of way at all. He normally got a nice reward for his hand in helping me.

"Hmm, let's see. I will bake you some homemade brownies. My grandmother's secret recipe." Little did he know Bella would be making the brownies from her own personal arsenal of recipes. Johnny didn't need to know I couldn't cook or bake to save my life. "I will also get you a comp'ed meal at Jazz Alley so you can take a lady friend." I'm good with this whole bribing thing. I think the cuteness factor is in my favor.

"Okay sounds good, when do you need all this by? I can have them to you in a few days. That good for you Ali?"

"Sounds great Johnny. You are the greatest!" I all but yelled.

After I was done bribing Johnny I got down to my sneakiness and started rooting around on the internet. You can find out a lot about people from the internet. Plus my hacking abilities were top notch. I hacked into his email account. This man was into some sick shit. I found a bunch of porn subscriptions and a couple dirty emails from random chicks. Jessica was the most frequent name I saw. She emailed him a lot, and I mean a lot. There must have been twenty emails from this week alone.

I opened one and about threw up. Apparently he has pet names for all these girls. Hers was ' Do Anything'. There was also 'Ms. Sucks So Good' and 'Ms. Likes it up the Pooper'. _Wow James is a sick fuck. I bet all these girls are hookers._ Now to get some dirt on this girl Jessica.

I surfed around until I came upon their very first email, which read:

_Hey JJ baby,_

_Had a great time the other night. Maybe when you come back to the wrong side of the tracks next time we can try that again outside or we can meet in 203 again. Last time I didn't get to finish showing you my new trick *wink*. You know where I'll be._

_Jess_

_P.S. I love when you talk dirty to me._

Eww god I am getting physically and mentally ill from reading all his emails. Maybe something a little less vulgar. After printing out a bunch of his dirty email I decided to check his phone records for reoccurring numbers and whatnot and cross referencing to see who he's been talking to. Not so bad and won't make me hurl.

I saw a lot of the same numbers resurface which I'm guessing was this Jessica chick and an Irina Jones, and there was also another number that came up a lot. A number for a Mr. Laurent Jackson. _Huh think I found the identity of this so called 'hit man'. _

After finishing with all the internet hacking and whatnot I decided to check out his office since he wasn't here today. His office was a pig sty to say the least. How he could find anything in this dump is beyond me. I looked at the little calendar on his desk and noticed the names of all the girls for certain days of the week and allotted times and by the time a number was written. _What the fuck could these numbers mean?_ Man I hope Johnny gets those tapes for me soon. I also opened his top drawer which happened to have a stack of twenties and also one of fifties. Wow unless he is hooking on the side or won the lottery within the last few days he should not be wielding this amount of money. I hurriedly took some pictures and snuck out of his office before anyone could see me exit.

I went home after that and called Emmett with what I found. I couldn't explain the money or the numbers on his calendar but hopefully once I get those tapes everything will come into play.

A few days later Johnny called me and I had Bella make some brownies and talked Jazz into the meal comp for two. Everything was ready for our little exchange. Bella was coming with me today and so was Jasper.

"Hey there Shortcake. I have the tapes for you. There is a lot so I converted them all to DVD so it will be a little easier for you. Who's this?" He pointed towards Bella and Jasper.

"Oh this is Bella she used to work here, and this is Jasper my husband." _God I love saying that. It will never get old. Jasper is my husband. Mine! For always!_

"Oh I remember Bella. Sad that you left so suddenly. I hope everything is going well for you."_Wow for such a tough guy persona he sure was a softie. _

"Yeah but I am so glad I am out of this hell hole, especially if James is still running the place." Bella chimed.

"Yeah that guy is a douche." A look of understand crossed his face. "Alice, are you trying to scrounge up some dirt on him. I'm sure there has got to be something in these DVD's that will drag his ass to jail."

"How could you tell?" I put my cute angel face on for him."

"Oh well aren't you just the little minx." He said in a joking tone.

"Don't ya know?" I chided.

After everything was all finished with Johnny, Bella and I went back to the apartment and started searching the tapes for anything fishy. I saw James on his phone a majority of the time; he was also rooting around in the safe, even though you never really saw him take money out of it. That's how he had to be doing it. That or when he said he was going to the bank to deposit money or something.

Then we checked the hallway footage and saw him going into a room with a girl who looked to be a hooker. She was hardly dressed and had a pound of make-up on. Don't get me wrong I love putting make-up on but this chick looked like a drag queen with the amount of make-up that was on her face. It was actually kind of disgusting.

We saw him talking with that creepy black guy again. Then I started to ponder. _How is James getting all his information? How does he know where Bella and Emmett will be all the time? Did he have some kind of super human hearing ability or something or was someone ratting them out?_

Then it hit me like a freight train. Holy shit what if it's me blowing their cover. What if he was eavesdropping on all my calls to Bella or Jasper? Oh man this is bad. Bella and Emmett's lives are on constant watch because of me and James is playing me like a violin.

_Fucking bastard._ His ass is going down if it's the last thing I do. I chose then to tell Bella and Emmett what I thought.

"Emmett, Bella I think I might know how James is getting all his information. I think he's been eavesdropping on all my calls and maybe even listening in on some of them. How else could he know? I am so sorry. This is just terrible. God the nerve of that guy. His ass is toast."

Bella chose then to break my monologue. "Alice sweetie it's not your fault. You couldn't have known what he was up to. We all knew he was a creepy mother fucker to bring with. You didn't know. Don't worry we will get him."

All we need is a plan. Then James Winston will be brought down.

**A/N**: So Whatcha think…tell us the truth…did it suck ass? Did you like the APOV? Leave a review and tell us what you think and don't forget to go check out the Stacherider's one-shot entries and vote. Voting ends October 7th at noon EST. Link in our profile.

Thank you all who are reading this still.

LittleLea05 and EmmaleeWrites05


	23. About Time

**A/N: **Holy hell Batman, it's a new chapter. What. A. Miracle.

Big thanks to our BFFFer's for all their support.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own, never have, and never will. End of story.

**Chapter 23 – About Time**

**Emmett POV**

That was it. That was the key right there. James was getting his information from Alice unknowingly. _Mother fucker_. I excused myself quietly from the girls to go make a phone call. Bella and Alice were near tears talking about how this could have all been prevented. Yeah, it could have been prevented if Edward hadn't had a moment of douchebageryness. I stepped into our bedroom and pulled out my phone pressing the speed dial button.

"Emmett, did you find out anything?" Edward didn't even bother with a hello this time. I knew he felt bad for the position he put us in. I figured that was why he was putting so much into this search to bring James down.

"Yeah. We believe James is getting his info from Alice. Listening in to her calls, ease dropping and such. Plus, from the security tapes we got from the hotel, there is a clear shot of the guy we suspect to be the hit man…"

"Is he African American, about 5'10" looking. Long hair?"

"Yeah, that's him." I was a little stunned at Edward's description.

"I met him briefly the first time I met with James. I think that he's definitely the guy."

"Yeah, well there is also footage of him using several different hotel rooms with some highly questionable looking women. A shot of him looking in the safe, but not actually taking anything. Alice also got some good pictures of his office."

"Good. Thanks Emmett. I can take it from here. You make sure to get me those tapes and pictures and I'll make sure to catch him in the act and get him arrested. I'll need Alice to continue working like nothing changed. She will be feeding him fake places this time as he listens in. Also, she will have to text me or something when anything suspicious happens, like seeing a hooker come into the hotel."

"Why do you get to be the one that brings him down? I want to kick his ass too for what he put us through."

"That's my point Emmett. You are a highly publicized celebrity. I'll take care of this because I don't want anything more to happen with you guys. Just go on with life like everything is just effin peachy. Open the gym; continue planning the wedding and so on."

"Fine. But I don't want this douche bag ruining my grand opening or wedding, so can we get it done fast?"

"I'm already on it. But I need to make some phone calls so I'll let you go." I hung up with Edward and went back to see the girls. I quickly explained to Alice what Edward needed from her to be able to take James down. I gave her his cell number and she left shortly after. I took a seat next to Bella on the couch and gently pulled her into a hug. I knew this was wearing on her nerves.

"Bells, it'll be okay. Everything will work out. But we need to just push on like this is nothing. We are scheduled to open the gym next week and I was thinking…" I broke. Why was I feeling nervous all of a sudden?

"What Em?" Bella looked up at me. She had tears brimming her eyes and had a sparkle of hope dancing in them.

"I was thinking that we need to move."

"What, why? I love this place." She looked around the apartment in reverie.

"That guy knows where we live and I hate that. Plus, this place is a bit tiny don't you think? I would like to buy a house with a yard and spare bedrooms."

Bella let out a little laugh. "Should I make sure it has a white picket fence too?" I just chuckled along with her.

"If that's what you want, I don't care. I want you to pick out the house and stuff. I'll be really busy over the next few weeks with the grand opening so I thought maybe you could look into it, are you okay with that?"

"Well yeah, but how am I suppose to pick out a house for both of us? What is it exactly you want in the house?"

I thought for a moment of what I would want my dream house to be. The house I owned in Chicago wasn't necessarily my "dream home". It was really just a place I could store my shit since Edward was there more often than I was. "Um….at least four bedrooms and three baths. A front and back yard. A garage and in a decent neighborhood. That's all I really care about as absolutes."

Bella sat back for a second and thought about what I said. She finally smiled after moment and answered me. "Okay, I think I can work with that. I'll find us a realtor and start looking tomorrow. Are you sure you don't need my help with the gym this next week? I mean, it is a big week, you're opening!"

"I'm fine baby. Jazz will be there to help me plus all our new employees. I think we will be fine. You just worry about finding us a home and I will worry about opening the gym."

"What about James?"

"Edwards taking care of it and I am fine with that. If I was to confront him I would probably kill him and that would not be good for us. Edward is the third party that could do this for us." I wasn't about to tell her that it was because of Edward that we were in this mess in the first place. She didn't need to know that he wanted us apart because he was jealous on two accounts. He wanted his brother back and girl for himself much like Bella. I can't say I blame him but he could have expressed his concern instead of trying to ruin our lives. That is why I am fine with him taking care of everything. He needs to make up for his mistakes and this was a good way to do it.

The following week was opening week at the gym. And honestly, I was scared shitless. I was so nervous of the attention this gym would be getting here. Almost everyone knew I was opening my own gym in Seattle and I didn't want people to come here just so they could meet me. I didn't want the gym to do great for the first few months with all the sports fanatics coming in trying to 'work out with Emmett Cullen' and then the gym lose its lack luster appeal. I wanted this place to succeed. I _needed_ this place to succeed so I could prove that sports were not the only thing I was good at. I could run my own business and have it be a successful business.

That was probably why I was so grateful I met Jasper and became friends with him. He really is a brilliant man if not on the quiet side. He came up with all sorts of ways to advertise and put ourselves out there as more than 'Emmett Cullen's gym'. He was like the front man of the gym and I was the behind the scenes quiet business associate. I was thinking that if all went according to plan – one day I would probably make Jasper a real business partner, not just the face of it. Everything fifty-fifty. He could share in the profit of a well established business and I could have time off to enjoy with my wife, err well, future wife.

The first day was absolutely nerve racking and could have gone way better. I tried to walk around the gym and meet the new members. I was actually ambushed. We had offered a three day free trial period and if you like the gym then you sign up for a year membership. That might have been the best or worst idea we had ever had. Easily, over the first three days, 600 people came through those doors looking to work out. And just like I assumed, they all wanted to meet me. I think I signed more autographs the first week of the gym opening than my entire football career.

Out of those 600 three day for free passes used, 200 people signed up for yearlong memberships. That was far more than I was expecting. But I have to agree with Jasper; probably half of those people will end up paying the dues and never using the gym. Which means we will still be making money but this place, my dream, won't be getting used in the way I thought it would.

After the first disastrous week, Jasper kindly asked me to hide away while I was at work. I now spend all my time in my office upstairs filling out paperwork, signing membership applications, and basic office duties so that I am not constantly the center of attention. I sometimes even leave the blinds open so the people working out downstairs and can see me sitting there. Jasper said that it "would give them the notion that it is actually my gym and I work there. Not just the allusion that I own the gym with no part in it." If I haven't said it before, I'll say it again – Jasper is a smart business man.

Over the course of the first month of the gym being open, we had nine different news stations stop by, ten different newspaper reporters, seven sports magazines and even my parents. That was an interesting day. I showed my parents around the gym, during operating hours, and explained to my dad all the different ideas and thoughts Jasper and I had come up with together. Bella had stopped by the gym that day and walked around with my mom showing her the different things her and Alice did to the gym. It was nice being able to show my parents my dream actually happening, most of which was only possible because of Bella.

During the opening month of the gym, Bella came by everyday with lunch. My mom was right – the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. She brought me some of the best deli sandwiches I had ever had. During lunch though we discussed the wedding, which was rapidly approaching, and the houses she had been looking at. She brought me pictures and notes and her ideas about each place she looked at. We narrowed it down to five different choices of houses we both liked. I told her she could pick whatever one made her happy.

The next month continued to happen in much the same fashion. We constantly had a different newspaper, TV station or reporter coming by to keep tabs on the gyms progress. The initial people that sign up for yearlong memberships was slowly slipping off and I started seeing regular people coming in daily or every other day. I met a few of them and had conversations with them. They all seemed like decent enough people. We even had some female applicants that came in and were regulars. I had never seen woman wear such skimpy outfits to work out in before. I was sure they were trying to get my attention, Jasper even agreed. And I tried my damnedest to pay them no mind. We now only have about fifteen regular women that come in. Ten of which only attend our yoga class.

Bella still comes by daily with lunch and to talk with me about wedding ideas or houses she has been looking at. The wedding was coming up soon, another month to be exact, and I was starting to get antsy about it. Alice had resumed her post as the wedding planner and was constantly asking Bella and me questions and organizing things. I honestly don't know how Jasper puts up with her busy body-ness. But I guess they balance each other out – him quiet and her loud. It works.

That evening I came home to find Bella standing the kitchen making chicken parmesan. It smelled utterly fantastic and I was starving. The day at the gym had been a little difficult. Two of our regulars got into a fight over who would use the machine next. I had never seen some one fight over gym equipment. It blew my mind. But Jasper handled it extraordinarily well. He was able to defuse the fight with no issues. That's when I decided I was making him partner now instead of later.

"Hey Bells?" I reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Yeah?" She turned from the stove to the sink to rinse off some vegetables.

"I was thinking…..what do you think about making Jasper a partner for the gym?"

She spun around wide eyed and stared at me. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, he's been great for these first two months of the gym being open. Not to mention he was a hell of a big help while trying to get ready to open. He's business smart and he treats the place like it was his own too. I thought, why not? He deserves it after all the hard work he's put in."

"That would be amazing! I know that would really help him and Alice out. Then maybe she could quit the hotel and go back to school. I know she wants to be a wedding planner now after helping with ours."

I laughed as I walked back to the living room flipping on the news. "God help the people who use her as a wedding planner" I mumbled to myself.

"Hey! I heard that!" Bella shouted from the kitchen. I chuckled and turned my attention back to the TV.

"_In other news…."_ A picture of Bella and I came up on the screen and I about spit my beer out. This is why I never turn the TV on. _"…An arrest was made today in Seattle of one James Winston who is wanted on embezzlement, theft, soliciting and stalking of Seattle's newest celebrity couple Emmett Cullen and his new fiancé Bella Swan. Our own Tina Stevens is live on scene – Tina?"_

"Bella, come quick!" Bella came running in time to see the screen cut to a shot of James being taken out of the hotel in handcuffs struggling to get free. Behind him was also a woman who was definitely a hooker in various stages of undress being taken away in handcuffs. I heard Bella gasp as the lady on screen started talking.

"_Yes, I am here with Captain Stewart of the Seattle City Police. Captain Stewart, what can you tell us?"_

"_We got an anonymous tip about two months ago on this young man and the potential crimes he could be involved in. We got together with an employee here, who shall remain nameless, who has been a big help in bringing together information on him to bring him down. We discovered in his office and residence private photos of Emmett Cullen and his fiancé which, best to my knowledge, were taken without their consent…"_

Bella's cell phone started ringing on the coffee and she quickly snatched it up. "Yeah Alice, we're watching it now…" I heard her say as I continued to listen to the cop on TV.

"…_We also found ledgers of embezzled money he has been taking from this hotel plus our informant here has provided us with security camera footage of Mr. Winston using the hotel rooms for personal matters on company time and money, soliciting woman for private and professional use. We were able to catch him in the act tonight here at the hotel. Mr. Winston has a long list of crimes he is being arrested for today…"_

"_You heard it here first on KTVC Channel 5 news. Laura, back to you."_

"_Thank you Tina. As you can imagine folks this is an unfortunate situation for Emmett Cullen, former Bears quarterback, who relocated to Seattle recently to open his new gym located on…"_ I clicked the TV off. _Great, just fucking great_. At least James is caught but now I am in a PR nightmare and have to deal with more people coming into the gym for this rather than to actually work out.

I sighed in frustration and looked over at Bella who was adamantly talking to Alice. I let my head fall back against the couch. _Private photos of us? What did he mean by that?_ And as if on cue my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Emmett Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"This is Captain Stewart from Seattle City Police."

"Yes, I just saw you on TV."

"Well good, that'll make this an easier conversation to explain. As you know we raided Mr. Winston's home and office recently on an anonymous tip that we found very beneficial and found some photos and stuff regarding your fiancé and you. I am pretty positive that these are pictures taken without your consent."

"Who has seen these pictures? As you can imagine, I don't know what's in them and with the way you are talking about them, I'm positive I don't want anyone to see them."

"No Mr. Cullen, I understand. They are under lock and key in my office and will be signed over to you or Ms. Swan as soon as the trial is over. You will probably be summoned by the city prosecutor's office for his trial. I have a feeling he will be going away for a long time."

"Will those pictures be shown in a courtroom?"

"No, no, absolutely not. The judge will be the only one allowed to view them other than me and the city lawyer. You can be present if you chose. I am sure this trial will be done with fast. We have actually been looking for him for a while. He has several other aliases."

"Yes, thank you. Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, I believe that is it for now. I'll be in touch though."

We quickly said our goodbyes and hung up. I looked at Bella who was watching me with a curious face. She only caught half of that conversation. I filled her in best I could and she told me everything about Alice's part in the take down. Alice and Edward had apparently decided it was best if they involved the police in getting rid of James. They helped them out as best they could with what they suspected and knew plus what evidence they had. It took two months but finally James was gone from our lives. No more worrying.

I spoke too soon. Because of the whole media buzz with the arrest of James, reporters and paparazzi were up to following us again. We couldn't leave the apartment building without being ambushed and the gym was swarming with them. I ended up having to call in a favor to a friend in order to get a bodyguard to help Bella in and out of the house. I couldn't be with her all the time due to the gym, but I had no problem facing the media on my own. Been doing that now for years. But Bella – she didn't need to face that on her own.

The media buzz started to die down about a week later, but Bella was still off. There was something different about her that I couldn't quite put my finger on. She had been quiet and withdrawn some moments and next she'd be smiling widely for no reason. When I asked her about it she said she was just happy that things were back on track. I just figured she was telling the truth. Things were starting to get back to normal and I could understand how that would make her happy.

"Em…?" I was broken out of my contemplation by Bella's voice. I looked over at the clock and could see it was well past six in the evening. I had been at the gym all day tying up loose ends with my lawyers to get Jasper added to the gym as a business partner and not just an employee.

"Yeah Babe?"

"Come on. You said you'd be done by 5:30. I told you we had to go do our final walk through on that house tonight. I gave you an extra half hour, now let's go!" I could see the excitement written all over her face. We had finally settled on this one house that was stunning. I don't know where or how Bella found it. I have yet to see it in person but Bella had been there several times and took a lot of pictures. Tonight we were going to walk through the house a final time before we entered into escrow and decided that this was it. I was excited to see it. If it had Bella this riled up then it had to be a damn good house.

We pulled up to the curb of the house that would hopefully be our future home. It was huge. It was an older Victorian looking house, white with conventional blue shutters. It had a huge fenced in yard, white fence though not a picket fence. It had a large lawn in the front and back with the garage and driveway flanking to the right on a half of an acre property. The house was two stories, five bedrooms and three bathrooms apparently. A huge kitchen, dining room, living room, office and a finished basement, which I would of course use as a game room.

Bella and I quietly made it to the front door where our real estate agent was waiting for us. "Bella, so glad you could make it." The lady was older, probably around her 50's.

"Hi Nancy, how are you?"

"Good, good, and this must be Emmett?" She stuck out her hand and I shook it politely. "Well come on in and have a look around. I'll be in the kitchen just figuring out a few final things on your contract."

I followed Bella into the foyer and let her take the lead. She wasn't kidding when she told me about this place. I already felt like I was home. The interior was sparsely decorated to give it that lived in feel. The walls were painted in neutral color tones and the floor was a mixture of carpet in the living room, to hardwood in the foyer and office, with a slate tile in the kitchen. It was all very modern and clean looking. I was impressed already and we hadn't even made it to the second floor yet. Bella grabbed my hand and started dragging me up the stairs. The first room she pulled me into was the grand master suite.

"This would be our room. I mean, look at the size of the bathroom…" She pulled me through a door and flipped on a light. The bath tub was huge and I couldn't help but think about all the fun we could have in it, together. She pulled back out into the hall. "That could be one of the guest rooms. I'd like to do it in mild blues and whites. Alice could help me of course." She pulled me to the door of the room she was talking about. I couldn't help but smile at Bella's enthusiasm about decorating our soon to be future home. I loved seeing her like this.

"And this…" She grabbed my hand and led me to another room. I glanced around and notice the walls were painted a very light yellow color. "This could be the nursery…" My head snapped back at her face. She was biting her lip and had her hands clasped in front of her. She had that nervous look about her. And then it clicked. Now I knew why she had seemed so off lately.

"W-what?" I stammered out. She let her lip fall out of between her teeth and blew out a long sigh. I smiled. "Are you saying…..please tell me before my mind implodes with the possibilities." I was trying to hide my eagerness, but if she was…I was going to be one happy mother fucker.

Bella glanced up at me with shy eyes and nodded. "Yeah Emmett, I am."

**A/N:** Cliffy, sorry. But I bet you didn't see that one coming, huh? Yeah, no, Ok….hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Thanks,

EmmaleeWrites 05 and LittleLea05


	24. Unexpected, Unplanned but not Unwanted

**A/N:** I know I am so endlessly sorry. You can blame me (LittleLea05) for the delay in this chapter. Leave it to me to get sick as a dog when it's my turn to write. I was really ill a few weeks back and then the inspiration just never came to me to write until just a few days ago. So yeah this chapter is a bit of a filler chapter, the next chapter is the wedding and then the epilogue. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favorite this story. Believe me we are so eternally excited that people are reading our little story. Oh congrats to the winner of the Haunted Twilight Challenge "This Is Who I am, This Is What You Are" by "Sparabella" (Collaboration between Clurrabella and Sparagus)

Also, please be sure to check out EmmaleeWrites05's new story – Engine 17 for some hot FireWard goodness :) Thanks!

Don't forget to follow us on twitter links on our profiles and without further ado…

**Disclaimer:** owns everything twilight, we just own the plot.

**Chapter 24 – Unexpected, Unplanned but not Unwanted**

**BPOV**

This whole week had been a disaster. First we find out about James and all his shenanigans, Alice going off and snooping to find anything we could use against James and then on top of that we find out Alice had been his mole basically. Among all that the gym was set to open up soon. To say this whole situation was a nightmare would be an understatement.

This whole mess with James was definitely taking a toll on my nerves. I was sketchy all the time, snapping at people for no apparent reason and even my eating habits had changed. Either I didn't eat at all or I resorted to eating as much as Emmett did on a normal basis, and boy was I more emotional than ever. It was almost as if I was pregnant. _No, I can't be. It's not possible. I'm on birth control._ I just shoved that thought away for the time being. I had enough to worry about at the moment.

With the gym opening up next week it put us all under a lot more stress and everyone was on edge. Em even resorted to saying we needed to move because that hit-man James hired knew where we lived and he was definitely not comfortable with that, hell neither was I. Knowing some random asshole who killed people for a living knew where I living terrified the living crap out of me. Plus if we did want to someday start a family we would need something a little bigger.

Emmett described his dream-house to me and it sounded perfect, I couldn't help but be excited to finally get something I've been dreaming of my whole life. A husband, a house, and maybe one day a few little ones running around. So my job for the next few months or so was to find that perfect house while Em opened the gym. First I needed to find a trustworthy realtor.

While Emmett and Jasper were busy with the gym and managing all their new employees, I was busy with house searching and wedding planning. This stuff was stressful as it was and if you add Alice to the mix, you got yourself one huge headache. Alice was definitely a force to be reckoned with. I don't know how Jasper could handle her. I love her and all and she is my best friend but damn she needs a Ritalin or something to chill the fuck out.

Emmett had told me that Edward was taking care of the James fiasco, to not worry about it and to just calm down and continue doing what I have been doing. Emmett's gym was opening up in a few days and I could tell he was freaking out about it. With hiring and meeting all the new employees, doing last minute paperwork and finishing touches on the different rooms for all the classes he was offering. Poor guy had a lot on his plate and I seriously hoped that Edward was doing his best to take James down so it didn't interfere with the grand opening.

To add things to the pile of craziness at my feet I had been getting random phone calls from James. I would never answer of course, but it still sent chills up my spine. Why the hell was he calling me I don't know because he never left a voicemail and to tell you the truth I don't care what he has to say anyways. Since he never said anything I didn't tell Emmett about it. I know keeping secrets is not the way to go but I have enough to worry about and he wasn't hurting me.

The grand opening went off without a hitch. There was already a huge crowd outside the doors. I could already tell that more than half the people were just here to meet the infamous 'Emmett Cullen, ex quarterback for the Chicago Bears'. Emmett went around the gym meeting people left and right, signing autographs and posing for pictures. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him when he got home and all he wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed, without eating. Yeah I know, totally not Emmett.

We just sat in bed that night and talked about his day. Over 600 people came in the span of a few hours and only 200 out of the 600 subscribed for a yearlong membership. The guys definitely had their work cut out for them. Emmett didn't want the gym to fail and I told him he needs to have faith or it will.

Emmett turned over to me and gently kissed me passionately. "I love you babe, you always know how to talk me down."

"I love you too Em. I want the gym to succeed just as much as you do." I replied in a hushed tone. "Now let's get some sleep we both have a busy week ahead of us.

"Okay good night my love, sweet dreams." Emmett said sleepily. He breathed the words "I can't wait to marry you" onto the back of my neck which sent a shiver down my spine and straight towards the junction between my legs.

I breathed a sigh of contentment and was out before I knew it.

The next month went by surprisingly fast. The gym was running smoothly and everything was going very well with the house hunting. The realtor I found was very helpful and generous. We found a bunch of houses that looked perfect but narrowed it down to five. I took pictures and made notes so I could take it back to Emmett to see what he thought. It was going to be his house too, he needs a say in the matter.

During the first month of the gym being open Emmett's parents came to visit. I showed Esme around and pointed out everything that Alice and I help out with. Esme thought the gym looked amazing. The tiki masks we brought back from Kauai were on the wall in the lobby right when you walk in. I thought it gave the gym character.

Along with his parents visit we also had a lot of paparazzi come storming into the gym asking how the gym was fairing, and my favorite "Why did you quit football to come to Seattle and open a gym?" to which he answered "it was just time and I have other dreams besides football."

The next month the gym was doing very well. We still had random paparazzi coming in but for the most part everything was running smoothly. Emmett was excited that the gym was picking up and he even had a bunch of 'regulars' coming in either daily or every other day. There were even women who joined the gym. I wasn't stupid. I saw the slutty workout clothes some of them wore. But I knew better than to get jealous over that. I knew Emmett only had eyes for me, and in just a short period of time he would be my husband. Emmett will be all mine until the day we die.

_Holy shit. The wedding was in a month. Where did the time go?_ There was still so much to do. I was going to have to trust Alice in her wedding planning abilities. Hell she planned hers in less than a month and it was wonderful, smaller but still just as lovely. Now we had less than a month to finish the preparations for the 'big day'. I'm not going to lie, I am nervous as all hell. It didn't help matters at all that I thought I was coming down with the flu or something. I was nauseous all the time and couldn't hold down anything that I ate. I was really starting to worry. The flu is never fun.

Maybe I would take a pregnancy test just to be on the safe side. Later that day, after I had went and had lunch with Emmett at the gym; I stopped at a drugstore and bought two different tests just in case one of them was defective. When I got home I headed straight towards the bathroom with a bottle of Gatorade in hand.

After doing my business I waited the allotted time. Boy was that nerve-racking. I wanted to look at the sticks every twenty seconds to see the results. I didn't know what I was going to do if I was pregnant too on top of everything else going on. Would Emmett be excited? Does he even want children? All the questions kept piling up and I almost didn't hear the egg timer I set go off to indicate that it was now time to see my fate. Positive or negative I wasn't going to let it get me down.

I walked over to the sink where the tests were sitting and closed my eyes saying a silent prayer before checking the results. When I opened my eyes what I saw practically took my breath away. It was positive, I checked the other one and that too was positive. _Holy shit I was pregnant_. I broke down in conflicted tears of happiness and confusion. My emotions were at an all time high and I didn't know what or how to feel about this current situation, but I did know that I would love this little life growing inside me more than anything in the world.

I wiped my eyes and bucked up before throwing the tests in the garbage can outside underneath all the other garbage so Emmett wouldn't find it. I wanted to tell him at the right time, and I knew exactly how to do it.

I was in a chipper mood so I decided to make Chicken Parmesan for dinner. Emmett came home while I was in the middle of preparing dinner and asked what I thought about making Jasper his business partner fifty-fifty. I thought it was a great idea and then maybe Alice could quit the Monaco and go back to school for event planning. I know she's had that idea in her head for some time. That or fashion design.

Emmett chuckled and walked out beer in hand to go watch some TV while dinner was cooking. I heard him say "God help the people who want her as a wedding planner."

Of course I reprimanded him from the kitchen.

It was quiet for a few minutes and then I heard Emmett yell, "Bella. Come quick!"

I didn't know what to think he sounded kind of panicked. I ran into the living room and on the TV screen was James' face and I let out a gasp. Edward had finally made his move. I was glued to the TV when all of a sudden my phone started vibrating and playing Alice's ringtone. I picked up immediately.

"Are you watching the news?" Alice said altogether.

"Yeah Alice, we're watching it now…" I was quiet for a moment watching the rest of the news clip. Emmett huffed and turned the TV off while I finished my conversation with Alice.

Emmett's phone rang and he answered it immediately. He was talking with whoever was on the other end quite adamantly. He started raising his voice talking about the pictures that the police found in his home. He calmed down some and finished his conversation.

I had an irritated Alice in my ear and my husband to be looked conflicted. I got off the phone with Alice quickly promising to call her back later and then I looked over at Em again. He was starring off into space. He told me everything that Officer Stewart said about the pictures and the trial. I would totally love to go to the trial and testify. I would love seeing that piece of shit squirm.

Everything was crazy again after the arrest of James. The paparazzi hounded both Emmett and I for answers which we of course would not divulge. Emmett even went as far as to hire a bodyguard for me so I could actually get out of the house without being clobbered by crazed reporters trying to get the scoop on the whole James fiasco.

Everything died down about a week later. I had still yet to tell Emmett that I was pregnant and I had a doctor's appointment today in just a few hours. I was going to see my baby for the first time today and get our very first picture. Which in fact was part of the plan I had concocted in telling Emmett that he was going to be a father. I stepped into the lobby of my gynecologist Dr. June Butler. She was the family physician and now she would be my OB/GYN. I walked up to the receptionist and checked in. I was called in not too long later. I was told to sit on the table so the nurse could take my vitals and whatnot before Dr. Butler came in.

I was nervous and excited all in the same. There was a knock on the door and June popped her head in.

"Well hello Bella how are you doing today? So I see from your carts here that you're pregnant. Congratulations dear. Now let's see how far along you are shall we?" She said in a calm voice.

"Yeah I took a home pregnancy test, so now here I am. To tell you the truth I am freaking out a bit. My wedding is in a month and I haven't told Emmett yet because I wanted to be sure before I got his hopes up. You know?"

"Of course dear, now lift up your shirt a little bit. This may be a little cold." She then squirted a very cold gel-like substance on my belly and brought the ultrasound wand to my stomach. She then turned the screen towards me and started pointing things out. Even going as far as to let me listen to the little 'bomp, bomp, bomp' of the heart. It was the single most thrilling experience of my life so far. Tears filled my eyes and fell down my cheeks. I was going to be a mom. I touched the screen and whispered, "Hi baby, I can't wait to meet you."

"Now by how big the fetus is I would say you are about ten weeks. I'm going to print up a picture for you to show your fiancé and then we will discuss proper pregnancy care. I also want you to start taking prenatal vitamins, Bella."

_Ten weeks!?!?! I am almost three months pregnant and I didn't even realize it?_

I then thought back to ten weeks ago and remembered exactly when we had conceived. That day I decided to jump him in his new office. Oh shit so that means that this life inside me was going to come to the world sometime in March. This was so surreal. Unbelievable. I was speechless.

June talked to me for the next twenty minutes about all kinds of pregnancy related things, and told me to go buy some baby books to get myself acclimated for when this baby does enter the world.

After my appointment I went straight home. In all this craziness I managed to find the house of our dreams and I was going to show it to Emmett tonight along with telling him that I was pregnant. My emotions were all over the place and even Emmett questioned me about it a few times. I told him I was fine and happy that our life is getting back to normal.

I told Emmett to be ready by 5:30 and I even gave him an extra half hour before I walked into his office. He seemed to be deep in thought or so immersed in work he didn't notice I was there.

"Em?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"Come on. You said you'd be done by 5:30. I told you we had to go do our final walk through on that house tonight. I gave you an extra half hour, now let's go!" I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw the house. It was perfect and I thank god I found such a wonderful realtor like Nancy.

A few minutes later we were pulling up to the curb of our future home. Emmett looked stunned. Hopefully a good stunned because I wanted this to be the house we raised a family in. We walked up the walkway and onto the porch. I opened the door and Nancy came around the corner in the hallway.

"Bella, so glad you could make it." Nancy quipped.

"Hi Nancy, how are you?"

"Good, good, and this must be Emmett?" She said and they made their introductions. She let us roam around the house while she was in the kitchen getting all the paperwork ready for that last final step that would guarantee us our home.

Emmett followed me throughout the house while I pointed things out and I could tell he was in awe. I had the same look on my face when I saw the house for the first time. It was very homey and I could tell he loved it just as much as I did.

I dragged him upstairs and showed him 'our' room first and the enormous bathroom attached to it. Then what would be the guest room and how I wanted to paint it in mild blues and whites; with the help of Alice of course.

I then took him to the next room. The rooms where our child would sleep, play and grow up in. I turned to Emmett and said, "And this…this could be the nursery." His head snapped up at that and I bit my bottom lip from nervousness.

"W-what?" He stammered. I let out a little sigh and his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Are you saying…..please tell me before my mind implodes with the possibilities."

"Yeah Emmett, I am."

"So you're…you're really…pregnant? Baby that's the greatest news ever. Why didn't you say something sooner? I was so worried about you! I thought you were going to breakdown or something from all the stress that has been piling up on us." Emmett walked over to me and caressed my cheek.

I couldn't keep the tears in anymore. I pulled out the little 4X6 sonogram picture and handed it to Emmett. "I didn't tell you because I just found out myself not too long ago and you are the first person I have told so far. Well except for my OB/GYN of course. I am ten weeks pregnant. Please, tell me what you are thinking?"

Emmett looked up from the picture and into my eyes and said, "Babe I couldn't be happier if I tried. I'm going to be a husband and a dad soon. I can't wait!" He exclaimed. He grabbed me by the waist and scooped me up cradling me to his chest while twirling us happily around the soon-to-be-nursery.

We were so far gone in our little bubble of happiness that we almost forgot we weren't really alone. A throat cleared behind us and we both looked over towards Nancy. Emmett was beaming. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" He yelled excitedly to her.

"Well congratulations you two. Now sorry to be such a burden but do you still want the house there is another offer and I really want you two to have your dream house so what do you say?"

"YES!" We both exclaimed in unison.

"Well then let's go put in your offer and get this house into escrow. Everything for you to sign is down in the kitchen. Please follow me." We both followed Nancy to the kitchen and signed everything that needed signing before locking up and going back to the apartment.

That night there were three very important things we were going to confess. So Emmett and I called everyone and told them to meet us at Jazz Alley for some cocktails, well water in my case, and appetizers. An hour later we were all at a big table in the back. I was eager to just blurt everything out at once but Emmett was there to help me keep my cool.

Emmett cleared his throat and started with the unraveling.

"Hey guys, so we asked you to meet us here today because we have a few things to tell you. First off I have decided that I want Jasper to be my business partner fifty-fifty, so Jazz man you are now the proud owner of half the gym. I signed the papers and everything already, just waiting for you to sign them now, second Bella and I bought a house today, and Bella why don't you tell them the last bit of news."

Everyone's eyes all zeroed in on me and I blurted out with all the happiness that had been stewing in my system. "I'm pregnant!"

There were a bunch of gasps coming from my friends. Alice shot up and plowed into me with all her might almost knocking me off my feet. "Hey watch it Alice, you gotta be gentle, my baby is in there." Emmett reprimanded.

"Sorry. Bella I am so excited for you. I can't even…Gah I am going to be an auntie!" She hugged me tight but not so tight that I couldn't breathe.

Jasper went up to Emmett and thanked him signing all the papers in order for him to be partial owner of the gym. Rose and Tanya were in shock of all the news we just delivered. Rose was the first to speak. "So Bells how far along are ya? And how long have you known before you decided to tell us?"

"Ten weeks and I went to the doctor's today and found out for sure. I took a home pregnancy test a few weeks ago and didn't want to tell anyone until I knew for sure and told Emmett first."

Rose and Tanya came over and hugged and congratulated me. Emmett was on the phone with who I assumed was Edward and told him the news. Everything was falling into place and it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. The only thing I had to worry about now was wedding plans and staying healthy for the little life form growing inside my uterus.

Once the excitement calmed down, everyone went home and Emmett and I stayed up talking about the future in just a few weeks we would be husband and wife with a baby on the way, owning our first home. I couldn't be happier.

The next morning we each called our parents and told them our news. Everyone was excited for us and Esme was already raving about being a Nana and spoiling her grandchild. Renee was excited and Charlie seemed kind of put off muttering something like "too young to be a grandpa" which I smirked at.

A few weeks went by and Alice was doing everything in her nature to have the perfect wedding for me. I just stood by and let her work her magic and I put my two cents in whenever she needed it.

I was getting a little case of the wedding jitters about a week and a half before the wedding but thank god my girls were there to talk me down, and I could tell Emmett was getting cold feet too. We decided to talk about our worries and get everything out in the open before we walk down the aisle. Turns out we were both worried over nothing. I of course was worried about falling on my face in front of everyone because of my clumsiness and Emmett didn't think he was good enough for me.

"Baby you're crazy. Of course you're good enough for me. You're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Forever and ever baby." I said to reassure him.

"Bella you are the best and to make sure you don't fall on your face I made sure Alice put you in flat shoes. No high heel madness. Don't worry about a thing." Emmett replied.

Next thing I knew it was three days before the big "I Do's" and everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to make sure everything was perfect. Alice was like the wedding planner from hell. Snapping at anyone she saw to do something or get flowers delivered. We decided on a combined bachelor/bachelorette party and went out dancing with all of our close friends the night before. We even invited the reservation kids and my step-siblings.

That night was full of fun and drinking and dancing. I was starting to show a little bit and Alice made last minute alterations on my dress.

In just a few short days I would be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen and I couldn't be more thrilled.

**A/N:** Thank you to all who are still reading… Leave us a review and tell us what you thought…Okay only one chapter and the epilogue left….are you as excited as we are?

Thanks everyone

LittleLea05 and Emmaleewrites05


	25. Significant Moments

**A/N:** Okay, It's my turn to apologize (EmmaleeWrites05). This chapter is so late due to the stupid H1N1 flu. I was out of commission for a good ten days, then New Moon happened (and let's face it, nothing would keep me from seeing that) and then of course, Thanksgiving. So, a little delayed but here none the less.

On our profile are the links for the dresses, suits, wedding site, cake and honeymoon destination for your viewing pleasure. Be sure to take a gander.

Thanks to all of our wonderful readers, reviewers and the BFFFer's for always being at our sides.

**Disclaimer:** Shockingly enough – We still don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 25 – Significant Moments**

**Emmett POV**

Some say the happiest days of your life are the ones that have the largest milestones. The day you graduate college, get a good job, purpose, get married, buy a house, have a child. You don't realize how significant those days are while they are happening. It usually takes a few days, weeks or even months for them to fully sink in. It took nearly three months for it to sink that I was a now husband, a provider and father-to-be. It's Christmas and Bella has been my loving doting wife for three months now. In another three months, she will be a mother and I will be a scared shitless first time father. I'm excited and nervous. Bursting with joy and anxious to see what will be happening next. It was the day before Christmas before it hit me. Three months ago we had the most exciting two weeks of our lives. Three months ago Alice became the best known wedding planner in Seattle.

_September 4__th__, 2010_

With the opening of the gym, the arrest and trial of James and the surprise pregnancy – things were rather crazy in our lives. I had hardly any time to do anything but work at the gym. If it wasn't for Jasper's help, I don't think I would have been able to do it by myself. In the midst of all that, Bella found and bought us a perfect house. Meanwhile, Alice planned our entire wedding, with a few key points from Bella and myself.

From the location and day to the attire, flowers and even cake – Alice did nearly all of it. I had no want or desire to plan a wedding. And honestly, it didn't seem like Bella did either. I think we would have both been more than happy to run away with just a few people and get married like Alice and Jasper did. That would have been more than fine with me. However, Bella insisted we do this right for both our families. With that in mind, Alice planned a wedding with a guest list hovering around seventy five total.

I stepped out of the bathroom in the grooms' room where we were having the wedding and reception and looked around to see Edward was standing off to the side looking out the window with half his Armani suit on. I was a little hesitant about the location Alice had picked – The World Trade Center in Seattle. It had such a strict business atmosphere to it that I didn't think it would fit with our wedding. I was wrong and I'll be more than happy to admit that to the little pixie. I showed up here in the early afternoon to get ready for the wedding and I was blown away with the decorations in the dining room and on the outdoor terrace where the wedding ceremony would take place. Because the building was right on the edge of the water, the back drop view would be the water and Seattle skyline at Twilight. Our vows were scheduled to take place at five in the afternoon.

"Knock Knock." I looked over and saw my father standing at the door. "Hey boys….nervous yet Emmett?" He smiled as he stepped forward and brought me into a quick hug and then walked over to Edward.

"Yeah, maybe just a little." I reached over and grabbed my tie. It was starting to get dark outside and I knew it would be time soon enough. I had just finished tying my shoes when the door opened again. Standing in the doorway was Bella's father Charlie.

"Hi Charlie…" I walked over and shook his hand. "Have you met my father yet, Carlisle?" I made quick introductions and lightly chatted with them as I felt the nerves start to flare. I wasn't really paying any attention to them as I thought about what would be happening over the course of the next few hours. I was getting married. Married. Tied to another human for life. Tied to Bella for life. Bella as my wife. I could feel the smile spread across my face as the door opened once again.

"Emmett!" I looked over and saw Alice standing there this time. She looked pretty good today; I'm not going to lie. She was wearing this black strapless dress that had a white flower design on the front. It looked classic and elegant. It was Alice's idea for the wedding to be done in black and white modern like themes. I was very impressed with her taste and abilities. If she didn't go to school to be a wedding planner after this then I would pissed.

"What is it short stuff?"

"I need you guys to get out here. It's nearly time. You front and center, Edward you come with me. Charlie, go to Bella's room. Mr. Cullen – seats please." She disappeared out the door as quickly as she came in; Edward was hot on her trail. I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on as I walked out towards the dining room and through the doors to the terrace.

Trying not to sound too girly, but the terrace was stunning. The railing around it was lightly wrapped in soft white Christmas like lights with white and black bows tastefully done every few feet. At the far end of the terrace was a white garden arch with dark purple carnations laced through it. There were rows and rows of white folding chairs leading up with black bows tied to the back of each one. The walk way down the aisle was a black runner instead of the traditional white. It was stylish without being morbid with all the black.

As I advanced up the aisle to take my place I was stopped occasionally to say hi to certain guests and to be introduced to some of Bella's family I had yet to meet. They all offered their congratulations and words of wisdom. Each word went in one ear and out the other as I took in my surroundings. There was a photographer walking around snapping photos before hand and I couldn't wait to see those when we got back. I could only imagine with this back drop and Bella's beauty – they would be award winning photos.

I walked to the front as I heard the piano inside start to play. The music traveled out the door to the terrace with surprising volume. Edward stood next to me as I looked over our guests and towards the door I knew Bella would be exiting within minutes. Alice started her blithe walk up the aisle as the music continued. I glanced over at Jasper as she made her way up the walk way. He looked at her like she was the only woman on earth, much like I looked at Bella. Alice reached the alter across from me as the music started to change and the guests rose.

I felt my heart lurch into my throat as Bella came out the doorway with her father walking her towards me. She looked radiant. Her hair was left down mostly and curled beautifully down her shoulders. Her dress was a strapless and snug fitting showing off the hint of a baby bump starting to show. It was white and lacy and looked amazing on her to the point the words escaped me. There was a mummer of excited whispers as she glided up the aisle holding her bouquet of dark red carnations. I literally had to double check to make sure that my mouth wasn't hanging open.

She reached me then. Smiling as she hugged her father, he shook my hand and then placed her hand in mine. I could tell Charlie wasn't a very emotional exuberant man, but this little show of emotion meant as much to Bella as it did to me. I squeezed her hand and flashed her my dimpled smile that she told me she really loved, as we turned towards the minister. He began the ceremony with the traditional readings and vows. To keep in theme with Alice's classic idea for the wedding, we decided to forgo writing our own vows, which I was secretly grateful for. I am not good at putting into words what I was feeling.

I wasn't listening entirely to what he was saying as he joined us as man and wife. I was too busy paying attention to every little detail of Bella and this day. I could see the slight blush on her cheeks and the smile on her face. I let my eyes travel down her shoulders, over her delightfully beautiful expanding waist and down. She looked magnificent. My ears perked up just in time to say 'I do' and slip the ring onto her finger permanently. Hearing her say 'I do' to me as well made my heart soar. Our guests started clapping and whistling as the minister pronounced us as man and wife. I stepped forward and placed one arm around her shoulders pulling her towards me as I placed my other hand gently on the swell of her belly. I kissed her as if I was a man dying of thirst. She was my oasis in a never ending desert. I pulled back smiling as I stared down into her eyes.

"My wife." I whispered as my fingers traced the side of her chin.

"My husband." She smiled and giggled. Alice bounded over and pulled her from my grasp in order to hug her. We were very quickly surrounded by our friends and family being enveloped into warm arms. Minutes later our guests moved to the dining room as our folks stayed on the terrace with us to take our wedding pictures. I tried my damnedest to not let Bella venture far from my side. After pictures were over our family and friends that were still on the terrace with us ventured back inside, leaving me and Bella alone briefly. I wanted just one moment with her before we walked inside to have our first dance.

I turned us around facing towards the stunning view and away from the window. I stood behind her wrapping my arms tenderly around her and rubbing my hands slowly over our growing child. I laid my face into the crook of her neck breathing in her sweet smell and leaving small lingering kisses along her shoulder. "I can't believe we are finally married." She whispered quietly as her arms laid over mine. "It feels like I have been waiting for this moment forever."

"You looked absolutely stunning tonight Mrs. Cullen." I mumbled into her neck as I continued my ministrations.

"Mrs. Cullen." Her voice echoed back at me with a reverent sigh. I pulled my head away from her neck to see her face light up with a smile.

"Come on Mrs. Cullen. We should probably go inside before I get carried away with you and show all of our guests exactly how this…" I braced her expanding belly with both my hands, "happened." She laughed lightly as we turned to head inside. As soon as we stepped through the doors everyone started clapping. The DJ in the corner came over the mic announcing our entrance.

"Ladies and gentleman, for the first time may I present Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen." Music started to float over the speakers and I instantly recognized the song. It was the same song we first danced to together at the Jazz Alley Club – Stella by Starlight by Miles Davis. I grabbed her up into my arms as we started moving around the dance floor. Camera flashes were snapping like crazy as we glided around. I could hard keep my lips to myself as me danced. I kissed her forehead, cheeks, mouth, and neck – pretty much everywhere I could reach while still being decent.

We easily transverse into the different dances with our parents and then were able to sit down while other couples occupied the dance floor. For the reception dinner we had a buffet style course. Tri-tip, chicken, roasted potatoes, salad; almost everything a hungry guy like myself could devour. Conversation flowed through the dining room as everyone ate. Edward and Alice gave their toasts as well as my mother and Bella's father. The night was progressing with easy familiarity. I enjoyed being able to talk to all of our friends and family while being with Bella all evening. Soon enough though, the time came to cut our cake. The cake was three tiered white and black squared red velvet cake and fit in nicely with the decorations of the room. We didn't shove the cake into each other's face, much to my displeasure. Normal I'd be more than willing to do so, but something told me that today I needed to be less of a prankster and more of a gentleman.

Before I even realized where the night went, it was nearing ten thirty and we had a flight leaving Seattle at seven thirty the following morning for our honeymoon. I had yet to tell Bella where we were going. It was my surprise to her, my wedding present. We quickly ended the night celebrating with our friends and family. I, in a very public display, pulled the garter belt from her dress and tossed it to all the available men. Bella's family friend Jacob had caught it. When Bella threw her bouquet – I swear she was aiming. It landed gently into Rose's hands much to her and Tanya's chagrin.

Downstairs a limo was waiting for us to take us back to our apartment for the evening. I could tell just how tired Bella was as I helped her out of the building and into the car. We got back to the apartment in record time. The place was filled with boxes for moving. We had gotten pretty much the whole place packed up in the weeks preceding the wedding. Thankfully Alice, Jasper, Rose and Tanya would finish moving our stuff to our house while we were on our honeymoon. I've never had friends quite like them and I'd rather not imagine a life without them.

We collapsed onto the bed in little more than our birthday suits, passing out nearly immediately from sheer exhaustion from the day. By three AM our alarms were going off to get up and ready to be at the airport by six in order to catch our plane on time. The morning was spent in a blur of showering, dressing, coffee, taxi, checking in and more coffee. We were seated in our business class seats awaiting take off as Bella curled up next to me to sleep a little more. It was going to be a long flight.

Several hours later we touched down in Washington DC to catch our connector flight. It wasn't until we were in the air again that Bella finally woke up enough to start pestering me with questions about where our honeymoon was going to be at. But I wouldn't relent. She would figure it out after our next connector flight, which was nearly nine hours from now. This was going to be the longest part of our journey, crossing many time zones; we'd leave the USA at nearly six at night and touchdown in Munich, Germany at almost eight the next day. An entire night aboard a crowed flight wasn't my ideal start to our honeymoon, but once we got to our destination – all bets were off.

I fell asleep not too long after takeoff with Bella curled in my arms and a blanket wrapped tightly over our laps. I awoke some time later to a very dark cabin, presumably it was the middle of the night and Bella was kissing on my neck quietly and discreetly. "Bella….wha…" I started to whisper as she 'shhed' me.

"Em, look around you. I think even the pilots might be asleep." I glanced around and sure enough, it looked like nearly every passenger was asleep. "Meet me in the bathroom in a few minutes." She swiftly got up and started walking down the aisle towards the bathrooms between business class and first class. I glanced around and noticed that nobody had noticed her get up and walk away. Then it dawned on me, the mile high club and I was still sitting here why? I quickly scrambled to my feet and lumbered towards the bathroom as quietly as I could. Bella had been waiting for me with the door cracked looking for me.

The bathroom was tiny. In retrospect, I don't know how we ever managed to fit. Lucky enough Bella thought ahead and had her pants off before I got to the bathroom. She slid up onto the little tiny sink and counter top pulling me closely as she attached herself to my lips. I undid my pants just enough to slide them over my hips and free myself. Bella wasted no time and wrapped her hands around me. I groaned louder than I should have. "Shh…we have to be quiet so we don't get caught." She whispered into my ear right before lightly biting down on it.

I brought my hand to her core to find her more than ready for me. I roughly pulled her underwear to the side and positioned myself. Her arms went around my shoulder and her legs around my waist for support. I slowly pushed into her for the first time as man and wife. This wasn't how I expected our first time as a married couple to be; quick and fast in the bathroom of the plane on our way to our honeymoon, but truth be told, nothing with Bella had ever gone the way we've planned. I was okay with that. Our life together would never be dull or lacking excitement.

I brought my hands to her hips and steadied myself as I started to pick up a rhythm. She was so tight and warm and I needed to slow myself down in order to make this last at least long enough to be counted as a quickie. She let out a breathy moan into my neck as she nibbled up and down slowly. "Harder." I pushed forth as much harder and faster as I could manage in the tiny cramped room. Her head drop back against the tiny mirror on the wall. I must admit, I thoroughly enjoyed looking into the mirror and watching our bodies connect.

"Bella…" I groaned and thrusted my hips forward even deeper causing her to arch her back subtly providing a whole new angle. I dropped my head to her still clothed chest. "Touch yourself babe. Come with me." I mumbled against her. I could feel the slight sheen of sweat forming on my brow as I got closer and closer to my pending release. Her hand left my shoulder and dropped between us. I could feel her hand moving deftly between us quickly bringing her forward as well. I felt her start to tighten around me as her release came forward. I quickened my pace and stiffened within her seconds later.

I paused tiredly against her. She was sitting almost fully up against the mirror breathing heavily. I lifted my head and brought my lips to hers, kissing her deeply. She responded in kind and started to moan slightly. I pulled back and decided to pull my pants back up. "We should probably get back out there before we get discovered as missing." She smiled and nodded.

"You're probably right. Why don't you go first so I have room to get dressed again?" I gave her one last quick kiss before slipping out the door. I couldn't help but smile as I walked back to our seats. No one had woken up luckily enough.

Many hours later we were touching down in Munich, Germany. We had an hour layover to our next destination. As soon as Bella saw the boards she figured out where we were going. "Athens?!? We're going to Greece?" I laughed.

"Well, technically we are catching another flight once we get to Athens to get to our final destination – Imerovigli, well right next to it anyhow."

"The Santorini Island? Seriously?"

"Yeah, you know where I am talking about?"

"Yeah, I have always wanted to go to Greece. Thank you." I gave her a quick kiss as our plane took off once again. A few hours later on, a plane change and a short taxi ride; we were pulling up in front of our hotel for the next ten days.

I did a lot of research to find the perfect place to stay during our honeymoon. Alice was the one that suggested Greece for our honeymoon, but she had no other ideas from there on. I did a little digging, and quizzed my parents travel knowledge, and discovered a hotel called Anastasia Apartments. It was a hotel that housed fewer than twenty rooms that were more along the size of little apartments – full with a kitchen and livings room. The view from the private terrace was breathtaking.

"I can't believe how white everything is." Bella said as she walked up next to me standing on the terrace. She was right. I was stunned with how white everything was. All of the buildings were stark pristine white. The water surrounding the island was such a vibrant blue that I didn't even have words to describe it. And the weather was a perfect mid seventies. I couldn't help but think that I had made a brilliant choice picking this location to kick off our marriage.

That was three months ago. Now I was sitting at home on Christmas Eve waiting for Bella to get home. I had just closed the gym for the night and I knew Bella was out shopping with Alice for the last minute presents all women seem to wait until then end for. I had just opened a beer when I heard the front door open and the girls enter laughing happily. Alice came in and sat down next to me as Bella waddled up the stairs.

"Find anything good today short stuff?"

"Plenty, actually. But I can't stay for long. Jazz wanted to know if you guys wanted to come to our house for New Years? I know you guys probably won't stay for longer given how tired Bella always is now, but he wants to do a barbecue weather permitting and I invited Rose and Tanya too. He said you had to come so he wouldn't be the only one stuck in an estrogen fest."

I laughed. "Sure thing. I don't see why not. Have him call me and I'll help him with food or something."

She just nodded her and gave me a quick hug. "Merry Christmas Em."

"Merry Christmas Alice." I got up and followed her out. I shut the door and locked up the house. I made my way up the stairs to see where Bella waddled off too. I found her moments later in the not finished baby's room. We hadn't painted yet because we didn't know what the sex was yet. We had bought furniture, mostly nondescript oak furniture that would be ultimately universal. Bella was standing at the dresser with a small Christmas bag sitting in front of her. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hhmm…" I mumbled into her neck placing a kiss next to her ear. "Who's present is this?" I gestured to the package.

"Yours. Why don't you open it?" I was a little confused but reached forward to grab it. With my arms still around her I started pulling the tissue paper out. I reached in and pulled out the little piece of fabric. The little piece of fabric turned out to be a little baby outfit. It was pink and white and I held it up. On the front of the little romper said "Daddy's Little Princess". I could almost feel the tears coming to my eyes as I quickly blinked them away.

"A little girl? We are having a little girl?" My voice cracked giving away my excitement.

"Yeah, surprise." She let out a little giggle and spun around in my arms. Her belly had grown exponentially since our wedding and made it hard for me to hold her against me. "Are you happy?"

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. "Extremely."

"Good. I'm glad." I pressed another kiss against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

**A/N:** Aww, there you go. Story is now complete. There will be an epilogue so keep your eyes out for that. This chapter kinda turned out a bit different than originally planned, but I am very happy with it. I hope you guys enjoyed it too. Please check the links on our profiles for all the things talked about in this chapter. Also be sure to find us on Twitter as well. (Links our listed on our profile too) Thanks for everything everyone. You guys are amazing and we appreciate every review and PM we have gotten. THANK YOU!!!


	26. Epilogue

**A/N:** Can you believe it, this is the end….sad panda. More author notes at the bottom…

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, this does not belong to us. S. Meyer owns all.

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

Rap. Rap. Rap.

I was startled from my nap in the rocking chair when there was a sudden knock at the front door and the sound of two pairs of tiny feet running across the hardwood floor racing to get to the door first.

"I wanna open it." Tucker said in a shrill tone.

"I got here first and I'm older. Now get out of the way." Anna barked.

The next thing I knew Tucker and Anna were yelling "mom" in unison from the foyer.

I got up and turned to check on little Madison sleeping soundly in her bassinette and then went to break up the fight. When I got there Anna had her brother in a headlock while he was throwing tiny little fists anywhere he could get a hit in.

"Hey knock it off you two and go play in the other room". The knocking came again and I turned to answer the door.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Cullen this came for you today and it was too large to fit in your mailbox. When I knocked I heard the kids so I knew someone had to be home. That's why I waited. Well here you go and have a nice day." Mark Johnston was our streets mailman and also happened to be our neighbor. Very nice man.

"Thank you so much Mr. Johnston. Sorry I didn't get to the door sooner. You caught me in the middle of a nap. Anyways I don't want to keep you from your job. See you tomorrow." I watched him walk back to his truck before I shut the door, package in hand, to go reprimand my little hellions.

The package was addressed to the both of us so I would wait to open it until Emmett got home. The forwarding address was from Edward and Shannon. So I knew it had to be something important. I placed the box on the table were we put our keys all the other junk that had piled up throughout the years and went to go check on the children who happened to be a little too quiet for my morbid curiosity. I found them curled up on their bean bags in front of the TV watching Scooby Doo and Madison was awake now.

Emmett happened to be at the gym today and wouldn't be home until about six o'clock so I was home with the kids all day. I was still on maternity leave for another three weeks and boy I couldn't wait to get back to work. Madison was almost three months old already and growing like a weed. She takes after Emmett, piercing blue eyes and a tuft of brown curls.

The rest of the day was spent doing laundry, feeding the kids and making sure Anna didn't rip her little brother's head off. Around 5pm I started making dinner; breaded chicken, mashed potatoes and spinach salad. Most every meal was home-cooked. That's what you get when you live with a culinary enthusiast.

Dinner was on the table by 6:15PM and Emmett walked in right as I finally got the kids to the table to eat. He walked right over to me and wrapped his arms around me and said, "I see everyone is in one piece. How are my favorite girls and little man doing?" And gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before walking over and kissing the kids on the head before sitting down to dish up a plate of food.

Tucker and Anna both replied with a loud "fine" and Maddie cooed from the swing I set up by the dining room table. I told him about my day and remembered the box from his brother.

"Oh by the way Edward and Shannon sent us something it's on the table in the foyer. Want to open it after dinner?" I said while dishing up some food for the kids and myself.

"After dinner will be fine. It's probably that project we were working on." He said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Eww dad that's gross! Chew with your mouth closed." Anna exclaimed and then giggled.

"Yeah didn't your mother teach you to not talk with your mouth full? And what project were you working on? Emmett Dean Cullen, what are you hiding?" I pried.

"Oh it's just a little something Edward, Shannon and I worked on together. You'll see." He replied and went back to his meal.

After everyone was finished we all went and sat in the living room while Emmett went to retrieve the box from the catch-all table. Madison was gurgling and moving around on my lap and the other kids were glued to the TV each with an ice cream sandwich in their hands.

Emmett snuggled up to me and kissed me on the temple. "Hey where's my ice cream sandwich?"

"In the freezer. Go get one yourself." I said as I put Maddie back in her little swing with a pacifier and her favorite rattle.

"Ooh feisty tonight are we?" He replied while nibbling my earlobe. I shoved him away and glanced at the kids and then back at him. He got the message and backed off a little.

He tore the box open and inside was something rectangular. I couldn't tell what it was due to the wrapping paper it adorned. But I knew it was getting close to Emmett's birthday. In a few days he was going to turn 35. _Holy Shit his birthday is literally days away._ I was drawn back to reality with the sound of ripping paper. He opened the card that slid out of the box next and read it aloud.

_Hey Emmett,_

_Well it's finished. I know Bella will get a kick out of it. I still can't believe it's finally finished. It took a lot of work but here is your copy signed and everything. Of course my beautiful fiancée gave you the first autographed copy. I got the second. Anyways it's set to release around your birthday. So happy early birthday bro. Oh and we set a date. June 15__th__ is the day. So get your tux tailored and guess we'll see you soon._

_Edward and Shannon_

Shannon is Edward's fiancée of two years. They met at a sports conference there in Chicago and that was it. Shannon just so happens to be an award winning sports author. She's done everything from interviews to writing books. You name it she has probably written about it, well sports wise anyways. I could only guess what was in the box now. Emmett slowly tore the paper back and revealed a hardback biography of himself. The picture on the cover was his Chicago Bears profile picture. The title was in bold yellow lettering it read "Emmett Cullen: La Vie Est Bella" and at the bottom was 'A Biography by Shannon Spencer' in smaller yellow lettering.

I sat there in awe for a moment just taking in the cover. Then Emmett flipped it open and read the autograph Shannon wrote. It was scrawled in the corner of the title page.

_Emmett,_

_It was great working with ya. Had a blast. Enjoy the final product._

_With love,_

_Shannon Spencer_

The next page was Emmett's dedication page, which of course after reading out loud, had me reaching for the tissue box.

_To my parents for always supporting me and steering me down the right path. To Edward, best brother there is. To Jasper for being the most honest friend a guy could ask for. To Shortstuff for always having my back. And my beautiful Bella, without which, none of my dreams would have ever come true. You are my soulmate, my love and my friend. You mean the world to me and this book is for you. I love you. And of course our three beautiful children who make my life complete._

While Emmett was reading aloud the kids came and sat on my lap and I laid my head on his toned shoulder. We skipped the first 20 or so pages which was his childhood in Chicago and then went straight to where he met me.

_Emmett Cullen. Big city quarterback drafted to the Chicago Bears in his junior year of college. All star and winner of super bowl XLIV. Partial owner of one of the largest gym chains in North America. This is how the world sees Emmett Cullen. The ultimate man's man. What they don't see though is the man he really is. The loving husband of famed pastry chef Isabella Cullen. The father of Anna Lynn, Tucker Jonathan, and Madison Grace. The family man…_

**Excerpt from Emmett Cullen: La Vie Est Bella**

…_In 2001 Emmett Cullen graduated high school with a scholarship for football and decided to attend Illinois State University and attain a business degree along with playing college football. In 2004 the Chicago Bears sent a few scouts to one of ISU's games to check out the new talent, where they found the gift that Emmett had. The Bears made a bold move that shocked the National Football League. Emmett Cullen was drafted into a five year contract at the ripe old age of 21. Not having completed college yet, Emmett completed practices with his new team on weekends, in between doing homework and preparing for an early graduation taking on extra coursework. Even going as far as to take a few online courses so he didn't miss anything vital to his degree in business. _

_In the five years that Emmett Cullen was with the Chicago Bears, he was seen numerous times in the tabloids, but never for scandalous things. Emmett Cullen was always one to donate to charities and attend fundraisers with his parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen, also big donators, even lend a hand to a good cause or just be an average human being. He never let the fame get to his head. _

_It wasn't until he started dating a no name girl from rainy Seattle, Washington, did his name start crossing the front pages of magazines and newspapers alike. While in Seattle for a game against the Seattle Seahawks in August 2009 Emmett came upon the beautiful Isabella Swan who worked at the Monaco Hotel where he was staying. "They hit it off right off the bat." Former football teammate Zak Newfield explains. "You could tell just by looking at them that they were meant for each other."_

_Edward Cullen, Emmet's younger brother and former manager grew wary of Emmett's odd behavior and questioned him about his weird vacations and absences. Not soon after that, Emmett came out with the big secret he was keeping from Chicago. He was retiring after his final game for the Chicago Bears and moving to Seattle to start up his own gym. Emmett took the Bears all the way to the super bowl and won his first and last game of his football career. Super Bowl XLIV the Bears defeated the Dallas Cowboys 39-19. _

_After moving to Seattle the plans to start up his own gym came to effect. He was so overwhelmed with the paparazzi and other factors that he asked his good friend Jasper Whitlock to aid him in the gym construction, paperwork and hiring of employees. Emmett didn't want his fame to be the only factor that got him members for the gym so Jasper became his so-called 'partner in crime'. Later that year the gym "Heaven and Hale" opened up but of course not without some mishap. James Winston, manager of the Monaco Hotel and Isabella's former employer, was arrested due to stalking of the couple and many other charges. This made life for both Emmett and Isabella quite difficult. To the point where he hired a bodyguard for fiancée Isabella until things cooled down in late August 2010. The trials for James Winston went by without a hitch and he is now serving 20 years for all the crimes he was charged with. But, we will not go into that story because this is Emmett's story._

_On September 4__th__, 2010 Emmett and Isabella wed, bought a new house, and after coming back from their honeymoon on the beautiful Santorini Island in Greece, they announced to the world the unexpected surprise that Bella was pregnant with their first child. _

_On March 16__th__, 2011 they welcomed baby girl Anna Lynn Cullen to the world with open arms. Four years later on June 26__th__, 2014 they welcomed their first son Tucker James Cullen. And earlier this year they welcomed their second daughter Madison Grace on February 17__th__, 2018. _

_Isabella went back to school after their first daughter was old enough for daycare and quickly got her culinary degree. She is now the famed pastry chef of her own bakery 'Beautiful Confections' in downtown Seattle a mere couple of miles from the gym. Everything is handmade and old recipes passed down from generations of Swan's and Cullen's. They not only serve tasty treats but also nice dinner dishes as well. The Cullen's have their hands full with the gym, a restaurant and three little ones. What a wonderful life._

Throughout the book there were a bunch of pictures of his family friends and of course our little family. Pictures of him as a baby all pudgy and toothless smiles made me wish for another son, but I kept those thought to myself for another day. This was Emmett's time to shine so to speak. There were pictures we took on our day in Seattle when we went to the Troll under the bridge and pictures from our time in Yosemite. The picture that took my breath away though was our wedding pictures. Every time I saw the look of adoration and love on Emmett's face when he looked at me, I melt. Those piercing blue eyes get me every time.

I sat there after he finished reading, with the kids asleep on my lap and Madison playing with her rattle in her baby swing. I turned to Emmett and gave him a big sloppy tear-filled kiss before waking Anna to go to bed and carrying Tucker to his bed as well. Thank god the kids were already in their pajamas. Tucker wasn't going to wake up for any reason. I laid him in his little fire truck bed, kissed him on the cheek and turned on his night light before closing the door behind me. Anna was already in bed when I went to tuck her in. Light snores radiating from under the covers. I turned her light off and crept back out quietly.

I went back downstairs where Emmett and Madison were still at and walked in to find Emmett cooing at her while she was squirming around in his lap. I overheard him talking and it was the cutest thing ever.

"You're daddy's little girl, aren't you. Yes you are. Don't tell the other but you're my favorite. I can already tell you are going to be my sporty kid. Look at these long legs. You are going to be a fast runner I can tell."

I cut in right there and said "Yeah I can already tell the boys will be lining up at the front door."

"And I will be waiting there with my trusty baseball bat shooing them away." He said with a smirk.

"I bet you will." I went and sat next to Emmett and kissed him passionately. "Ready for bed baby, I know this little one is." As I finished there was a synronized emission of yawns starting with Madison.

"Guess that's our cue." Emmett retorted.

We walked up the stairs and to the bedroom. After quickly changing I came out to find Emmett rocking Madison to sleep. "I love you Em." I said crawling into bed.

"As I love you Bella. Goodnight my love. Sweet dreams."

**The End!**

**A/N:** *tear* It's over. How sad. Would love to know what you thought….

Quick thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, PM'd, added and so forth. Without our amazing readers this story might have never found its happily ever after.

To all our BFFFer gals – **WE LOVE YOU!** Thanks for all the support you have shown us over that last year. Your kindness knows no bounds.

If you are looking for more from us to read, please visit our respective pages. EmmaleeWrites05 is currently working on Engine 17 – FireWard, need we say more? And LittleLea05 is co-hosting a contest – The Roaring Twenties Contest, as well as working on an unnamed piece that will be posted in the coming months.

You can always keep track of us by stalking, err, visiting our Twitter pages to learn more. (Links are on our profiles)

Once again, Thanks for reading!

LittleLea05 and EmmaleeWrites05


End file.
